The Brandons
by jmolly
Summary: Edward gives Alice the key to her past and future: a phone number for her sister. Companion fic to 'I Hunger', but stands alone easily. Vamps/humans, somewhat AU.
1. Prologue

**The Brandons: Prologue**

**A companion fic to 'I Hunger for Your Touch'. Rated M for mature subject matter.**

**The back story for this fic can be found in 'I Hunger for Your Touch', Chapters 1 and 22.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Music belongs to its rightful owners. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is unintentional. **

**If you know any wonderful country tunes: traditional, family-oriented, or especially pertaining to Biloxi, please suggest them to me.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #1:**

**'Shower the People You Love with Love', by James Taylor**

**'New Moon: Score #3, Romeo and Juliet', by Alexandre Desplat**

August 14th, 2005, 2am:

_Seattle, Washington, Sea-Tac Airport_

_"Oh!" the bird-like old lady said, surprised. "Oh, do excuse me. I don't mean to pry." She had a bit of a Southern drawl. "In my day, it was usual to get married at your age, but it seems such a rarity now," she smiled engagingly at Bella and Edward through her very thick glasses._

_"Well, Edward is very old-fashioned," Bella smiled, looking at her new husband with glowing eyes despite her tiredness._

_"Then you were wise to marry him. Old-fashioned fellows are the best kind. Are you going on your honeymoon, then?"_

_"Yes, ma'am." Edward looked smug._

_"Where to?"_

_"Secret," he snickered._

_"Oh, how you do remind me of my Bertram," she laughed, patting Edward's hand affectionately. "I hope you won't mind an old lady talking to you, but when I heard your nickname for your young lady, it caught my attention. Bertram used to say I was his Minx, you see."_

_"You don't say," Edward said, winking at Bella. "Where are you from, ma'am?"_

_"Biloxi. I'm headed home now. Came to see my son and his family."_

_"Well, well! It's a small world. My adopted sister was born in Biloxi. She has a cousin there somewhere, I believe." _

_"Might I know this person, son? I know a lot of families. By what name is this cousin known?"_

_"Uh, I'm not sure. The mother's name was Cynthia. Cynthia Brandon."_

_The old lady looked a little taken aback. "Sonny, are you joshing me?"_

_"No, ma'am."_

_"Sonny, my maiden name was Brandon. I am Cynthia Brandon Richards. But my Mary is 67 now. And she wasn't born a Brandon. She was a Richards. Just how old is your sister?"_

_"She's twenty, ma'am."_

_"Well, it must be a coincidence, surely. I'm 97 years old, and I don't know any Brandons anymore. I was the only child, after my sister Mary died. There were no boys to carry on the family name."_

_"I'm sorry to hear about your sister, ma'am."_

_"Thank you. It's a long time, but I remember her with love. She was a good big sister, always playing with me, but always nervous for some reason. They tell me she had fits, and one carried her away. Mama never really got over losing her."_

_"Rum break. And you have a son?" Edward asked casually._

_"I have two sons, Albert and Daniel. And Mary Alice. And ten grandchildren, and fourteen great-grandchildren," she beamed proudly. "What's your sister's name, sugar?"_

_"As it happens, her name is Alice. She's married, too, to a very nice young guy named Jasper Whitlock Hale. He's from Texas."_

_"My, my. That's a fine romantic name for a Southern gentleman. And her name is Alice. Isn't that something. There must be a family connection somewhere. And what might your names be, pretty girl?"_

_"Cullen. Bella and Edward," she stammered._

_The elderly lady clasped her tiny, arthritic hands to theirs, showing surprising strength for someone her age. "Edward ... and Bella ... Cullen. Well, it's been lovely to meet you, children." _

_"Lovely to meet you, too, ma'am. We'll have to tell Alice about you. I'm sure she'll find this coincidence highly interesting." Edward looked down at Bella through his lashes._

_"Kismet, I'm sure. I'll tell you what, dearie, I'm going to give you my phone number. Perhaps your sister can find her cousin, if she is so inclined. I would be happy to ask my family what they know."_

_"I'm sure my sister would be most grateful, Mrs Richards." _

_The sprightly nonagenarian borrowed Edward's pen, and carefully wrote her phone number on the back of her son's business card. She presented it to Edward, who pocketed it, and his pen, with thanks._

_"I wish you a long and joyful life together, Bella and Edward Cullen. God bless you both." They thanked the old lady, and she marched energetically up to the airport counter to be served._

_Bella turned to Edward and looked at him, wide-eyed. He shrugged and smiled crookedly at her. They took their turn at the counter, checking their boarding passes for Rio._

_o~o~0~o~o_

_Sunday, August 20th, 2005:_

_Esme's Island, off the coast of Rio di Janiero, Brazil_

"Alice? I have something for you." Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"What is it?" I wondered, nonplussed.

"You haven't _Seen_?" he asked hesitantly. _A very old, very tiny old lady,grinning and refusing to let go __of my hand. Sticking out her other hand for Jazz to kiss._

I shook my head, confused, and waited for my brother to enlighten me. "Who is she?"

"Cynthia," he informed me kindly. I shot to my feet, anxiety and something suspiciously like anger engulfed me. Both Edward and Jasper recoiled.

"It can't be. It can't be! I saw the gravestone. She's been dead since 1945, Edward. I looked for her. She was the only Brandon I found in the records."

"It's her. She was thinking about your mother and wishing that her family's birth and death notices were available. They're planning a reunion. I guess there was a fire at the church and a lot of history was lost. That's how I caught on. Your father had a sister named Cynthia, too. It was her grave you found. Her gravestone only lists the date of her death, because the records were lost and your parents had already passed on. Only your sister remained, and she didn't know the date of birth, only death."

I stood stiffly, trembling, and my breath huffed out in a whimper. "My sister's not dead," I said numbly.

"She's not dead, and she wants to meet you."

My eyes flew to Edward's face. "How?"

_"_She said she was from Biloxi. I said that you -my adopted sister- were from Biloxi and were searching for your birth family. When I said your name, she revealed hers. I told her that you must be a lost relation. She was ever so pleased to hear you'd married a fine Southern gentleman. She wants you, Alice. I'm sure you and Jazz can invent a cover story."_ Cynthia, lying in her sickbed, holding hands with me and Jazz. "I'm glad you came back, Mary Alice. I've missed you so..."_

_**o~o~0~o~o**_

**Gulfport-Biloxi International Airport, Mississippi**

Holding our bags, we made our way casually to the reception area.

We had waited, interminably, on the plane until the last passengers had cleared the loading bridge, and moved at a speed virtually undetectable to the human eye into the area past the gate, picked up our bags, and jumped into the ceiling panels when my vision told me it was safe. After a short walk, we had descended into a deserted area above a maintenance hallway. Thus, we had evaded Customs.

I knew who I was looking for. Cynthia had said on the phone that her daughter, Mary Alice, was 63, and had a generous figure, and was tall like a Richards, with waving, short, light brown hair. It was faded, unlike her spirit. Of course, I knew that. I had already _Seen_ her.

But my namesake seemed very little like me. Not in appearance, or in personality. She was neither exuberant nor birdlike in my visions. Must be like her father, rather than my sister. She was, however, highly dedicated to her family, and she seemed happy. Contented. Fulfilled.

Jazz kissed my hand as he held it, and a wave of contentment washed over me, that did not quite quash my anxiety. I realized that I had been worrying, fretful about this meeting. I looked up at my mate apologetically, and he smiled gently. I smiled back, and felt my worries slip away.

I don't know what I ever did to deserve Jasper Whitlock Hale, but he is the perfect balance to my personality.

If Mary Alice had found it odd, when I told her that Jazz and I suffered from a skin condition that made us intolerant of the sun, she did not question it. She had promised to park her car in the underground parking garage. We were, therefore, meeting her in a spot not too distant from it.

A line of people stood by a waiting area, every seat being taken. I scanned the crowd, the crease reappearing between my eyes.

Our eyes met, and to my delight, she smiled, her whole face lighting up and showing her for the girl she must have been. My still heart ached. Hurriedly, she stuffed her paperback into her tote bag, and jumped to her feet. In seconds, I was enfolded in a warm, slightly damp, very tight embrace. A faint scent of lilac teased my nostrils.

My niece stepped back to look at me. Her eyes were tearful, and she took my own trembling face between hands that were both soft and strong. "Well, well, well. Mary Alice? I am Mary Alice, too. And it is completely obvious to me that _you_ are a Brandon."

"I-I am?" I blinked mendaciously.

Mary Alice's voice was low and musical. "It is clear as the nose on your face. Not only do you greatly resemble my mother, but I swear you are a dead-ringer for my mother's sister, God rest her soul, who passed away at the age of nineteen, in 1921."

"I have an old letter," I lied, "that my birth mother sent to me. Her name ... her name was Mary Alice, too. And her mother's name was Mary Alice Carter Jackson. I tried to trace them, but they all appear to have passed on."

Bella had painstakingly copied out the words I dictated to her. Then, I had crumpled the letter, folded and unfolded it repeatedly until the creases began to crack, dripped tea on it, and scraped it through the hot sand of Esme's Island until it looked like it had been carried in a billfold for twenty years.

"There must be a tragedy in there somewhere, my dear. Perhaps more than one. But there is no doubt in my mind that you are part of the family." My niece pulled me into her arms, resting her cheek on the top of my head. "Welcome home."

I curled my fingers into the back of her light sweater, hiding eyes that should be, but could not be, wet, against the comfort of her chest. The lump in my throat felt like to choke me, were that possible. After a few moments, I pulled back, wiping at my eyes and nose with a sniff and gesturing at my tall mate, who was leaning with his weight on one foot, waiting patiently to be introduced.

"Um," I said quickly, "this is my husband, Jasper Hale."

Mary Alice held out her hand, waiting expectantly for Jazz to kiss it. Yeah, I love the South. Ladies are treated as such. Jasper bowed gallantly over it, smiling secretively, and patted her hand with his other one as he stood up.

"A true pleasure, Miss Mary," he drawled, releasing her.

"My, my. Aren't you a long drink of water. And a good Southern gentleman, too, as I live and breathe." She examined him unabashedly, frowning, and decided that she approved very much.

Jasper smiled shyly, looking down. His long dark lashes lay soft upon his cheek. His sun-kissed yellow hair contrasted sharply with his pressed, blue cotton shirt, tucked neatly into his midnight blue button-downs.

"Well, let's get you home to Mother. She has been in a positive tizzy, waiting for you to arrive. We have all been conscripted to prepare a place for you and make her house nice. I do hope you have not made hotel reservations."

"No, Ma'am," Jasper replied. "It was too difficult to arrange from South America. We thought we would find one once we had arrived here. We should not wish to impose."

"It is no trouble whatever. At Mother's age, new people to talk to are such a blessing. She is pretty independent, but she relies upon the children and grandchildren to help her keep her home. Sometimes they grow weary of her stories. The young do not always give the proper degree of reverence to the old."

"I would be happy to look after Cynthia's needs for the next couple of days," I said with alacrity. "It will be nice for me. There's really nobody older in my family to talk to, and I like old people's stories."

"I am sure you and my Mother will get on like a house on fire. I shall tell the family that you will be taking on the responsibility for a couple of days. They will enjoy the time off. Not that they do not adore Granny, mind. But they are young and busy."

I looked down, wondering why the young do not have time for the old. They have so much to offer. And hearing stories from time gone by is so interesting. I loved to hear it, when my parents spoke of the world of their youth, and various places they had been and things they had done. "Thank you. For making us welcome. I am so excited to meet Miss Cynthia. My brother and his wife spoke so highly of her."

"Then it is a mutual admiration society, for she has not stopped speaking of them. Well, my dears, I think we should go. The evening traffic has been fierce."

"Yes, Ma'am," I said. Jasper offered an arm to each of us, and Mary Alice gestured with her car keys toward the parking garage.

"My, it must have been chilly on your plane. You are both positively frozen," Mary Alice remarked as she strode toward the elevator.

Jasper chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2: Cynthia

**Chapter 2: Cynthia**

**Visit epilepsyresearchireland(dot)org for a history of the treatment of epilepsy.**

**Discover Biloxi at mississippigulfcoast(dot)org**

**Please note: Cynthia is 8 years younger than the year (Born in 1908), so in 2005, she is 97 . Alice was born in 1901, so she is 104. That's 7 years older than Cynthia.**

**FYI? Biloxi is pronounced 'bee-_lock_-see'.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. **

**Please note that there's a new playlist beginning with this chapter. Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #1: **

**'Mississippi Sawyer', by Truman and Adam Price**

**'Medieval Song', by Frederic Mesner**

**'Virginia Belle', by Tom Roushe**

**'Heather's Song', by Andy McKee**

**Please review. Jazz will kiss your hand. Seriously.**

**Wednesday, August 23rd, 2005:**

_**Alice's pov:**_

The black Blazer pulled out of the Gulfport-Biloxi International Airport, heading east on Airport Road. Jasper sighed in the cramped back seat behind me, angling his long legs toward the opposite side of the vehicle. The car was air-conditioned. There was no excuse to open one of the dark-tinted windows, and Mary Alice's warm, damp scent and heartbeat were omnipresent.

Jazz had been doing a lot better with controlling his thirst around humans, though. He had been totally immersed in the presence of the extremely exuberant South Americans for almost two weeks, and was looking pretty calm, all things considered.

He had stopped cheating on his diet when Bella came into our lives. He had still had some troubles with temptation when we all went to Niagara in the minibus in July. But that had been the turning point for him. He had started finding it easier to cope. And since that point, we had been spending a lot more time in the company of humans.

Now, he had assured me, he was okay. Indeed, there was no sign of stress in him. His expression was calm. Friendly. Hopeful. He was looking forward to finding out more about me and my relations, just as much as I was.

Eventually, the road veered south. We stayed on it until we intersected with Highway 90, and drove parallel to the Mississippi Sound, which is part of the Gulf of Mexico. The waters of the sound were lovely, but not peaceful. There was a weird vibrancy to the air. I sensed a storm. Perhaps it was that Tropical Storm, Katrina, building out in the Atlantic. I wasn't sure.

It seemed an interminably long time until we reached the famous Biloxi Lighthouse at Porter Ave, but that was only because we were driving at the speed limit. None of it struck me as familiar. I couldn't remember ever being there before. Then again, I really didn't remember anything about my human life.

At the lighthouse, my niece turned north onto the I-110. Soon, she turned east onto Division Street, passed Caillavet Street, and then turned south into the old-fashioned neighbourhood.

"Mother lives not far from the Vieux Marché. You can easily walk there," Mary Alice informed us.

"That sounds lovely. We'll have to have a look around the city, won't we Jasper?"

"Of course, darling. It's a wonderful place. Full of Civil War museums."

"Are you interested in the Civil War, Jasper?"

"It is somewhat of an obsession of mine, Miss Mary. I have some family heirlooms from the time," Jasper informed her.

"You should visit some of our museums, then, while you are here," Mary Alice advised, looking at Jazzy in the rear view mirror. "Where is your family from, young man?"

"I hail from Texas, Ma'am, but I grew up in Alaska."

"Really? And now you live up north with the Yankees?"

"Yes'm."

The SUV slowed, and we turned into a drive lined with tall weeping willows. They were huge. Probably, they were planted when my husband was a mere infant, and I hadn't even been thought of. I sat forward in my seat a little.

_A flash of light: A swing, hanging in the tree. Children in white cotton shifts on the lawn. Hide and go seek._

But was it a memory, or a glimpse of the future?

Another flash. Past or future? _White light. A blurry woman in an apron on the narrow verandah. Wiping her hands on the apron as a child ran up to her. Wiping the child's face with the apron. A pail. Gooseberries. A little girl. Childish laughter. Cynthia._

It was the past.

I sat in my seat, reeling, and Jazz put a hand on my shoulder. An air of serenity descended. We travelled up the long driveway. Soon, a house was revealed. Not a huge house, but respectably large for its age.

I knew the house. _I knew the house!_ I restrained myself from yelling it out loud, with difficulty. But I was so excited. I put my hand on top of Jazzy's, elated. His golden eyes regarded me brightly in the mirror. He was excited, too. We would have to find a moment to talk. A moment when nobody was watching us.

The house was white. Two stories tall. It was square, with a blue roof that peaked fairly sharply. There were two windows upstairs, and two down. The front door was sheltered by a small verandah, just deep enough to hold the stereotypical rocking chairs. There was screening over the verandah, complete with a screen door, to keep out bugs. In my vision, there was no screening. Three steps down to the front walk. Rose bushes on either side of the steps.

Home. Why hadn't anyone told us it was the _Brandons_' home?

Mary Alice stopped the car and parked it. Immediately, Jazz got out to open her door for her, and she thanked him without surprise. Apparently her family had been raised to open doors for ladies. Jazz came around the SUV, and liberated me. I clutched his hand, trying to impart information to him without speaking. Even vampire speech might not go unnoticed.

I stared at the front of the house, quivering and beaming.

_A slender, dark-haired woman in an apron, opening the door._

_A dark-haired woman in a crisp white apron, opening the door._

The door opened, and a tiny woman stepped out, wiping her hands on a pretty, white apron. "Mo-" I began to shout, and checked myself. There was no way on earth she could be my mother.

The very old lady opened her arms excitedly, and started for the stairs. She had very white hair, that waved prettily all over her head, and very thick glasses. And I think she was as excitable as me. But she was _shorter_ than me.

"Welcome, welcome Mary Alice. Get your bodies up here! Heavens, is that your Jasper? I declare he is the handsomest man that ever lived. I'm waiting on you, children. Now save an old woman some steps. Hurry up, I'm not getting any younger."

"Cynthia," I breathed. I did not dare run. There was no earthly way I would be able to prevent myself from moving too fast, were I to run. So, I walked briskly up the concrete sidewalk to the rickety wooden steps, and climbed them, carefully. Jasper set one foot on the first step, and stopped, worried to break it. I climbed the four steps slowly, and stopped. Face to face with my sister. I had not seen her in more than ... eighty-nine years.

Her jaw dropped, and she looked at me, trembling. She was at least five inches shorter than I. "Mary Alice?" she asked uncertainly.

"Cynthia?" I asked shakily, my joy surely radiating out of me like a beacon.

"Mary Alice Brandon, as I live and breathe." She reached out for me, hands shaking, and gripped my hands with her surprisingly strong ones. "Your brother said... your brother said you were 'Alice'. But you are Mary Alice, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I said happily. "But everyone at home calls me 'Alice'. Everyone has, since the orphanage in Montana."

"No," she mused cryptically. "That cannot be true." Grinning madly, Cynthia kept hold of my hand. She turned her sharp, blue eyes on my mate. "And this can only be Jasper. Jasper Whitlock Hale, with the fine Southern name, as I told your brother." She extended her free hand for Jasper to kiss.

"Yes Ma'am," Jasper said proudly. He smilingly placed a kiss on the back of her hand, bowing formally over it.

"What a charming creature you are, Jasper. Step into my parlour, children. I am delighted you came to see me. There is something in me that closes and opens."

Jasper and I looked at each other uncertainly. There was something very different about Cynthia. Was she quoting ee cummings? But that poem was a love poem. It didn't fit. Was she closing? She wasn't talking about dying, surely. Not when I just found her. I looked at her retreating back, pensively.

Mary Alice spoke in my ear. "Pay no attention. She has always been a little mysterious." With a soft chuckle, she passed us, gesturing us into the parlour.

_White flashes. Black, Victorian furniture. Horsehair. A family heirloom._

Cynthia moved to sit on the powder-blue loveseat, leaving the long, matching sofa for Jazz and me. We sat: my niece closest to the door. Cynthia closest to the window. I, closest to Cynthia, with my back to the window, and Jazz to the outside.

"You have come back to me, Mary. I thought you would not come in time," Cynthia said, all seriousness. I blinked. She couldn't possibly know me.

"Have we met? I can't remember anything about you, I'm sorry. When I was a young girl, I had a seizure. I have amnesia. I have no memory, prior to my life in Montana," I said tensely.

"Yes, Mary Alice. I know who you are. I do not know how you come to be here, but I do know you. We have met _many, many_ times. And I have missed you so. I am thankful that you were brave enough to come back to me."

"Why Mother, you know Mary already? Where does she fit into the family? Who is her mother?" my niece asked, looking blown away.

"My child, there are some secrets you were not meant to know. Things that are between ... this girl's mother and me. Truths that are not mine to divulge. I ask you to honour that, and me, by not pressing for answers." Cynthia patted her daughter's hand affectionately. "You are my best friend, and best-beloved daughter. But this girl will be my bosom companion. I ask you not to question, but to accept her whole-heartedly."

Mary Alice looked at us both, a little solemnly. "Of course Mother. I shall do as you desire."

"That's my darling girl. See why I love her, Mary? She does so love me, even if others do think me odd." Cynthia looked at me beadily. "You have the Sight."

You could have knocked me over with a feather. "Yes."

"Our grandmother, Mary Beasley, had it, too. I understand it tends to skip a generation. Or two. My father, now, he could not accustom himself to it. Said it was evil. Mama made me hide my own, modest abilities, since my father's opinion of it put the nail in the coffin of my dear elder sister."

"How?" I asked weakly. Perhaps I did not want to know. Perhaps it was too much. I felt Jazz wrap a reassuring emotional blanket around me. I leaned into his side, heavily.

"Oh, I was about five when she left. My mother begged and pleaded, but he was a hard man. You see, Mary took me down by the creek to pick gooseberries. We often went berry picking, when the season was right."

_A dark-haired woman in a white apron, wiping the face of a little girl carrying a pail of gooseberries._

"While we were picking berries, my Mary had a fit. I think she was about twelve. Her eyes turned black and she toppled over. She fell in the creek. Luckily, it woke her up. We went home. She needed to change. We were laughing, because she was soaked through and her boots squished when she walked. Mama made her strip down to her skivvies in the kitchen, and sent her up to change.

"Mary only had her good pair of boots left to wear, and Mama would not let her wear them out to play. So Mary took me out to the swing that hung in the old willow, in her bare feet. She sang to me as she pushed me. She was always singing, my Mary."

"Was she?" I asked thinly.

"Aw, yes. She was a very loving girl, my Mary. Exuberant, and cheerful, when the Sight was not bothering at her. When she saw upsetting things, like the neighbour boy dying in the Great War, she was anxious. Jumpy. And when her visions came true, it bothered my father something awful."

"I see," I whispered. But I didn't see anything. There were no flashes. No memory of the girl I had been. No memory of my parents, either. Except for the blurry woman in the apron.

"Anyhow, that day was the final straw. Mary was sent to her room when my father found out about it. I always blamed myself for it. You see, it was I who told my father about her falling in the creek. I thought it was funny, you see. Mary had laughed, and my mother had been tolerant. I did not understand. So I told him." Cynthia paused bitterly. "There was an awful argument. All day, and most of the night. September 19th, 1913. I have never been able to forget it."

"Huh," I said noncommittally.

"When I woke up the next morning, there was a note under my pillow, from Mary. She left in the night," Cynthia sighed.

"She ... left?" I said, wincing.

"Yes. My father blacked my mother's eye, because she would not send my Mary away to an asylum. Mary did not want to be the cause of trouble in the family. So she left, and left a note behind that we should not look for her. But of course we looked for her, my father most of all."

"But you never found her?" I asked sadly.

"Well, the story of Mary Alice did not end there. I expect you know that," Cynthia chuckled, sizing me up.

"Please continue," Jasper said.

"About three years after Mary left, we got a visit from a woman who worked at an orphanage in New Orleans."

"New Orleans?" I repeated.

"Yes. It was about our Mary. She had been put there by the police two years before, after living as a vagrant. She had refused to identify herself. My father cried. It was the only time Mother and I had ever seen him cry. But the news was bad. Our Mary had been abused by one of the orderlies in her orphanage. He had been caught raping another girl, and was dismissed. But our Mary ... she gave birth to a baby. It was stillborn."

If vampires had been able to pass out, I would have done so. I couldn't feel my feet. I felt Jazz prop me up, but he was also reeling. I felt him rein in the emotion in the room, before it could contaminate my sister and niece. "Then what happened?" I asked numbly. I remembered none of it. Absolutely nothing. Perhaps that was for the best.

"Well, Mary had become virtually catatonic. The doctor who took care of the children at the orphanage did not know what to do. Later, my parents met with him, and he told them the whole story, and years later, Mama told me."

"They sent her to the asylum, didn't they?" Jasper growled.

"The orphanage's doctor claimed Mary Alice had epilepsy. Wicked seizures. After the shocking things that had happened to her, they sent her to the asylum, yes, in hopes she could be restored to good health. But as she left the orphanage, screaming, Mary begged the woman who tended her there to find her father. To help her get home. The woman obliged her. That is how we came to know where she was."

"So, in ... 1916, when she was 15 years old, ... your parents knew where she was?" I asked, trying to understand. Why? Why didn't they come? Why, if my father regretted my absence, didn't they come and take me home?

"Yes. They knew. They talked to the doctor, and he convinced them that she could not function at home. In those days, people knew so little. And the doctor claimed she hallucinated because of the epilepsy. And that she could be cured. And that those head doctors would cure her. And it was what my father wanted to hear. So he would not send for Mary so she could come home."

"That's ..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Horrifying. But my father? He trusted doctors. So he signed Mary into their care. Gave up his authority so the state would take care of her. Mama never forgave him for it. Well, the doctor at the asylum was a bad man. And he said Mary Alice had suffered too much trauma and didn't want to see us. And he didn't let Father visit. So we never saw her again."

"And ... that's all you know?" I choked, feeling let down.

Cynthia turned to her daughter. "Dearest Mary Alice, will you kindly make us some iced tea?"

"Oh." My niece roused herself. "How positively rude of me. You must be ever so parched. I'll make you some lovely mint tea straight away." She got up and hurried out.

"It is _not_ the last I heard of Mary," Cynthia said softly. "And you are the only living souls who will hear of it."

I sat, trembling.

"In 1921, a man came to our house. By that time, of course, Father had passed away. Grief took him, most people said. Anyhow, Mama was out. I was fifteen, and not supposed to let strangers in. But he was so handsome, and kind-looking, and he asked me whether I might be the sister of Mary Alice. So I stepped outside and talked to him."

"You did?" I asked slowly.

"Yes. My uncommonly handsome visitor wanted to know about her history. He said he was a new doctor, doing his residency at the asylum, although he appeared middle-aged. He had the most beautiful, wavy silver hair. Apparently, the doctor in charge of Mary's care wanted to do a trephination, since shock, and water, and fasting therapies had not helped her."

"He wanted to punch a hole in her head?" Jasper gasped.

"Well, the lobotomy did not become common until the 1940's. Back then, in my youth, they did pretty much the same thing, by resectioning the brain. They just hadn't refined the practice yet. You must realize that they still do trephination and lobotomization on severe epileptics today. The thing is, now doctors know what they're doing. Back then, they didn't. Anyhow, my visitor wanted to know, confidentially, if Mary had the _Sight_."

I hyperventilated. "He did?"

"He said psychics always had yellow eyes like his, and according to him, Mary's had turned yellow during her teens."

"Who was he?" I asked shrilly. "What happened?" I could feel Jazz pulling me down. Centering me. I gulped and tried to calm myself.

"Alas, I do not know. He did not give his name. He asked his question, I answered, and he tipped his hat to me, told me he would protect Mary, and left. Absolutely vanished into thin air. And then, my mother walked up the path to the front door. I think he _Saw_ her coming. I think he wanted to avoid her. So I never mentioned that I had seen and talked to this man.

"The following day, we got a letter from the man who ran the asylum. He said Mary's case was hopeless, and that he planned to trephinate her that morning, in order to stop her fits and melancholies and violent tempers. How Mother cried. There was nothing she could do. The letter did not come until the noon post, and the morning was already gone.

"That evening, the asylum director contacted us, and told us that the asylum had burned down the night before. Mary was scheduled for her operation, but never received it. She died in the fire. We had a funeral for her, and published her death notice, but the body was never found.

"Somehow, I was never able to believe she was dead. I always thought she was around somewhere. I hoped she was happy. I still do. I have never felt that she was dead. I think I would know. I would _See_ it. So, I think she is happy. I believe... she found someone good. One of the yellow-eyes. Someone to love her and fight for her as fiercely as she deserved."

I felt my eyes sting. There were no tears to fall.

"Mama never believed she was dead either. She said to me, 'I know our Mary will find her way home, Cynthia. Promise me you will never sell this house, so that our Mary will find her way home'."

"And did she?" I asked softly.

"You tell me, my darling Mary Alice. You tell me."

"You know, if she were ... still alive, she would be ... 104," I said hesitantly.

"And I am 97. Perhaps I will also make it to 104. I am not endowed with the overwhelming amount of _Sight_ that my sister had. She would think that a blessing, I'm sure. But I have always had an awful lot of woman's intuition. Understand, Mary Alice, that it's why I spoke to your brother Edward, and his beloved Minx. I just had a feeling that he was connected to my Mary somehow.

"Edward had yellow eyes, you see, just like you and Jasper. And I have not seen the eyes of eagles, in faces painted by Raphael, for eighty years. I noticed your brother's Bella was normal, with her brown eyes and warm hands. But his skin was quite cold, and unlike her, he was fresh and alert as a daisy. But although they are different, he loves her with his whole heart, so I knew it would be safe to speak to him of you."

Wait. Of me? But ... oh, but they _had_ spoken of me. Of Edward's adopted sister, from Biloxi. Cynthia couldn't possibly know it was me. That is, that I was her sister. I was just a descendant of Mary Alice, as far as she was concerned. I could make that clear to her. I could claim that her sister had married. Had a life. Had a daughter, who tragically gave me away.

_I am glad my Mary had you. I just knew she found happiness._

It would work. It would be the perfect cover story. Carlisle would be proud.

Or I could tell her who I really was.

_I am so glad you came back to me, Mary, before God took me home. I'm not afraid to go. I will see Mama and Father, and tell them you are well and happy and have Jasper, and the Cullens, to love you. I am happy, too. I have an ending to our beginning..._

My niece was back with a tray of icy cold mint tea. Jazz and I took it with thanks, and sipped it slowly. Distractedly. If we had to drink something, I guess this was tolerable. A lot better than the stuff we had to ingest at Edward and Bella's wedding. Sitting at the Head Table had not all been fun and games.

"I took the liberty of carrying your suitcases up to your room, cousins," my niece informed me.

"Aw. You ought not to have done that, Miss Mary. I would have happily done it for you," Jazz protested.

"If I do not use my muscles, young man, I shall age prematurely," Mary Alice declared. We all laughed softly, and Mary Alice seemed to gain confidence.

I looked at my sister, who was watching me almost smugly, drinking her tea. "I ... brought you a small gift," I said lamely. What if she didn't like it?

My sister perked up. "Did you, now? Well, that was not necessary, and yet I must say I am very curious. I like presents. May I have it? I'm not getting any younger, you know."

"Sure," I said, shaking myself a little. I reached for my capacious carry-on bag, and rummaged in it. The package was nicely wrapped, with fancy folds in overlapping blue and red metallic paper, and a big, sparkly red bow on top. I handed the box to Cynthia, watching tensely as she opened it.

The papers came off, revealing the box that previously held Bella's new hiking boots. Cynthia eyed me cheekily. "I hope you don't expect me to hike far, my dear."

"Open it, come on," I urged, not sure whether to bounce or quake.

Cynthia opened the lid, and carefully pulled back the tissue paper. I held my breath.

She blanched, and reached out a shaking hand for the doll. "Oh, my. Oh, my sweet Lord. Oh, Mary. How did you get Lula back? How?" she begged, an incandescent smile taking over her face.

"I ... I don't know. I found this doll at a flea market in Rio de Janiero a couple of days ago. Was that your doll's name, Lula?"

"It's not just that it was this kind of doll, sugar. This is my very doll. A French doll, from Paris, made of wax," Cynthia claimed, hugging her and beaming at me. "How can you _possibly_ have her after all these years? Wax is so fragile. I gave her to my cousin when I was eighteen, and later, I regretted it, for I did not have her to give my daughter. I have not seen her since."

"Oh, come now, Mother. It cannot possibly be the exact same doll you've told me about. Perhaps you are misremembering?" Mary Alice protested.

"I am _not_, this is kismet, for here are her clothes, made for me by my loving sister Mary. She was a fine little needlewoman. See my dears?" Cynthia fished carefully in the box, and pulled out a white cotton dress that had yellowed with age.

_Needle and floss in my hands, flying through cotton. Blue smocking with pink, knotted rosettes._

I took the dress. Blue smocking, with pink rosettes. Inside the neck, a hand-made label, embroidered with initials and a date: _MAB, 1912_.


	3. Chapter 3: I Still Love You

**Chapter 3: I Still Love You**

**This chapter takes place the same day as Chapter 31 of 'I Hunger'. I need to post a few chapters of this before I update IH, so I don't give you too many spoilers. So, I'm working hard on this story. I have a chapter of IH and a chapter of DJ just sitting, waiting to be posted. I'd like some reviews for this, friends. Give me some feedback, and I'll post a whole bunch of reading material for you this week. Be nice, now:)**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. **

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #7:**

**'Your Love's Return', by Gordon Lightfoot**

**'Close Your Eyes', by James Taylor**

**'Fields of Gold', by Sting**

**'No Goodbyes', by Don Ross**

**'Oh Suzanna', by Johnny Cash and James Taylor**

**Wednesday, August 23rd, 2005:**

_**Alice's pov:**_

"Alice?" his essential voice came to me, fuzzy and indistinct. "Alice, honey? You okay?"

I focused on my mate with difficulty. Taking a couple of deep breaths, I blinked. Soon, my vision cleared. My niece and sister were staring at me, eyes full of worry.

"Did you _See_ something, dearest?" Cynthia asked me, her brows knitted.

"Um, nothing distinct," I revealed. _Needle and floss in my hands, flying through cotton. Blue smocking with pink, knotted rosettes._

_A woman screaming as though her life were being snuffed out._

_Me._

Cynthia nodded. "It's bound to be a shock for you, to learn so much about your past in one hour. Jasper, why don't you take Mary for a lie down? We'll have lots of time to talk later."

"Thank you, Miss Cynthia," Jazzy said gratefully. Without asking, he lifted me into his arms and carried me up the stairs. I lay limply, not protesting.

The guest room was light and airy. Pale blue walls, with a sloped roof and a gable window, which had a sweet window-seat on the north side of the house. The double bed had no frame or headboard, but a simple eyelet comforter and a pile of pretty, white pillows. There was an old radio case beside the bed, that had been converted into storage by the simple expedient of replacing the radio with a shelf. There were a couple of Christian samplers hanging on the walls. No closet. No armoire. How did guests cope? But there was a wash stand in the corner, with a big antique earthen pitcher and bowl on it. And a quilt rack replete with fluffy towels.

Mary Alice hurried in after Jasper, clucking like a biddy hen. She swept back the sheets and smoothed them, setting my mug of mint tea on the radio case.

Jasper lay me in the bed, peeled off my shoes and reached for my suitcase. I lay unmoving, staring at the ceiling, then rolled into fetal position. Jazz tucked me in. The sheets were crisp and fresh. They smelled of vanilla and sun. Dried on a clothesline. Comforting as my lover's arms.

"Aw. Poor dear. It's been a lot for you to absorb," Mary Alice crooned, placing her palm on my forehead. She recoiled, shocked. "She's freezing," she declared to Jasper. "Perhaps she is falling into shock. Does she need to go to the hospital?"

"Uh, no Ma'am. We are always cold. It's part of the health condition from which we suffer. Please, do not alarm yourself. Lis just needs some rest. I will take care of her, I promise you."

"Well you had better do a good job, Jasper. That young lady is precious to this family."

"Yes, Ma'am. She is precious to me, too," he smiled. Perhaps he wouldn't leave me. Perhaps he would forget my past. But he couldn't forget. We have perfect recall. Well, perhaps he would love me anyway. Perhaps the past wouldn't fester. I wished I could _See_. The pictures were indistinct. He was shocked, too. He wasn't thinking about the future. Yet. I shivered, terrified. What if my future no longer included him, thanks to my past?

"Is my Mary alright, children?" Cynthia called from the foot of the stairs.

"Yes, Mother. Rest easy. We will make sure nothing happens to the dear girl. She just needs a nap, that's all." Mary Alice turned back to me. "You alright, sugar?"

"I'll be fine," I husked. "Thank you."

Mary Alice stopped beside Jasper on her way to the door. "You are precious, too, young one. Remember that." She patted him on the cheek and he ducked his head bashfully. Then, my niece was gone and Jazz shut us in.

He shucked his boots and crawled up beside me, his breath soft on my face. I couldn't look at him. "Hey," he protested. "Why won't you look at me, love?"

I gritted my teeth together. "I'm afraid to," I admitted.

"What for?" he wondered, brushing hair off my face.

"In case ... y-you don't want me," I whimpered.

Then, I was on his knee, and he was rocking me like a little kid. "Aw, Jellicle. Why ever would I leave the only woman I ever loved?" He kissed my eyelids and I clung to his shirt, shaking and sobbing. "You can't imagine I consider your past as bad as mine. Hells bells, girl! I used up people and spit them out. I'nt anything you've done that you could have prevented from happening. I'nt your fault, Jelli. You were just a kid, with nobody to stand up for you. You didn't have a choice."

"I had a baby, Jazz," I rasped. "I had a baby, and I don't even remember. What kind of person forgets something like that?"

"The kind of person who was abused and traumatized. Obviously your brain tried to protect you, by insulating you from the past. But there are some good things came out of our coming, already."

"You're not sad? That you weren't my ... first?" I asked, wincing.

"Jelli, you were assaulted. That i'nt a 'first time'. Seems to me I was your first and only lover. That's what counts."

"You aren't sorry that I gave birth to someone else's baby, and I can't have yours?"

"That is a tragedy, and I'm sorry you suffered. I'm sorry the child died. It never had a chance, Lis. Not your fault, the fault of the cad who did it to you. But parenthood was never something I craved. I've never felt the need for a baby. Not like Edward, or Em. I always felt complete, with just us two."

"Is it awful to say I feel the same?" I wondered.

"Naw, Lissy. Not everyone's meant to have kids. And our ... habits ... aren't the best for raising children. I'm happy, the way we live. I wouldn't change a thing."

"You still love me, Jazz?"

" 'Course I do." He brushed his lips over my forehead.

"You won't leave me?"

" 'Course not."

"But ... how will you respect me after this?" I sniffled.

Jazz pulled back my head to stare in my eyes. "You survived, Jelli. You survived, and you are feisty and independent and passionate and loving. You are kind and good. You give me joy, and you give me hope. Now why in tarnation would I ever want to give up all that?

"That abandoned, hopeless, abused girl is not who you are. You wiped your feet, and moved on. You're not Rosalie, always dwelling on the past. So don't change now. You lived. You loved. Now, we know you had people who loved you back. People we can name. People we can put faces to. Not faceless, meaningless strangers.

"Your mother loved you. Your sister loved you. Your father was a moron, but he loved you and he was sorry he sent you away. Whoever changed you loved you. And now, you've got acceptance from the family, and they are gonna love us both. So don't dwell on the sad things, love. Not when you can enjoy the good things in life. Not when you can add so much to the lives of others. Come on, now Jellicle. You still love me, don't you?"

"What's not to love," I sobbed. "You're perfect."

I clung to my husband, and he rocked me a while. Then, there was a soft tap at the door, and my sister peeped in.

"Come in, Miss Cynthia. It's alright," Jazz drawled.

Cynthia shuffled in. "I hope you will forgive the intrusion. I had to see if my sister was alright." She brought a large black leather album with her, and sat on the bed, placing it between us reverently.

Jazz and I stared at her, frozen.

"Oh, come now. No getting all up in a tizzy! He told me, Mary. Yes, he did." My sister patted my hand. "He told me," she repeated, looking thoroughly grieved. She grimaced down at the family album, and swallowed loudly. She traced the embossed letters on its cover. "You see, he came to me three times. I wasn't going to tell you, Mary. I wasn't going to tell anybody." She looked up, out the window, and into the past.

"I was going to take it to my grave, you see. Keep him ... just for me. For always."

"You ... you knew him," I said hollowly. "You ... knew him and ... you loved him."

"Hah! Loved him," she said bitterly. "I didn't love him _enough_. I was fifteen years old when he walked up to that door, looking for my darling Mary Alice's roots. That day, I told him all about you. And the family. And Father. He told me he could offer you a new life. Freedom from hospitals and disease. But we wouldn't see you again, he said, because doctors would pursue you. You would have to assume a new identity and disappear.

"He stayed for hours, and talked to me about everything under the sun. And he confused me, because he looked to be close to Father's age, but I thought he was ... so beautiful. Beautiful enough to colour my cheeks when he gave me a compliment. I encouraged him enough to make him linger when Father was due from work, and Mother driving him home. He was mad enough about me to risk getting caught talking to a young, unchaperoned girl."

"Who was he?" I demanded.

"Just who I said he was. A doctor at your sanitarium."

"No, his name."

"Can I not keep even his name, Mary, for my own?" Cynthia asked, eyes shut.

"Please," I cried. "I must know who he was. The only way I can possibly find out about him is if you give me a name. Please, Cynthia. There might not be an afterlife for me, to meet him in. To thank him."

Her voice was barely a whisper. "Albion. His name was Albion."

I sobbed, and took her wrinkled hand and kissed it. She took her other hand, so strong despite her years, and held both of mine together, her heat pleasant.

"He came back. The night before he set the fire. He came back, and snuck up to my window, and asked me to go with him. He said ... he had been waiting for me for five hundred years. He said," she sniffled, "he said I was his intended, and he loved me, and he wanted me to go with him. Well, I was so confused. I was fifteen years old. Never courted anybody. Wasn't that long since I was playing with dolls.

"So ... I considered it. All night. And I thought, if I went, our mother would be all alone. And the thought of being a newborn, well, it scared me.

"The next night, the night of the fire, he came back to my window. He had you with him, Mary. That's how I recognized you today. Your hair was shorn, ready for surgery, but you were the same. You were unconscious. You were decorated with teeth marks. Burning. He said he had to take you away. He ... asked for my answer. I told him 'no'."

We waited patiently for her to continue. "He said I was too young. That I was to please forgive him for rushing me. He said ..."

"He said he'd come back. When you were older. Didn't he? He asked you ... to wait for him."

"That is exactly right, Mary. You know, it was odd. I barely knew the man, and I pined for him. Oh, Mother and Father thought I was pining for you. But I knew you weren't dead. I knew you were alive, and unchanging, and that you had that new life my vampire had promised. But I was grieving for him. Because I ... _Saw_."

"You _Saw_ him die," I said, hollow and broken-hearted.

"I _Saw_ him scream. And it was like ... all the light in my world was sucked out. I knew. I knew he was dead. Do you know, Mary? Do you know ... how he came to die?"

"I ... I only know what his killer told Bella, Cynthia. I don't remember Albion at all. I'm sorry. I woke up alone, with the _Sight_, and no memory of my previous life. I guess with the trauma, my brain just ... protected me by forgetting. I wish I could remember Albion, though."

"Perhaps it is better that you do not remember, dear Mary. Perhaps you ought not to try."

"Maybe," I agreed softly.

"Can you... tell me... Mary? I ... want to know."

"Are you sure?" I winced.

"Let me set my heart to rest."

I snuffed up a breath, leaning against Jasper. "There was this blood-drinker, James. Somehow, he met me when I was human. Sometimes a person smells especially good to a certain vampire. We call that person his Singer. I was the blood-drinker's Singer.

"He pursued me, with the intention of killing me. Albion got to me first. He turned me before James could get a hold of me. So James killed him, for thwarting his plan."

"Albion died trying to save you," Cynthia said, tears leaking out of her misted eyes.

"He did."

"How did you learn of it?" Cynthia asked softly.

"Last year, James found my family. Bella was with us. But James recognized me. He decided he would hunt Bella."

"For revenge on you, for surviving him."

"Possibly. Although Bella smelled better to all of us than the average human does."

"_Smelled_? Has Edward turned her, then?"

"Not exactly. She'll turn eventually. She's pregnant. The baby is changing her, slowly."

"Ah. I did not know that was possible."

"Neither did we."

"I am glad for them. It's a girl, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Good. They'll love a girl. It's what your brother wanted."

"Just how much do you _See_?" I asked, surprised.

"Flashes. It's more like intuition than a vision. Our grandmother? Mary Beasley? You're like her. She _Saw_ everything in detail. I don't, unless it's really huge. I knew about Hitler being a madman, for instance. When there's something big that's going to affect my family, I _See_ more. I'll explain after. Tell me how Bella got away from James."

"She nearly didn't. We barely reached her in time. He had bitten her, and she was starting to burn. But Edward didn't want to take her humanity from her. He thought he'd destroy her soul. So he ... took the venom out."

"Big dummy."

"Had he allowed her to change, he wouldn't be getting a daughter. Her body would have frozen," I reminded her.

"I am a silly, opinionated old bird. Pray continue."

"James had planned to leave Edward a souvenir of Bella's death. He was videotaping it. After we disposed of him, we watched the tape. In it, he told Bella about finding me after he lost me all those years ago. He said my name and birthplace. I started researching my history, and I found the tombstone of 'Cynthia Brandon'. I thought it was yours."

"Cynthia Brandon was father's sister. I was named for her."

I nodded. "I thought you were dead. Then, Bella and Edward found you in the airport."

"Dearest, _I_ found _them_," she cackled. "I contrived to meet them."

"Yeah, I realize that. So, you knew we were coming?"

"I wasn't sure how you were connected, but I felt you were. But I hoped you would come back to me. Mary Alice, what happened to my immortal?"

"While I was burning, James found me. I didn't smell attractive to him any more, and he was angry. So he killed Albion in revenge. I'm sorry."

Cynthia nodded, staring into the past. "You know, it's good to know what happened. I like to think that he would have come back to me. But I knew he was gone. I am glad to have the opportunity to discuss him with you, children. I shall see him again. Be with him someday. Always."

"But ... what about Bertram?" I asked, a bit bewildered.

"Ah, dear Bertram. I did love him, in a different fashion. It was like the difference between loving red and blue. He was a good man. Altogether lovely. We were friends first, and lovers later. He was a good husband. A great father. Yes, I did love him. It was not an epic love story. But he was not a second-best, either. He was my human best.

Cynthia reminisced happily. "Bertie knew I had lost some boy I loved during the War. He never pried, but he respected my love for the man who died. He never once expressed to me any jealousy. And I gave him my all while he was here. He died twenty years ago this May, of lung cancer. Liked to smoke, my man. Anyhow, on his way to Heaven, he asked if he might give his regards to my first love, and I said he might, if he saw him. He was happy. Dear Bertram was a prince. I'm sure they've shaken hands up there, and had a good chinwag over me."

"You're so certain Albion is in Heaven," I stated, surprised.

"Dear Mary, my Albion gave his life for you. How could it be otherwise? He is waiting for me. I hazard we will not have to wait too many more years to be together." Gentle laughter hummed in her throat, and her eyes got dreamy as a young girl's.

Jasper fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You aren't afraid to die, then," I asked rhetorically.

"No way. Next great adventure, you know? Don't worry, I don't intend to pop off in the next five minutes, but I shall be glad to be out of this old, worn body, and able to run around as I please. You know, I still feel eighteen. It bothers me to not be able to climb trees and run through fields and stay up all night looking at stars. I barely made it up these damned stairs. Yes, I will be ready when the Lord calls me."

"I'm glad for you," I said. "That your faith is so strong." I touched the cover of the photo album hesitantly.

"Yes, dear Mary. My faith is strong. I have been praying for 82 years that you would return to me, and here you are, against all probabilities. You are in that book. Your life is there. The bit of it that was happy. Your history."

"I'm glad to know ... parts of it were happy," I admitted. "It's been a lot, today. Hard to chew."

"Of course, dearest. But you know Mother and I never stopped loving you. Father loved you, too. He just didn't know what to do. And Albion loved you. He didn't know me when he decided to save you, you know."

"Yes. I ... I'm glad I was loved. And ... I'm glad I can't remember. I have a wonderful life. I have you and my family back, so I'm not going to drive myself to remember any more. The past is gone, and it's better to leave it behind."

"You have this lovely husband, now. Did you wait long for each other?" Cynthia looked curiously at Jazz.

"Jasper was the first vision I had when I woke up all alone. It was one of the things that kept me sane. I was made in 1921, and I found him in 1948. He waited a lot longer for me," I smiled.

"Yes, and she's not getting away from me now," Jasper said with a mock glare that glinted humorously about the corners. He took my hand and kissed it, then kept it in his hand.

"How old are you, Jasper?" my sister wanted to know.

"I was born in 1843, Ma'am. I am 162 years old.," Jazz smirked.

"Math was never my strong suit. How long did it take you to find my Mary?"

"One hundred-five years."

"A long time, Jasper."

"Yes'm."

"And you are happy?" she checked.

"Very happy, Ma'am."

Cynthia looked back at me. "You are a fortunate woman, Mary Alice. You have nothing to regret, I assure you. My Albion? He fulfilled his promise to me. He gave you a new start. The chance at happiness. And you don't have any regrets, do you?"

"No, sister. No regrets." I smiled, although I still felt a little shaky. The beginning of peace was unfolding inside me, nurtured by Jasper's comforting aura. I didn't think he was using his talent on me. It was just him. His natural essence.

"Me neither. I have lived fully, and I have loved two wonderful men, borne three children, and lived to enjoy my grandchildren and great-grandchildren. I am so glad you came back to me, Mary, before God takes me home. I'm not afraid to go. I will see Mama and Father, and tell them you are well and happy and have Jasper, and the Cullens, to love you. I am happy, too. I have an ending to our beginning."

Cynthia picked up the album and sat closer to us, turning the book so we could all see it. "Let's have a look at these pictures. I shall try to remember everyone's name, since most of these people are dead and gone, and you shall laugh at all my funny stories."

"That sounds perfect," I said, leaning against Jasper's shoulder.

And it was.


	4. Chapter 4: Fixing for Change

**Chapter 4: Fixing for Change  
**

**Rated M for citrus.**

**This chapter corresponds to Chapter 33 of IH.**

**Yes, I'm still alive. Went to the Twilight Con in Toronto. Friend Req me on Facebook, and if you're not one of my schoolchildren, I'll let you see my pics. I posted 2 public reports about the Con there, that anybody can read. Come see what I did in Toronto. It was so much fun! Link's on my Profile.**

**Please note Jasper was born in 1843 and turned in 1863. He uses slang from the 1860's. Some of his expressions have different meanings than they do in modern usage, although I'm certain you'd be surprised to learn how much modern American slang was born in that era. Explore it at alphadictionarydotcom/slang/1860's.**

**I need to post a few chapters of this before I update IH, so I don't give you too many spoilers. So, I'm working hard on this story. I have a chapter of IH and a chapter of DJ just sitting, waiting to be posted. Thanks for your reviews last chapter. I'd like more reviews for this, friends. Give me some feedback, and I'll post a whole bunch of reading material for you this week. Be nice, now:)**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. **

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #12:**

**'Uncle Sam's Farm', by Truman Price**

**'Autumn in New England: A Ship a-Sailing', by David Huntsinger**

**'Flower', by Andy McKee**

**'Nail that Catfish to the Tree/Rock the Cradle Joe', by Doherty and Oorts**

**Thursday, August 24th, 2005:**

_**Jasper's pov:**_

I set the hammer down, wiping the grime born of years of neglect out of my eyes. Another task done, to make my wife's sister and her family safe.

Miss Cynthia had sons and grandsons. I wondered why they hadn't looked after this for her. Not that I minded, I just wondered what they were monkeying at, not taking better care of her. Mary Alice was a fine woman, but she was sixty-three years old, as it transpired. Probably never had to do a repair in her life. Well, while I was here, I'd set some things right.

Mary Alice worked awfully hard. She was a homemaker, and she kept the books for her husband, Clive's business, and occasionally babysat her grandchildren. In addition, she looked after most of her mother's cleaning and shopping. Yes, Miss Cynthia was independent, and pretty hardy for somebody nearly as old as Lis, but time was wearing on her. She couldn't do as much as she used to. At least she was healthy, though, I reckoned.

A car pulled into the drive behind me. Faking weariness, I rolled from my knees to my backside onto the new step. A man stepped out of it, smiling widely at me. He held out his hand, most friendly-like. A genuinely affable fellow. Nice to see. He was grateful, too.

"You must be Jasper," he said, shaking with me. He was warm, and damp, and smelled savoury. My mouth flooded with venom, and I gulped it down.

"Yessir," I said, attempting to look friendly and harmless. I sent a wave of reassurance his way.

"I am Albert, Cynthia's eldest son," he announced. "You can't imagine how obliged I am to you for taking care of some things around here. Since I had my heart attack last year, I am simply unable to do things for Mother that are needful. And most young people these days, well, they just are too busy."

"_Hmph_. Well, sir, I am happy to help Miss Cynthia. She's a fine lady. I would hate to see anything happen to her, or your sister, from walking on those ratty old steps and floorboards."

"Bless Patsy! You ... you have replaced them all. How on earth did you get done so fast?" Albert asked, gawping so widely he was apt to swallow a fly. I put my elbows on my knees, resting.

"I started out right early this morning. I didn't want to do it in the heat," I explained. I rubbed the back of my neck as though it were aching, listening to distant thunder roll in.

Yeah, I'd also cleaned out the old tool shed, cleared the rotten wood out of the woodpile, wiping out a scadoodle of rats' nests in the process, and weeded the garden. All the yard waste and trash was neatly at the curb. If I had time before we had to leave, I'd clean out the old barn, too.

Mary Alice was inside, her feet propped up alongside her mother's on the hassock, threatening to bring me another julep. They were watching a rerun of 'Murder She Wrote', And Mary Alice was scolding Miss Cynthia for telling her bits of the story, since she already knew how it turned out.

Lis had scolded Mary Alice for trying to do her normal chores. I could hear my wife scrubbing those dreadful worn stairs to our room. Shame I couldn't replace them with a less steep set, but the whole place would need renovating and we didn't have time. Anyhow, the Brandon house was shining like a boy scout's apple, and Lis wasn't half-done with her plans, yet.

Apparently, I was to build some kind of closet in the guest room, so my wife would be happy when we came to stay again. I didn't have a problem with that. She was so dang happy to have her family back, I'd have swum to France and back if she were to ask me.

There had always been an undercurrent of sadness to Lis, faint but ever-present, and now it was gone.

I think they call that 'having roots'.

Fact is, she and Miss Cynthia were gadding about like a couple of kids. Their heads were close together all night, black and pale silver, and their hands always touching.

Miss Cynthia told us about Great Aunt Myrtle who ran off with the parson's son, and Cousin Cora who parked her first car -a Cabriolet- in her parents' sitting room when she forgot to brake. She told us about Bertie's niece Tilly the tone deaf operetta composer, and next-door neighbour Buford, who shot his brother in the -I quote- wazoo when he mistook him for a deer. Granddaughter Winifred, who turned Goth (something I could relate to), pretty much gave her father a coronary when she showed up with a tattoo. Apparently she had a boyfriend with so much metal piercing his nether regions that he had to wear a kilt.

I really hoped I'd get to see that. The _kilt_, not the metal.

But the best story was Irish Flanagan, the drunk. Apparently, the local boys used to steal his bicycle, which he had named Betsy, and run it up the telephone pole in front of his house. Irish would go out in the morning, still plastered, and tell Ole Betsy to 'get her ass back down here'.

Gave me lots of ideas for tormenting folks back home. Like Mike Newton, for instance.

Miss Cynthia talked herself hoarse, right into the wee hours of the morning. Apparently, we had oohed and ahed and laughed in all the right places, and I allowed she was pretty darn self-satisfied.

She had condescended to permit me to carry her down those wretched stairs into the back bedroom on the main floor, where, she informed me, most sleepily, that her children had been born. Albert, in 1930, Daniel, in 1935, and Mary Alice in 1942. Apparently, the recipient of my wife's name had been a ... pleasant surprise.

Albert waved me toward the door, and I got up and followed him in, a little reluctantly. His sister would soon be attempting to feed me up on ham sandwiches and iced tea. Lis and I kept putting her off, telling her our health did not allow a normal diet, and to please stop worrying about us, which perversely made her worry even more. I was having to use all the means at my disposal to keep her from being high-strung.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in," Mary Alice teased, smiling affectionately at her eldest brother as I shucked my boots inside the front door.

"Bless your heart, Mary Alice. Hello Mother. How are you today?" Albert took off his straw boater and kissed his mother's hand.

"I am having a truly lovely time, son. I take it you have already met Mister Jasper Hale, the husband of my darling great-niece Mary Alice?" Cynthia supposed.

One strap of my borrowed overalls slipped down again, giving everyone a pretty good gander not only at how dirty I was, but also at the green barbell through my nipple. I s'pose they'd figure out I was a weirdo sooner or later, though. Cynthia eyed be beadily. I hitched up my strap a touch self-consciously.

"Yes, Ma'am. Big galoot's gonna have all our chores done before you can say Bo Diddley. I'm not sure we should let him go back up north to those Yankees." Albert winked at me.

"Won't be anything left for Handsome to do, soon, Albert. Then, he'll have no way of avoiding all these females bound on chewing the fat," my wife's sister teased.

"Aw, Miss Cynthia, you silver-tongued ladies can chew the rag all you want. Just let me take care of the fix-it jobs around here, so I don't have to worry about you turning your ankle or anything such."

"You'd best go change your britches before you come into Mama's parlour Jasper, for you are truly looking like something the cat dragged in," Mary Alice growled mendaciously.

"Yes'm," I turned and marched upstairs, and shut myself in the quiet, cool bedroom. It was now raining. Sparrows were chittering in the tree outside. Lis came in, and poured some water into the basin. Thanking her, I stripped off my borrowed overalls and scooped water onto my face. Ah, better.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so dirty," Lis said, taking a sponge and running it down my bare back. I let my head fall back. The cool water trickled down my neck, and I shuddered.

"Mmm. It's right grimy work. I don't understand why one of her menfolk isn't taking care of the place," I admitted. "She's a nice old bird. No reason to avoid her, is there?"

"Well, I don't understand it. She seems peachy to me," Lis said, washing my back. "I can't _See_ any reason why they don't help, and she has plenty of visits from all of them, from what I can tell."

I tipped my head over the basin, and my wife used the pitcher to drench my hair. The water felt so good after sitting in that mouldering, clinging soil all morning.

Lis washed me silently, her sponge slithering over my hide. She gave special attention to my masculine parts. "That's better," she claimed, pressing her jean-clad little body against my front.

"Mmm. Been a long time, Jelli," I whispered.

"Yeah. Nearly thirty-six hours. Terrible," she teased, tweaking my barbell so that I flinched.

"A lifetime," I protested. I took the sponge from her, and reached down to the hem of her dust-smudged t-shirt to pull it up, accidentally resting the sponge on her shoulder in the process.

"Aw, now you got me all wet," she pouted playfully, brushing at her skin.

"Then I am fulfilling my purpose, Madam," I winked, peeling the now wet t-shirt over her head.

Lis snorted. "Brat. Are you using your Special Purpose, Sir?"

"Are you comparing me to The Jerk, Ma'am?"

"Depends," she teased, sliding out of her jeans to reveal a luscious ice pink satin thong.

"On what, if I may ask?" I wondered, raising my brows and crossing my arms.

"On whether he knows what to do with his Special Purpose, as well as you do," she chuckled.

"I'll venture he does not," I cackled softly, squeezing the sponge out so that water ran down her back in a curtain, which made my mate squeal and press herself up against me once more.

"I venture that you are a much, much better lover," Lis said, batting her eyelashes at me. "In fact, I venture that there is no better lover on the planet than Jasper Whitlock Hale, although I cannot say for certain because I have had no other, and shall have no other."

A subliminal growl thrummed in my chest. Lis pulled my head down to hers, and I pulled her head up to mine. I ran the sponge over her front, making her gasp.

"It must be really hot in here," she decided. "We're warm. That water feels chilly."

"Feels good, after being outside," I declared, slopping the sponge down her legs. She gasped and squirmed backward. I caught her to me, slid down to the floor to kneel at her feet, and washed her legs gently. She rested her hands on my shoulders affectionately.

"I do declare, Mr Hale, that there is no man as tender or loving as you," Lis whispered, pushing my wet hair back off my forehead as I nuzzled gratefully into her chest. "You've been in the sun so much, Love, that you're almost as blond as Carlisle. It's lovely."

"Been nice, being south of the Mason-Dixon Line," I admitted around kisses, tasting cucumber, linen and tart green apples. So calming and cool.

"I'd like to be south of the Whitlock-Hale Line," Lis flirted.

"Mmm. Would you," I asked rhetorically. Rain began to patter softly against the eaves. A welcome breeze came through the window, causing the white organza curtains to flutter.

"Mmm-hmm. You know there's nothing like a tall drink of water on a hot day," Jelli cooed, running her nails through my pubes. "Hows the apadravya?"

"Totally better. Ready to try it out?" I whispered against her temple.

"Yes sir."

I pressed my erection against her, lifting her easily, and carried her slowly to the white bed. Setting her on her feet, I held her with one arm, and turned the bedding back so that only the bottom sheet was on it. Teasingly, I lay alongside my mate, and brushed a feather-light finger along her torso.

She shuddered, so I traced patterns on her skin. Pictures of things we enjoyed. The trees. The Ducati. Mountains. My name, linked with hers. Meanwhile, she ran her thumb over my foreskin, spreading the moisture collecting at the tip, and connecting it with the piercing-stud, which made me growl a little. I continued to stroke her silky skin languidly, looking for any subtle changes in her appearance. There were none.

"Stop teasing me, Jasper. They'll wonder what's keeping us, soon," Lis whispered, the corners of her lips tipping up, and eyes lighting like roman candles.

Yeah, I was gonna make some fireworks go off, alright.

"Let them wonder, Jellicle" I ordered, wrapping my hand around her hip and drawing her to me. Obligingly, she raised her leg and curled it over my thigh, tucking her head beneath my chin, her hand on my jaw. Her other hand resting on my chest. Playing with the barbell.

Lis was not in a particularly patient mood. Of course, being naturally effervescent, she tended to hurry things. She pulled down my cock and ran it along her ripe slit, driving me a little out of my gourd in the process.

"Slow down, Lissy," I begged. "I want to love you slowly and thoroughly, like you deserve."

"I like the apadravya, Jazzy," she cooed. "It feels so good on my clit. I want it on my gee."

"Okay, Lis. But slow. Let me love you slowly, please?" I asked again, running a finger along her shapely brow.

"Yes, Love. Let's take our time," she agreed.

My growl thrumming softly in my chest, I pressed against my wife's entrance and gained admittance. Slowly, she stretched to accommodate me. Finally, she took my length. Lord, being buried in her was so, so good. No better place. No better woman. I brushed kisses over her face, even as I brushed fingers over her nipples. Then, she was ready. I purred, contented, as I began to slide in and out of her sleek kitty. Lis purred back at me as I established myself. I held her tight against me as we rocked softly together, no sound escaping to alert the people in the parlour below.

Lis was holding her breath. We had long since learned that it added a different flavour to the lovemaking. I stroked in and out of her, choosing to hold my own. Mmm. Intense. Like static electricity over the skin. I moved my thumb to play over her clit.

Then, the strange and wonderful tickling feeling that sometimes crept over us emerged. Like creeping wind over our skins. A warm breeze. We should really investigate whether it were a shared talent like Bella and Edward had.

Intensity. Completeness. Oneness. Jelli's smoky eyes locked with mine. Yeah. Smoke and inky blackness. Gasping out musically, she arched and climaxed, spasming around me, with her eyes narrowed as she tried to watch me. Shuddering happily, my jaw clenched and I grimaced, losing myself as I poured myself out into her, in fits and starts. Every day with my mate was the Fourth of July.

I clutched her to me, thankful as always that I was mated. Never alone. Never settling for anything less than the best. I nuzzled my face into the hollow of her neck, and rested. We listened to a cicada out in the willows. The rain pattered on the window sill, air that was blessedly cooling changing the ambiance. Wood, and grass. Water and smoke. Elusive salt-tang whispering of the ocean. Jelli's sweet breath on my chest.

This was the reason for being. This was everything. Life.

"I love you, Mary Alice," I murmured.

"Don't ever stop," she begged me softly.

"How could I, when you are my reason for existing?" I asked, drawing back to look into eyes that were vulnerable and needy. I kissed her eyelids, and she sighed happily, settling against my chest. I wrapped her securely in my arms, watching shadows of the leaves outside dance against the pale walls.

Twenty minutes later, freshly clothed and smelling all pretty, we descended to rejoin the family.

"It's awfully good of you and Mary to help out, Jasper," our niece sighed. The family was now watching 'The Grand Old Opry'.

"Think nothing of it, Miss Mary."

"That's going to get confusing really fast," Albert pointed out.

"Especially since we are apparently second cousins," Mary Alice added wryly.

"Well, um, they call me Alice at home," my wife said hesitantly.

"Alice it is then," Albert decided.

"Mary Alice, you ought to think of this as a little holiday," Lis insisted. "We're strong and able. Let us help out." A slight Southern flavour was creeping out of her voice. I'd heard it before, when she was emoting about something or other, but hadn't been able to figure the undertone out. Mississippi, with a hint of ... New Orleans, I realized.

"Lovely children, aren't they?" Cynthia beamed at us. "They make me think on folks from my youth."

"Well, I'm sure they're on their best behaviour for you, Mama. I expect they give their own folks trouble now and again," Albert said teasingly. I chuckled a little. "See? I told you so. They aren't little church mice at home. Are you, young ones?"

I turned amused eyes on him. "I daresay Carlisle would not declare we were angels, Albert."

"And Carlisle is?" Albert prompted me.

"The patriarch of our clan. He adopted Alice, Emmett, and Edward years and years ago. My twin sister, Rosalie, and I met the Cullens in Alaska. We fell in together, because we were orphaned, too. And somehow, we talked Carlisle and Esme into taking us with them when they left Alaska and moved back to the mainland. We've been a family ever since."

"So he raised five of you?" Albert checked. "Whew, that's quite the number of teens under one roof. I barely made it through three. They are all long-since grown with children of their own. Five young ones."

"Yessir. Especially challenging, considering what a practical joker Alice's brother Emmett is," I supplied.

"Emmett. Is he a Southerner, too?" Cynthia wondered.

"Yes'm. Tennessee Mountains, born and bred," I affirmed.

"What's he like?" Cynthia asked eagerly.

"Well, he's a big guy," Lis began. "About 6'5"," she added.

"All muscle," I avowed.

"Yes. He laughs a lot, and he likes to play pranks." She said, eyes twinkling.

"Best prank?" Cynthia wondered.

"Um... there are so many..." Lis searched her capacious memory for something we could safely reveal.

"Just tell us a good one," Albert suggested.

"We once had a really high-strung music teacher. Always losing his temper. One night, Em snuck into the music room, and re-wired the stereo speakers so that when the lights were turned on, the stereo started playing. He set it to play the '1812 Overture'," Lis reminisced.

"Ooh. What happened?" Cynthia demanded, her face alight with excitement.

"Well, the teacher walked in at 7 am, flipped on the lights, and _BOOM!" _my mate demonstrated. "The teacher flung his coffee cup all over the carpet, and the decibels were so great, that it blew the speakers right off the walls. We could hear the teacher yelling in the next building."

"Ho, ho, ho! Did Emmett get caught?" Albert gawped.

"Nope. He's a prank-pulling legend," Alice said smugly. Everyone giggled. Yeah, that was some fun day.

Shame we could only listen to the teacher's reaction, and not see it. The video cameras in those days had been big as mailboxes. No way to hide one in the room. But the sounds? The swearing?

Positively magical.

We had a charming visit with Albert, who promised to return later in the week with his wife and some of the children. He departed just before suppertime, and Mary Alice excused herself too, as she had her own family to feed. It was lovely to be accepted by Cynthia's kids. Gratifying to know that they trusted us to look after their mother.

Perhaps we could foster trust with these humans after all.

Around midnight, as Cynthia sat drinking her warm milk for bed, Alice frowned, and her eyes turned black. I took her face in my hands, examining her emotions. She was a little worried, but nothing major.

"Alice?" I called her. "What do you _See_?" Cynthia watched us attentively.

Lis zoned back in, and her lip curled wryly. "Bella and Edward. They've caught a cold from a visiting baby, and they both feel awful, but Bella is recovering already. Edward is quite ill, and she's fretting about him. Please do excuse me. I must phone Bella."

"Edward is ill?" I gawped, my eyebrows on the ceiling. "You're putting me on, Jelli."

"No, Bella's a hybrid. The germ has mutated. She caught the virus, and she's passed it to Edward. He's falling into delirium." She punched the button for Bella's phone.

"Jehosophat. Is he gonna be alright?" I asked anxiously, listening to the phone ring. Across from me, Cynthia was as worried as me. I toned it down before things could get more fraught.

"Yes, he'll begin to recover in the morning. It's just a fever and a bad cough. But he's really ill right n-."

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Bella." Jelli's eyes fluttered. She stared out into space, listening to our sister's voice.

"_Oh, Alice. I was just wondering whether to call. He's so sick. He's slipping unconscious. I didn't know that could happen._"

"Yes, honey, I know it's scary. Normally, he couldn't lose consciousness. He's not, really. He's slipping into delirium. He's confused, but he can still hear you. He's getting feverish, and he's going to sweat. None of that is normal for us, but neither is catching a bug. But he'll be alright by morning, I promise."

"_Thank God! Oh, holy! The heat is pouring off him. What should I do?_"

Lis paused a minute, zoning out again. "I _See_ you washing him down with cold compresses. Carlisle will phone in the night. I'll tell him what's going on. He'll suggest a course of treatment."

"_Good_," Bella sighed, calming down.

"You're going to go hunting for Edward in the morning. There are raccoons in the area where Gustavo takes the food garbage. Bring Edward some. It might take you awhile to catch enough. You'll need to catch at least a dozen to feed the both of you. He's going to be so impressed with you, that he might even treat you like a real vampire," Lis looked up and winked at me.

I huffed a laugh. Bella hunting coons to feed Edward. Now that was rich.

"_Okay. As long as he'll be better by morning, I can cope with that,"_ Bella informed us calmly.

"Of course you can," my mate smiled at her best friend and sister-in-law. "You're Bella the Brave. Nothing to worry about. He'll be back to whining before you know it."

"_Well that's encouraging,"_ Bella said sarcastically. I could almost see her eyes roll.

"Well, it is, actually," my mate said apologetically. "Anyhow, don't worry. I would get him out of that warm outfit, if I were you, and wash him down before he ruins Esme's Egyptian cotton sheets."

"_Oh. Yeah, okay. Edward. Sweating. Venom. Unreal. Okay Alice, I think I can cope. When will Carlisle phone again?"_

Lis zoned out again. "Three am, your time. He and Esme are out for a walk right now."

"_Awesome. I can cope for that long. Thanks Sister."_

"You're welcome."

"_Love to you and Jazz. Oh, and Cynthia."_

"Love to you, too," we said together. Cynthia looked on with interest. I guess she hadn't realized how good our hearing was.

"_Bye,"_ Bella said.

"Bye, dear. We'll see you back home," Jelli sang. The phone clicked off. The second it did, my wife was in stitches.

"_There's_ one for the album," she informed us, looking like the Cheshire Cat again. "They're going to take pictures. Of themselves, sick on their honeymoon. Whoever figured Edward would be such a good sport?"

"Whoever figured Edward would find a woman who could put up with him?" I said, shaking my head.

"Oh, come on, Jazz. The Victorian is definitely getting cut down to size," my mate evaluated practically.

"Thank goodness for Bella," I said, shaking my head again. "Much more angst would-a done me in."

"Yeah. There's not much angst left now, is there? Bella is definitely a peach," Jelli said, laughing in her throat. She zoned out briefly and then laughed harder than ever.

"What's biting you now?" I demanded.

"Edward's going to sing Carlisle the 'Cuchi Cuchi' song when he calls," she crowed. Jelli dialled Carlisle and left him a message to call Bella. She was mindful to tell him that everything would be fine by midday tomorrow.

"We ought to go to bed," Miss Cynthia declared, looking at us apologetically.

"Cynthia ... we... don't sleep," Jelli said softly.

"Oh." She watched us curiously. "Well. My, oh, my. Your lives do interest me, my dears. I, however, must get to bed. We're having more company tomorrow, and I need my rest."

"Of course, Ma'am. Would you like me to carry you again?" I offered.

"Jasper, I am _only_ going down the hall," Miss Cynthia protested, chuckling. She tried to push herself up out of her chair without success. "You may, however, boost me out of this chair," she informed me.

"Delighted, Ma'am," I said, offering my hands. She took them both, and I hauled her up slowly. She got her balance, and offered her hand again so I could kiss it.

Her warm pulse was no temptation to me. Already, I was as fond of her as I was of Bella. I thought how proud Bella would be of me for controlling my thirst, and was cheered. I was so glad we came to meet the Brandon-Richards Clan.

It was my family, too.


	5. Chapter 5: Cousins

**Chapter 5: Cousins**

**Rated M for swearing and mature subject matter. Or immature, depending how you look at it.**

**Make sure I'm on your Author Alert. Lots of chaps going up this week.**

**I am absolutely chuffed to tell you that IH is nominated for Best Story, and I am nominated for Best Author, in The Glove Awards ("Stories so good you just want to wear them"). Thanks to those who nominated me, because I can't tell you how thrilled I am to be in the same company as the other nominees. Now please, get out and vote! Voting begins August 5th/10.**

**http:/thegloveawardsdotwebsdotcom/**

**When we reach August 29th in this story, it will be all caught up to IH. This chapter takes place the day Edward and Bella are flying to the Amazon. Chapter 34 IH.**

**Carrie? Apple is for you.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #16:**

**'I Live My Life for You', by Firehouse**

**'Afraid to Dance', by Don Ross**

**'For Baby', by John Denver**

**Saturday, August 26th, 2005:**

_**Jasper's pov:**_

Alright. So they're my family, too. But they're overwhelming. Hells' bells, are the Richards and Pritchards and Burnetts and all the rest of them _ever_ overwhelming. Especially since yesterday was quiet.

Yesterday, I had done more yard work, cleaned out the barn, fixed some loose boards in it, cleared the gutters on the house, and patched some shingles. I'd also gone out and gotten the wood to build the closet Lis asked for.

In the evening, it had been overcast, and Lis and I had walked to the Vieux Marché. Since we'd been forewarned that the extended family was descending upon us the following afternoon -today- we had bought a bushel of peaches, and bread. A lot of bread. And paper plates, foam cups, trash bags, and plastic cutlery.

Yeah, it was a nice, quiet, peaceful day on Friday. And it had come to an end.

And here they were. All of 'em. Running in and out of the house like a bunch of skitterish mice.

It was torture for the tomcat, plain and simple.

Lis, naturally, was taking it all in her stride. Didn't faze her a whit. Not my Jellicle Cat.

Well, at least there was no reason for me to be in a car with them. Edward had told me about his taxi ride with nine Pereiras and a dog. He said it wasn't the scent that tempted him to attack, it was their sudden movements. Darting about. Touching him unexpectedly. Asking for answers to questions when he was trying to hold his breath to keep from killing them.

At least Alice and I had gone to the Wal Mart and picked up some window air conditioners. Had it been wretchedly hot in the house, it would have been even worse.

But air conditioning meant having the windows closed. Trapped with the tantalizing scent. Irritated by the noise of the units.

Even hunting last night had not eased the burn. _ Fuck. I will not let Lis down. I will never let Lis down. Never._

_Jasper Whitlock Hale, you will not let yourself down. No sir. No way._

Buried under Richards and Burnetts and their extended relations.

Albert and Lorna, and their kids Hugh, Aubrey and Wendy, along with their spouses Pete, Maybell and Tom, and _their_ kids Pippa, Glenna, Lou and Terry.

Daniel and his wife Joanna lived in Seattle, along with their daughter, Sonny. She was divorced. Her ex couldn't handle it that their son Corben was born with Down's Syndrome, which was especially ridiculous since he was of average intelligence. Some men just never grow up.

Daniel's daughter Tillula lived in New Orleans with her husband Gary. They had found it easier living with his people, since Tillula assimilated into their black culture more easily than he had assimilated into the predominantly white neighbourhood here. Yeah, the American Dream still wasn't readily available to everyone. Sad as hell, in this day and age.

Daniel's other two girls were here: Jolene and Prudie. Their husbands, too. Clark and Roland. Cynthia's great-grandkids Bobby, Hope and Winifred had tagged along. Yeah, Winifred was the Goth. She had long black hair, straight-ironed flat, and a huge tattoo of a naked fairy on her back, wings and all. And she had brought Shay with her, complete with kilt. He was Sioux Nation, with long black hair just like hers. And he was pierced _everywhere_. Not shy about asking questions, either.

Mary Alice and Clive were here, of course. They had all the Burnetts with them. Brandt, Holly and David, Trey, Kelsey and Hal, and Morgan, Ray, Trini and Hailey.

Then, there were the great, great grandchildren. They fit in there somewhere. The twins, who were 10, were called Clary and Elliot. _ I think they belong to Jolene, but I'm not sure. Oh, and Pippa just called Apple, so she must be hers. _ Apple was three. Youngest in the family, and last of the great-great grandchildren.

Tarnation. How many relatives is that? I think we just expanded our holiday card list.

Scratch that. Lis will probably shop for all of them.

Lis and Cynthia. Two. Three, four, five, six ... forty-two. Forty-two freaking Brandon kinfolk if I count the ones who are absent.

_I love my family. I love my family. I love my family._

_Hell, I want outta this house. _And the sun, naturally, was beating down hard. _Fuck, it's worse than the Graduation Party. It's so much worse than the Niagara Trip. It's even worse than the wedding._

I found myself sitting on the steep walnut-coloured stairs up to the bedroom. I listened to Lis bouncing around ecstatically. It kept me grounded. It kept me sane. She was my life, and I would survive this day a vegetarian.

Somebody barrelled down the stairs and sat beside me. Yeah, they were using our room. Winifred was still getting back into that tight, black, backless thing she called a dress. I sighed.

"Heigh ho, Jasper," Shay drawled.

"Shay," I acknowledged. I inventoried his visible body modifications. Sleeve tattoos with reptiles and flowers all over them. Scalpelled earlobes with 20mm flesh tunnels. A Medusa. Two studded Snake Bites in the lower lip, and a Labret resembling a serpent's tooth curling through the middle of it. Five rings through his right eyebrow. Double studs in his wrists. Everything he was wearing was silver, surgical steel. Not the best quality.

"Winifred says you're a vampire," he beamed, elbowing me in the shoulder, and displaying a set of beautiful white teeth worthy of one. Probably got himself a bruise along with that nudge.

"Come again?" I asked, squinting, and trying not to radiate panic.

"She says that Miss Mary Alice says that you have a health condition that prevents you from going out in the sun, makes you look pasty and feel cold to the touch, and forces you to eat a restrictive diet. Way I figure it, you must have Coproprophyria, also known as vampirism. Am I right?"

I looked blankly into space, thanking a God That Wasn't There that he was guessing something human-based.

"Aw, man, I didn't mean to give offence," Shay said, patting my shoulder consolingly.

"Naw. Uh, you're a smart fellow." _Smart aleck, more like._ "Coproprophyria. That's right," I lied.

"So can I ask you a personal question?" Shay asked innocently. Curiosity runneth over.

_Hell's bells! Like that wasn't personal? _ "Shoot." My eyes flickered to his, reflecting curiosity of my own. What possibly could he want to know?

"Is your piss really purple?" he asked, thoroughly devoid of embarrassment.

My jaw dropped. Holy Hannah. Kid must be related to Jacob somehow. "No!" I answered too quickly.

Kid just kept right on talking. Sensitivity of a rock. "Oh. Must be orange then, right? Can I watch you piss sometime?"

I turned my face away, hoping my hair covered my ears, because as sure as worms loved little green apples, I was blushing silver. "No."

"Sorry, dude. I couldn't help myself. Curiosity is a vital emotion, you know?"

"Uh, sure."

"Can I ask another one?" he begged.

"Fuck, no. You're scaring me," I blurted out, glancing at him shyly. He was sitting with his knees apart, hanging out of the kilt. And _unwashed_. _Eau de _sex_._ Jehosophat. Halfway up the staircase with the women folk and kids walking in and out of the kitchen, to our right. Holy Hell.

"Sorry, dude. I'll try to control the beast, alright?" he nudged me again, snickering.

I held my breath and closed my eyes. _Peace. Tranquility. Jelli on Cloud Nine. Jelli on my cock. Hell, yeah. Mmm._

"Your wife says you're pierced, too," the boy continued tactlessly. My temper flared hotly. I didn't answer, but my eyes -hopefully- were burning a hole through him. I refrained from growling with difficulty.

This kid wasn't family. This kid was a nuisance. The kids at Forks didn't talk to new people this way, did they? I bet this guy was a burr under the saddles of a lot of folks. Perhaps I could have a slip.

No, I'd been clean for two years. Drinking him dry would be a bad setback. No, not feasible. Perhaps he could have a terrible accident on the tread-worn stairs. Nope. Jelli would know, and it would hurt her.

I fingered the black leather studded cock ring I was wearing like a bracelet. On fancy occasions, it replaced my collar, reminding me to keep control. I crossed my wrists so I could also feel the pattern of the Cullen Crest, adorning the leather cuff on my other wrist. _Jasper, you are part of the Cullen Family. You don't lose your temper. You don't indulge your appetite. You don't hurt humans._

I'd have to let him live. Pity. Little bastard.

Under my disapproving glare, his face fell. An air of loneliness washed out of him. And I felt contrite.

Okay, so Edward would call me a sap. This kid was on the fringe. This kid wasn't anything like me, and yet, he _was_. So here I sat, feeling sorry for him when I ought-a by rights be whipping his juvenile ass black and blue.

"Kid? I know you don't mean any harm, so I'll answer you. But tone it down on the personal questions, alright? And don't go around calling us vampires. It hurts our feelings," I chastised him gently.

"I'm sorry. Truly," the brat said, ever-so repentant. I smacked him on the shoulder companionably. A little more roughly than he expected. Less roughly than he deserved.

"Dumb ass," I muttered teasingly. "Yeah. I'm pierced."

"How many?" he wondered curiously.

"Two." Was I really having this conversation? Gee whilakers. I was starting to feel Victorian. _Just wait 'til I tell my brother about this conversation. He'll be so proud of me for not snuffing this kid out._

And Edward thought Seth was bad?

Yeah, I found myself relating to Edward much better than I used to. And Edward, when mortified, would have had a frosty look and a perfect, off-putting comeback. He wouldn't have answered anything. I wish I had that kind of brain.

However, I was too attuned to Shay's blasted emotions, and I didn't want to make his life harder if he were already feeling like nobody understood him. Maybe he just needed to be tucked under somebody's wing. And guess who was the convenient broody hen? Dang.

Well, I was used to Em. I would just have to pretend I knew this kid well.

"What kinds?" he wondered, huge-eyed with excitement. Tarnation. Kid was excited just to have somebody to talk to. By golly, the kid thought he was the only freak on the planet.

"Nipple and Apadravya," I intoned near-silently.

"Holy shit. I want me one of those glans piercings, but I'm such a pussy. Did it hurt?" he blinked at me.

"Like a bitch," I whispered. We laughed a little.

"How long have you had it?" he asked.

Four days. Huh. _Lie, Jasper._ " 'Bout a year. Lis and my brother-in-law did it. Lis is a real good piercing artist. Edward just held the clamp."

"Holy shit, dude!"

"Yeah."

"How long did it take to heal?"

How hard should I scare him off it? Lots. "Just finished healing this week."

"Fuck."

"That's short. Can take two years."

"My rings only took about a month."

"What you got?" I frowned, genuinely curious.

"Jacob's Ladder. Rings, not barbells."

"Huh. How many frenum rings?"

"Six. Didn't hurt much. I want to get more. But I can't decide whether to do that, or get a Prince Albert."

"I wouldn't get one of those. Healing time's awful, and then you have to sit down to pee or divert the flow with your thumb for the rest of your life."

"You don't have to do that with an Apadravya?" he wondered.

"Nope. But it still has to heal, and it takes a long time. Hygiene is vital."

"You get an infection, man?"

"Nope. But I use special cleansers every time I go to the can, and I bathe at least three times a day. Don't want anything to happen to my most important equipment, savvy?"

"Oh."

Yeah, dummy. You gotta bathe. Alot. Hmm. How else to put him off? I couldn't see him keeping infection-free. "Condoms for a year, man."

"Well, I use those anyhow."

"Your girl ought-a get on The Pill. It's more reliable," I suggested.

"Yeah, well. She doesn't want to go to the doctor," he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"If she's not old enough to talk to the doctor, she shouldn't be having sex," I said bluntly.

"Thanks old boy," Shay teased.

"Just saying," I shrugged. Jelli came skipping around the corner from the direction of the parlour. She stopped dead, recoiling, at the display on the stairs. Then she grinned cheekily at me.

"Oh. Hi Jazzy. Hi Shay. Having a ... male bonding experience?" My wife winked at me. Flirt. Just to tease her I sent a lusty breeze her way.

"You have no idea," I informed her. Then again, she probably did. Blowing me a kiss, she ran off, giggling, leaving my cock twitchy.

"She got any body modifications, Jasper?" Shay whispered to me. My hackles went up again.

"Naw. And if Winifred has any, don't you go telling anybody. That's not chivalrous," I warned.

"Yessir," he said meekly, licking at his Snake Bites.

The girl in question skipped out-a my bedroom and down the staircase. I twisted around to look at her, which was a mistake, because her skirt was short and she wasn't wearing any underwear. I averted my eyes.

She regarded Shay affectionately, and he gave her the puppy-dog eyes. Joy. Well, at least they loved each other. They couldn't help being young and impetuous. I did wonder what made them so rebellious, however.

I wondered if the parents kept them under their thumbs. When that happens, angry stuff tends to squash out around the edges. Either that, or they might have parents like Renée. Hmm. I didn't think so, or they wouldn't be feeling so defiant and wouldn't be flaunting themselves so hard. They would be relaxed in their own skins. They weren't.

"Shay," Winifred cooed, swaying daintily with her hands behind her back as though she was some innocent little schoolgirl. Well, perhaps she was. Her boyfriend grinned goofily at her.

_Somebody rescue me._

"He-llo gorgeous," he cooed back.

_Ack._

"You forgot to fetch the water," she chastised him.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. You think we can sneak into the bathroom?" he wondered.

"If Mama isn't looking," she giggled, nose crinkling up. Yep. Overbearing parents.

"See ya later, Jasper," Shay said, getting up and grabbing his girl's hand. They disappeared down the main hall toward the bathroom. Well, at least they were planning to wash.

I lay back against the stairs, left hand behind my head, and right pinching between my eyes. I concentrated on breathing in and out, feeling calm return. Yeah. I could do this.

I was lying there, feeling better, when there was a light step on the stair below me. It was an uneven tread, as though the person walking had difficulty climbing up. I moved my arm and sat up as though sleepy.

A little doll stood before me. Couldn't-a been more than two and a half feet high. She regarded me with huge blue eyes the colour of violets, and her golden hair, parted down the middle, cascaded in ringlets down her front. She wore a little eyelet shift with a blue ribbon threaded through the high waist.

She was the prettiest baby I'd seen since my youngest sister...

If only I could remember my sister's name, I thought wistfully. I felt nostalgia surge out of me.

The poppet put her hands down on the step and stepped up to the next one. She was now beside my knee.

"Well, hello young lady. Who might you be?" I asked, hoping not to look too scary.

"Appo."

"Apple, eh? Well, Miss Apple, it is lovely to meet such a fine little lady."

The fine little lady shuffled around on the step and plopped down on her frilly skirt beside me, knees tight-together very properly, looking unhappily at her white Mary Janes and white stockings.

"You don't like your shoes, darling?" I asked.

"No. Mama says I have ta wear dem. But I like my feets bay-oh."

"How come you've got to wear them, sugar?" I wondered, leaning on my right elbow.

"Cause of you an Cuddin Awice are fancy guets and I have to be a pwoper young wady."

"Shucks, darling. You don't have to put on airs for us. You go on ahead and take those uncomfortable things off."

"Dey aren't uncomftabow. Dey're hot," Apple corrected me, liberating sweaty little feet from the white patent shoes. I took them from her carefully and set them on a higher step.

"I stand corrected, Ma'am," I teased. Uh-oh. Off were coming the white tights, too. I looked away, just in case.

Apple wadded up her tights and stuffed them messily into a shoe. She wiggled her toes, relieved to be liberated. Blue eyes stared curiously. Finally, she spoke. "I wike your haiw," I was told haughtily. Yeah, this kid was related to Alice.

"Thank you. I like your hair, too."

Apparently, this got me the Apple seal of approval. Putting her hands on my upper arms, she invited herself onto my lap. I was a little taken aback.

Apple reached up and wrapped two fingers around one of my curls, twirling it.

"I saw a bawd eago once," she told me.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. At de zoo. You have yewwow eyes like him."

"You're right, honey," I brushed back her hair from her eyes. Her skin was flushed and sweaty. She felt awfully hot. Must be uncomfortable. Kid ought-a be running around in a slip, not a fancy dress.

"Do you know any stowies?" she begged. "Mama says not to get dirty and dere's nofing to do."

"Uh," I hesitated. Couldn't tell her any from the War. It'd scare the pants off her.

"De eago waddn't happy in his cage," I was told.

"No. Eagles like to fly," I agreed.

"Have you seen one?" my pint-sized companion wanted to know.

"Yeah. There were lots of them where I grew up. They catch the breeze and just sail up yonder in the sky for hours and hours. Then, ... say they see a fish in the river. They swoop down and snatch him up in their claws, and have themselves a darn good dinner."

"Have you cwimbed up to a nest?" she wanted to know. "My cousin Lou did once. He said the mudder twied to knock him wight away."

"Well, mothers protect their babies, sugar. No, I wouldn't disturb baby birds. Wouldn't be-"

"Apple! There you are. I have been searching all over for you, Missy." Pippa, frowned at Apple, took a look at me, and backed off. "Oh, Jasper. I do hope she hasn't been annoying you."

"No, Ma'am. She's a right nice little thing. She's just bored is all. We were talking about eagles."

"Well, that's kind of you." Pippa took in her daughter's chubby little legs. "Apple! You took off your tights and shoes? Put them back on right now!"

Apple moved reluctantly to obey, sighing a little. I held her back, firmly.

"Miss Pippa?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"If you will not consider me impertinent to say so, Ma'am, it is an awfully hot day for a little child."

"Well, yes," Pippa said hesitantly.

"Alice and I would be most unhappy to think Apple was uncomfortable, Ma'am."

"Uh, well, I wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable, Jasper." I felt the tension in both humans start to fade.

"If you would permit a suggestion, Ma'am, the child would do better in her slip."

Apple looked at her mother pleadingly.

"We wanted her to look pretty for you and Alice, Jasper. And she'll get into pictures."

"She will look fine no matter what she's wearing, Ma'am. I should hate to think of her not being able to play all day. She will get out of sorts and into mischief, and there's no good reason for it," I insisted.

"Well, if you insist," Pippa said hesitantly.

"Yes'm," I answered.

"Come here, honey," Pippa said, summoning her baby. I helped the child off my knee and over to the railing. She stepped carefully down, putting both feet on one step before going down to the next one. When she was three from the bottom, Pippa skinned her out of the gown, leaving her in a simple white cotton shift. Now that's how little girls in Mississippi ought-a be dressed on a hot day.

Pippa gestured to me, and I passed her Apple's tights and shoes. Pippa turned to go, then turned back to me.

"You sure she's not bothering you?" she checked.

"She's fine, Ma'am. Reminds me of my baby sister," I smiled, radiating trustworthiness.

"Well, alright then," Pippa murmured, taking the child's clothes to put away.

The little one scrambled up the stairs and back into my lap. To my surprise, she kissed me on both corners of my mouth, her little hands on my cheeks. I tasted grape jelly and peanut butter. Yuck. Then, she threw her arms around my neck and sighed. I hugged her back, enjoying the scent of line-dried cotton, lavender and sunshine.

"I wuv you Cuddin Dapsa," she informed me most seriously.

Well, dang if it wasn't a mutual admiration society.


	6. Chapter 6: Folks At Home

**Chapter 6: Folks At Home**

**Make sure I'm on your Author Alert. Lots of chaps going up this week.**

**I am absolutely chuffed to tell you that IH is nominated for Best Story, and I am nominated for Best Author, in The Glove Awards ("Stories so good you just want to wear them"). Thanks to those who nominated me, because I can't tell you how thrilled I am to be in the same company as the other nominees. Now please, get out and vote! Voting began August 5th/10.**

**http:/thegloveawardsdotwebsdotcom/**

**When we reach August 29th in this story, it will be all caught up to IH. This chapter takes place the day Edward and Bella are flying to the Amazon. Chapter 34 IH.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #19:**

**'Soirée Polka', by Stephen Foster**

**'Berkely Springs', by Don Ross**

**'Rocky Mountain High', by John Denver**

**'Lorena': Webster & Webster, sung by John Hartford**

**'Lorena's Reply': Webster & Webster, sung by Tom Roush **Extremely rare.

**'Old Folks At Home': Stephen Foster, sung by Deanna Durbin S**tate song of Florida

**Information about 'Lorena' was obtained from JudyCookdot com, and info about 'Lorena's Reply' was obtained from Tom Roush on YouTube.**

**Saturday, August 26th, 2005, 9pm:**

_**Cynthia's pov:**_

Darkness was creeping over the yard, and my Mary was laughing. Girl had a laugh like Tinkerbell's chime. You could hear it over the cricket song. She was sitting under the trees with my children and grandchildren, listening to them razz each other, and teasing them a little herself.

I had never forgotten her laugh. It hadn't changed a whit, excepting to sound sweeter for being present. I had missed her so much. And it was so lovely to hear her happy. And I suspected a certain vampire had a lot to do with that.

As though summoned, his lithe form materialized out of the dusky trees. He had been supervising the children in the barn ever since the sun went off, and he radiated happiness. At present, he had Apple perched, legs dangling, on his right shoulder. She looked totally relaxed there, nigh six feet off the ground, not even considering the possibility that he might drop her. No, my youngest great-great- grandchild trusted him completely.

Jasper had cleaned up the little old barn yesterday, and installed a few bales of hay. We had only ever kept a pair of horses and a wagon in it, in the days before cars became the normal mode of transport. The barn had been used for a garage after that, but it had long since fallen into disrepair. Now that it was safe, Jasper had said it would be a fun place for the children to play, provided it was kept clean. So he had extracted a promise from some of the teenagers, Lou, Terry, David and Kelsey, that they would keep it up.

Well, the kids had enjoyed an old-fashioned evening. They had climbed up into the hayloft, and jumped into the pile of fresh hay below. And they had swung on the rope swing that Jasper had installed in the middle of the room. Good times. I wondered if he had done such things in his childhood. Likely.

Some of the other children ran from behind to catch up. Yes, he was popular with them alright. Ten year old cousins Hal and Elliot were now marching alongside him, shooting the breeze. The girls, Kelsey and Clary, were walking along behind them, giggling and whispering into their hands. Trini, age 7, dragged Hailey, age 4, to Jasper's side, and without looking he stuck out his hand. Trini took it. Man looked like the Pied Piper. Only Jasper was trustworthy.

The rag-tag, straw-decorated group sauntered up to the circle of adults, who greeted them warmly. My Mary's eyes met her mate's. They exchanged silent admiration, gratified.

"Jasper," Mary Alice said, "Alice informs us that you are quite the guitar player."

"Um, I do enjoy playing, Miss Mary," he said bashfully. I sat up in my seat a little. Authentic music from the old days? Count me in!

Hugh picked up his guitar from under his chair and proffered it. Jasper loosed Trini's hand. She ran over to climb onto her Daddy, Ray's, knee. Hailey toddled over to their mother, Morgan, and began to fill her in on their adventures.

Jasper tipped Apple over his arms so that she did a forward somersault. Her hair and shift flashed brightly, and then she was on her feet, clinging to Jasper's arm and squealing. She ran over to Pippa, giggling.

"Thank you," Jasper said, accepting the instrument and putting the strap over his shoulder. "This is a fine guitar, Hugh."

"It was my Daddy's," Hugh volunteered proudly. Oh, how my Bertram had loved to play for everyone. We had had such good singalongs when the kids were young.

Jasper strummed a couple of notes, then re-tuned the guitar, turning its colour impossibly sweet. It had never sounded so good. I turned to my Mary, astonished.

"Perfect pitch," she mouthed at me.

"Do you all have that?" I mouthed back. She shook her head 'no'. Her regard never left her husband. She watched him with pride and complete enjoyment. Jasper slapped at the guitar with the heel of his hand as he played, creating his own percussion. Fascinating and beautiful. His yellow hair swung forward as he looked down at his Lis, sitting in her chair with her hands pressed between her knees. I felt a pang of loneliness. _Albion my love, it will not be much longer. A few years at most. And then? We shall fulfil the sweet promises denied in this life. We shall be young, and together forevermore._

"You play so well, Jasper," Mary Alice praised as everyone clapped.

"My brothers-in- law play as well, Miss Mary. Emmett and Edward and I frequently play for the family." Jasper adjusted the pitch of the strings again.

"How nice. Do you sing, too?"

"Well, yes'm. We all do, although Edward is the undisputed singer in the family."

"Do you sing country music, Jasper?"

"Yes'm. I prefer country music and early American songs. Edward likes ballads, and music from the 50's. Em prefers Elvis." Jasper picked out some new notes.

"Pippa, Wendy and Morgan are heading to Graceland tomorrow," Pippa's husband, Pete, volunteered.

"Lucky," Jasper winked. "You'll love it."

"You've been there, Jasper?" Pippa asked excitedly.

"Some years ago, Lis and I went," Jasper responded.

"Come on, Handsome," I adjured. "Sing something for me and the family."

"Yes Ma'am." Jasper started off on a new tune. John Denver. Jasper had a rich baritone. Bless his heart.

_He was born in the summer of his 27th year  
Comin' home to a place he'd never been before  
He left yesterday behind him, you might say he was born again  
You might say he found a key for every door_

_When he first came to the mountains his life was far away  
On the road and hangin' by a song  
But the string's already broken and he doesn't really care  
It keeps changin' fast and it don't last for long_

_But the Colorado rocky mountain high  
I've seen it rainin' fire in the sky  
The shadow from the starlight is softer than a lullabye  
Rocky mountain high_

_He climbed cathedral mountains, he saw silver clouds below  
He saw everything as far as you can see  
And they say that he got crazy once and he tried to touch the sun  
And he lost a friend but kept his memory_

_Now he walks in quiet solitude the forest and the streams  
Seeking grace in every step he takes  
His sight has turned inside himself to try and understand  
The serenity of a clear blue mountain lake_

_And the Colorado rocky mountain high  
I've seen it rainin' fire in the sky  
You can talk to God and listen to the casual reply  
Rocky mountain high_

_Now his life is full of wonder but his heart still knows some fear  
Of a simple thing he cannot comprehend  
Why they try to tear the mountains down to bring in a couple more  
More people, more scars upon the land_

_And the Colorado rocky mountain high  
I've seen it rainin' fire in the sky  
I know he'd be a poorer man if he never saw an eagle fly  
Rocky mountain high_

_It's Colorado rocky mountain high  
I've seen it rainin' fire in the sky  
Friends around the campfire and everybody's high  
Rocky mountain high _

Jasper's audience voiced their enthusiasm. My, he was good.

"Give us another one, Jasper," Clive demanded.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Give us some old time music, Handsome," I begged.

"Uh, from what era, Ma'am?"

"Do you know anything from the Civil War, Jasper? My Mary says you are an enthusiast," I winked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jasper adjusted the guitar again. "This'un was right popular in 1857, just before the War. Called 'Lorena'. In May 1849, Ella Blocksom broke off her engagement to a struggling young fellow named Reverend Henry DeLafayette Webster. Still pining after more than eight years, Webster poured out his heart in a poem. The melody was composed by Joseph Philbrick Webster. They were no relation to each other. The name Lorena was based on "Lost Lenore" by Edgar Allen Poe. "

"How interesting. You know a lot about it, Jasper," Mary Alice decided.

"As I said Ma'am, the Civil War is a passion of mine." Jasper began softly.

_The years creep slowly by, Lorena_

_The snow is on the grass again._

_The sun's low down the sky, Lorena_

_The frost gleams where the flowers have been._

_But the heart throbs on as warmly now_

_As when the summer days were nigh._

_Oh, the sun can never dip so low_

_A-down affection's cloudless sky._

_A hundred months has passed, Lorena_

_Since last I held that hand in mine._

_And felt the pulse beat fast, Lorena_

_Though mine beats faster far than thine._

_A hundred months, 'twas flowery May_

_When up the hilly slope we climbed. _

_To watch the dying of the day_

_And hear the distant church bells chime. _

_We loved each other then, Lorena._

_Far more than we ever dared to tell._

_And what we might have been, Lorena,_

_Had but our loving's prospered well. _

_But then, 'tis part. The years are gone,_

_I'll not call up their shadowy forms._

_I'll say to them, lost years, sleep on._

_Sleep on, nor heed life's pelting storms._

_The story of that past, Lorena,_

_Alas! I care not to repeat,_

_The hopes that could not last, Lorena,_

_They lived, but only lived to cheat._

_I would not cause e'en one regret_

_To rankle in your bosom now;_

_For "if we try, we may forget,"_

_Were words of thine long years ago._

_Yes, these were words of thine, Lorena,_

_They burn within my memory yet;_

_They touched some tender chords, Lorena,_

_Which thrill and tremble with regret._

_'Twas not thy woman's heart that spoke;_

_Thy heart was always true to me:_

_A duty, stern and pressing, broke_

_The tie which linked my soul with thee._

_It matters little now, Lorena,_

_The past is in the eternal past;_

_Our heads will soon lie low, Lorena,_

_Life's tide is ebbing out so fast._

_There is a future! o, thank God!_

_Of life this is so small a part!_

_'Tis dust to dust beneath the sod;_

_But there, up there, 'tis heart to heart._

I swear the man was speaking for my Albion. Dear Albion...

"How about 'Lorena's Reply, Jazzy?" my sister wondered.

"Written by the same men in 1863. It wasn't as popular. Tom Roush sings it, though. You sing it for me, Jelli?"

"Well... okay, Jazzy," my Mary winced. "Good girl. C'mon now. You'll be fine. These are kinfolk, after all." My Mary shut her eyes, nervously, and sang in a trembling soprano that gradually grew in confidence.

"_The years are creeping slowly by, dear Paul,_

_The winters come and go;_

_The winds weep past with mournful cry, dear Paul,_

_And pelt my face with snow._

_But there's no snow on my heart, dear Paul,_

_'Tis summer always there._

_Those early loves throw sunshine over all,_

_And sweeten memories dear._

_I thought it easy to forget, dear Paul,_

_Life glowed with youthful hope._

_The glorious future gleamed yet, dear Paul,_

_And bade us clamber up._

_They frowning said, "It must not, cannot be,_

_Break now the hopeless band."_

_And Paul, you know how well that bitter day,_

_I bent to their command._

_I've kept you ever in my heart, dear Paul,_

_Through years of good and nil._

_Our souls could not be torn apart, dear Paul,_

_They're bound together, still._

_I never knew how dear you were to me,_

_'Til I was left alone._

_I thought my poor, poor heart would break the day_

_They told me you were gone._

_Perhaps we'll never, never meet, dear Paul,_

_Upon this earth again._

_But there, where happy angels greet, dear Paul,_

_You'll meet Lorena there._

_Together up the ever-shining way,_

_We'll press with hoping heart._

_Together,through the bright eternal day,_

_And nevermore to part."_

Everyone clapped while my sister ducked shyly. But I was lost in the past and the future, my heart full of sentimental tears. I had songs now, for me and Albion, to bide me until we met again.

"You two ought-a sing professionally," Shay declared, bringing me back to the present.

"Me? Get up in front of hundreds of people? I don't think so," Mary protested. Jasper chuckled and surrendered the guitar.

Courtesy of Brandt, Jasper found himself, to his surprise, holding a bottle of beer. He looked at it warily.

"Oh, come now, son. Don't tell me you don't drink beer," Brandt scoffed. "Singing's thirsty work. Now you oblige me and drink up."

"Uh, yessir," Jasper said softly, sipping it. I was ever so surprised, knowing he couldn't make use of it. My sister reached out a hand to him. He took it, and she stood, carefully, without touching her chair. Perhaps she was nervous to break it. She had explained their bodies were dense and muscular. She and her husband regarded each other lovingly.

"Thank you for singing, Lissy," he said softly, brushing hair off her cheek. "That was right nice."

"Well, don't expect me to make a habit of it," she declared. "I was right terrified."

"My gracious, Ma'am. We cannot have that," he smirked, steering her by the elbow, they moved away from the group, their murmured speech decorated with chuckles. I wondered what he'd say to her, out of earshot. Something romantic, no doubt.

"They make a nice couple, don't they Mother?" Mary Alice decreed, watching my sister and her mate narrowly.

"That they do, my sugar. That they do." I watched their backs retreat down the drive, into the darkness. Yes, he stooped to kiss her as they disappeared.

"They belong to all of us now, Mama," Albert decided. "We aren't ever gonna let them be free of us. They belong with this family, for certain."

"Thank God for that, Bertie," I murmured, heart swollen with love. "They have brought my sister home to me. Alice, as you call her, is just like my long-lost Mary Alice, who had to have been her great-grandmother. They could be twins."

"I'm happy for you, Mother," Mary Alice said sincerely.

"I'm happy for all of us, my girl," was my smug response.


	7. Chapter 7: Visions

**Chapter 7: Visions**

**How many chapters have I published this week? Four, I think. And I'm almost caught up. When we reach August 29th in this story, it will be all caught up to IH. Exciting times, friends. This chapter takes place on the day Edward sires newborn Ticuna vampires in the Amazon. IH 36.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #25:**

**'Hide and Seek', by Imogen Heap**

**'Robot Monster', by Don Ross**

**'Common Ground', by Andy McKee**

**Sunday, August 27th, 2005, 4 am:**

_**Alice's pov:**_

_Screams. Blood-curdling. _

_Flashes. Churning water. Blood. Blackness. Debris. Mud. Terrified humans. Apple still and cold. Shay face down in the filthy water. Drowned. Cynthia gripping a tree branch, wailing._

_Screams._

_Shouting._

"Alice!"

"Alice! What do you _See_?"

"Alice! _Lissy_!"

I screamed again, zoning in and out of one of the most terrifying possible futures I had ever _Seen_. I locked eyes with Jazz. He stared into mine, trying not to panic. Willing me to calm down. I panted, marshaling myself.

"What is it?" he begged, gripping my upper arms hard. "What's coming? What do you _See_?"

The door to the bedroom crashed open, leaving a dent in the plaster behind it, revealing my sister, also panting and in a panic.

"Do you _See_ it, too?" she demanded shrilly. "Mary?" She braced herself against the door, the air scything in and out of her chest. Her heart was drumming against it so hard that I was suddenly terrified for her health.

Surreal. I noticed she was wearing a sleeveless, red and white pinstriped, collared blouse, white pedal pushers, and white cross-trainers. I needed to take her shopping.

It's weird what you notice when the world is falling apart.

"Come here, Cynthia. Come to me, now," Jazz demanded, thrusting out his strong hand to my sister. She toddled over unsteadily, and he lifted her right onto his lap on the bed. Reaching out, he hauled me onto it, too, so that we were all cheek to cheek to cheek. Jazz shut his eyes and rocked us, shushing us as we trembled in the aftermath. An aura of affection and calm descended. I sank into it gratefully.

It was ten minutes before the panic subsided, and Cynthia's heart was beating back in its regular fashion. We both clung to the front of Jasper's t-shirt like our continued existence depended on it. Perhaps it did.

"Now will you kindly tell me what this is all about?" my mate asked softly, continuing to rock us. I realized he was wearing only his t-shirt and briefs, but had the coverlet pulled up over his lap. I looked down. I was also half-dressed. Oh. We had been in the middle of something. Must have scared Jasper half to death.

Cynthia and I both started talking at once. Jasper stopped rocking us, and hushed us again. "Lis, you'd better tell me," he ordered.

"The storm. The tropical storm that hit Florida last week?"

"Yeah?"

"The second surge is coming. It's going to start during the night of the 28th. By morning, it's going to be a Category Three storm. Katrina. Everything is going to flood in the storm surge. Plus, the hurricane is coming. Jazz, if we can't get them out, they're going to die," I spit out desperately.

"Who is?" he frowned.

"All of them. Or most, at least. Jazz, I See them dead. Some, drowned, some fatally injured. Bloody. Apple, Shay, Mary Alice, they're all gone. We have to get them out of Biloxi. All of them."

"That what you _See_ too, Cynthia?"

She nodded, eyes squeezed shut. "Yes. Yessir. All the kids are going to die."

"Get on the tube now, Alice. See if we can fly them out. Book a plane. Forty seats."

I zoned out, and back in. "No good. By the time we collect them all, it will be too late to take off. The planes will be grounded. The coastal airports will be under water."

"Well, we have to try, Jelli. How about driving them out? Get a bus?"

I zoned out again. "Fifty-fifty."

"Worth a try. Let's start calling. Cynthia? I need you to phone the family. Get them to pack. Tell them to leave all their stuff behind except small, irreplaceable items like photos, medication, and jewelry. We have scads of money so nobody need worry. We'll look after them. I want them to bring only essential clothing. No more than one small suitcase each. And non-perishable food and water. Matter of life and death, you hear?"

"Yessir." Cynthia slid off Jasper's knee and walked unsteadily to the door. Swearing under his breath, he stood, swept her up and flew her downstairs, solicitously arranging her by the phone, with her address book. Then he flitted back up and got dressed.

As I sat on hold with a charter bus company, I listened to her talk animatedly with Mary Alice. Luckily, my niece believed in her mother's _Sight_ and did not quibble with her. Mary Alice promised to phone her children, and told her mother to move on to Albert and his family.

Jazz saluted me, and jumped out the window. Where on earth could he be off to?

An hour later, I had not made any progress chartering a bus. Every company in the phone book had plans for their buses during the next couple of days. Well, three of my relations would be on a bus to Graceland by now. At least I knew they would be safe.

I sat calmly, willing a vision to come. I _Saw _a yellow school bus. How on earth was I going to talk someone into surrendering one of those? Where was I to look for it? I looked through the Yellow Pages desperately. Nothing.

I flitted down to Cynthia. She was pleading with someone male, who was holding out on leaving the city.

"_It's ridiculous, Granny. I have important meetings that day. We will not be going, based on some hypothetical nonsense that you're afraid of. The government hasn't issued evacuation warnings. You are over-reacting and I'm not going anywhere."_

"But Aubrey, Alice and I-"

"_Granny? I'm glad you've got her. She's a right nice girl. But I'm not listening to superstitious nonsense. Now you go on ahead if you want to."_

"But Aubrey-"

"_No, Granny. I'm sorry."_

Cynthia sighed and her voice cracked. "There will be a place for you, Aubrey, if you change your mind."

"_Whatever."_

"Give my love... to Maybell, Glenna, Franny and Lou, won't you?" she whimpered, dejected.

"_Of course, Granny. Don't be angry with me now. There's a dear. You know I love you. I don't mean to be cross."_

"No, I'm not angry, Aubrey. But I do wish you'd reconsider."

"_If it's bad tomorrow, I'll think about it. Alright?"_

"Alright."

"_Good. Now you settle down. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."_

"Yes, dear." Cynthia's lip trembled.

I was so angry, I could have spit. Why on earth was he so rude and condescending to her?

"_Bye, now."_

"Bye." Cynthia turned teary eyes to me. "They live on the beach. They'll perish."

"Maybe not. I can only _See_ things based on people's decisions. Sure, it doesn't look good right now, but maybe he'll change his mind. Maybe one of his kids will change it for him. There's always hope."

Cynthia sighed, and gave me a watery smile. "You're right, sugar. Despair is not for Christians."

I dropped my eyes. If I had been devout in my first life, it hadn't transferred. I believed there was somebody running the universe. How could it be otherwise? How could I have a talent for _Sight_ if someone hadn't gifted it? But I wasn't sure who it was, or what the grand plan was. I did believe, however, that good would always triumph over evil eventually. I hoped to convince Jazzy of that someday. He was very bitter about his vampire birth. At least he seemed content about his life now, though.

I focused my attention on the matter at hand. "Cynthia, I _See_ us collecting family in a yellow school bus, but I have no idea where it comes from. Do you know any charter companies that use old school buses?"

"Well, not companies. But they have them at the Community Centre."

"Where?"

"Couple-a blocks over yonder," she said, gesturing east.

"Jazz," I called. Nope, no response. He had definitely gone out. I looked at the sky, which was overcast at present, anxiously. In an hour, the sun would beat relentlessly down.

Where on earth was he?

I shook myself and got back on the phone. Nobody answering at the Community Centre yet.

"Cynthia? How many buses do they have over there?" I wondered.

"I think there a four," she said distractedly. "Where is Jasper?"

"I don't know. He went out about twenty minutes ago." I bit my lip, worrying. It wasn't like Jazz to go out without telling me where he was heading, or for how long.

_Jazz with his wallet out._

_Jazz driving a bus._

"Jasper has a bus!" I exclaimed, delighted. Cynthia and I did an excited little dance.

"Where'd he get it?" Cynthia asked, eyes shining.

"I think he's at your Community Centre. He's also warning the director about the storm. The director is going to prepare emergency supplies, just in case."

"The storm is coming, isn't it, Mary?" Cynthia checked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But a lot of people won't believe us," I cautioned.

"Well, Mary Alice believes us, and so does Albert. They'll get their people here, don't you worry."

"Yes. I _See_ it. But I also _See_ us stuck here. I don't know what it will be that causes us to tarry," I lamented. I shook myself again. "We should collect your essentials and pack them," I decided.

"Can I bring Lula?" Cynthia asked weakly.

"Yes. But you might want to put her in something waterproof."

"I wonder if she'll fit in a Baggie?" Cynthia wondered, marching into the kitchen. She bent to one of the old fashioned wooden drawers and pulled out a box of large plastic freezer bags.

We hurried to the back bedroom. Cynthia told me where to find her suitcase, and we opened it.

Cynthia got Lula off her pillows and we zipped her carefully into the plastic bag. Then we added her dolly clothes to the suitcase. Cynthia opened her jewel box and dumped everything into another Baggie. She took her photos off the dresser, and bagged them up. Then, she had me grab the old brown leather photo album, from the living room, which we wrapped in plastic as best we could.

From the bedroom mantle came two old bent silver candlesticks. "Whenever somebody ran through the kitchen, one of those fell on the floor," Cynthia informed me. We put one change of clothes, Cynthia's toiletries, and some meds, extra socks, a blanket, and a sweater in the suitcase. Then, we went down to the kitchen to scrounge for supplies.

"Trail mix," Cynthia informed me. "Chocolate chip cookies, and water bottles."

It all went into the suitcase. I went outside, and found a rope. I had _Seen_ that we might need it. I was coiling it up around my forearm when Jazzy pulled into the drive driving a big old yellow bus.

_Bang_.

"Oh, Jazzy, wait!" I shouted. Too late.

Bang! The bus rolled to a stop, it's back left tire going to pieces. Inside it, I heard Jazz slap his knee, swearing. He caromed out of the bus, furious with himself.

"It's okay, honey. It's only a bad tire. We can call for one today," I said, zoning out and in, "and by twilight, we'll have a new one."

"It'll slow us down, Lis," Jazz snapped. I felt his irritation and frustration unconsciously spread.

"Reign it in, cowboy," I warned.

He sighed, dropping his head. "Sorry, my love."

I cupped his cheek. "It's alright. Everything will work out, I'm sure. Thank you for getting the bus."

"I remembered seeing the Community Center on our walk the other day," he informed me.

"I'm glad," I said.

"The director had no objection to renting it to us. Said they have three more, should they need them," Jazz said.

"You are my hero," I told him, rubbing noses. It was getting bright outside. Another sunny day.

Our outside chores were therefore done until nightfall.

Suddenly, everything went black. I saw Jazz reach for me as my knees buckled.

_Yawaruna._

_Edward roaring in fury._

_Caius. Caius is an Incubus._

_"Tama Chepaã!" Edward bellowed, crashing into a young pregnant girl who was draining a human._

White flashes.

_"Bite him, Edward. Speed the burning. It's going to happen anyway," Bella insisted. Edward bit a man. _

White flashes.

_There was a terrible tearing sound, and blood poured off the front of a girl's dress and ran everywhere. Edward tore the fabric away, horrified._

_Tiny hands pulled open the bruised, mutilated flesh, followed by a little face. The Ticuna were repulsed._

White flashes.

_He passed the squalling, slippery baby into the first willing pair of arms._

_He sank his teeth into the mother's jugular, shuddering._

White flashes.

_Edward delivering a second baby._

White flashes.

_Edward and Bella, holding two hybrid babies. Three people burning in hammocks. _

White flashes.

_Emmett. The Denalis. Aro. In the Amazon?_

Change of scenery.

_Me, on the phone with Carlisle. Eleazar. Aro._

Aro?

_Aro and Edward in the jungle, chatting like the best of friends._

Yes!

My vision cleared. Jazz was trembling, holding me up by my arms.

"Lissy. You were out so long. I was afraid you weren't coming back to me."

"It's massive. You won't believe it," I warned him.

"Try me," my sweetheart said weakly.

"Edward has found some pregnant hybrid mothers, like Bella, in the Amazon. He's delivered two babies, bitten the mothers, and the mothers are now burning. Also, some guy got in the middle of the one girl's teeth, and he was dying so Edward bit him, and he's burning, too. Caius is an Incubus. He's been impregnating Ticuna girls for decades.

"Edward is going to lead a huge vegetarian coven in the Amazon, and be the South American Dom, and the Denalis are going to live there and help raise the newborns and the hybrid infants, and Aro is going to know and be supportive of it, and now I have to get on the tube because my brother's moping."

Jazzy gawped at me, eyes black. "You're right. I don't believe you. Except for the moping part."

"One hundred percent probability. It's already in motion." I started punching buttons into the phone. It rang twice before my father picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Carlisle. We need help. Hurricane Katrina is going to hit tomorrow night, and all my people will die if we don't get them out. I need permission to take them home to Forks."

"_Of course, darling. We'll take care of them. Esme and I will head for home straight away."_

"Emmett and Rose back yet?"

"_Yes, Emmett got home this morning. Rose will be home by tomorrow night. She's been sorting out the photos with that magazine fellow."_

"I need Emmett to go help Edward. He's found two Ticuna girls impregnated by an Incubus, who happens to be Caius of the Volturi. Edward delivered their babies, and turned both mothers and some man one of them bit. The three of them are burning now. Aro is going to put Edward in charge of most of South America. So I have a lot of calls to make."

"_Edward what?"_ Carlisle said, gobsmacked.

"You heard me. He's going to lead a huge vegetarian coven, look after Bella and the baby, and still have time to get his medical degree, _again,_ at Dartmouth."

"_Stone the crows. I think he's been body snatched. I'm calling Esme. See you at home in a couple of days."_

"Love you, Dad."

"_Love you, too, Lovey."_

I snapped the phone off. Jasper was still looking at me in utter disbelief. "Has Edward gone round the bend?" he asked me.

I shrugged and dialed Em. We moved to sit in the rockers, in the screened porch.

"_Hello Pixie."_

"Hiya Big Bear. I need you to boot down to the Amazon and help Edward." I repeated my story, and it was a toss up as to who was more in a state of denial, Em or Jazz. "Em? There's a really small chance that if you go, you will bring home a baby with you. I mean, really slim. Maybe half a percent. One of the young girls may not bond with her baby, since Caius betrayed her trust. She might reject it."

"_I can't take the chance of getting Rosie's hopes up,_" Em said grimly. "_I'll have to go alone. Tell Edward I'm coming? I'll run there, I think."_

I zoned out. "Yes, you'll get there tomorrow. You'll need to meet with a young human named Alessandro Silva Souza in Manacapuru, Brazil. He trusts Edward. He teaches there so he shouldn't be hard to find. He can tell you how to find Edward and Bella. Stop off here on your way so I can give you supplies for them, because they have nothing. Not even diapers." I gave Em Cynthia's address. "I could use Rose's help at home. My kinfolk are in danger. I need to evacuate them from the Southern states."

"I'll tell her to get supplies. How many people?"

"I don't know. Maybe ... 30. They'll need food, water, shelter and clothing."

"I'll put Rose right on it. When will you arrive?"

"Not sure. I haven't _Seen_ yet. There are too many factors. Be ready in two days, just in case. We can't possibly leave before tonight because the bus needs a repair."

"_Okay, Shortie. Love ya."_

"Thanks, Em. You're a peach."

"_Take care, okay?"_

"Yep. Bye."

"You okay, Lis?" my mate asked solicitously. "I don't remember you ever having such an onslaught of visions at once."

"Yeah," I said, distracted.

White flashes.

_A Brazilian vampire with braided hair and amber eyes. A vegetarian. Edward growls and they fight._

_A Brazilian vampire with braided hair and amber eyes. A vegetarian. Edward is friendly. The vegetarian is smiling. Holding a hybrid toddler. Helping Edward._

Interesting. The things Edward was getting up to these days. Bella's fault. Thank goodness.

"_Hello? Hello? Is that Alice?"_ a Spanish-flavoured voice asked me.

"Oh. Yes. Sorry, Eleazar. I was having a vision."

"_What do you See?"_ he wondered.

I filled him in on all the latest, and made my request of his family. Everyone but Irina quickly agreed to go to the Amazon and help Edward out for at least a year. She was still holding a grudge over Laurent, but I _Saw_ that it would be over soon.

"You're wonderful, cousin. Edward is going to be thrilled to hear you're coming."

"_I hope so. We still owe him big time for wrecking his bed."_

"Edward doesn't hold grudges, Eleazar. And he's so happy with Bella that he is a lot more tolerant now."

Eleazar cackled lewdly. _"I bet."_

"Hey, thanks for your support," I said gratefully.

"_That's what family is for. It will take us a day to make arrangements for our house. Then, we will take our private plane down to South America."_

"Sounds awesome," I smiled.

"_Sounds like fun,"_ he said with relish.

"Take care," I said.

"_You too."_

I turned the phone off, then on again. The battery promptly died. I growled at it, and refrained, with difficulty, from hurling it across the yard. Jazz scooped it out of my hand and gave me his Blackberry.

We looked at each other solemnly. "You sure it's safe, Lis?"

"Yes. It's the only way the Volturi will sympathize. If I don't tell them, they'll find out on their own from other sources, and the outcome will be really bad. If I tell Aro, it will be okay."

"Alright, Lissy. Call them," Jasper grimaced.

After a deep, steadying breath, I phoned Italy. I felt Jasper assume control of my mood, calming and supporting me. I looked at him, thankful for his presence in my life.

There were a few seconds' delay, while the satellite picked up the distant signal. Great. There would be a gap between our exchanges. One would think the vampire leaders would have better technology than that. "_Buon giorno_," came the lovely female voice, at last.

"Hello, Gianna. It's Alice Cullen."

"Ah. Hello, Alice. How may I serve you?"

"I need to speak to Aro, please," I said, a bit nervously.

"_Un momento, per favore."_

I waited patiently.

"_Dear Alice! To what do I owe this most great pleasure?"_ Aro exclaimed happily.

I looked into Jasper's eyes. One wrong move, and all of us would die. I would have to word things perfectly, and hope my Sight would tell me if I were about to step wrong. "Aro? I have a great deal of information for you. It's... about Edward..."


	8. Chapter 8: Old and New Worlds

**Chapter 8: Old and New Worlds**

**Thanks to deltagirl74 for letting me pick her brain about Mississippi in the throes of Katrina.**

**_Grazie_ to Camilla10 for my bits and pieces of Italian.**

**How many chapters have I published this month? Five, I think. And I'm almost caught up.**

**When we reach August 29th in this story, it will be all caught up to IH. Exciting times, friends. This chapter takes place on the day Edward sires newborn Ticuna vampires in the Amazon: IH 36.**

**By the way, this story will not end when I have caught up to IH. There will be lots more Brandons to come. Aren't you glad? How 'bout reviewing and letting me know?**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #28:**

**'Tight Trite Night', by Don Ross with Andy McKee**

**'Canada Sad', by Craig d'Andrea**

**'A Hiding Place for the Moon', by Antoine Dufour**

**'I Believe', by Andrew White**

**Sunday, August 27th, 2005:**

_**Alice's pov:**_

"_Mia cara __Alice! To what do I owe this most great pleasure?"_ Aro exclaimed happily.

I looked into Jasper's eyes. One wrong move, and all of us would die. I would have to word things perfectly, and hope my Sight would tell me if I were about to step wrong. I reached out and gripped my mate's hand. "Aro? I have a great deal of information for you. It's... about Edward..."

"_Young Edward? Something is wrong? Oh, no! Isabella? She has come to harm?" _Aro fretted_._

"No, no. Bella is ... very well. Edward ... he asked me to call you. Actually, he _ordered_ me to call you, and ask for your understanding. He said to tell you that he's counting on your reputation for fairness."

"_Why did he not telephone himself?_" the Vampire Sovereign wondered.

"He is... indisposed." I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping not to be called out on the lie. Edward did not know I was calling.

"_It sounds very serious, Alice_," Aro mused.

"It is," I said, wincing. "It's a very long story, but the short version is, Edward needs your help with his new coven." So much time elapsed that I began to fear we had been disconnected. "Hello?" I asked weakly.

Aro hissed curiously. "_Young Edward. He has started a coven? Apart from dear Carlisle?_"

"Well, he didn't have much choice," I stated, grimacing. "It's in the Amazon. Nobody else is around to take charge."

My words were met with another stunned silence. _ "Perhaps you should start at the beginning, dear Alice."_

"Yes, I just need to think where to start. It's complicated."

"_So I gathered,_" Aro said, intrigued.

"Dom Aro? Edward is ... extending to you his trust. The ... hand of friendship. He begs that you will ... support him as a ... friend. We are not holding back any secrets from you, we're informing you of how things stand because we want peace between the Volturi and the Olympic Coven and the new Amazon Coven."

Aro waited, evaluating my little speech. "_Fair enough. Your brother fears, then, that I will not approve of his activities."_

"There are humans involved," I said hesitantly. "And ... vampire-human hybrids."

"_Cosa_ (What_)?_" Aro hissed menacingly. Oh, no.

"Please, Dom Aro, Edward and Bella didn't know. But they do now. And it also goes back to Caius."

"_Caius?"_ Aro growled. "_What goes back to Caius?_"

"Oh, I'm not saying this right," I wailed. "Please forgive me."

"_Dear little Alice, do not be alarmed. I shall listen most patiently to your tale. Tell me why Edward is afraid of me. I do not wish it to be so. I regret the treatment you three met when you arrived at Volterra. Let us be kind to one another."_

"Thank you, Dom Aro," I gulped. "It's because of the hybrids."

"_What do you know of hybrids? Their existence has long since been kept secret,"_ the most powerful member of the vampire court avowed, bristling.

"You know about the existence of hybrids," I stated, amazed. Jazz and I exchanged gobsmacked looks.

"_But of course. We have hidden the knowledge from the public for centuries. There was such a rise in the number of incubuses that we were in danger of being exposed. We therefore removed the information from all public knowledge."_

"Well, it's ... not hidden information on this side of the world."

"_Cosa?_" he hissed slowly.

"Humans know about it, and about vampires, and vampires have sired hybrids here for centuries. The humans have never attempted to get help before. They were just beginning to organize a defence group when Edward showed up, and they decided to trust him to take care of the problem instead of involving outsiders."

"_Centuries?_!" Aro yelped. "_They have known of us for centuries? And not revealed our existence? And they know about hybrids? How and why did Edward seek this information?"_

"Well, the way Edward found out about them, um, it was sort of an ... accident," I ventured.

"_What happened, young Alice?_"

"Um, when Edward married Bella, she was still ... human." I squeezed my eyes shut, clinging to Jazz. Had I a heartbeat, it would have been drumming out of my chest. I felt Jazz's calming influence descend. I embraced him gratefully.

"_Well, that was naughty of him, but not anything to get all upset about, since Isabella is a vampire now._" There was a pause. Of the pregnant variety. "_Wait,_" Aro said slowly. "_Are you telling me that Isabella is ..."_

"Pregnant," I finished. "Yes. And she's been gradually taking on vampire characteristics. She seems more vamp than human, now."

"_Per Dio! That is not what Jane showed me when she brought Caius home from Rio. She said Bella was a vampire. And she looks like a vampire in the thoughts of my guardie_."

"Edward has been concealing her pregnancy for everyone's protection. And when Jane saw her, Bella wasn't showing yet. She's showing now."

"_Then she must be about six weeks pregnant. Were they not married on August 13th?"_

"Yes."

Aro laughed, incredulous, and highly amused. "_Naughty, naughty. So much for the Victorian. I am pleasantly surprised. Isabella is well, as you said?_"

No point trying to explain that they'd managed to get pregnant without having intercourse. Not if Aro was impressed with them for sneaking around. "Yes, quite well," I affirmed.

"_Happy?_" he wondered, eager for good news.

"Both of them are radiantly happy. Edward deeply regrets his old attitude about changing her."

"_Ah. You see? As I told them, they were meant to be together. I am extremely gratified that there is a happy ending for them. I do love a good love story. And the pregnancy progresses well?"_

"So far so good. Bella and Edward have figured out a lot of things on their own."

"_We shall provide Edward with knowledge, and he shall turn dear little Isabella when she has delivered. The hybrid infants are not like Immortal Children. It does not signify. But you have not called me for help for Isabella, or her baby. You said that Edward has a new coven, and not by choice,"_ Aro said. "_How did this coven of his come to be?"_

"Well, it's not Edward's fault. He's ... collecting stray newborns."

Silence trickled across the miles. Then, Aro hissed angrily. " _I owe young Edward an enormous apology."_

"Sire?"

There was a frustrated roar on the other end of the line. I cringed, holding the phone away from my ear.

"Aro?"

"_Young Edward is cleaning up my mess_," he declared. Aro was cursing steadily in Italian, wishing all sorts of harm on Caius and his forebears. I frowned, trying to make sense of his reaction, and there was only one reaction that made sense.

"Dom Aro?" I asked timidly.

Aro growled down the line. "_He escaped. Lo shifoso traditore (_The foul traitor)_ esc__aped. He talked Jane into helping him. She immobilized the other __guardie__ and helped Caius get away. They ripped Demetri and Felix to pieces so they could flee. Fortunately, they did not burn the bodies and my loyal men have recovered, thanks to my new guard Angelo, who sounded the alarm. Alec is gone, too, as are a dozen others. One of the rebels has a talent that confounds Demetri. We have not yet been able to locate them."_

"Oh. Oh, my," I blinked, listening to Aro rant loudly.

"_So, ancora una volta __(_ once again_), __Edward Masen-Cullen, who was treated disrespectfully when he visited my palace, whose mate was threatened at my behest, saves me trouble. He has acted as a friend to Volterra when it could have brought him down. He is very, very brave. I was surprised when he told me about Caius, but I ought not to have been. This vampire is above reproach. This vampire is a jewel. He is going to take care of the newborns and hybrid infants that my sister's ex-husband sired, isn't he?_"

I closed my mouth with difficulty. Jazz looked as surprised as I felt. "Yes. Yes, sir. That is Edward's plan."

"_Caius. He has a talent. He can persuade others to do his will. I was actually amazed that my guardie were able to bring him to Volterra. However, he may have wanted to come, so he could collect his followers. Sì, he is persuasive. Due to his talent, I never held hands with him until young Edward sent him home with Felix, Demetri, Jane and Angelo. He married my dear sister, whom I believed loved him, which was a lie. He used his talent on Athenodora, too. They were never mated, and he has abused her terribly. It's my fault. Everything he has done is my fault. I gave him my trust without making him earn it."_

"Oh. I'm so sorry," I winced.

"_Grazie. I do not deserve the sympathy. I lead. It is my job to keep our kind safe."_

"Everyone wants to trust their families, Aro. It's not your fault Caius is a monster. He tricked a lot of people."

"_Ah, there are too many monsters, mia cara. So, Caius has spent centuries abusing humans and vampires. He found a most shocking way to restore his fertility, by stealing the gonads of his human victims and implanting them, hybridizing himself. So many he has tortured, and experimented upon. Atrocities. Unnatural figlio di puttana _(son of a bitch_)._

"He... stole human organs?" I exclaimed, horrified.

"_S__ì__. If only I had ever read his mind, it would have prevented so much abuse. __I should have killed him instantly after I discovered it, but some of my followers protested. They said humans were cattle, and we should use them as we wish. I protested that humans do not condone the abuse of their livestock. They said he should be tried. So, I set the trial for the morning following his interment in Volterra's dungeon. The trial was set for Wednesday the 23__rd__ of August. And he escaped with his followers in the night."_

"Oh," I said again.

"_And here is young Edward, picking up the pieces and preserving our anonymity. He protects my interests, and our entire species. He will train the newborns, and keep them under firm control, of that I have no doubt. How many are there?"_

"Edward has found two living girls. He's delivered one of their babies, and turned the mother. She bit her father, so Edward turned him as well. Both of them are burning now. The other girl will bear her baby tonight, and Edward will turn her, when it's time. He's going to find a toddler soon. The mother died. Also, Edward found the bodies of two other girls who had given birth, but he hasn't found either of those babies, and I haven't _Seen_ anything about them."

"_So fascinating, your talent. To see things that have not yet happened. Your brother? He turned a human and a hybrid, having never made the attempt before? And they both survived? A powerful will. I am impressed,_" Aro mused.

"_Five girls,_" he growled. "_Caius intended to build his own coven. To overthrow me and Marcus. He shall not succeed. However, he has a coven of his older offspring somewhere, preparing to attempt a future coup. They have hidden themselves, revealing to no-one their location. Caius himself did not know where to find them. We have been searching for them without success. They are a threat. They will attack Volterra."_

"We can't let that happen," I growled.

"_You offer me your support?_" Aro said, surprised.

"Of course. Caius is evil. He cannot be allowed to prosper, and threaten the existence of both vampires and humanity," I stated.

"_And young Edward,_ he _would offer me his support, as leader of the Amazonas?_" Aro questioned, uncertain but hopeful.

Yes! Woo hoo!

"Of course. Even if we are different in our dietary habits, we obey the Law," I stated.

"_Grazie, Alice Cullen-Hale. _ _I was right to make young Edward a Dom," _Aro declared. _ "Edward Cullen shall be a wise and gentle leader in the New World, and the Amazon Coven and the Olympic Coven shall be allied with the Volturi. I want a formal treaty."_

"Edward will be thrilled," I declared.

_Aro chuckled. "I doubt it. He fears I shall conscript you all into service, does he not?"_

"Well," I said hesitantly.

Aro laughed. "_Non temere_ (Fear not)_, fr__iend Alice. I shall never force anyone to serve me, who wishes to do otherwise. It would not be conducive of loyalty. No, no. Your covens are quite safe. I do find myself remarkably curious, however. It has been so long since we have had a baby to love. I should dearly like to see the hybrids. They should be under our mantle. They are almost royalty, despite Caius's treachery, and should be granted family status."_

The vision solidified. _Aro and Edward, talking in the jungle like old friends. Like ... equals._

Holy cow. Edward was going to become a force to be reckoned with.

_A battle. Edward and Bella, teeth bared and venom flying, launching themselves at Caius and Jane. Demetri and Felix coming at Caius from the sides. Aro barking orders from behind my brothers. Esme and Rose and I scooping up children and humans, running. The red-eyed toddler is amongst us. Older._

White flashes.

_Aro and Edward, bent over joined hands, holding a silent conversation. Smiling._

Yes. It was going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine.

There was no pile of human bodies in my Vision any more. I smiled brilliantly, and Jazz returned it, even though he didn't know what I was smiling about.

"I've just had a vision, Aro. Our combined forces will triumph over Caius and his coven."

"_When, mia cara?_"

"I don't know. More than a year from now."

"_Eccellente!"_

"Aro? If you want to see the babies, why don't you go and visit them?" I suggested.

"_Visit? South America? Me?_" the leader of the Volturi asked, disconcerted.

"Why not?" I smiled.

"_Will not young Edward find our presence an intrusion?_" Aro suggested.

"No. Edward will be glad to see you. He wants information about raising hybrids and newborns. Desperately. And he wants help for Bella," I supplied.

"_What do you See, young Alice?_" the King of the Vampires asked a little uncertainly. "_I have never left the Continent."_

"You should go. Take Demetri and Felix with you. I _See _good things happening if you take them. And you will enjoy the trip."

"_An adventure. It has been many years since I have had an adventure," _Aro mused_._

"You and Edward are going to be great friends," I informed him.

"_Friends?_" Aro mused. "_I ... would like a friend_, _besides my mate and Marcus,_" he admitted softly.

"Then you should go," I said again.

"_Ma sì, ma sì, dobbiamo andare (_Yes. Yes, we shall go)_. T__ell young Edward that we three will abide by his ... Laws. While in South America, Demetri, Felix and I shall abstain from drinking human blood._"

"Really?" I said, eyes shining.

"_Sì_. _ It is __the least I can do to honour someone who has acted so much as a friend to me in these dark days. We shall not hunt humans in Dom Cullen's territories._"

"Territories?" I said, frowning. "There are more than one?"

"_Yes, territories. His first is in Rio, extending 300 miles from the city centre. The state of the Amazonas shall be the other."_

"You... you're making him the Dom of the entire Amazon state?" I asked, blown away.

"_Can you think of a better person to put in charge?_ Aro questioned.

"No. No, there's no better candidate than Edward Cullen," I said matter-of-factly. I zoned out for a moment.

_Edward, seated in the top of a tree, reading Dante, to the assembled vampires, in Brazilian Portuguese._

_Edward, tending to Ticuna in their village. Administering immunizations. Bella, charting notes. Teaching mothers how to care for their babies. Renesmee, playing with other, small children, her curls bouncing in the sun._

"_He is an excellent person,_" Aro stated.

"Yes, he is," I agreed.

"_He is his father Carlisle's true son."_

_* ~ * ~ * ~8~ *~* ~*_

_"Alice?"_

"Hello, Hon'. How's my favourite brother?" I chewed my lip, hoping he wasn't going to go to pieces. I had _Seen _that that was a possibility.

_"Still kicking,_" he laughed, self-effacingly. Was it laughter or tears? Tears.

"You okay?" I blinked. Jazz sat solemnly beside me on the bed, chewing his bottom lip. Yeah, a major Edward crisis. Who would have thought he'd be siring vampires in the Amazon on his honeymoon? Unreal.

_"I don't know. Al__ice?_"

"Everything's going to be okay, Edward. I promise."

_"I ... can't manage._" He sounded so lost.

"Help is on the way. They'll be with you by morning. They'll meet you at that dead place. Leave Bella with your charges. We're all so proud of her. She's a glorious creature."

_"Yeah."_

Jazz nudged me, gesturing that I ought to give Edward more encouragement. "So are you, Honey. You need to hang in there. People need you."

_"I don't feel glorious, Alice. I feel ... bad."_ He sounded bad. I hadn't heard him sound so devastated since he had been ... separated from Bella. Thank God he had her to hang onto this time.

"It's just the shock, Edward. You'll feel better when help arrives."

"_You're not coming. Not you, or Jazz,_" he moaned.

Jasper and I looked at each other. It wasn't that we didn't want to help, it's just that we_ couldn't._ "Edward, have you heard about Hurricane Katrina?"

_"No."_

"Well, it hit as a Category I storm on August 23rd, and caused a lot of flooding and a couple of deaths in Florida. The hospital where Bella stayed, in Jacksonville? The director called and begged Carlisle to come down and help out. So he and Esme are already there. But there's a second storm surge coming through the Gulf of Mexico on August 29th, and it's going to be a Category 3."

_"Cynthia," he moaned_.

"Yes, dear. I have to get my family out somehow, or they're going to die. And I might be getting Renée, too. I'm sorry, truly."

"_No, you need to take care of them. So who's coming to help me?"_

I decided not to mention Emmett. Edward would be so overjoyed to see him, and it was rare that he got nice surprises. "The Denalis. They're going to relocate down there for a year or two, and help out long term."

Edward exclaimed delightedly, then growled anxiously. "_They can't teach the Ticuna their views on sex, though, Alice."_

"I've already told them that we need the Ticuna to stay in pristine condition, okay? And there's some Brazilian vampire on his way to see you. There's a 75% chance that he's going to be an _amazing_ helper to you."

_"Really?_" he said hopefully. "_How do I make the odds better?_"

"Don't growl at him when he shows up."

_"Okay_." There was a pause. "_Alice? Chirica.._."

"Yes, dear. You are going to bite her, too. But there's really no choice. The babies need their mothers."

"_Are they going to be vegetarians, Alice?"_

"Yes, I _See_ them all with topaz eyes in a year. Edward?"

"_Yes, Alice?_"

"You're going to be a tremendous father. And sire. Have faith."

_"The agnostic Pixie is telling me to have faith?_"

"Whatever. Maybe I have more faith than I thought. Just don't lose yours. We all need you to be strong. And Edward?"

"_Yes, Titch?_"

"Talk to Bella. If you close yourself off, you'll frighten her."

"_Okay._" I felt him start to fret again, this time about losing Bella. Trying to decide if he should leave her again, for her own good. As if.

"Edward, Bella loves you. Don't be stupid. Talk to your mate."

_"Do I have to do it tonight?_"

"No, but tomorrow. Hon', I hate to tell you this, but Chirica is going to have her baby tonight."

"_Fuck_."

I could count the number of times I'd heard Edward use that word on one hand. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. Time to come clean. "I called Aro, and explained it all."

"_You what?_" he gasped. "All _of it_?"

"All of it. I _Saw_ that it would be for the best. I _Saw_ that Aro is trustworthy. He won't double-cross you. Aro says you're in charge of this situation. He likes you, like I said. You're the new Dom of the Amazon. Trust me, nobody wants the territory but you, so you won't have to defend against challengers."

"_Well, there's a comfort,_" he said sarcastically. He paused. "_Alice, if you're wrong, a lot of people will die."_

"I swear it's best this way, Edward. If you had hidden it from him, he would have found out and he would not have been sympathetic. I told him I was calling on your orders, and that you asked for his understanding. That you were counting on his reputation for fairness, and that you needed help with this ... coven."

"_Are you sure I want his help, Alice? They're not exactly goody-goodies, are they? What if there are strings attached?_" he worried. "_What if they expect us to serve their interests? What if they expect me to work for them?"_

"They won't. I've _Seen_ that Aro is friendly. And he just wants to see all the things I've told him about. Through you."

"_Great. He wants to hold hands with me. Wonderful. Do you realize he'll see everything? My Cariocas? My Ticuna? Every interaction with Bella. Every touch. Every conversation. I will have nothing private. Not our love life, not our shared talent, nothing. This is an enormous risk, Alice._"

"You know he held hands with me, too, right brother?" I reminded him calmly.

Seconds ticked by. "_Yeah_."

"And so, I know first hand what it's like to have no secrets from him. Edward? He's not ... like that. He's a real romantic, actually. And he never tells anyone about people's love lives. He just likes stories. He likes to know things that nobody else does. He actually phoned to praise my relationship with Jazz after our ... visit to Volterra. He found our closeness very appealing. See, he's unusually, strongly bonded to his wife. Their relationship is kind of sweet, but not very dramatic. So he likes a good love story."

"_Really?_"

"Yeah. Don't forget he's taken hold of your hand once already. He knows how all-consuming your bond with Bella is. He was really impressed with her. So he's disposed to be understanding about Bella being a hybrid, and the baby. You know Aro. He's fascinated. And he doesn't bore as easily as Caius intimated."

"_Good to know._"

"Don't be snotty. Aro has information for you. Apparently, the Volturi really have been withholding a lot of information about incubuses from the masses. He wants to help. And he wants to see Bella with his own eyes."

"_Well, that's not so bad_."

"He also understands why you want to help the Ticuna. I told him you only exposed yourself to them because you had to get information about the incubus. He blames himself for Caius running amok. "Caius has never allowed Aro to touch him, and Aro says he should have insisted on reading his mind. He says the babies are an extension of the royal family, even if Caius is a traitor, and he wants them treated with respect."

_"Holy cow!" _

"Oh, and he's impressed with you for turning two humans, even though you've never tried before. Most vampires who try, fail the first few times. He says you are truly Carlisle's offspring."

_"Swell."_

"He knows you're going to put good people in place to take care of your interests, and there won't be any threat to the Law. He wants an international treaty between our clans."

"_Double WTF. How did you arrange that?_"

"I didn't. He ... appreciates it that you told him about Caius, even if it did break his heart, and Marcus' to hear. You know Aro better than anyone but his mate. He prides himself on fairness. And he likes you and Bella."

_"This is unbelievable. I can't absorb it. Did you say he's coming here?" _

"Yes. You know how curious he is, and besides, he wants to talk to you personally. And he's going to extend you an olive branch," Alice added.

_"What do you mean?"_

"Well, while the Volturi are in South America, they won't hunt humans. They'll try the vegetarian diet."

There was another dramatic pause. "_Say that again!_"

"You heard me. They'll try the vegetarian diet," I said, enunciating carefully.

"_Alice? Is this real_?"

"Huh?"

_"Is all this for real, or have I finally gone off the deep end? You're telling me things that I want to believe, that are just seriously not realistic. It's totally surreal." _

The corners of my mouth lifted a little. "It's real, Hon'. You're not getting out of the responsibility by pleading insanity. Bella will put you in the chipper shredder if you try."

_"Hah._" My brother's voice cracked on the single syllable. Laughing? Yeah. He would be fine.

"That's the spirit. Talk to Bella, Edward. And don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

_"Okay."_

Kaleidoscopic images. _The young girl vampire, exuberant and altogether lovely, dancing with her baby. Demetri? Were they with Demetri?_

"Don't be afraid to turn ... Chirica. She's going to make quite the vampire. She's like Bella. She was born for it."

"_Okay."_

"Love you. And Bella."

_"Okay._"

"Bye."

"_Yeah. Bye._"

The phone went dead, and I looked at Jazz, numbly. Well, at least some good would be coming out of this day.

"How long do you reckon before your kinfolk start arriving?" Jazz wondered.

I Looked. "At least five hours," I shrugged.

"Good. We got time. Get your purse. We're going to WalMart," Jazz declared.

"WalMart?" I protested. "I don't like WalMart, Jazzy. We already got the air conditioners there. Can't we go somewhere else?"

"You have to buy things for Edward down in the Amazon. We don't have time to shop around. Now hurry up. We'll have to run there, nab a cart, and run home again with the stuff."

"I never thought I'd see the day when I had to shop at WalMart," I grumbled. "Better tell Cynthia we're going," I decided.

"So Edward's really gonna be a Dom?" Jazz asked curiously, tucking his thumb through the belt loop of his jeans.

"Edward is going to be more powerful than Carlisle," I revealed. "But he'll always be Carlisle's son."


	9. Chapter 9: Gravity

**Chapter 9: Gravity**

**Thanks to deltagirl74, who was in Jackson MS during Katrina.**

**Last day to vote for the Glove Awards is Friday, August 13th/10. I'm up for Best Author and Best Story (I Hunger), with some flattering competition:) Please vote for your favourites.**

**thegloveawardsdotwebsdotcom/**

**This chapter corresponds to Chapter 38 of IH.  
**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #32:**

**'Junk', by Paul McCartney (cover by troubleclef)**

**'Two Soldiers', by Brook Millar**

**'Ashes from the Sea', by Antoine Dufour**

**'Glimmer of Hope', by Antoine Dufour**

**mississippiheritagedotcom/HurricaneKatrinadothtml**

**Wapediadotcom/Effectsof HurricaneKatrinainMississippi**

**Monday, August 28th, 8 am:**

_**Jasper's pov:**_

I was sitting on the stairs again, feeling helpless. Useless, while it was bright outside. Bright, white light. Not exactly sunny, but enough to make our hides reflect. Enough to give us away.

We had done everything that could be accomplished, and now, we had to wait. I hated waiting. That was the worst part, back in the War. Knowing the attack was coming, and not knowing how to fill the time beforehand.

The trip to WalMart had been a resounding success, even if Lis hadn't managed to wipe the disdainful look off her face. She had zoned out, and ordered a little side trip to a store she normally wouldn't-a been caught dead in: An adult-oriented store with paper over all the windows. She wouldn't let me go in with her, which made me twitchy. In more ways than one. Then, she exited, carrying a larger-than-average black plastic carrier bag. I asked after its contents, and was told that 'I didn't want to know'.

The bus stood outside Cynthia's house, waiting for occupants, its new tires installed and ready to go.

Em had shown up at 10 pm, last night, standing on the doorstep beaming at us like Indiana Jones on the outset of an adventure. Only instead of the Fedora and leather jacket, he was wearing a ball cap and a simple t-shirt and jeans. He has positively charmed the pants off-a Cynthia, by virtue of digging out some seldom-used Southern manners, and using them.

He had only stayed long enough to help pack everything Alice and I had procured for the new coven. It all went into two enormous hockey bags he'd been saving since a long-ago sojourn in Canada. One interesting item went in: Em frowned, peeked, and gave Lis a wry look over the contents of the black plastic bag, which he was told to present only to Edward.

Tarnation, I was _really_ glad I had not been told about the contents of that bag.

Alice also told Em, mysteriously, that Edward and Bella should be prepared to see Aro and company at 8:30 in the morning on the 29th, and not to tarry past 8am over their bath.

_Way_ too much information.

Then, Em had doled out hugs, kisses and manly pats, told Alice at vampire pitch that little old pixies and eternally young ones matched like a pair of bookends, for which he earned a _whap_ to the back of the head, and left, the two ridiculous, overstuffed bags hoisted on his shoulders. He was gone within a second. Gone to the Gulf, to cross it before the storm hit.

I hadn't thought I would miss him so badly, even though he'd been my closest male companion for nigh on fifty-five years. Living together means you tend to take people for granted. Get annoyed, at times, with their habits. And then, when you're separated for a couple of weeks, you start missing them.

I got up off my perch, and wandered down into the parlour, staring out the window. Cynthia watched me from her chair. There wasn't much on TV. We'd been paying attention to the news and local weather reports. The Powers That Be were counting on Katrina landing in New Orleans. People here, along the coast, were not getting much in way of a warning.

The local mayor had offered Biloxi's school buses to New Orleans. The leaders there did not feel they would be needed.

Lis said that was a mistake.

A faint breeze touched the window, delivering the smell of charged ozone. For certain, _She_ was coming. My lips thinned.

Lis's small arms wrapped around me from the side, and I hugged her to me. We stared out the window together, searching for signs of the coming storm.

The birds were quiet. Eerie. The willows whispered.

If we listened hard, our powerful ears could hear thunder far out in the Gulf.

Cynthia spoke from her seat, refocusing our attention. "It's a sure thing, isn't it Mary? The storm? It's going to hit here."

"Yes, sister. I'm sorry," Lis murmured.

"Mary?"

"Yes?"

"The house. Will it stand?"

Lis zoned out for a minute. "It will stand through the initial surge. Beyond that, I just don't know."

All of us fell quiet again. Then, Cynthia spoke. "It's wrong to love a house," she said. "But I have lived here my whole life. We were born in this house, Mary, and I gave birth to my children here. I met Albion here. I accepted Bertram's proposal here. Said 'good-bye' to our parents here. It is going to be hard to say 'good-bye' to this house."

"You'll always remember this house, Cynthia. But home is where the heart is, and your heart is with the family," Lis said wisely.

"Thank God you came back to me, Mary. The family loves you, you know. And you, Jasper."

"We love you, too, Miss Cynthia," I said softly.

A car engine.

Albert pulled in the drive, his car chock full of kin. They piled out, toting bags, and marched in rag-tag fashion up to the door. Imagine my surprise when the children pulled a big old Saint Bernard out of the car, too. I welcomed them, standing aside so they could enter. Albert, his wife Lorna, niece Jolene, and grandson Terry. Jolene's son Bobby, his wife Hope, and his twins, Clary and Elliot. The first nine. Plus dog. Jolene's husband, Tom, it transpired, was serving in Iraq.

Unease clenched my gut.

"Hello, Jasper. Are we the first to arrive?" Albert wondered. The dog's hackles were up.

I reached out my hand slowly, and it growled. Swell.

"Here, Jasper. Feed him some cheese. You give him cheese, you will own him body and soul," Lorna advised.

Yeah. I really want to own him. "What's his name, Ma'am?"

"Shiloh."

I fed the blasted creature the cheese, and he decided I was alright. He licked my hand and wriggled all over. Yeah, the dog was that stupid. Good thing dogs were not on my list of favourite foods. Dogs smell horrible.

"There now, he's fine. What did I tell you?" Albert beamed.

"Yessir. Where might Apple be?"

"Aw. Mary Alice is looking after her. Lorna was out yesterday, so my sister took her, and then Pete elected to stay in Memphis along with the womenfolk going to Graceland when he heard about the storm. He thought Apple would be safe with Mary Alice, but I think Pippa is a little riled."

"Mmm," I said, non-committed. I tried not to think about Lis saying she saw Apple still and cold.

I followed everybody into the parlour. They all sat, discussing the weather, and how they had spent the previous day shutting up houses and packing and generally preparing themselves.

Half an hour later, Hugh pulled in. He had brought Roland, Prudie, Winifred, and Shay. And another wretched dog. Well, a shih tzu. At least it was a _small_ dog. This one was called Buford. It wasn't scared of me a whit. Good judge of character, I guess. Even if it did look like one of those faux-fur kleenex box covers tacky people had in the 1970's.

A spattering of rain fell. There was thunder in the far distance. A cold breeze touched the land. Cold front coming in. Jelli and I scented it, warily.

Another hour passed. My hackles were up. Lis's, too. Cynthia regarded us worriedly.

I exclaimed in relief when another car pulled in, at 11 am, parking to the side of the bus. Brandt, Holly and David, with Trey, Kelsey and Hal. On their heels, another car: Ray, with his kids Trini and Hailey. And a black and white rabbit in a cage, name of Spot. Wonderful.

I stared out the window, tense. Trying not to broadcast fear and agitation.

Alice wrote a list of names, and they practised calling roll.

All not present and accounted for.

Bonnie, Clark, and Cait would not be coming. Cait was a police dispatcher. Essential services. Clark and Bonnie worked at the hospital. Staying behind.

We were waiting on three. Three who were expected. Three who could _not_ be left behind:

Mary Alice

Clive

and

Apple.

Hells bells! Where in the hell were they? I paced, conflicted.

Shortly after 1pm, the rain picked up. The wind moaned, and rattled the window panes. The tops of the trees whipped about in the wind, and the old willows creaked and whispered.

I looked at Alice, heart breaking. She looked back at me, mirroring my feelings.

If we didn't soon leave, it would be too late. We'd all be in the soup.

"No luck reaching them?" I checked.

"No," Cynthia said sadly.

"I told Clive not to worry about his store," Albert exclaimed crossly. "I bet he went down there to secure stuff, and left too late, and now they're stuck."

"Have you tried phoning the store?" Lorna asked.

"There's no answer," Cynthia answered.

"If we don't get out soon, we're going to be stuck in the hurricane," Roland stated.

"Alice?" I grunted. My wife zoned out, then sighed.

"Fifty-fifty."

I went back to pacing, trying to look out into the yard.

"We have to vote," Cynthia declared. "Who's for leaving now?"

I scanned the room, angry and hurt that leaving would even be a consideration. And that wasn't a sensible, military feeling. I should get the majority of them out, and look for the lost family members later. That's what a good commander would do.

All I could see was my baby sister, crying.

_You're not being objective, Whitlock._

But something surprising happened: not one hand went up. Not one.

"Who's for waiting a bit longer?" Alice asked.

Consensus. Every hand raised.

"That settles it. Unanimous decision," Hugh said. "We wait."

And so, we waited, trying to make small talk and be calm and keep the kids and animals happy. And still, there was no word, although the ground became muddy outside, puddling up around the bus.

Mid-afternoon, the power failed.

"Let us pray," Cynthia suggested. I averted my eyes. Praying had never done me a lick of good.

"Thank you, Lord, that we may all be together during this frightening time. Preserve us, and bring home to us those who are not here. Let us remember You are powerful, and can sustain us through any storm. Bless us and keep us. May our thoughts and actions serve You this day, and may we remain brave and hopeful and behave with honour."

There was a smattering of 'amen's. I did not echo it. If God was there, he sure as hell didn't give a damn about me.

The afternoon was nearly gone when a frisson of static electricity passed through the room, elevating my nerves. I quashed them, not wanting to pass my anxiety around.

Complete stillness descended. The silence of the grave. Jelli and I locked eyes, as hers turned black. The instinct to grab her and run was overwhelming. I stifled it.

"Get down!" Jelli screamed shrilly, grabbing onto Trini and Hailey.

Old or young? I knew what Cynthia would want. I pounced on Clary and Elliot, securing them to my sides and gripping them for dear life. The humans fell to the floor, and huddled together there.

I could not tell what the humans felt in that moment. I only know how it felt to me.

The air pressure went slack, and evaporated. I felt like gravity disappeared, and my feet quested for balance uncertainly. Then, the force of the storm surge slammed me to my knees. Shocked, I got to my feet, righting the children, and looked out the window in time to see the old willows bend so that their tops touched the ground. They straightened, and then, muddy sea water was _everywhere_.

Some of the humans screamed, others whimpered from positions on the floor.

A storm surge is what happens when the air pressure disappears, allowing the level of the ocean to rise rapidly. In other words, the air no longer holds down the water.

Jesus H. I looked at my feet. The water was already four inches deep, and rising fast. The rabbit's cage banged into my calf. It was crying, with a sound just like a human baby.

"Get upstairs!" I bellowed, lifting the children and running them upstairs. I dumped them, wailing, on my bed. Jelli was right behind me. She deposited the other two screaming young ones, and we turned to head back down. I found Shay on the stairs, Cynthia over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. I let him pass me, and headed down. Winifred was pulling her mother to the bottom step. I took hold of Prudie, lifting her, and grabbed Roland by his arm. Once he had his footing, I set her down and let all three of them find their own way up. Ray brought the damn crying rabbit.

Before long, we had all twenty-three humans, and their terrified, odiferous pets, upstairs. Hopefully, the old house's floor would bear the weight. I cautioned them all to sit calmly. Not put any stress on the floor. Then, I hurried downstairs, beckoning for Lis to come with me.

Quickly, we retrieved as many suitcases as we could. Some of them were not waterproof. Hopefully, the contents would not be spoiled.

The water at the foot of the stairs was now nearly three feet deep. Small items were floating around in it.

Someone had put sandwiches in plastic bags. They were ruined.

A cooler had spilled its contents all over the hall floor. I dumped out the filthy water, and gathered bottles of water and juice out of the flood water. The humans might need them, before we could get them to safety.

I had waited. Too long. Bad command decision, Jasper Whitlock.

_I wuv you, Cuddin Dapsa._

Heartbroken, I looked out the parlour window. The bus, and the family cars, sat completely under water, skewed like some kid's toys in a mud puddle. Useless.

The water had to be nearly three yards deep.

My wife laid her hand on my arm. I looked out into the pelting rain, shattered.

"She's not dead, Jazzy. They're struggling right now, but they're still alive," she informed me.

Blowing out my breath, I nodded, feeling emotion clog my throat.

We turned, and carried our salvaged items upstairs. Nothing to do, but wait out the storm.

*~*~*~8~*~*~*

Jelli and I sat in the darkness, listening to her kinfolk sleep. The gusting wind, clocked at over 90mph according to my Blackberry, had not yet abated. We waited, I do not know what for, while the flood waters outside rose bit by bit.

Just after midnight, there was an odd noise. A thrum. Frowning, I walked to the window, and looked into the greeny-black downpour, but I couldn't see anything.

A noise again. Was it a whimper? Was somebody out there, in that? Aw, maybe it was just a cat. No! There it was again!

I rushed to the window, flinging it open and popping out the screen.

"What are you doing?" Hugh yelped. Around him, people were stirring.

"I heard something," I shouted, sticking a leg out the window.

"Jazzy! Take the rope," my wife urged, handing it to me. I smiled at her grimly, tied a lasso, and hurled it at the roof.

Nobody needed to know that I didn't manage to catch it on something.

I slipped out the window, and pretended to climb up the rope to the roof. Once there, I grabbed the rope and coiled it up, taking it with me. I crouched on the roof, searching with all my senses.

A shape. In the water. Out, in the blackness. What was it? The sound came again, as a shape lurched sideways.

Somebody was trying to start an old outboard motor that had stopped. And there was something wrong with the choke.

"Mama," a child wailed, her voice muffled in the downpour.

"Apple!" I bellowed, hurtling off the roof into the black, stinking water below. The current was strong, the smell disgusting. The sewers must have backed up. I dove under the water, using my hands, digging into the earth and grasses and roots to propel myself forward. _God! Let me reach them in time, and I might start thinking you give a shit about me. Let me save the baby. Don't let her drown. Don't take her away like you took my baby sister._

Within mere minutes, I reached my target, slipping my hand over the side of the dilapidated rowboat. It was half-full of water.

Imagine my shock when something meowed.

"Mary Alice?" I yelled, and was rewarded by her laugh.

"Cousin Jasper, I do declare you are the bravest boy I ever did meet," my wife's niece said joyfully, grabbing my ears and kissing the top of my head. "The motor died. I couldn't get it re-started. And here we are, within viewing distance of Mama's house. I thought we were being tried awfully hard, to get this far and no farther. I was terrified we'd have to try and swim."

"You'd-a drowned."

Clive was lying in the boat, quite still. Apple was tucked under Mary Alice's chin. They were wearing rain slickers, but they were soaking wet as drowned rats. And there was a cat carrier in the boat, overflowing with two fat felines.

"Cuddin Dapsa, is it weawwy you?" Apple asked.

"Yes, honey. Mary Alice, you take hold of this here rope, and tie it under the seat or something." I spit rain out of my mouth with each syllable.

"I got a mooring eye here, sugar. Just gimme a minute. Oh, hell. My fingers. They're so stiff they don't want-a tie it."

"Just loop it under your seat twice and give it back to me," I directed. Time was of the essence. I had to get my humans inside, warm and tended. Mary Alice hastened to comply. "Now you hold on tight, you hear?" I ordered loudly.

"Yessir," my niece answered like a trooper. I had an idea that she'd have been great in the army.

I took both ends of the rope and tied them together, then twisted them under my arms like I were planning on ploughing a field.

"Jasper! You're gonna drown yourself!" Mary Alice protested.

"I'm very strong. Now, I might be under the water. I can swim a long way without breathing. Long as the rope stays taut, you have nothing to worry about, hear?"

"Yessir."

"Alright. I'll have you there in no time." I submerged myself, digging my heels into what used to be the lawn, and pulled the boat forward. It was only an effort because the current was dragging the boat back. Otherwise, I'd have been inventing hardship to keep from blowing my cover. Every once in a while, I popped up for 'air', and checked my bearings. The fourth time I did this, I saw the screen door, with the front door standing open, some of the younger men silhouetted there, up to their calves in water. They beckoned me in, shouting encouragement.

I submerged again, and popped up along side them. I allowed them to haul me up the steps by my clothes, not letting them know that I was bearing part of my own weight. They would have been very surprised to feel all of it. Not many fellows my size weighed in excess of 300 pounds.

I turned behind me and picked Apple up by the front of her rain slicker, passing her inside to various hands that were anxious to receive her. I reached out, and Mary Alice passed me the cat carrier. The soaking wet cats yowled, running in circles in the cage. The men took it from me with difficulty. I turned again, grasping Mary Alice's arm, and dragged her forward. Then, I hauled her up around her comfortably padded waist and delivered her into the arms of her kin.

I couldn't reach Clive. I grabbed the stem of the boat, hauling it right up to the screen door, and through into the screened porch. Four men splashed out, put their hands under him, and hauled him into the house.

I pushed the boat further into the screen room, and latched the screen. Perhaps the boat would be useful later. I stood, panting.

Well doggone, I was going to have to consider whether perhaps there was an Almighty after all, and evaluate the possibility that he might actually give a damn.

It was not a comfortable thought.

"Jasper!" Lissy cried anxiously from half-way up the stairs. I slogged through the water, and stepped into the front hall.

"I'm here, Jelli. It's okay," I called.

Every Brandon/Richards/Burnett/Pritchard in the place seemed to want to touch me as I climbed up those timeworn stairs, stinking, dripping, quivering and faking weariness. The only thing that bothered me was probably the shaking. I hoped I wasn't losing my nerve.

Mary Alice was no longer wearing her slicker. She was wrapped up in the white eyelet coverlet, with Apple on her knee. The kids were loving up her cats in towels. Mercifully, somebody had thought to bring some upstairs, because I didn't think we would be getting down those stairs again for a long time, if ever. The water was still rising.

Jelli walked up to me, eye-to-eye, radiating love and admiration. She reached up, smoothing back my sodden hair, and kissed me on both cheeks. "Well done, Jasper," she whispered. "You're so brave. I love you."

"I love you, too, Lissy," I murmured.

My wife took my arm and led me into the room. I looked at Clive, unconscious in my bed. "What's wrong with him?" I asked, lips pursed.

"We were in the car, driving through knee-deep water. When we came to an intersection, the water coming from the other direction tipped the car. We hit a telephone pole, and Clive clocked his head. He stayed conscious for a while, long enough to get us out of the car, and we managed to get up on somebody's front porch. Beach Boulevard is pretty much gone. The boat was upside down in the water a dozen feet away from us. Clive and I fetched it, and dragged it up on the porch. Didn't seem to be anyone else around. I guess the folks around there had already evacuated. So we tipped it over, and got in.

"Amazingly, Clive got the motor started. He always was good with little boats. And he started driving us toward this house, but part way, he got dizzy and passed out. There was nobody around to help, so I just kept right on toward here. But the stupid motor gave out just as we came within reach. And then? There was Jasper, dragging us the rest of the way."

I was the recipient of a lot of admiring looks. Jelli stepped around me, and liberated Apple from her great aunt's care. Eyes glowing, she passed the baby to me.

"I don't know how he did it," our niece exclaimed. "I don't know how he made headway in all that rushing water. I thought for sure we were all goners."

Every eye in the room turned onto me. I decided to use Edward's excuse. "Adrenaline rush," I shrugged.

"Thank God for the day you came into this family, Jasper Hale," Cynthia said, and the rush of love and acceptance that hit me in that room was staggering. They all felt it. I dropped my head, awestruck. I'd never been the focus of so many positive feelings at once.

Apple put her little arms around my neck, and hugged me firmly, planting a wet baby kiss on my cheek. I cuddled her close, delighting in her softness. I rocked from foot to foot, soothing her. Letting her sooth me.

Something in me, that had been bitter, evaporated.

**The Mississippi Coast was inundated by a 28 foot deep wall of water during the storm surge, which flooded 6 to 12 miles inland, up to the 3rd story of houses. Hurricane-force winds struck at 2am on the 29th, lasting 17hours. Katrina's worst damage occurred in coastal Mississippi, where all towns suffered 90% flooding in mere hours. **


	10. Chapter 10: Stranded

**Chapter 10: Stranded**

**We are there. I have caught up to Chapter 39 of IH. So, I posted Chapter 9 of Brandons tonight, and I'm posting Chapter 10, AND I'M POSTING 'I HUNGER'!.**

**Thanks to deltagirl74, who was in Jackson MS during Katrina.**

**Last day to vote for the Glove Awards is Friday, August 13th/10. I'm up for Best Author and Best Story (I Hunger), with some flattering competition:) Please vote for your favourites.**

**thegloveawardsdotwebsdotcom/**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #36:**

**'My House in Hurricane Katrina'**

**'Hurricane Katrina: Storm Surge'**

**'Storm Surge', by National Geographic**

**August 29th, 2005, 10 pm:**

_**Alice's pov:**_

"Edward. Thank God! Where is Eleazar? We've had no word yet, and it's getting desperate. I can't _See _anything about him. It's like he faded right out of existence! We need help right now!" I was talking at vampire pitch at top speed.

"_What's happening? Eleazar left yesterday around 6pm. He should have reached you by now_," Edward fretted.

"It's terrible. The one consolation is, Renee and Phil are safe. The first wave of the storm hit Southern Florida during the night on the 28th. It's completely flooded. Eleven people died right away. But the Atlantic coast is fine. Jazz and I have been checking the news on his Blackberry._"_

"_Tell me more, Alice_," Edward ordered. "_You haven't heard from Eleazar at all?_"

"No," I whimpered. "Edward, the hurricane struck here yesterday afternoon. It was a Category 5 storm. All three cities on the Gulf Coast are wiped out. They said 90% of the buildings on the coast are gone. All the casinos, the churches, everything. And New Orleans is pretty much gone too. You should see the pictures on the 'Net."

"_Cynthia? Your family?_" Edward barked.

"I ... I told them the storm was coming. I got them all collected except for one of Cynthia's sons and his family. The simp wouldn't listen. He thought everything we said was bull, even though Cynthia begged him to listen. He lives on the beach and they're probably dead. All the others ... well, they believe in the Sight, or they trust Cynthia, or they just were superstitious, maybe. Edward? I don't know what's happened to my nephew's family. But ... please don't be mad ... I just couldn't leave the rest of my family to die. 

"We rented a bus but there's no way to get them out. First, we put them in the upstairs bedroom. Then, in the attic. Then we had to move them outside. Everything is under water. I have them all. Here, on Cynthia's roof. Two of her children and their spouses, six of her grandchildren, and four of their spouses, seven of her great-grandchildren and one of their boyfriends, and the three great-great grandchildren. Three of them are just little. And we have two dogs on leashes and two cats and a rabbit in cages. They couldn't bear to abandon their pets.

"The water's moving too fast, and we're surrounded. We can't get them out. All we can see is water. Jazz and I can't swim them all out. He's trying to prepare me for the worst. I can't lose them so soon, Edward, I can't. Please, what am I going to do?"

"_You have them all on one roof, Alice? Twenty-six humans plus you and Jazz and some pets? It won't hold the weight, dearest. It's going to collapse._"

"I know. I keep _Seeing_ it. But Edward, the only thing to do is for Jazz and me to put them in the big willow trees. And if we do, they'll know. They'll know about us. And Edward? Soon, it's going to be light. The sun will come out, and there's no cover here. I'm so frightened. Tell me what to do. Jazz says it's up to me. He also says I should wait for a vision or a sign or news."

Edward sighed. "_How are you getting away with talking to me in front of them?"_

"They think I'm still trying to reach you. They think I'm praying under my breath. Not that I'm not. Anyhow, they can't tell we're actually speaking. It's fine."

Edward paused. I waited, desperate for his advice. "_Alice? Tell them you're different. Tell them nothing specific. If they guess, that's okay. Get them off that bloody roof or its curtains for everyone. They're going to get sick from exposure. Do you have supplies? Shelter? Water?"_

"We have water for a day or so. Some people's supplies were lost when the storm surge flooded the house. Cars were washed away. One of their rowboats tipped. Jazz wants to go through the upstairs window and look for blankets or umbrellas to make sunshades. Are you sure we should expose ourselves, Edward?"

"_You can't stand idly by and let them perish, Alice. I'm calling Eleazar. You get them in those trees, and hang tight. Then see if you need the blankets. Probably a good idea to get them if you can._"

I blew out my breath. "I _See_ us all in the trees. It's going to be okay for a bit. But I still can't _See_ Eleazar."

"_I'll do my best to reach him. Just be calm. Let Jazz help manage the Brandons."_

"Edward? We love you and Bella. Tell, Em, too, will you?"

"_Titch? Don't go all fatalistic on me. You're going to survive."_

"Edward? I've _Seen_ us burn. The Volturi..." I said, all choked up.

"_I'll talk to Aro."_

I zoned out. Aro was telling Marcus to let us be. "Oh, God! Yes, it's going to work. Just ask him soon, please."

I zoned out again.

"_Alice? You still there?_" Edward asked anxiously. _"Alice?_"

"It's me, Jazz."

"_Thank God!_"

"She's having a vision. You'd better wait."

"_I'm here. You okay, Brother?"_

"Yeah. I am now. Everything comes down to politics, Brother. Tactics and political correctness. We don't want to create a shit storm for the family, you know? If Aro doesn't support this, we're all in the soup."

"_It's okay, Jazz. I'm sure of it. Just do ... what you have to."_

"Thank you, Brother. Oh, Lis has come to."

I couldn't help sobbing, I was so relieved. "Ooh, we're going to be okay. I still can't _See_ how, but I can See all the Richards and their offspring up at the house in Forks. I guess I'm taking them there. But I can't _See_ how."

"_But it's going to work out. That's the important thing, right?_" Edward said soothingly.

"Yes. Yes, I _See_ them all there. It's virtually certain."

"_Okay, Titch. I suggest you get off the phone. Conserve your resources. Put Jazz in charge. He knows how to manage folks in emergencies, and he's run evacuations in hot, dangerous conditions before, don't forget. I can't think of anyone I'd sooner have with you right now."_

"You're right. Thank you, Edward. I'm sorry I panicked." I breathed in and out, evenly.

"_It's okay, Hon'. Bella and I are going to sit by the phone, okay? Call us as soon as there's news."_

"Okay. Love you both."

"_Love you both, too. Now go look after your people."_

"Okay_._"

"_Okay._"

I couldn't say 'good-bye'. I had to believe I'd see Edward and Bella again. That the Volturi would not wipe us all out. That my family would survive.

I turned to Jazz. "So... Edward says to tell them..."

"We're different. No time like the present." Jazz looked at the assembled humans, huddled together under blankets on the roof. They were subdued. It was chilly, and we'd had so many challenges and scares through the day. Some of the kids were asleep. Everyone looked shocked and worn.

Just below the eaves of the house, mucky water swirled.

Jazz sat up tall, Blackberry still in hand, sighing. He spoke up clearly, startling a couple of people. "Alright, folks. I need you to listen up, hear?"

People stirred and sat up, arranging children on their laps.

"Cynthia says God brought us here. Well, I dunno if that's true or it's pure dumb luck. But you're about to receive some startling information. And I ask you not to turn on us, because we love you all and we're here to save you. Lis and I aren't gonna let any of you die. I've helped evacuate humans before, and I'm gonna get you all out of this safe and sound."

"Humans?" Albert repeated, mouth open.

"Yessir. Alice and I are ... different. But you are still our blood kin. We're just ... a lot stronger than you. Strong enough to get you all out-a this mess."

"Jeepers, are you aliens?" Shay breathed.

"Shay!" Winifred protested. "There's no such thing."

"You're not putting us on, are you Jasper?" Hugh asked narrowly.

"No sir. I will show you that I'm telling you all the truth. We have no time to argue with you. We can talk about it later," Jasper said curtly. "Right now, we have to get you all off-a this roof before it collapses. Safest place to put you, until help comes, is in the tops of the trees, yonder. You will have to endure it. And some of you will have to hang onto the weak, the young, and the pets. Maybe for a long time."

"What if help doesn't come?" Clary whined.

"Help is coming. We've called our kin. They're coming for us. We just have to hang on 'til they get here. Most of the South is in a mess right now, but Mississippi got the worst, so far. So a few miles north, it's not flooded. They'll come, don't you worry. Now, time to move. I'm taking liberties with you all. And you have to trust me and sit still if you want to live. The house is starting to list."

"I trust Jasper and Alice implicitly," Cynthia said. "I advise you all to do exactly what he says."

"I second that," Mary Alice piped up.

"You'll be first, Mary Alice," Jasper decided. "And I need you to keep a firm grip on Apple."

"Yessir."

Jasper picked his way across the roof to my niece and helped her to stand. He turned Apple so she rested with her sleepy head on Mary Alice's shoulder, her little arms around her neck, and her legs around her middle.

"Now, I am going to lift you, Ma'am, and I want you to try and wrap your legs around me. I cannot hold onto you when I jump."

"Jump?" Mary Alice yelped, alarmed.

"All be over in a second. Just shut your eyes," Jasper advised. He lifted my niece, and she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. He held her with one arm, sticking the other hand out. She whimpered a little.

My humans held their collective breath. Cynthia quivered with excitement.

Jazz backed up a few feet, eyeing the closest willow. It was a good twenty feet away. Crouching a little, he launched himself forward, using the edge of the roof to push himself off. The roof groaned in protest.

He stretched lithely, airborne, and fell into the tree, digging in his nails and flitting to the top. Then, holding onto my kin, he hopped from tree to tree until he reached the one closest to what _used_ to be the end of the drive.

Some of my relatives gasped. Others seemed incapable of speech.

"I knew it!" Cynthia crowed. "I knew my Albion could fly!"

"Who's Albion?" Winifred wondered, awestruck.

"An old friend," I shrugged, smiling proudly.

There was a brief delay in the far tree as Jasper arranged Mary Alice and Apple safely. Then, his head popped up out of what leaves had not been blown off in the gale-force winds.

"Lissy? Can you bring one?" he called.

"Yeah, sure," I called back. "Clary? Coming?" I held my arms open. Hugh helped her cross the roof to me. I put her on my back, copied Jazzy's movements, and landed in the tree. Meanwhile, Jazz ran back to the roof. Clary giggled. I transported her to the last tree, and put her near Mary Alice.

Jazz took Elliot next. Then, he took Hugh and Hailey to the next tree. I took Bobby. Jazz took Trini and Brandt. And so it went. We took Cynthia and Albert last, as they were the oldest. Then, we transferred the pets. Jazz fed Shiloh another piece of cheese before attempting to move him.

He pwned that dog.

Funny thing was, our exploits lifted everybody's spirits.

They didn't mind dangling from various tree tops like the kids did in '_The Sound of Music'_.

There was even some laughing and singing.

Apparently, the Brandons _liked_ being hauled through mid-air by aliens.


	11. Chapter 11: Hope

**Chapter 11: Hope**

**This chapter corresponds to the second half of IH39.**

**Edward and Bella's newlywed prank took place in Chapter 20 of 'Toasty Warm'.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #39:**

**'Hard Times Come Again No More', by the McGarrigles**

**'Thunder, Heavy Rain and Strong Wind'**

**'In My Own Rhythms', by Antoine Dufour **

**Tuesday, August 29th, 2005, 11:30 pm:**

_**Alice's pov:**_

I hung up the phone on Eleazar, sobbing with relief. My humans would have their help before the elements took too huge a toll on them.

We were worried about Clive. He was comatose. Obviously badly injured. His heart beats and breathing were regular, but he must have bruised his brain or bled internally when he struck his head.

Things were not going as well as I would like. My humans were exhausted. Some were beginning to show signs of dehydration and exposure. The children were getting the lion's share of care, but the adults couldn't rest properly in the trees, and the children were being passed around frequently. They had been crying for food, and we were doling it out sparingly since I couldn't _See_ when we'd be feeding them proper meals again.

The adults were stoic, and they spoke or sang cheerfully to comfort the group.

The water was also being passed around sparingly. We needed plenty of clean water for 26 people, and we might not be able to obtain any more for a day or two. I had _Seen_ emergency services passing out bottled water to the masses, and demand exceeding supply.

I couldn't wait to have the Brandons all home, safe, in Forks.

Nobody spoke of Aubrey and his family, but we were all fretting about them. Mary Alice had said that just about everything at the beach was gone. Except the lighthouse, which it seemed was built to 1850's standards. That is to say, it would likely last forever.

"Better tell them all now, Lis," Jasper advised.

"But some of them are sleeping," I protested.

"They'll sleep better if they have hope," he declared. "The Kwali will be here by dawn. And the last thing we need is for our kinfolk to be surprised by a pack of giant canines."

"Okay. People?" I called. The bodies in the willow trees groaned and stirred. "Brandon Family?" I tried again.

"Yes, Alice?" Albert called.

"Get ready to be rescued. Our friends will be here at dawn," I crowed happily.

There was a round of applause and cheers.

"Only a few more hours to impersonate monkeys," Cynthia yelled cheerfully. "Who is coming, Alice?"

"Friends of ours. They are ... animal handlers. They lead a pack of giant wolves. Their names are Sam Uley and Jacob Black."

"Giant wolves?" Mary Alice asked numbly. "Whatever next."

"Yes, uh, well, they're ... tame. They won't hurt anybody," I promised. "Sam and Jacob are bringing them overland. We'll ride the wolves out. They're going to take us all to Bella's mother's house in Jacksonville, Florida. From there, my father's cousin, Eleazar, will fly us all up to Forks in his private plane.

"Bella's father, Charlie, and his girlfriend Sue, will be waiting for us there, along with Jasper's sister Rosalie. They'll be ready to feed and water all of you, and take you to shelter. So everything is going to be hunky-dory, really soon. All you have to do is hang tight until dawn."

"Thank God!" Hugh exclaimed, shifting Hailey uncomfortably. She was sound asleep, as were the other small kids.

Jasper had made a trip quietly under the water into the screen porch, and retrieved the rowboat. Clive was now lying in it, swaddled in our comforter, and the dogs were curled up on either side of him. The cats and rabbit were suspended in a tree inside their cages, fixed to the branches by my rope.

"How about some water for everyone?" Shay suggested.

"We still need to be careful," I cautioned. "I don't know when we'll find more clean water for us, so we have to continue rationing it."

"I haven't seen you or Jasper drink any yet, Alice," Mary Alice said, frowning protectively.

"We don't need any," Jasper shrugged. There were several noises of surprise. "We don't drink water," he said, shifting Trini in his grasp.

"You haven't eaten, either," Shay stated.

"We don't eat human food," Jazz informed him calmly.

"Exactly what do you eat, Jasper?" Shay asked.

"You probably don't want to know," Jasper shrugged.

"But-" Winifred protested.

"Never you mind," Jazzy said curtly. "We aren't cannibals, and that's all you need concern yourself about."

"Yessir," Winifred said meekly.

A lightning bolt split the sky, and it opened again, dousing us with rain. Great. The few umbrellas we'd been able to retrieve popped open. Those who did not have one sighed and pulled blankets over their heads.

Our kinfolk lapsed into silence. Soon, it was quiet. Time crawled. Jazz and I talked at vampire pitch as the family slept, mostly trying to plan for things I could not _See_.

My Sight was odd where the wolves were concerned. If they did not wish to be _Seen_, it was almost impossible to _See_ anything about them. If they wanted to be _Seen_, I could _See_ them. If they were conflicted, it was about impossible. And given the pack's relationship with us, I rarely _Saw_ anything.

Seth was the exception. I knew he was going to have a couple of happy years with his mother and Charlie, and then move on to an Ivy League school. He was going to be a hugely successful film maker, and bring desirable attention to Native Peoples everywhere.

Not a few Native actors were going to benefit from Seth's influence, either.

Edward was going to be so proud of him. I could _See_ them, years from now: Edward, with Seth bent down in a choke hold, ruffling his shiny, black hair. Praising him. Hee hee hee. Seth was way, way taller than Edward.

I hunted for the futures of Charlie and Sue. A Christmas wedding? Yes. Bella holding her daughter. She was telling Mrs Stanley that Renesmee was Edward's niece.

I double-checked _that_ event. Yep, still November 20th. Everything was going to be perfect.

God, Edward looked so happy. As did the rest of us. Bella and Ren were going to add so much quality to all our lives.

_A little Victorian house in Dartmouth. Bella and Edward skid down a hallway in sock feet, narrowly avoiding putting holes in the plaster as they turn the corner. Sliding on well-polished maple hardwood. Outside the front picture window, a riot of coloured maple leaves. Autumn in New England._

_A baby squeals, crawling perpendicular to them, across the living room floor. She shrieks with delight, loud enough to crack glass, as her daddy picks her up. She grins with four cute little baby teeth. She has a curl on top of her head, tied up in a white bow. "Oh, you little brat! You're not supposed to get out of the crib while Mommy and I are getting busy!"_

"_TMI loverboy!" Emmett booms, sticking his head out of the kitchen._

"_That's Doctor Loverboy to you," Edward corrects him._

"_Not yet, smart ass."_

"_Doctor Smart Ass," Edward drawls._

"_Tool."_

_Edward chuckles good-naturedly._

I zoned back in, sighing happily. Surely good times were ahead. We just had to get through this time. Soon, we would all be together again.

I looked for Eleazar again. He was sitting with Renee on the deck next to her pool, chatting about Tanya and her boyfriend, Eric.

_In Alaska, Irina shut the door to the lodge, sighing. She was going to join her family in the Amazon. A nice surprise for everybody. Yay._

The thunderstorm ended. Talk about yay! Time to phone Edward again.

"What's up now?" Jazzy wondered.

"Just filling Edward in so he doesn't spend more time worrying than he needs to," I shrugged. "He and Bella certainly haven't had much time alone on their honeymoon. In fact, it doesn't look like they're going to get much time alone for a while. They're going to Dartmouth in September."

"What, 'til the baby's born?" Jazz wondered.

"No, longer. It kinda looks like Bella isn't going to have any issues with self-control around humans."

"Oh. 'Course not," Jazz said, eyes rolling. "Why in tarnation would she be normal?"

"_Hello?_" Edward barked.

"Ooh, Edward! You wouldn't believe it. Everything is going to be peachy. The wolves. The wolves are coming here! It's why I couldn't _See _Eleazar. Sometimes I can_ See _the wolves, sometimes I can't. And the pack has been conflicted, so I couldn't_ See. _I can't_ See _them when they don't want to be _Seen. _But they're soon going to be here. All of them."

_"The wolves are helping Cullens get people out of Biloxi,_" Edward repeated blankly.

"Eleazar talked to Carlisle, who talked to Charlie, who talked to Sue, who talked to Billy, who talked to Sam. Thank goodness for the grapevine! Yeah, I never thought I'd say _that_! Billy said the Cullens were good, and humans needed the Kwali's help. Sam argued against it. He's worried about your baby being a threat to humans. I guess Jacob's pretty anxious to fix things with us, though, so he argued on our behalf and Sam relented. So yeah, they're all coming here except Seth. Sue said he was too young to come and Charlie backed her up."

_"Bet Seth loved that_," Edward mused. " _So Jacob championed the Cullens? Is he for real, Alice?_"

"Yeah._"_

"_So that's what happened to Eleazar? He's been ... mustering the Kwali?_"

"Eleazar couldn't find dry land anywhere near here to set down his plane. He had to leave it in Jacksonville. So he called Carlisle, and waited for a reply, and then he had to go pick up the wolves. Each flight took a couple of hours. He brought them to Jacksonville in three batches, and they've all had a big beef barbecue at Renée's to build up their strength. Eleazar showed up with half a cow, and they butchered it. Renee's met them all, by the way. She's having a ball. Says life was getting dull and lonely before they showed up. And she's chomping at the bit to see you and Bella_._

"Anyhow, Jacob and Sam are leading. The wolves are coming on foot to carry my humans to safety. We'll fly them out of Jacksonville on Eleazar's plane. Somehow, he's hidden it in Renee's yard under a tarp. He probably lifted the damn thing over the house. He doesn't want it commandeered or stolen. Anyhow, he'll take us all to Forks in a few trips. Isn't that great?"

_"What on earth did he tell Renée? That yard is not accessible, Alice. And it's small. There's no way a human could deposit a plane in there."_

"Um, he told her that he and the family were special. You know Renée. Now she thinks we're aliens, or superheroes, or something. Apparently, she asked if we were fairies, and Eleazar laughed at her. Which was nothing compared to the reaction of the dogs. I guess they thought the idea of Eleazar being a fairy was hysterical."

"_I bet. Boy! Jacob and Sam helping Cullens... Huh. Cool. How are the humans handling everything?_"

"Well, admittedly, the wolves aren't here yet so they haven't had the shock of seeing them. They understand the Kwali are coming. They don't know they are shape shifters. We told them we have a friend who is their master. They are taking it ... pretty well that Jazz and I just whisked them up into the trees. They're so tired and shocked that nothing's really fazing them. It's not hitting them yet.

"When we get to Forks, Rosalie and Charlie will take care of them. We will need to find them accommodations and clothing and supplies. And they'll have to be fed. Charlie has already been to the grocery store with Rose and Sue and bought food and orange juice and Coke and sugar. Everyone here is a little numb.

"Except Cynthia. She seems to be having a ball. She keeps saying it's Providence that I came back to her. She's chattering away to the kids and generally exuding the energy of somebody a quarter her age. A lot of them are totally following her lead. She's keeping everyone's spirits up_."_

"_Well, she is your sister,_" Edward pointed out. "_Alice? Will Nahuel take Theofilo?_"

I Looked. "He'd be a good father, but he's doubting his abilities. Want to improve the odds?_"_

"_Definitely._"

"Look in the pink plastic bag I put in the inside pocket of the black hockey duffel. Inside it, you'll find a stuffed monkey made out of socks."

"_Okay._"

"Give it to Nahuel to give to Theofilo."

"_Alice, why pink?_" Edward asked quizzically.

"Edward! Most of the people unpacking that bag are male. None of you wanted to open it, because it's pink. Might have had girl cooties in it, right? So, I set it in there, knowing it wouldn't end up in the nursery."

"_Why didn't you just put his name on it?_"

I _tsk_ed and rolled my eyes. "Silly! He didn't have one. You know my Sight's not perfect, or complete. I just had a hunch I should pack it. It wasn't a sure thing. But now, I know what it's for."

_"Okay, thanks. Call me when you get home, 'kay? Or if you need anything?_"

"It will be fine, Edward. Talk to Aro. I'll call you tomorrow."

_"Okay. Love to all."_

"You too. Bye."

_"Bye." _

"A monkey made out of socks?" Jazz asked, lip curling.

"Yeah. It's for the feral toddler they found. The Brazilian vegetarian? His name's Nahuel. With any luck, he's going to raise the toddler. He's going to live with Edward's coven and help to lead it when Edward's absent. He's going to be a tremendous help. He's such a nice guy. Hopefully, he'll find a mate down there."

"Can't you See him finding one?"

I squinted into the future. "Too murky. I guess things aren't determined yet."

"Huh. Be funny if he met a human, wouldn't it?"

"Hmm. I don't See Edward allowing any contact with humans for at least a year. He has too many newborns to worry about."

"I'd have loved to be a fly on the wall when you told Carlisle what all Edward's gotten up to."

"Oh, I'm sure it was rich. Just imagine the discussion Dear Old Dad would have had with Esme."

Jazz chuckled. "Yeah. And then, you tell him we're bringing about 30 humans to the house. You know, we're making an awful habit of being sociable with humans these days."

"Yeah, who'd- a thunk! It's all Bella's fault."

"Yep."

"You know, I've thought of the Prank."

"No way. The payback for them destroying his bedroom?" Jazz gawped.

"Yep," I said smugly.

"Give," he demanded, wriggling.

"The photo."

"The photo of him napping?"

"Uh huh. I'm going to have two poster-sized ones made," I sang.

"And do what with them?" Jazz asked, eyes alight with mischief.

"Well, when they get to the cottage," I began.

"Yeah?" Jasper encouraged me.

"I'm going to have the revealing one hanging over the mantle in the sitting room.

"Aw, Jelli, he'll die," Jazz chortled.

"Full colour and life-sized. Bella will like it, though," I smirked.

"No way! He'll be right mortified to have that up on display! Especially in the room of the house where they'll receive people."

"Exactly. And we'll all be in the room, gassing about how great it is, while he squirms."

"He reads minds," Jazz cautioned me.

"Yeah. That's the best part."

"Huh?" my mate frowned at me.

"Even if he reads it in my mind, he won't be able to get rid of it before the whole family has seen it," I said, cackling naughtily.

"Jelli, you are positively evil. Charlie will probably be there, too. Maybe even Sue," Jazz protested.

"Yeah, well, I'll explain in advance that I'm doing it to punish him. Not like he's got anything they haven't seen before," I shrugged.

"He won't want his father-in-law to see it," Jazz cautioned.

"Charlie's got a lot better sense of humour than people give him credit for," I shrugged. "Besides, once I explain how the newlyweds left his room covered in various personal substances, which took the entire family four hours to clean up, Charlie will understand my reasons."

"Jehosophat. Remind me never to make an enemy out of you. What's the other poster for?"

"It's to replace that one once I've had my fun. It won't show anything unfit for polite company."

"To hang in their sitting room? He'll never go for it, Lis."

"He'll compromise with Bella. He'll let it hang in their bedroom."

"Geewhilakers. Here I thought you were real fond of Edward."

"I am. He's my brother. Nobody is allowed to mess with him except me. However, Edward is at his best when discombobulated," I related.

"How do you figure that?" Jazz asked, not comprehending.

"Easy. If he doesn't have time to over-think things, he makes quick decisions that are so good, he always lands on his feet," I explained.

"Such as?" Jazz prompted.

"Um, duct tape."

"Holy catfish. Are we back to that again?"

"You asked."

"Fine! How does Bella tying him up with duct tape produce any result that made him 'land on his feet' ?"

"Come on, Jazz, the results were astounding."

"Elucidate."

"Because Bella confuddled the hell out of him by taping him up, he stood up to the family and made us all regard him as a mature sexual being."

"How do you figure that?" Jazz said again.

"Easy. He made us all see that he was capable of taking care of his human mate. Protecting her. While getting a little somethin' somethin'."

"Becoming even more insufferably arrogant, as a result."

" Admirable."

"Yes... That's true. Bravest vampire I ever did meet."

"Well, you're pretty brave yourself, Handsome," I teased.

"Talk like that will get you everywhere," Jazzy growled. "Assuming we ever find a private place to be."

"Soon be home," I reminded him.

The rain gradually petered out. And then, far away, a rime of light touched the horizon.

Red sky at dawning, sailors take warning.

It rose, bringing with it a new anxiety.

We were going to sparkle in front of humans.


	12. Chapter 12: Kwali Ute

**Chapter 12: Kwali Ute**

**For Janiriki, who says Alice failed Survival 101. Thanks, J. The Kwali are rolling their eyes with you.**

**Go to the Unforeseen Events Facebook Fanpage to see background info on Alice's family. You will find their names, ages and relationships there. You will also find some beautiful banners for my other stories, and Kaure's family tree. In a few days, I will be posting some sketches, including Bella and Edward in their wedding clothes. You might even find me online, for a little chat:D Link is on my Profile. Oh, and if you're not one of my schoolkids, lol, Friend me (Jess Molly, Ontario Canada) and I'll let you see my pictures from the Toronto Creation Ent TwiCon. See me with Boo Boo Stewart, who is a real sweetheart.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #42:**

**'(New Moon: Quileute Werewolves) Yeha Noha', Native American music**

**'Dependent Arising', by Andy MacKee**

**Wednesday, August 30th, 2005:**

_**Alice's pov:**_

Jazzy and I sat, trying not to panic, as the sun crested the horizon and began its march into the sky. What were we to do? What would they think? What would happen when the wolves arrived?

_A howl._

_Jacob! We're up here._

_We're coming, Alice!_

"Whatever is the matter?" Mary Alice said softly, staring at us with concern. She turned her head to follow our gaze, then covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh! Your skin condition. The sun! The sun hurts your skin!"

Jazz nodded gruffly, sliding a guilty look toward me for the lie.

_Your sister sent these._

I smiled, quivering with joy. A howl pierced the remaining darkness. I stood up in the tree, and yelled back as loudly as I could. "Jacob! Jacob! We're up here!"

I waved, sticking my arm out of the tree, just far enough that the light of dawn caught my palm, sending off an array of sparkles. Behind me, Mary Alice and Cynthia gasped. Nobody else seemed to have noticed.

"We're coming, Alice!" Jacob bellowed back. "Hang on tight, everyone. We're coming for you."

I leaned out as far as I dared, staying under the shadow of the tree. I was going to keep the nature of our existence from as many people as possible, for as long as possible.

There was a scraping and a rustling, and Jacob Black popped up beside me, in human form, startling a few of my kin.

"Well, hello Mrs Hale," he drawled, grinning. "In need of a few heroes, are we?"

"Yes. _Thank_ you, Jacob. _Thanks_ for coming."

"Your sister sent these," he said, passing me something soft.

"Thank you." I looked at it curiously. A white, cotton hoodie, with matching sweatpants. And gloves. I beamed at Jacob, who smiled back a bit bashfully. He passed another outfit -navy blue with black gloves- to Jazz, who wasted no time, but pulled his new clothes on. "Where's Sam?" I wondered.

"Right here," Sam said, popping up next to Jacob. "Okay, people. Hi there. Who's thirsty?"

A whole lot of hands went up, and there were not a few cries of relief. Sam passed up some plastic cups that looked like they belonged on thermoses. They were obviously full of cool, fresh water.

"Sam, how much water did you bring?" I fretted. "There are twenty-six people and two dogs and two cats and a rabbit. We don't want to run out."

The Kwali Ute leaders looked at me like I was loony.

Jacob cleared his throat. "You've never taken Survival 101, have you?" he stated.

"Um, no?" I answered, cringing.

"If you're ever caught in a situation like this again, remember what I'm telling you," he advised.

Well, I had perfect recall. I could hardly forget.

"Okay," I said, hoping I sounded friendly, not ticked off.

"If it rains, you find something to collect the rain water. Like a tarp, or a bowl, or even an umbrella. Then, you can drink that water. And if it doesn't rain, lie a piece of plastic on the ground, and collect the water that condenses on it."

Some of my family groaned. "Oh. That's a great idea, Jake," I said, feeling like a stupid head.

"Yeah, Billy said you might not think of that," Jake shrugged. "Alice?"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"I'm sorry I was so mean. Thank you for fixing my room. My Dad's house. I really... Thanks." He lowered his eyes.

"You're welcome, Jake. Thanks for coming to save my family."

"You're welcome." Jake turned his attention to the amassed Brandons. "Okay, people, listen up. I'm Jacob, and that's Sam. Sam is the leader of this little expedition. I'm sure you're all very tired. We have a couple of small boats, to add to the one you have, for your pets, luggage and kids. Everybody else is going to have a nice ride on the back of a wolf. I promise you, they will not hurt you. They are totally non-aggressive toward humans.

Sam took over. "Now please, listen. We do not wish to attract attention. Our wolves are very rare. We do not want them noticed. They live in the Olympic Rainforest, without cages or borders. We do not wish anyone to take them away from us. It is a relationship founded on non-verbal communication and respect."

"Each wolf has a name. If you need something, say so. Your wolf will non-verbally pass along to its trainer that you have a need, and we will look after it. Do not be afraid to trust us. You are perfectly safe.

"I know you are all exhausted. It is safe to rest on your wolf's back. Sleep, even. The wolf will not drop you. We will place you onto the wolves' backs. You do not need to do anything but relax. Any questions?"

"What tribe are you?" Shay asked.

"Quileute," Sam answered. There were some quiet woofs from below._ Woot woot woot._

"Kwali Ute? The Wolf People?" Shay frowned.

"That is correct. In answer to your next question, we have always been brothers to these wolves."

A brief vision of Shay and the Kwali flickered before my eyes. Shay was entirely too perceptive for our collective good.

"Other questions?" Sam asked.

"How many wolves are there?" Cynthia wondered, eyes wide with curiosity.

"We brought eight."

Some soft murmurs went up.

"Where are they?" Elliot piped up, peering down, from the tree in which he was perched, into the murky water below. He was precariously close to falling out.

Sam pushed gently against Elliot's chest, rearranging him in the tree. "They're very close. We didn't want to startle you."

"Did you bring any food?" David asked, stomach rumbling.

"As a matter of fact, we did," Jacob beamed. "Quil? Pass up the cooler?"

There was a soft woof, and Quil, in wolf form, swam up under our tree. He had a big, orange plastic cooler in his dagger-sharp teeth. It contrasted sharply with his dark brown fur. Its edges were duct taped shut. The humans gasped, astonished.

Quil put a dinner-plate sized paw against the trunk of the tree. Jacob reached down and took the cooler, thanking him. Quil sank back down, swimming circles around the trees so everyone could take a good look at him.

"Pwetty doggy," Apple said, peering down at him. Quil laughed a doggy laugh.

"Big doggy," Hugh muttered.

"Does that wolf understand American English?" Shay asked, gobsmacked.

"Uh, let's just say they're ... really, really smart," Sam said evasively. He grabbed onto a branch and lowered himself out of sight.

Jacob tore the duct tape from the cooler, revealing -of all things- piles and piles of hotdogs in white buns, individually wrapped in foil. Their warm scent rose, causing the humans to groan. "Now, you mustn't overeat," Jacob warned. "We don't want you sick, and some of you haven't eaten in at least a day. So don't gobble. We'll be in Jacksonville before you know it, and there's tons of food at Renee's place."

The hotdogs were passed around, and our humans ate them with evident relish. Jazz and I watched them, trying not to grimace.

"You don't like the smell, do you Jasper?" Shay said, taking a gigantic chomp out of his second one.

"No."

"You fake eating in front of us. Why?" he wondered between bites.

"I don't care to end up on your government's dissection table, thank you," Jasper growled.

"You're safe with us, Jasper. You are family," Mary Alice said.

Sam's head popped up again. "Alice? I'm worried about the guy in the boat."

Mary Alice tensed. I returned my attention to Sam, eyes flickering apologetically toward my niece. "Yes. I know. I haven't _Seen_ anything yet, but he is definitely in a coma. I'm hoping when the swelling goes down, he'll come to."

Sam nodded curtly. "Where do you plan to take him? To a hospital along the way, or to Doctor Cullen?"

"Depends on his condition, and whether we pass a suitable hospital on the way. I have to look at the possible outcomes as his condition changes. My instinct is to get him to Carlisle, but he may need treatment sooner than that. How long will our trip take?"

"It's 435 miles as the crow flies, but we will not be taking the short route. Too much risk of detection. It took us four hours to get here. Take us a little longer to get back, carrying everyone, plus the possessions. But we'll get there well before supper time, don't worry. Maybe in time for a late lunch," Sam revealed.

A cheer went up from the group. They had pretty much demolished their hotdogs.

"Yeah. Woo hoo. Anyhow, Doctor Fang will be at Renee's when we get there," Jacob shrugged. Wide-eyed, I stared at him in alarm. A couple of people were looking at him warily. "Uh, its a joke. Alice's Dear Old Dad has taken a lot of blood samples from me," he said dismissively. "I swear all doctors are vampires." I relaxed. "Ready to go, people?"

"Yeah," everyone chorused.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Sam said. He jumped into the water, and a couple of wolves swam up alongside him. One had a harness rigged up to it, and to that, was attached our boat. Clive and the two dogs were within. Sam reached up, calling for children. Jake passed down Trini and Hailey, then Apple. They added the cats, who hunkered down silently with the dogs.

Now, if dogs and cats could get along, there was no earthly reason Kwali and vampires couldn't.

Somehow, they added the rabbit in its cage to the boat. Then Kelsey was elected to ride with them as baby-and-pet-sitter. "Your wolf's name is Embry," Sam told the children. He gestured, and Embry pulled out. The children laughed with excitement, yanking on the harness. Embry barked a laugh.

"Paul?" Sam called.

Paul swam up, also towing a small boat. Sam and Jacob passed all the luggage down and put it in. Then, they put Mary Alice, Hal, Clary, Elliot, Cynthia and Albert in it. "Heigh ho, Paul. Pleased to meet you. Thanks for carrying us," Cynthia smiled.

"Welf-um," Paul responded, causing her to do a double-take. His silver fur glistened in the sun.

"Jared?"

"Yarf!" Jared had a third boat. It was bigger than the others. I realized it belonged to Charlie.

"This is our last boat," Sam announced. "You will be taking turns, riding in the boat and on the wolves' backs."

"Cool," Shay announced, eyes alight like it was Christmas morning.

"First to go in Jared's boat are you eight," Sam said, pointing. He and Jacob lowered Lorna, Hugh, Jolene, Prudie, Brandt, Hope, Holly, and Roland into the boat and Jared took them away.

That left David, Trey, Bobby, Ray, Terry, Shay, and Winifred, plus the four non-humans. We looked at each other uncertainly.

"There are eleven of us left. Jacob and I will ride on the wolves pulling boats as necessary. We are accustomed to travelling long distances with them, holding onto their harnesses. Leah, Brady, Colin, and Young Quil will carry the rest of you. So, who wants to be first?"

"We do!" Shay exclaimed, pulling his girlfriend's hand into the air. She squeaked in protest, reminding me of Bella. The Bella we knew a year ago, before she adjusted to the supernatural world. Shy Bella.

Sam assessed him, brow raised. " 'Kay. Leah? You wanna do the honours?"

Leah growled a little, moving into position.

"Ladies first," Sam said, lowering Winifred between Leah's front shoulder blades. "Now, you twist your hands up in her hair, and lean forward onto her neck. Don't sit up, or you'll fall. Got it?"

"Yessir," Winifred said nervously.

"This is so cool," Shay claimed, staring down. To his surprise, Jacob and Sam grabbed him by the wrists and lowered him down onto Leah's silver back, behind his girl. "Wait 'til I tell my Mom," he said, overflowing with excitement.

"Where's your Mom?" Sam barked.

"She's a nurse. She's probably at some aid station somewhere."

"Oh."

"Beautiful girl," Shay crooned, ruffling Leah's fur. "I think I'm in love."

Leah's head turned, and she looked at him, disconcerted. Then, she rolled her eyes, huffed, and started doggy paddling. Yeah, definitely not her Imprint.

Shay twined his fingers in Leah's hair, leaning on Winifred and trying not to crush her. He started to giggle. Soon, Winifred joined in.

"Brady, will you take Alice and Jazz?"

Brady nodded, tongue lolling. Jasper and I dove feet first into the water, and lodged our hands in Brady's fur. We swam alongside him, pressing our faces into his front haunches to avert them from the sun.

A few moments later, we were joined by Young Quil, carrying David, Bobby and Terry, then, Colin, carrying Trey and Ray.

Twenty-six humans, ten wolves, two dogs, two cats, one rabbit, and two vampires. All present and accounted for.

Sam and Jacob, treading water, conversed. Then, Sam spoke up to the group. "We're heading south. It's empty of humans now. All evacuated. Any objections, Alice?"

I Looked. "Nope. South is good," I called happily.

The wolves moved at an amazing speed, considering the water was generally too deep for them to touch bottom.

The devastation of the city was overwhelming. The house just south of the Brandon homestead was gone. The next one had toppled, the very top of its roof sitting crooked under the water. Trees were uprooted, and garbage floated everywhere in the nasty-smelling water. We didn't see any people anywhere. Presumably, they had all evacuated in time. The closer we got to the Gulf, the worse it got.

We were about two miles from home when Jasper noticed something sad. "Hey, Jelli, look there."

I peered into a distant pile of wreckage, and heard a pathetic noise. "Is that a _body_, Jazz?"

"Hard to tell. Hey, Sam? There's something crying over there. Mind if we take a look?"

"Make it fast, Jasper," Sam ordered.

"Yessir."

Jasper sank under the water. A few minutes later, he appeared beside the pile. Something moved, startling him. A dog. A black Labrador. It was wearing some kind of ... coat. I heard Jazz curse under his breath.

Jacob stroked out to the scene. He and Jasper talked for a minute. Then, Jacob held his hand out to the dog, and pulled it into the water, forcing it to swim with him by dint of dragging on its collar. Surprisingly, Jazz also held out his hand, retrieving something small. He set it on his shoulder, and swam back to the group, dolphin-like, with his rescued animal. Luckily, Jazz's hoodie obscured his face. The group couldn't see him sparkling.

_A sleek black cat ducks through Esme's kitchen._

"_Why'd ya have to get a black one, Jasper? That's bad luck," Em laments._

"_I did not pick him. He picked me," Jasper retorts._

The thing clinging to Jazzy's neck was the tiniest, loudest, wettest, most pathetic black kitten I had ever seen. Beside Brady, Jazz reached up, tearing the kitten's tiny claws out of his hoodie as he grasped it, and deposited it on Brady's scruff. The kitten opened its mouth wide, and mewled at me pathetically. It dug every claw it had into Brady's hair, and hid itself. As Brady was dark in colour, the kitten just about disappeared there.

"Aw, it's so cute," I smiled.

"It's new name's Lucky," Jazz said, not to be contested. "The owner drowned. Heaven knows how the pets survived, poor devils."

"You keeping it, Jazz?" I wondered. He'd never expressed any interest in animals. Other than for their nutritive value. Oh, except for horses.

Jasper looked at it thoughtfully. "Maybe," he said. "If nobody at home has got an objection."

Jacob had lifted the black Lab into the boat with the other dogs. It was now enjoying a drink of clean water. He was stroking its ears, crooning to it, and intermittently speaking to Sam.

I turned back to my husband. "What about the owner?" I wondered, extending a finger to scratch the kitten's ears.

"Nothing we can do, Lis. We have to leave him behind."

"We can't ... ?"

"Help the living, Lissy."

Sam pointed at the body. He and Jacob swam over to it, and lifted it out of the water, onto a pile of debris.

"What are they doing?" I wondered. The men were arranging the limbs to look as though the man had been naturally caught up on the wreckage. I was glad the wind was blowing the scent away from us.

"Keeping him out of the water. Cutting down on contamination. Temporarily. Won't help much, I'm afraid. There's too much death here."

"Oh," I said, feeling small. Jacob pulled at something stuck under the water. He tugged it upward. It was a wheelchair. He arranged it on top of the pile of garbage, next to the body of the dog's owner, and sighed. Poor old fellow. He hadn't stood a chance. Probably all alone when the storm surge hit.

"We're thinking the dog might be a trained Helper Animal, on account of its vest," Jazz said.

_The dog opened a door for Billy. Billy praised the dog, eyes shining_. Well, at least the dog would have a good home. "Yes, it is. Jake should give it to Billy."

Jacob and Sam rejoined the group. "Still good to go, Alice?" Sam asked sternly. Jacob was looking a little unsettled. He probably hadn't seen much of death.

I double checked. "Still good," I told the pack leader.

Sam's lips were thin, nonetheless. "Let's move out. I don't want to stay in one spot too long."

Our little convoy swam away from the old neighbourhood. The Labrador gave out a mournful howl, then flopped down in the boat. The children patted it consolingly. "We should take off its vest, for now," thirteen-year-old Kelsey decided. "You aren't supposed to pet Helper Dogs when they're in uniform." She undid the straps, and slid the vest off, putting it carefully in a bag. The other dogs licked the newcomer, soothing him.

The kitten slept, purring, on the mound of hot fur on Brady's neck.


	13. Chapter 13: Hard Times

**Chapter 13: Hard Times**

**Rated M for some understandably nasty language.**

**Those of my readers who do _not_ read this story are _seriously_ going to miss out on something great in this chapter: An itty bitty HUMONGOUS vision. Roflmao.**

**This chappie is for Cathy in NZ, for bugging me to post it _before_ working on my independent novel. Because I love you, Kiwi. :D**

**If you haven't checked out my Facebook Fan page (courtesy of Gemma), why not do it now? I have lots of fun, pretty things on there. Like family trees for this fic and I Hunger. And Robporn. And drawings. And gorgeous banners for my fics. Friend me (Jess Molly Ontario Canada), and assuming you're not one of my kiddiewinks from school (especially one of the ones who led to the damage of my sprained pinkies), I'll even let you see a picture of me (the jmolly is reclusive and shy, you know).**

http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/pages/The-Unforseen-Events-series-By-JMolly/120789297957442?v=info

**The poll about Marcus is still evenly divided: 50/50. So go vote, already. It's on my Profile.**

**I can hear the _dust mites_ walking around on my Twilighted Thread, friends. And here, I posted you a little teaser for the next IH and everything!**

**http:/www(.)twilighted(.)net/forum/viewtopic(.)php?f=52&t=10009#p1022789 **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #44:**

"**Thin Air", by Don Ross**

"**Be Yourself", by Audioslave (New Moon Music)**

"**Three Hands", by Don Ross**

"**When She Cries", by Andy McKee**

"**Amazing Grace In Cherokee"**

"**Kiss from a Rose", cover by ****Ulli B****ö****gershausen**

**Wednesday, August 30th, 2005:**

_**Alice's pov:**_

"Clear, Alice?" Jacob asked me softly. I searched into space and time.

"Yes. There won't be another fly-over for twenty-six minutes."

"Twenty minutes, people!" Jacob bellowed. The Kwali's throats thrummed, confirming their understanding. "Out of the boats!"

Everyone rushed to obey. The adults helped the children disembark, and mount wolves, and the teens grabbed the pets. Jasper's kitten mewled. Jake and Sam grabbed the small boat containing Clive, and lifted it high.

"Go!" Sam barked. He and Jake pelted for the ocean across a half-mile of ruined beach, strewn about with putrid debris. The _Kwali_, bearing their heavy load of humans, followed closely, panting. The remaining humans struggled to keep up.

Jazz grabbed a couple of people around the middle and carried them out at top speed, so I copied him. Once we hit the water, we went back for more, making two more trips. Soon, everyone was back in their original form of conveyance, and we were hurrying out of Mississippi.

Looking back invoked such sadness.

The shoreline was bare of edifices, save the ancient lighthouse that would probably be there at the Last Day.

"It's all gone," Hugh lamented.

"The casino barges lifted, and rammed into the buildings on shore," Jacob said, pointing at pieces of debris.

"All the churches are gone," Cynthia said sadly. "Every last one."

"They can be built again, Ma'am," Sam said reassuringly. "The important thing is to prevent loss of life."

"Of course, Sam," she agreed. "It's just ... they have always been there, you know?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry." Sam acknowledged. "We have to hurry. There's a lot of ground to cover before the next helicopter passes."

The Kwali submerged themselves only deeply enough to allow the boats to float. Jazz and I kept our faces turned down, out of the light.

We stroked east, wasting no time in talking. Soon, the children were napping again, their heads on resting on the pet dogs. If not for the desperation of the situation, it might have appeared peaceful.

There were no signs of life anywhere. The coast had been abandoned.

"We're in Florida waters," I yelled, 15 minutes later. "Patrol boat coming soon, Sam."

"Head inland," Sam demanded. My _Sight_ had shown that the risk of being noticed would diminish if we went through the middle of the state rather than around it via the ocean. Unfortunately, that meant doing portages.

Jazzy and I had decided that it would be easiest if we carried the two boats full of kids and pets, rather than put the kids on wolf-back and make the adults walk. Time was of the essence. Clive was not doing well. It was awkward carrying my boat. However, Jazz and I were the only people in the party who did not tire, and the younger wolves were beginning to show some fatigue.

Before long, we were in the Everglades. Jazz and I ran into the water, setting down the boats with relief. "Keep all your body parts inside the boats," Sam warned the kids.

_A fist through crocodilian skin: Jasper's._

"What about those of us who are riding wolves?" Shay yelped. Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"Your wolf is more than equipped to handle any threat," Jacob informed him. Which was good, because around the next bend in the swampy water, there was a congregation of about 20 alligators, one of which was very large. Seeing us, they splashed into the water.

"Alice?" Sam demanded sharply.

"Only one is going to attack us," I informed him. "Jasper? Be ready. And it's not the biggest _one_." My proclamation ended on a surprise squeak.

There was barely any warning before it vaulted straight out of the water at my face. I flinched. The children screamed, but the attack was never accomplished.

Suspended in the air, in front of me, was a large, supple brown body. It was at least three feet longer than me. Through the middle of the chest, was my mate's arm. He drew his fist out distastefully, allowing the alligator to fall into the water, dead. He shook out his hand with a _thwap_, grimacing at the smell of whatever innards now decorated his glove and sleeve.

"Too bad we can't save it for you, Lissy," he said, nose wrinkling, as he scrubbed his hands in the murky water. "Make one heck of a lot of pairs of shoes. Maybe even a purse."

"The ultimate revenge," I agreed. I reached out a gloved hand and caressed his face, which was mostly hidden in the hood. "Thank you, Jazzy."

The children were still whimpering in the boat. "Come on, young ones," Jazz said cheerfully. "I'n't anyone hurt. Now who's going to watch me throw this here monster to the others?" The kids peeked up at him, reassured and becoming excited.

"Will they eat it?" Clary wondered from the next boat over.

"You bet. They don't eat often. So if there's a hungry one, it won't waste anything," my mate asserted.

"Wait. Can we touch it first?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah. Just don't touch its teeth, alright?" Jazz ordered, picking the animal up by its neck and holding it out to the children. "Shame I had to kill it. It's a fine specimen."

It turned out that a lot of people wanted to touch the apex predator's carcass. However, the smell of its blood was attracting the notice of the other predators.

"Okay. This party's over," Jazz declared. He shifted the alligator in his hands until he gripped it by its long, armoured tail, and pulled it a short distance from the boats and Kwali. "I reckon I feel like Huck Finn, bound to swing a cat," he declared, winking at me from out of his hood. Our humans chuckled.

With a whooshing of air, the alligator made several circles over Jasper's head. He hurled it at the section of glade where we could hear the other gators thrumming and shifting about, out of sight. Our thwarted predator hit the water with a large splash. The water roiled as its former companions discovered and attacked it. The children clapped, thrilled with the modern dinosaur show.

Jasper was rather taken aback. He had not expected them to eat it right away. They were, indeed, hungry. "Best not dawdle, or we're gonna be in the soup," he warned.

"Lis? Are we safe to go on?" Sam asked worriedly.

My mate snarled possessively, and his white teeth glimmered inside the deep hood, startling Sam. Not to mention everyone else. I put a consoling hand on his chest, feeling his breath heave in and out angrily as he tried to calm himself.

"_Alice_," I corrected Sam, trying to smile gently at him. "Only Jasper is allowed to call me 'Lis'."

"Oh. I beg your pardon," Sam said nervously. "I didn't mean to offend you, Jasper."

"That's alright," Jasper growled from between his teeth. "You di'n't know any better. Just see it doesn't happen again."

"Big dope," I teased my mate, reaching up to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. Mollified, he gave me a quick, one-armed hug before silently moving back into position by Brady. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam shudder.

"Let's go," Jacob ordered, after an annoyed look at Sam and Jasper.

We pulled out. It was nearly noon.

***~*~*~8~*~*~* **

I scented the air, inexplicably worried. We were almost through the Ocala National Forest. Our third portage was in progress. The light was dim, the surroundings peaceful. Most of the Brandon Clan members were asleep.

Jazz moved closer to me, speaking at vampire pitch. "Lis, do you smell Clive?"

The heads of the closest Kwali swivelled toward us. I blinked solemnly, confirming it. "It's becoming a certainty," I said softly. Clive was fading. Fast. We were not going to be able to save him.

Jasper signalled for everyone to stop, and for Sam and Jacob to come closer. He spoke in tones too soft for the humans to hear. "Sam? Clive is passing away. There's no way Carlisle is going to find us out here in time," he declared.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, sighing, his lips thin. "What do you suggest?"

"Might be upsetting for the children if they witness him pass," Jazz said, his eyes flickering toward them as they slept in their boats.

"_Thank you for saving me. I have always loved you. And you were so brave." Mary Alice held his hand, gulping._

"_Take care of the living," She moaned blankly._

"It's Mary Alice's decision," I stated. The men nodded curtly.

I tiptoed over to Mary Alice, asleep on Paul's back, along with her mother and Clary. I touched her gently on the shoulder, and she jumped, startled. I looked at her solemnly. Cynthia looked at me through bleary eyes, reaching into a pocket for her glasses.

"Mary Alice?" I said softly. "I'm very sorry, but ... Clive isn't going to make it."

It felt so unfair. Another hour or so, and we'd be at Renée's.

My niece looked at me, stricken. Stiffly, she slid off of Paul's back, looking at me like she wished I'd say I was joshing.

"What do you want to do, dear?" I asked, patting her hand. "Do you want to wake everyone so they can say good-bye?"

Cynthia got off of Paul's back with some difficulty. She tottered over to Clive and leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

Mary Alice looked away, considering. "Just my children, and Holly and Ray," she said finally, her voice weak.

Nodding, Jasper, Sam and Jacob moved to wake Brandt, Holly, Trey, and Ray. After a whispered discussion, the parents woke David and Kelsey and explained the situation to them. They cooed over Clive gently, and Cynthia said a little prayer. Then, they sang 'Amazing Grace', which they said was Clive's favourite hymn.

The eight humans each had the opportunity to say a meaningful goodbye, and then the parents took the grandchildren away. Sam had them all resume their former positions. Jasper picked up his kitten and set it back on Brady's scruff.

That left Mary Alice, Cynthia, Jasper and me, and Clive, in his boat.

Nodding respectfully, Sam and Jacob took the larger group onward, leaving us behind, as we had agreed.

Feeling more than a little _disrespectful_, I moved aside and phoned Carlisle.

"_Hello, Dearest,"_ he said cheerfully.

"Hi. We've had an ... unfortunate," I began, and stopped.

"_What is it, Alice?_" he asked, alarmed.

"Clive is dying," I said sadly.

"_Oh, dear. I'm so sorry,"_ Carlisle said helplessly.

"Jazz and I are staying back with my niece, Jacob and Cynthia," I said. "We'll be along... when."

"_Alright, Dovey. I wish I could help you,"_ my father lamented.

"About an hour and a half until we...," I said, looking over my shoulder surreptitiously. "But the big group is going to be at Renée's in an hour. And they don't know anything. Not about the Cullens, and not about Shifting. They think the Kwali are just big, smart animals. They know Jazz and I aren't human, but that's all they know. They don't even know we sparkle."

"_Well done, Alice. And your sister and niece?"_

"Cynthia knows most of it. Nothing is fazing her. And I don't know how we'll avoid telling Mary Alice," I said, biting my lip.

"_Well, that's alright, Dearest. Almost impossible to keep her out of it, under such circumstances. You okay?"_

"Yes, Dad. Just frustrated. It seems like we're so close to you, but it's too far," I lamented.

"I know. But he's a Christian, isn't he? Going Home. That's not..." Carlisle hesitated to finish, not wanting to be insensitive.

"I know. He'll be at peace," I agreed softly.

"_Someone singing hymns?"_ my Dad wondered.

"Cynthia. She's quite the Believer," I said, smiling a little.

"_Yes. Well, good for her."_

"You're going to love her, Carlisle," I told him.

"_Yes, I expect so. I'd best let you go, now."_

"Yes, sir."

"_Love to you all,_" he reminded me.

"Yes, Dad. Love to all of you, too," I said, and shut the phone, turning my attention to my companions.

"You have been a wonderful husband and father," Mary Alice told her husband. "Thank you for saving me and Apple. I have always loved you. And you were so brave." Mary Alice patted his hand, gulping. "We're safe now. Jasper and Alice will take care of us."

A few minutes later, Clive slipped silently away. Mary Alice kissed him one last time, and stood, eyes hollow. "Forty-seven years, we've been together," she said huskily.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't... get him help in time," I moaned, blinking back nonexistent tears.

"I knew he wasn't going to make it," she said grimly. "I was prepared."

I nodded, as Jazz rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He was trying not to interfere with natural emotions, I knew, but that didn't make life easy for him.

My husband regarded our niece sadly. "We can bring him with us, if you want," he offered.

"That's not sensible. Clive would want us to take care of the living. And he won't ... wouldn't... care where he's ... But I don't like the thought of... animals..."

"We can bury him, Miss Mary," Jasper said, his hands empty by his sides.

"We don't even have a shovel, Jasper," Mary Alice said, laughing grimly.

"We don't need one. You just pick out a nice place for him," Jasper suggested.

"He always said he wanted to be under the magnolia in the back yard," she mused. "Wanted to be cremated and planted there."

"Well," Jazz said, scratching the back of his head, "why don't you pick a nice, big tree, and we'll 'plant' him under it?"

Mary Alice looked at him warily, decided he wasn't kidding, and scouted around. Amidst the palms, she discovered a huge oak tree, at least two and a half feet in diameter. "Is that too big, Jasper?" she wondered, gesturing at it.

Jasper paced around it, regarding it thoughtfully. "I think we can manage, Miss Mary," he decided. "Lissy, will you bring Clive?"

"Yes, sir," I answered. Enormous noises of the tugging of roots sounded behind me, along with Mary Alice and Cynthia's gasps.

I picked Clive up, cradling him, and brought him to the tree. Jasper leaned under the trunk, resting it on his shoulder. The root ball extended eight feet into the air. Tenderly, I put Clive in the hole under the massive roots, and arranged him on his side with his knees bent, hands folded on his arms, so he looked like he was sleeping.

"Do you want his ring?" I wondered.

"No. He shall wear it until we meet again," Mary Alice declared, chin held up, bravely.

"Amen," Cynthia said. "Bye, Clive. Put in a good word for us Upstairs."

Mary Alice blinked.

"You might want to look away, now," Jasper suggested.

"No, sir," Mary Alice said stubbornly.

Sighing, Jasper tipped the tree straight again, and began to tamp it down with his boot. I joined him. When the tree was secure, we stood back and looked at it.

Mary Alice leaned on her mother, who was watching the tree with an expression I couldn't make out.

"That's a right fine resting place," Cynthia declared, smiling smugly. She was proud, I realized. "You can do the same for me, when it's my turn," she told Jasper. He nodded curtly.

"Don't let's talk about that now, Mother," Mary Alice said weakly.

Jasper sighed, and fetched Clive's boat, tipping out the few possessions still resting in it. He stood the boat up against the tree, and, taking off his glove, used his fingernail to mark the white, aluminium bottom.

_Here Lies a Hero:_

_Clive Burnett, b.1944, d. 08/30/2005 in Hurricane Katrina_

_Beloved Husband of Mary Alice Richards Burnett, Biloxi_

_Dear Father of Brandt, Trey and Morgan_

_Rest in Peace_

My mate kicked up a trench at the base of the tree, and wedged the stern of the boat into it, then stomped it down. Then, he brushed down his hands on his jeans, looking at Mary Alice questioningly.

"That's right nice, Jasper," Mary Alice said thickly.

"Perhaps we'll find him again someday, and you can move him," Jasper suggested.

"No, sir. I can't think of a better place to be," my niece declared, running her hands over the script. With a final pat to the boat, she sighed, and took her mother's arm, turning away.

Jazz and I walked after them.

Giant paws padded through the forest. "Jacob's coming back," I frowned.

_Sun on vampire skin. Prisms flashing as we run._

Oh.

Jacob, now in human form, and attired in his customary black shorts, hailed us and ran out of the trees.

"You'll have to stay off the path," he panted. "It's really sunny and a pile of humans have come out to walk the trails."

"How are we going to get to Renée's?" I wondered. He passed sunglasses to me and Jazz.

"There's still a long way to go," he told me. "So, I'm going to carry the ladies while you run. It'll be faster. We'll stay under cover as long as possible, but either we'll all have to wait for nightfall to walk out in the open, or I'll have to phase human and walk them to her house."

Cynthia and Mary Alice gawped at him.

"They need care," I asserted. "With the sunglasses, we'll be fine. I've been out in the sun, in Italy, as well you know."

Jacob's mouth thinned. Yes, he remembered that time, full well.

Cynthia's head turned back and forth between us. "We don't want you to get hurt," she avowed. "We can walk a few miles."

"The sun doesn't hurt us," Jazz said softly. "We're just too ... conspicuous." Cynthia opened her mouth to ask about it, but he hushed her. "We'll show you, when we're there," he promised.

"Regardless, we'd all have to walk. I can't walk out in public as a Kwali," Jacob pointed out. "Thought you leeches had infallible memories."

"We're a little distracted," I growled, embarrassed. Was Jacob going to be a jerk after all?

"Of course. I'm sorry. Honest," he said, lowering his eyes. "I'm trying to be good, okay?"

I relaxed. "Yes, Jacob. We're thankful for your help. We couldn't have saved my family without the _Kwali Utes_' help."

"I'm real sorry about Clive," he told Mary Alice.

"Thank you, Jacob," she murmured.

"So you're Alice's sister, huh?" he asked Cynthia. Mary Alice gawped, then stared at me. "Oh. she didn't know? Crap! I just keep putting my foot in it, don't I?"

"It's okay, Jacob. I was going to tell Mary Alice anyway," I shrugged.

"You... you are Mary Alice Brandon? Who died in 1921?" Mary Alice asked weakly.

"Well, I'm not exactly dead, am I?" I said wryly. "I'm just a little tardy."

Jasper snorted, as did Cynthia.

"So the vampires and the wolves are friends?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Um, more like allies," Jacob shrugged. "I was friends with Alice's sister-in-law, Bella, until she got married. I don't think she'll forgive me," he directed at me, sorrowfully.

I zoned out and in, but it was murky, and mostly based on Edward's future, not Jacob's. "It's going to take some effort, but everything will work out well if you ... treat us all nicely. Especially Edward."

He looked a little pained, but nodded resolutely.

"Wait... vampires... _leeches_?" Mary Alice yelped.

"Calm down. We're vegetarians. We only feed from animals. We don't bite." I glared at Jacob. "Much."

"I'm so glad you came back to me, my Mary," Cynthia laughed, shaking her head. "The surprises you bring offset unhappiness."

"Boy, Alice! I gotta say, your sister's just like you. Perky and everything." Jacob claimed with a wrinkled nose. "Only she's shorter," he pointed out, to Cynthia's delight. "And old. And she smells better." Cynthia was gobsmacked.

"Pot calls kettle, dog," I pouted.

"Sure, sure. Shall we go?" he suggested.

"You going to phase, then?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. I'll ... be right back," Jake said, looking at my kinfolk. He retreated into the trees. Within moments, the large reddish-brown wolf appeared, a pair of black shorts tied to his back leg with a leather thong. Mary Alice and Cynthia gawped at him. My niece was astounded, my sister, elated.

"Cynthia? Mary Alice? This is Jacob Black, Beta Wolf of the Kwali Ute Shape Shifters.

"The existence of his kind and mine depend upon secrecy. You cannot share this secret with anyone. Thousands of lives depend on your silence," I stated, picking up Cynthia's suitcase, and ours, as Jazz retrieved Mary Alice's. He set it down, and hoisted Cynthia onto Jake's back, twisting her hands into his hair. Mary Alice mounted behind her mother, still gawping. I set the bags down and sorted them around.

"Want me to take the overnight bag, Lis?" Jazzy asked me calmly, like we announced our status and cavorted with werewolves every day.

"Nope. I'm good," I sang, slinging it on my back and picking up the suitcase I'd taken from Bella again. "We got everything, Jazz?"

"Yep. Let's go," he said, holding Cynthia and Mary Alice's bags in his right hand. Assuming a position on Jake's right side, Jazz teasingly ruffled the fur on his scruff. I stood to the left. We bounded forward, united.

***~*~*~8~*~*~* **

_**Near Jacksonville, 3pm:**_

"So... Alice," Jacob began, poking at a hole in his sneaker with a stick. "Is Bella... happy."

"Bella is happier than she's ever been in her life," I avowed.

"Do you have a recent picture? I know Sue has some, but nobody would let me see," he said sadly.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Jake?" I checked.

"Yeah. Please? I need to know that she's ... okay."

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through some pictures, choosing one of Bella with her red eyes, in her pale blue bikini, with a baby bump, Edward's heart-shaped diamond dangled in her belly button. She looked radiant.

"Wow," Jacob said, stunned. "Can I look at more? Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," I invited him.

He scrolled through a lot of pictures. Pictures of Edward and Bella playing on the beach, he unshaven and grinning, and she with her hair braided intricately. Having fun. More pictures, inside Esme's cottage. Out with Esme's birds. On a jet ski. On the speedboat.

Bella dressed to go dancing, in a dress virtually made out of a filmy, twisted scarf, her bare midriff showing.

"She's beautiful," Jacob murmured.

"Yes."

"She's happy. And Edward ... looks _good_. He doesn't even look like a vampire," he marvelled.

"But he is one, Jake. And she's well on the way to being one, too."

"Sure, sure. I know. Is she ... still mad at me?" he blinked, biting his lip.

"I don't know, Jake. You hurt her pretty badly."

"I know. Everyone said I bruised her arms and they looked really, really bad. I never meant to, Alice. I lost my temper, because I was worried about her. And angry -jealous- about her and Edward, you know. I didn't trust him. I thought he'd hurt her. And I was wrong. I was so wrong."

"It wasn't just the bruises, Jacob. You hurt their feelings," I couldn't help adding.

I replayed the scene in my head, cursing perfect recall: Edward rocking Bella in the living room as she tried not to cry. She tried to be strong in front of him, while he covered her huge bruises with his cold, shaking hands. Tried to keep it together in front of a livid Charlie. And then, my brother had broken down, sobbing, because he had been afraid to intervene while an out-of-control _Kwali_ had his powerful hands on Bella.

Jacob nodded, sighing. "Billy said I made them cry."

"Yes," I confirmed coldly. "It was ... heartbreaking."

He sagged down, chastised. "It was ... wicked behaviour. I ruined their wedding."

"No, you didn't manage to do that. I sent them upstairs, and they played a good prank on us and pretty much forgot to be upset. But I won't lie. You marred it."

"I wish I could take it all back," he said wistfully.

"You can't. You know how forgiving Bella is, though. It's Edward you ought to worry about. He won't be capable of forgetting those bruises."

We were sitting on some old logs, about half a mile inside the edge of the trees, a few miles from the city limits of Jacksonville. Mary Alice and Cynthia were talking to Jasper about the mythical creatures of Forks.

"He showed me mercy," Jacob said, wincing.

"He's told me before that you're a hot-headed kid, but that he likes you, and under different circumstances, you might have been friends," I said matter-of-factly.

Jacob lowered his face, blushing. "I misjudged him. I misjudged all of you. Didn't I?"

"Yes, Jacob. I understand why, but I hope you'll... be kind now. For your own sake, not just Bella's."

"Do you think he'll... ever forgive me?" Jake worried.

"Will you let me Look?" I wondered.

"Yeah. Look at my future, please Alice."

I zoned out.

"_Thank you for saving the Brandons, Jacob, Sam," Edward says, proffering his hand. He shakes with both men._

White flashes.

_Bella cringes as Jake comes toward her, hiding her face behind Edward's arm. "Forgive me, Bella. I never meant to hurt you. Please let me give you a hug."_

"_No," she whimpers, her belly-button ring glinting between her very cute designer leggings and her cropped top. _I'm amazed Edward lets her display her baby bump in public this way.

"_She isn't ready, Jacob," Edward says gently._

White flashes.

"_Hey, Jake. What are you doing here?" Bella smiles, waddling down the path to the cottage. The leaves are brilliant yellow and red._

"_Thought I'd see if you and the bloodsuckers want to play some ball with me and Seth," he grins._

"_Sounds awesome. Mocha-chino?" she calls musically._

"_Yeah, Minx?"_

"_Want to play ball with Jake and Seth?"_

"_Yeah. Sounds great. Let me get the bats. Asked Emmett, Jake?"_

"_Scared to. Rosalie wants me to paint the Beamer."_

_Edward snickers. "Rose loves to play baseball. Why don't we all go? You call the pack, I'll get my lot."_

White flashes.

"_Get the fuck out of my house, you dirty, nasty son of a bitch!" Edward bellows, pitching a nude Jacob headlong down the porch steps. _

The hair stands up on the back of my neck. I can't wake up. I am frozen and helpless. What is happening? What could cause Edward to speak this way? He rarely swears and almost never loses his temper.

"_Edward, I-"_

"_Don't you 'Edward' me, ass-hole. You were going to kill my baby. Just try to deny it!"_

"_Well, I was, but then I saw her and I-"_

"_You imprinted on my baby. You fucker. You paedophile." Edward flies down the steps at Jake, who does not have the good sense to run._

White flashes.

_Jacob sits, alone in his dark room. Rocking. Rocking. Rocking..._

White flashes.

_A huge, billowing cloud of purple smoke. Blood everywhere. Edward holds Jacob's hand. "Just hang on, Jake. Carlisle's coming. Stay with me."_

"_You going to let me see her now?" Jacob sobs, tears mixing with blood._

"_I'm sorry, kid. Truly. Yes, you can come and see her. As soon as you're well again, you can come and visit, okay?"_

"_Yeah," he sniffles, clinging onto Edward like a life line._

"_Good. That's good," Edward says, patting his cheek._

_Bella leans over Jacob, fretfully. "He saved her." She turns golden eyes upon her husband._

"_Yes, I know. I'm sorry I was so hard on him, Minx. I'm sorry Jake. Please, don't die."_

White flashes.

_Ang and Ben come down the path from the cottage with Bella and Edward. They are older. How much older? Early twenties?_

"_We're engaged," Ang announces proudly, showing off the ring. Our family oohs and ah's._

"_You'd better eat some of these hotdogs before my son Jacob gets them all," Edward laughs, clapping Ben on the shoulder. _

_In the background, a little girl with red hair, of about eight years of age, eats a hotdog with way too much mustard._

White flashes.

_A big log house: Edward and Bella stand inside the doorway. Bella is holding Ren's hand. She looks about 16. Jacob stands outside the door. He takes the girl's hand and Edward scowls at him._

"_Uh, we'll be back by curfew," Jacob says nervously._

"_You had better be," Edward growls._

_Jacob hoists Renesmee up on his back and they run away. Edward and Bella look after them. _

_Bella says, "Overprotective, much?"_

White flashes.

"_Oh, no, son. I've paid my dues. It's your turn. You know where the diapers are," Edward states, smiling crookedly._

_Jacob picks up two small babies with a sigh. Edward cackles evilly, his eyes pools of warm gold._

"_Lissy!"_

"Lissy! Come on, honey! Come back to Jazz, now."

I opened my eyes, and found myself lying behind the log on which I had been sitting.

"You've been out a long time! What did you _See_?" my husband demanded, propping me up.

I gawped at Jacob incredulously.

_I finally have the whole picture! And I'm seriously not going to tell him._

_How the hell am I going to keep it from Edward?_

"Alice?" Jacob asked fretfully.

It was too much. I burst out laughing.

"What do you _See_?" he asked, wincing.

"Oh, Jacob. You are going to have _such_ an interesting life. Rarely do I _See_ anything so clearly. And I'm not going to give you details. I will tell you this: your relationship with Bella and Edward is going to take a lot of work, and you'll feel hopeless at times. But you mustn't give up, because a strong friendship with them is going to result in the happiest possible future for you."

"How long will it take me to make things better, Alice?" he fretted.

"A long time. It will seem better, and then it will get really bad, but after you prove your worth, things will only get better and better," I promised.

"Like... months?" he winced.

"No, dear. Years. It will take years."

"I don't know if I can persevere for years, Alice," he protested.

"You must. See, Edward is going to be ... closely affiliated with your ... Imprint."

"Hells bells," Jasper murmured.

"My Imprint?" Jacob gawped, excitement building. "I'm going to imprint?"

I snorted. "Yeah, but not for a few years, yet," I warned him.

"That's okay," he beamed. "I can wait."

"So you mustn't give up on Edward and Bella, no matter how hard it gets, okay?" I laughed and sniffed. "Although I wouldn't _ever _mention to anyone that you have ulterior motives if I were you."

"Okay," he promised, brow furrowed.

"What's so funny, Lissy?" Jazzy wondered. "Does this have something to do with a certain discussion we had on the night of Edward's wedding?"

"You betcha," I giggled.

"Jehoshaphat!" Jasper moaned, gobsmacked.

"Always darkest before the dawn, Jacob. Remember that," I cautioned, still chortling.

"Okay. You're sure everything is going to work out?" he fretted.

"Oh, Jacob! Everything is going to be just peachy. But, Jacob?"

"Yeah?" he asked, more than a little distracted.

"If I were you, I would never, ever, _ever_ be impolite to Edward again."

**A/N: I'm celebrating my first anniversary as a Twific writer, peeps. Yes, one year ago, I posted 'Redemption', closely followed by 'Unforeseen Events' and 'Minibusted'. So if you are glad I'm still here, please review. You know I love it when you do. And I still answer them all.**

**Xoox Jess**


	14. Chapter 14: The Table

**Chapter 14: The Table**

**Love to k1942, who describes Alice as a cosmic traffic cop. How apropos, my dear!**

**Thanks to deltagirl74, for supporting detail.**

**Won't be long 'til I post the next one, it's half-done. Want to do me in anyhow? Review and spank me!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #50:**

**'The Glendy Burk', by Tom Rousch**

**'Never Grow Old', by Andy MacKee**

**'Fire', by Bruce Springsteen**

**'June Apple', by The Grey Eagles**

**Wednesday, August 30th, 2005:**

_**Jacksonville, Florida, 8 pm:**_

_**Alice's pov:**_

It was incredibly humid, almost like walking around in a steam room. It still had to be about 80°F, and Cynthia and Mary Alice were having trouble breathing. We stripped them down and dressed them in a couple of Jasper's t-shirts, and carried them in our cold arms. Jacob was melting with sweat. Ew. Positively revolting! For once, having a higher body temperature was not making his life easier.

The minute we exited the park, we phoned for two cabs to take us to Renée's place. Jasper and Jacob went in one, with the luggage, and I went in the other, with my wilting relations.

When we pulled up to the house, it was completely lit up, and it smelled like a party. Jacob and Sam's packs ran out into the driveway, in human form, to meet us, Renée and Eleazar on their figurative tails. They were all wearing bathing suits. Renée and Eleazar's were the skimpiest.

"Jasper! Alice! At last! How lovely to see you again. Oh, and this must be Cynthia and Mary Alice. How do you do? I'm Renée Dwyer, Bella Cullen's mother," Renée gushed.

Somehow we all managed to get a syllable or two in edgewise before our hostess steered Cynthia and Mary Alice into the air conditioned house. Jasper and I exchanged a wry look, and turned to the _Kwali_, who were totally muddying up the driveway with the odour of dog. Speaking of dog, we could hear all of our rescued strays barking in Renée's back yard. Her neighbours would not be impressed.

"So we've managed to keep them in the dark about the _Kwali_," Sam revealed without preamble. He handed Jacob a cold Coke. Jake exclaimed gladly over it, and chugged it down. He was totally sweat-soaked. I did my best not to wrinkle my nose at him.

"Well that's good news," I said, hoping I looked friendly. "So what does Renée know about us?"

"She knows about the wolves, obviously," Sam said softly. "She doesn't know what you are, yet. She's making some pretty interesting guesses, though."

Embry snorted loudly.

"So, how are you going to manage this, bloodsuckers?" Leah sneered. "You have a bunch of starving Quileute with no excuse to be here, and a bunch of wolves missing, while their trainers are here, and you lot are going to look like a bunch of flaming disco balls when the sun comes out in the morning."

Ignoring Leah, I turned my attention back to Sam. "Where are the _Kwali_ warriors planning to go?"

"We figured we'd go back down to Mississippi and try to help some more folks if we can," Jacob declared.

I zoned out, since Jacob was allowing me to look at his future, now. "Pretty much all the people are out of the flooded areas now, Sam. There's a lot of reconstruction work to be done, and work on the levees. A lot of people are going to be living in shelters, and it is going to be a devil of a job making sure kids get their schooling, and clothes, and that people have clean water, and food, and places to live. There's a ton of work to be done, and I _See_ that some people are going to be upset that New Orleans gets more attention than Mississippi and Tennessee, but people are really going to band together to restore their homes and cities. Maybe you can help with that."

"Oh, that sounds good. We shouldn't stay away too long from LaPush, though. We need to protect our own people, too," Sam said evenly.

Jacob looked warily between us.

_White flashes. Mist._

_A column of vampires in dark cloaks lurks amidst dark firs and maples._

A thrill of fear shot through me. This was not the Volturi Coven. Could it be Caius' group?

"Lissy? What did you _See_ just now?" Jasper demanded, looking into my eyes until he was sure I was focusing on him.

I turned back to Sam and Jacob uncertainly. "It's very foggy, but I think you had better go home after all. A decision has just been made. A small group -four, I think- of Traditionals wearing black cloaks is going to visit the Olympic Rainforest. I don't think they're Volturi. They might be from Caius' coven."

"What happens?" Jake demanded.

I peered into space, but there was nothing I could grasp onto. "It's impossible to tell, yet. The strangers appear curious, not aggressive, but I don't know any of them, to know what their motives might be."

"How did you _See_ this? I thought you couldn't _See_ things around us," Sam said, eyes narrowing.

"I can only _See_ if I have permission to _Look_, and Jake gave it to me," I said reluctantly.

Sam rounded on Jacob hotly. "You are forbi-" he began in his alpha-voice.

"Don't!" I begged. "If you don't let me _Look_, I won't _See_ the threat. At the wedding, Sam, you said you had misjudged the Cullens and that Edward was good, and you defended his rights. Why won't you trust us now?"

"Because I didn't know he was going to go off and spawn a demon," Sam said roughly.

"She's not a demon!" I protested.

"How can I trust that?" Sam huffed. "You wouldn't kill your brother's offspring. Our lore teaches us that vampire children are unteachable. Completely evil and depraved."

"That's an Immortal Child," I explained, relief colouring my words. "A human child that has been bitten by a vampire, and turned. Bella's baby is not the same. It's a vampire-human hybrid. Here, look, I can show you some pictures of some," I suggested, pulling out my phone. I opened my Facebook, and brought up pictures of the Yawaruna Coven.

"This is Chirica. She was seduced and abandoned by Caius. She had her baby, Duquitu, on August 27th, and then Edward saved her life. She just woke up this afternoon. She's apparently a darling, and loves the baby. As you can see, Duquitu is very affectionate with everyone. His mother nurses him. He is not a blood drinker, and the clan will raise him morally, so he grows up to be a Vegetarian. These children do grow up, and they learn, just like human children."

"Really?" Sam said, softening.

"Sam? Edward and Bella found a little girl, in the Amazon, who had been bitten by a vampire," I said, glossing over the truth. "They knew she would be incorrigible, so they ..."

"They killed her?" Jacob gawped.

"Don't say it like that, Jake," I asked. "They knew she would ... wake up evil, so they took her out of her misery gently and peacefully, and sat vigilantly with her a long time, and then gave her a funeral and buried her. Edward was really cut up about it. He was in tears when I talked to him after."

"Really," Sam said coolly. "Bet he didn't let the blood go to waste."

"He did. Edward does not drink from humans. None of us do. Ever," I said, getting annoyed.

"You are being unfair to us, Sam," Jasper drawled. "We are Vegetarians."

"I thought you tried to kill Bella not so long ago," Sam growled.

"Sam!" Jacob gasped.

"That girl is the best thing that ever happened to our family. It was an accident. And now, my control is almost as good as Edward's. Didn't you just see me bring a bunch of humans over 800 miles?" Jasper protested.

"Okay, yeah, you do seem ... When is this Trad event going to occur, Alice?" Sam said, mollified.

"I'm sorry, Sam, it's too vague. I can't tell. Not in the next few days, obviously. But it would be bad to leave the humans back home unguarded. I must admit I'm a bit concerned about Rosalie. She's the only one of our family in Forks right now. We've left the town short of protection. I'm sorry."

Jacob hung his head, looking guilty. Because he offered help to the Brandons, and defended the adventure to Sam, the reservation was not as safe a place as it should be.

"We owed you a favour," Sam shrugged. "but I think it would be wise if we went home. Once the Cullens return to Forks, we can sort out patrols."

"That would be wonderful, Sam," I smiled.

"Okay, we're going," Sam announced, and the less senior members of the pack smiled excitedly. "So get some dinner people. It's a long way to run."

"I will fly you back," Eleazar declared.

"The _Kwali_ are too heavy to take all at once," Jake protested.

"Then we shall make two trips," Eleazar suggested. "Who wishes to go home first?"

Quil, Jared and Embry raised their hands. Jake folded his arms, looking cross. Leah gave him a dirty look.

Sam sighed. "Okay. You three can go. Jake? I want you to go home now, too."

"But I wanted to see Bella and Edward and apologize," Jake argued.

"You're a loose cannon, Jake. I can't leave, and trust you down here. And I can't stay with you. It would leave the _Kwali_ without strong leadership."

"I'll stay here with him," Leah said, looking sour. Surprised, Sam turned to her. "To keep him in line. I would personally like to supervise his interaction with Bella and Edward," she declared.

"Okay, then. We're done. Come on, let's get fed. You mind leaving right after we eat, Eleazar?"

"Not at all. The sooner I have put everyone where they need to be, the sooner I can get back to Carmen. Never have we spent so much time apart," he sighed dramatically.

"Great! Thank you. Let's go people. Food on the grill!" Sam said, slapping Jared's shoulder. The _Kwali_ bee-lined for the yard, hopping over the high wooden fence.

"Well, we'd best get inside," I said reluctantly. It was a long time since Jasper and I had been alone.

"I wonder where she's putting everybody up," he murmured.

"I can't imagine there's a bedroom to ourselves involved," I said a bit sadly.

"Mmm. Now that is a sin, Ma'am," he said, putting his arms around me. "It has been far too long since I have stolen so much as a kiss from you." He bent down, and I clung to his neck while he brushed his lips over mine, traced a path down my neck, and sucked gently at the sensitive skin just over my collarbone.

I moaned, arching, and virtually crawled up Jazzy's front to wrap myself around him. "Is that a shotgun in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?"

_Ahem_

I pulled back, gasping.

"Ahem?" my parents chorused, snickering. I jumped down off of my blushing husband and skipped over to get a hug. Jasper hung back, to surreptitiously adjust himself.

"Carlisle! Esme! It feels like forever since we've seen you," I grinned.

"I expect it feels like forever since you were alone, too," Esme remarked.

_A neat, neutral-toned room with a nice, big bed._

I giggled, while my modest husband turned a deeper shade of silver.

Carlisle smiled mildly. "We're getting eager to be home, ourselves. Eleazar is going to run us up with the first load of your relatives, so we aren't going to the hotel tonight. We'll leave first thing in the morning. We thought perhaps the two of you would like to keep our room. Just apply the charges to the family card."

"Ooh, thank you Carlisle!" I sang, clapping my hands.

"Thank you, sir," Jasper echoed.

Renée was back, clucking over all of us like a biddy hen. "Come on, all of you! Judging by your pale relations, I don't imagine you want something to eat, but I want to show off to you a little. We've been busy as a fast food restaurant here, and we're a hotel to boot. Did you get the new pictures of Bella and Edward today? Esme showed me. They're so cute," she babbled, steering us into her kitchen. And people thought I was hyper? She was running circles around me tonight. As soon as everybody left for home, she would likely spend days in bed, exhausted. Oh, she couldn't. School would be starting after the weekend.

Cynthia and Mary Alice were sitting at the small white wooden table where I had _Seen_ Edward sitting, months before, pretending to do homework while hiding from the sun. In actuality, I knew that he had been writing down Bella's history, to keep for her in case she forgot details after her change. I didn't think she was really going to need them, as I had flashes of him holding her while she burned, telling her everything about their lives.

"Um, no. Perhaps Esme didn't e-mail them to us yet," I answered.

My sister and niece looked like they could use a little rescuing. Shay came in from the back deck, bearing two paper plates heavily laden with food. He plunked them down in front of my relatives, grinning. "Look, here, at these fine pieces of meat, ladies," he drawled. "Really good quality steak, this is. You need to fortify yourselves to cope in these difficult times. These here will put hair on your chests," he winked.

"I can't possibly eat all that," Mary Alice protested, looking green.

"There, there, dear. We'll fix everything," Renée cooed kind-heartedly. She grabbed another plate off the counter, and a fork from her drawer, and shovelled half of Mary Alice's food onto it. Then, she handed Mary Alice the fork, and watched her expectantly.

Mary Alice took a small forkful of potato salad, and put it in her mouth. She chewed it like it was made of sand, and swallowed it with difficulty. Jasper watched her with concern.

"Miss Mary?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Jasper?" she said sadly.

"I think you would do better with some cold mint tea, and something soft. A pudding or a compote. Or perhaps a chocolate brownie?"

Mary Alice looked a little better. "Why, yes, Jasper. That would be easier to stomach just now."

"Mrs Dwyer, Ma'am? If I might boil some water, and take some mint from your front garden?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Jasper! Mrs Dwyer is my mother-in-law. Call me Renée, I'll boil the water and get down the teapot, and you get the mint."

"Yes'm," Jasper said, already in motion.

"You won't think me cruel if I eat this, will you?" Cynthia checked, indicating her steak.

"Of course not, Mother. I should not like it if you had difficulty eating. You are the rock of this family, and Clive would be upset to think his death... weakened your faith," Mary Alice said calmly, but her hand shook a little.

Jasper returned with the mint, gave it to our hostess, bowed, and took a paper plate outside, to find Mary Alice some soft food.

"I know Clive is at peace, Mary Alice, although he would not have wished to leave you so soon. So I shall be tough as nails, and eat this beast of a meal, and hope to learn more of my sister's family." Cynthia invited, looking up at me expectantly.

"Yes, I'm hoping to learn more of you, too," Renée said archly. "Especially since Cynthia has referred to you as her sister three times in my presence. So when are you going to tell me what you are? Everyone is being very cryptic, and some of the wolves are laughing at me."

"Some of the wolves are impulsive children, Renée. They don't mean any harm, but I bet my mother would have spanked them for bad manners," I said.

"Oh, no. Mother never swatted us. She took away privileges, or assigned work, instead, unless the transgression was too severe to hide from Father. Then, she left the punishment to him. Let us talk of more cheerful things. Like your nature." Cynthia tented her fingers and beamed at me. "You're never going to keep it from a curious lady like Renée for four more days," she said narrowly, sawing at her steak and attacking it.

Mary Alice and Renée turned accusatory eyes on me. I zoned out.

_Bella! Edward! Come to Momma you suckers!_

_Bella! Edward! You had better get in here right now and explain yourselves to me. I've been in the dark for days and I'm at the end of my tether. _Uh-oh.

"Maybe we should enlist Carlisle," I suggested weakly.

"Enlist me for what?" he asked, sauntering in with Esme on his arm.

"To tell Renée about Edward, and Bella," I said.

"I thought Edward wanted to handle that," Carlisle said, biting his lips.

"Um, the outcome is better if we ... just get it over with," I winced. Jasper came back into the kitchen with a plate filled with jello, chocolate pudding, and a couple of brownies. He poured the boiling water from the kettle into Renée's tea pot, and added some mint, and stirred it.

"You sure, Alice?" my father asked.

I nodded. Carlisle turned to Renée. "My dear, are you sure you want to find out this way?"

"Oh, for godsakes Carlisle! I met a man kitted out in Roman armour yesterday, riding on a Pegasus, accompanied by Helen of Troy in a toga, and a wispy gay Italian guy in a dress. The suspense is killing me. And all of your kind are snickering, when I ask if you're aliens, or faeries, or government-engineered soldiers, or mutants...and I'm kinda sick of being laughed at. Just spit it out, will you?"

"If that's what you wish," he said smoothly. " Renée? We're vampires."

Bella's mother laughed incredulously, and shook her head as if to clear it. She stuck her fingers up beside her mouth, like fangs, and made a silly hissing noise. When we all sighed and dropped our heads, her jaw dropped. Mary Alice ate her jello, and Cynthia continued to attack her steak, ignoring the fuss.

Renée looked around the room, and tittered, looking like she'd been knocked for a loop. She _knew_ Carlisle was serious. She banged both fists down on her table, and bellowed so loud that it startled us all. Then, she stamped her feet and had a major meltdown. "Conniving little bitch!" she howled, beginning to leap up.

"Ooo-ee!" Cynthia gawped.

"Renée," Carlisle began soothingly, reaching out to her.

"You," she sputtered. "You you you ... aargh! But you don't melt in the sun, and you have a cross in your living room, and Eleazar has damn-well been sparkling beside the pool all afternoon!" she bellowed. "What the fuck kind of vampire does that?"

"Actually, we all do," Carlisle said lamely.

Scowling, she leaped up and grabbed her kitchen phone, and started to dial.

"Jasper?" Carlisle murmured. An air of calm descended over the seven of us.

"Why do I suddenly feel better?" Renée huffed, hanging up.

"Jasper's doing it," Carlisle said softly.

Our hostess stamped her foot and growled, and picked up the phone again.

I interjected frantically. "No, Renée, please don't disturb them! They've spruced off by themselves. They have so much responsibility all of a sudden, and they need the alone time. Tonight they have a bunch of people to take care of, including those most important guests from Italy. They-"

"Need to explain to me why I'm only finding out about this now," she glared.

"Our continued coexistence with humans necessitates keeping this secret. Initially, Bella and Edward were going to abide by my government's wishes and falsify her death. However, the children were so unhappy about it, that they finally decided, after many heartbreaking discussions, to be truthful, instead," Carlisle said curtly.

"They were going to tell us Bella was dead?" Renée gawped.

"For your safety. Whole towns full of innocent people have been murdered because our government got nervous. Most vampires are not Vegetarians and very few of us hold human life sacred. But the last thing any of us want is for human leaders to find out about us. Not only would they pursue and destroy us, take our freedom, and run tests on us, they would try to enslave us to serve as soldiers, possibly even have us create soldiers to fight for them. In short, Renée, we have just burdened you with a huge responsibility, which accompanies the joy of being able to have Bella remain in your life."

Bella's mother sighed, her lips thin. "This is why Bella seemed so blue when they came to visit me in the spring?"

"Yes," Carlisle said firmly.

"This is why Edward left Bella last September?" Renée snapped.

"Yes. He thought she would have a better life without him."

"Idiot," Renée said, rolling her eyes just like Bella. She flopped back down in her chair, tapping her fingers impatiently on the top.

"Yes, he was, as everyone in our family pretty much told him flat out. He underestimated the power of their mate bond. He thought they could split up, and she would recover eventually, even though he knew he would not. Once our kind fall in love, we mate for life."

"There's no divorce?" she asked incredulously.

"Not really," Esme declared. "Not if the mate bond is genuine."

Renée banged her hand down on the table. "Now, look, people. I pride myself on having an open mind, ya know? And here you are, telling me my daughter has a supernatural bond to a mythical creature, and that their love is genuine, and that you don't divorce.

"Do all of you not realize how much easier life would have been, had you all just trusted me from the beginning? I wouldn't have been nagging Bella against the perils of early marriage and motherhood, had I known you form permanent relationships. And maybe Edward wouldn't have left her, turning her into a bloody damn zombie for half a year. I can understand your reluctance to tell Charlie, he's such a stick in the mud. But me?"

"I hate to break it to you, Renée, but Charlie took the news a lot better than you did," Carlisle said softly.

"Charlie knows?" Renée shrilled. Then, she started to pace, and mutter. "I can't believe he knew before me."

"Well, we didn't want to tell you over the phone," Esme grimaced.

Renée did an about face. "Maybe with her parents' support we'd have made this whole ... _courtship_ easier for them."

Our vampire family cringed.

"Things weren't always so cut and dry," Esme essayed quietly. "Each had doubts about the other one's level of commitment. They're both so blasted stubborn."

"Ya don't say!" Renée spat.

"I just wanted to knock their heads together sometimes," Mother admitted.

"Maybe you should have," Renée pouted.

"That would have killed Bella. Our heads are hard. However, we tried everything short of it. Eventually, our leaders in Italy declared their mate bond official," Carlisle said, "and that gave them the ... security to accept that each of them was equally committed."

"The Italians? You mean, the Romans? How on earth is your son so important that your leaders had to sanction his relationship?" Renée snapped.

"Well, it so happens that Edward _has _become an important person in the past week or so. Our leaders have put him in charge of a huge pair of territories in Brazil. Before that, the only reason Bella and Edward's relationship drew attention was that Bella was human. Your kind are not supposed to know about us. The Volturi did not put the children to death for defiance, but they did expect Edward to change her."

"They were going to ... put them to _death _for falling in _love_?" Renée asked, her brow furrowed.

"Very much so," Carlisle confirmed.

"_Children_," she echoed, biting her thumbnail.

I decided to fess up. "I was with them, Renée. Edward fought off four Traditional vampires to keep Bella alive. They were about to decapitate him, and she offered her life for his freedom. That's when they all accepted that the mate bond was real."

"But..." she said, losing steam, "killing them would have been senseless. Like, Romeo and Juliet, with the parents? Who didn't approve..." Renée's eyes widened. Yes, that was exactly how she and Charlie had treated Edward and Bella.

"Exactly," Carlisle agreed.

"Well, that's just ridiculous. You obviously aren't monsters. I can work with that. Hold the phone!" Renée gawped, another epiphany dawning. "Are you saying my baby is one of you, now? Did he bite her? Is she undead?"

Carlisle sighed, running a hand through his hair. He really was starting to do that a lot. "No, it's the pregnancy. Of course, none of us thought males were fertile, so the kids never thought to-"

"Use a life jacket when they went swimming?" Renée suggested.

"Um, yes. Well, we're all getting a beautiful granddaughter in consequence, according to Alice, so-"

"It's a girl?" Renée breathed, suddenly starstruck.

"Yes," Carlisle affirmed. "And trust me, they are ecstatic. They're going to be wonderful parents. And -"

"What do you mean 'according to Alice'?" Renée asked, eyes narrowed.

"I _See _possible futures. Trust me, Renée, being part of this family is going to be really exciting for you. We don't like having to keep the truth from Phil, but we haven't figured out how to include him and keep him from getting killed. Maybe someday. Meanwhile, you're going to have a lot of interesting people in your life."

"Vampires, werewolves, and a Pegasus," she mused. "Well, okay," she said slyly, suddenly perky. "But I have a mind to make Edward fret a little," she smirked.

"Oh, please don't," I begged. "He feels badly enough as it is, and it will make Bella mad if you do. He used to be so moody, and now he's happy. It doesn't take much to make him feel guilty, and then he gets insecure. They really don't need any more stress."

"More stress?" Renée growled. "They're on a honeymoon. I talked to them last week, and they were happy as clams, and now you're telling me they have stress? Why doesn't my daughter come to me any more?"

"She will, dear," Esme said softly. "It's just that... for a while, they didn't have any answers. Their trip to the Amazon has taught them how to look after Bella while she's pregnant, and what to expect from the baby. But they also made an enemy in the process: a very bad vampire named Caius. They're worried about him, and about their Newborns and Hybrids, and pleasing our leaders, and taking care of all their human friends, and our family, and you and Phil and Charlie and Sue and Seth and Leah and the Brandons and-"

"I get the picture," Renée said sarcastically. Her face went blank. "Newborns?"

Carlisle sighed. "Brand new vampires are called Newborns. Bella and Edward discovered some very young teenage girls who were impregnated by Caius, and abandoned to die. You see, without a significant amount of care, hybrid mothers like Bella don't survive the birth. They must be transformed immediately. Of course, Edward and I will take care of Bella, and Alice says everything is going to be wonderful. You needn't worry about her. She's very strong already, and she's growing very graceful, too."

"Bella? Graceful?" her mother gawped. She grew quiet, and then a dreamy look came into her eyes. "It's all very romantic, isn't it?"

"We think so," Jasper put in. "Edward's self-control is phenomenal. We all agree that we've never met a person like him. He's strong, morally, he's exceptionally kind and self-sacrificing, and he's turning into an impressive leader. We never thought he'd grow up, to be honest, and here he's knocking the socks off us all."

"He's a lovely person," Cynthia beamed. "Reminds me of my Albion. He was a doctor, too."

"A doctor?" Renée gasped. "He's a _doctor_? Just how old is he?"

"He has two medical degrees, but they're terribly out of date. I turned him in 1918," Carlisle said softly. "In Chicago. He was dying of the Spanish Influenza, and he was such a sweet child, I couldn't bear to let him go."

"But..." Renée squeaked. "That makes him old enough to be my grandfather."

"Technically, but in many ways, he's still a seventeen year old boy. Just treat him like you did last week, Renée. He's thriving on the positive attention. And if you want to get him back for keeping you in the dark, just keep teasing him. It makes him feel normal," Carlisle suggested.

Jazzy snorted. "Yeah, and it's especially fun to tease him about his love life, seeing as he's never had one before."

Renée looked gobsmacked. "Gives new meaning to 'waiting for marriage'. Holy crap! Well, it's a miracle his man bits didn't dry up and fall off from lack of use."

Cynthia and Mary Alice couldn't decide whether to be shocked, mortified, or entertained.

"I'm going to tease him," Renée decided.

"Yes, he doesn't really mind. Just, please don't let him hear any negative or angry thoughts from you when they get here," I begged.

Renée waved an airy hand, and got quiet. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of saying anything mean to him. I put him through the Third Degree a year ago, and he passed with flying colours." She got more animated quite quickly, though. "Of course this spring I told Bella they were a little too hot and heavy and they should lighten up, but she's more like Charlie than I used to think."

"No, dear, Alice means don't _think_ about anything negative. Edward can read minds," Esme said.

"He can... then he... oh, my," Renée said, looking horrified. "Then he knows everything I was thinking?"

"He's pretty tough, hon'. He hears all the criticism and all the lewd thoughts from the teenagers and everybody's opinions. It's made him pretty patient, and wise," I said. "But you should also know that our hearing is exceptional. So if you talk about something with one of them, the other is apt to overhear."

Renée grew pensive. "A mate bond, huh? That explains a lot, like how they always orbit each other. When he moves, she moves, ya know? Actually, Esme, you and Carlisle do it, too. I'm not sure if you do it, Alice ... and Jasper, but I bet you do. Are the _Kwali_ like that too?" she blinked.

"They are way worse than us," I said, eyes rolling. "But they don't have mate bonds. They imprint. The person they imprint upon might or might not return their affection. Vampire mate bonds seem to form mutually."

"Well, then they're definitely superior to werewolf love, aren't they?" Renée gestured, brows raised.

"I won't argue with that," Leah said, appearing in the doorway. "Imprinting is a tragedy, plain and simple. Leeches have their own problems and sins. But if it makes you feel better, I have made a study out of this group of bloodsuckers, and I'll tell you that they have impressed me as being well-behaved and morally upright creatures."

"Thank you for the ... compliment?" Carlisle said.

"Any time, Doctor Fang," Leah said.

"You shouldn't insult your own kind, Leah," Jacob said, appearing behind her.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Jacob wants permission to stay behind and see Bella and Edward, so he can offer his apology for roughing her up at her wedding reception."

Renée, Cynthia and Mary Alice gasped, while Jacob bypassed red and went straight to maroon. "Thank you, Leah. It makes apologizing for my loss of temper _so_ much easier when you tell everyone I was an ass."

"No problem, Jake. So what's the verdict?" she said, taking a big bite out of an apple.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"They should stay. But I should warn you that your reception will be cool, Jacob."

"Yeah, I know. You said I'd have to prove my sincerity and worth. But I really don't want this rift with Bella to last, especially since her Dad and Sue are getting married."

"I still can't believe that," Renée muttered.

" Renée? I brought you a scrapbook, full of pictures you haven't seen," Esme said. "So you can get used to how Bella looks before she arrives. Of course, she's showing now, seeing as how the baby is due November 20th, but that part won't be hard to adjust to. You'll need to get used to her eyes."

"She's due November 20th? They said they were virgins, but I got the idea that they were accustomed to sleeping together. I know very well he didn't stay on my couch," she asserted, looking miffed again. "But Bella said they only started fooling around a month before the wedding. It's really hard to believe they weren't doing the deed, you know?"

"They were virgins when they got married, but they ... fooled around a little and ended up with a little miracle," I informed her. "They are six weeks pregnant, but it's like twelve weeks of human gestation."

"So he's got strong swimmers, huh? I wonder how he touched her, and won the game without turning all the bases..."

"Wouldn't we all like to know," Jasper drawled. "He's a chronic over-achiever, and has been known to take life far too seriously. He's changed a lot in a month, Renée. You probably won't even recognize him."

"All that sexual tension had him strung out, huh?" Renée mused.

"You could say that," Jasper agreed, after a pause.

"Huh," Renée said, falling quiet. "How the hell am I going to explain this to Phil?"

Carlisle shifted from foot to foot. "A very, very small percentage of human women have accelerated pregnancies. As her doctor, I'm going to cite such cases to those who are nosey. But Bella looks too different now to see her old friends. She and Edward may have to move away from Forks for a while. Of course, they have commitments in South America, so they can always go back there after the baby's born."

"An amazing love," Cynthia declared, looking misty.

Mary Alice gulped, and pushed away her plate. She had not eaten very much. We looked at her, trying to hide our sympathy. She must miss her mate so much, hearing about other people's.

A tiny barefoot vision in white hauled on the patio door, and tottered into the kitchen. "Cuddin Dapsa!" she squealed, hurling herself into Jazzy's lap.

"Well, hello, Sugar Pie," he smiled, looking at her with affection. "How are you this fine evening?"

"I miss Momma and Daddy," she pouted. "There's nobody to read me a story before bed."

"Aw, Apple. Don't be fretting. I don't imagine they're in the soup. We'll hear from them soon, I promise you," he declared. "You should be plum tuckered out. I shall put you to bed tonight myself, if somebody cares to explain to me where that might be."

The purse slung about Apple's shoulder meowed.

"Have you got my kitten in there?" Jasper asked, looking at her from under his lashes.

"Yessir," Apple said smugly, snapping open the top. Lucky scrabbled out, into Jasper's long fingers.

"Hello, Lucky," Jasper crooned, scratching the black kitten's ears. Lucky mewed pathetically, letting Jazz know what a terrible life he'd been having. Esme and Carlisle looked at the trio in utter disbelief. Jasper picked a bit of meat off of Cynthia's plate, shredded it, and fed it to the voraciously hungry kitty, pretending to be oblivious to the state of shock rolling off my parents. His slightly silver ear tips gave him away.

"Jazzy wants to keep his kitten," I told them directly.

"Um, I guess so, if it's ... house trained," Carlisle said. "Can't be any worse than the dog Edward had, years ago."

"He had a dog?" Jasper gawped.

"He used to like dogs," Carlisle shrugged. "He had a very nice Doberman puppy, name of Woof, when he was first turned. A vampire called Roman put an end to it. Said he should stop trying to hang onto the idea of being human. Edward didn't even tell me what happened for a couple of days, and by then, it was too late to remonstrate with Roman."

"I _See_ a dog in their distant future," I said. "It's ... a Bordoga, like the Pereiras have."

"That's the family they've befriended in Brazil," Carlisle explained to those not in the know.

Apple fixed a baleful blue eye on her Auntie Mary Alice. "Unco Cwive is cwoss dat yoh not eating, Auntie May. He says yoh a stwong wady, and to bemember his sucky face."


	15. Chapter 15 Settling In

**Chapter 15: Settling In**

**My pal Room340C and I both got snowed in this week, in our respective towns. Being housebound obviously has interesting effects, and we should probably not have been allowed to communicate, seeing as we get carried away with our OCDs and all. Suffice it to say, Eleazar ended up with a very interesting aircraft thanks to my pal's research. And only she would have spent her snow day researching craft that met my finicky specifications. This one's for you, my friend 3**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #54:**

**'Rylynn', by Andy McKee**

**'Klimbim', by Don Ross**

**'Aura Lee', by Tom Rousch**

**'Soldier's Joy', with dance calls by Truman Price**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited me and my stories this month. Please give me feedback when you read. I love hearing from you, and I always answer back.**

**Wednesday, August 30th, 2005, 11 pm:**

_**Jasper's pov:**_

_Apple fixed a baleful blue eye on her Auntie Mary Alice. "Unco Cwive is cwoss dat yoh not eating, Auntie May. He says yoh a stwong wady, and to bemember his sucky face."_

We all exchanged a startled look, then I reined in the fear and replaced it with contentment. "Is Uncle Clive here, Sugar?" I asked my great-great niece calmly.

"Of course, siwwy. He's right dere beside you," she said, pointing over my right shoulder, and not worried a whit.

"She's a Seer," Cynthia breathed, captivated. "Heigh-ho Clive! You don't plan on haunting us, do you?"

Renée was more than a little alarmed at that thought. Probably she was properly terrified of ghosts. She believed in everything that had ever been in a fairy tale, didn't she? I amped up the calm and sent a little extra her way. I didn't figure the dead man would want to harm us.

"Of cose not," Apple pouted, looking down her nose at her great-great grandmother. "He just wants Auntie May to wisten befowe he goes to Heaven, wight Unco Cwive?" she asked, swinging her feet to and fro.

"And his message is to remember his sucky face?" Mary Alice squinted.

Apple sighed impatiently. "Suckyface!"

We all looked at each other blankly.

"Suck-y-face!" she huffed. Tarnation, she was frustrated. I wasn't far behind her.

"We don't understand," Lis supplied helpfully.

"Otay Unco. You teww me and I wiww teww dem," Apple said, staring over my shoulder. I sent out feelers, but there was no hint of an invisible source of emotion that I could pick up. I wished Edward were there, to tell me if Clive was visible in Apple's thoughts.

Apple huffed another sigh, and stared at me, pointedly, like a furious kitten. "You tay it afta me, Dapsa!"

"Yes'm," I promised, trying not to laugh.

"Sack."

"Sack," I repeated dutifully, swallowing my amusement.

"Wwwwee," Apple growled.

"Ree?" I frowned uncertainly.

"Fice," Apple finished smugly. And then, I felt a powerful surge of affection in the empty space next to me. The hair stood up on the back of my neck, but Apple remained unfazed.

"Sacrifice," Renée breathed, all a-flutter. "He wants you to remember his sacrifice."

"Oh, Clive, I am so sorry," Mary Alice sobbed, her tears coursing down her cheeks. "I will eat, I promise. See? You go on, now, and I will see you when it's time. But I am gonna miss you so, so much, Darling."

"Unco Cwive tays to be good," Apple said simply.

"I promise. I promise to be good," Mary Alice vowed.

"And he tays not to diswespeck Gwanny," she added, scratching Lucky's head.

"Thanks, Clive," Cynthia beamed.

"Oh. Sowwy. He waddn't tewwing you Auntie May. He was tewwing Dapsa and his kin folk," she said nonchalantly.

"_What_ was he telling us, Apple?" I asked curiously. I certainly wasn't planning on disrespecting Granny.

"To be good," she said, rolling those huge violet eyes, and resting them on me.

"Why me?" I wondered, quashing worry about what the future might hold.

"Cud de angews are watsing you, and we want you in Heaven wif us on de Last Day," she sang, hopping down off my knee. "Unco says he'd got to go."

"Uh... okay," I said, locking shocked eyes with a vindicated Carlisle. "Thank you, Clive," I said.

Apple took Lucky out of my hands, and toddled into the middle of the floor, and put him back in her purse. Then, she wandered off toward the living room, singing a little ditty about a bluebird to herself.

"She's a ... Medium?" Renée gasped. "What next? Witches? Leprechauns? The Kraken?"

Alice snorted. "Well, we don't need Leprechauns. We already have all the gold we can use. And I think most of us have had enough of being wet, so no Kraken, I hope. I have no idea how the kids can possibly want to be in the pool after all that time in floodwater. Anyhow, Apple might well be psychic. The Force is strong in my family, but don't count on it. She's still a baby. Clive might have found her the only receptive person to his presence in the room."

"But that must mean she has the _Sight_," Cynthia protested.

"Very often, little children can _See _things that adults can't. Some people even claim toddlers remember living in Heaven before being born. As they grow, adults tell them to stop imagining things, and they stop _Looking_," Alice shrugged. "We'll just have to wait until she grows up, to see if it sticks."

"Oh, what in Heaven am I going to tell Pippa?" Mary Alice wailed.

"Don't," Cynthia said curtly. "Pippa is a good mother, but she's strict enough already. Don't make her take all the whimsey out-a that child, Mary Alice. Apple is not upset. Let's keep her a blithe spirit. And you listen to Clive, and show _me_ the proper respect by taking my advice."

Mary Alice huffed a laugh that was almost a sob. "Yes, Mother."

"Good girl. You see what a good girl I've got, Mary?"

"Yes Ma'am. A daughter to be proud of," Lissy affirmed.

I cleared my throat. "Getting late, Miss Renée. May I ask how our people are to be-"

Eleazar came in from the hallway to the bedrooms, followed by a bunch of _Kwali_ toting backpacks. "We're off," he announced, beaming.

"Excellent. Sam? Thank you for the help you've given us over the past few days. We won't forget it," Carlisle said, holding out his hand. Sam took it with barely any hesitation.

"Nice working together, Doctor. As soon as we get home, we'll check in with Charlie and see how the preparations are going. Alice, can you tell us anything about these Trads that are coming?"

"Like I said, I don't _See_ any maliciousness, but they _are_ Trads. They are tall, and they seem thin. Three females and a male. Um, kind of dark skinned, with unusual accents. My bet is, they're South American, which does make me worry that they have something to do with Caius," Lissy warned.

Sam sighed. "Well, at least that's something to go on. We'll see you back home ... people."

"Okay," everyone chorused, and said 'good-bye'.

"How can he possibly store an air plane big enough to carry passengers, in your yard?" Mary Alice asked.

"Well, it was the shock of my life when he and his wife and daughters picked it up and popped it over the fence," Renée answered, eyes rolling. "It's huge. Eleazar says when he comes back to get the next load, it will have to be early in the morning so he can get it started without attracting attention."

"We oughta go out and have a gander," I suggested.

"He's got a new plane," Lissy squealed, grinning. "We definitely shouldn't miss this."

"Yep," Renée confirmed. "It's a prototype. He had it secretly made, to replace his old whatchamacallit."

"Twin Otter," Carlisle and I chorused.

"What kind of plane is it?" I wondered. Eleazar had a genuine hankering for powerful aircraft, and a talent for remodelling them.

"It's a fighter jet," Carlisle informed me. "He wooed a non-successful prototype out from one of the original designers, who no longer works for the group that planned to produce them. She told Eleazar that it was too early a prototype to fly, and he said he just wanted it for interest's sake, because he was fascinated by the technology.

"Seeing as the prototype was not viable, and had not yet been marketed, he was able to convince her, using his... masculine wiles, to hand over some blueprints and the parts, and in a year's time, not only did he have the thing built, but he had improved and modified it to his own whim, to the point where it's lighter, faster, more ecologically friendly than the original, and of course, designed -I quote- 'for love, not war'.

"After he and the girls built it, he sent his revised plans back to the designer, who is now trying to incorporate some of those plans into the US fighter squadron planes. They couldn't just use his design. It's too light to carry the armaments. But the lightness is beneficial when it comes to carrying our kind. We could probably put the whole Cullen Clan in there at once, plus the Denalis."

"It's got seats in its belly, instead of a bomb rack," Esme added. "Twelve of them. It's rare to find a small craft that can stay up in the air when our kind are on board. The thing is able to support thousands of kilograms of freight."

"He says it was very tricky to decide how to balance everyone's weight evenly, so the jet doesn't tip," Renée supplied "He's got some kind of shocks in there, under the seats, that balance the weight."

The patio door opened, and all the Brandons and their animals and the remaining Kwali came inside.

"Eleazar said we had to leave the yard, because he's taking off from right where he's parked," Jacob informed us.

"Oh, no! He'll ruin my grass!" Renée yelped, jumping up to go and stop him.

"Oh, no! He'll get us caught!" Carlisle yelped at the same time. He was outside before Renée could reach the door. I got up to follow after him, and stopped dead, about as able to speak as a cactus.

"Holy Sweet Betsy!" I moaned weakly. The gunmetal grey aircraft out in the yard was ...

"Little over the top, isn't it?" Alice asked from beside my shoulder.

"It's ostentatious," Esme sniffed from beside Renée.

"It's a Stealth Bomber," I whimpered reverently. Is it wrong to fall in love with a vehicle?

"No, it's a Raptor," Renée corrected me. "At least, it's very like one. Stealth Bombers are much bigger, according to Eleazar. It's a little bit smaller than a Raptor, and more aerodynamic, and it's not nearly as heavy as one, because it doesn't carry arms."

More aerodynamic than a Raptor? Holy buffalo pucks. I swallowed venom loudly.

Apparently, Carlisle had talked Eleazar out of levitating straight out of the yard, not only for the protection of Renée's garden, but for the preservation of the secrecy of our existence. "Lord, what if he'd taken off right next to the neighbours' windows?" I moaned.

Carlisle stuck his head around the side of the jet. It stood, easily, seventeen feet off the ground, and took up the entire length of the Dwyers' back yard. That had to be more than 50 feet. There were about twenty feet free between the back of the house and the aircraft, and that was where all our people had camped out to eat and socialize. I have no idea how they got in and out of the pool, with that elegant monstrosity brooding over it.

I just gawped at it like a dead fish on a line. "How in tarnation is he keeping that hidden from the neighbours? It must be visible from the air, and it sticks way up over the fence."

"He's got this tarp that goes over it, that looks like a pile of rubble. I told the neighbours we renovated the basement and the yard, and the trucks are coming to take away the rubble when it's all done," Renée shrugged. "When he's gone, we put up the clothesline and use it and the flagpole to hold up the tarp."

Carlisle gestured to me. "Jasper! Jacob! Alice! Leah! Paul! Colin and Brady! Come and give me a hand!"

"Yeah, okay," I said weakly, going outside. Jacob, the young male _Kwali_, and Alice bounced out after me, all excited. Leah, naturally, stomped. Sourpuss. I oughta hit her with a healthy dose of some positive emotion.

Nah. She'd have my guts for garters.

"We're lifting it out," Carlisle declared.

"It's silly," Eleazar huffed. "Nobody will hear it on dry thrust."

"Humour me," Carlisle insisted, lips pursed.

At his direction, we positioned ourselves around the aircraft, and on his instructions, we heaved it into the air. I don't think we'd ever lifted something so heavy. I could see Jacob, Colin, Brady, and Leah's muscles straining with the effort.

The plane waggled, and then the _Kwali_ that had still been inside it plopped out, to the ground, and added their effort. Up went the bomber, easily, and we carefully slid it over the fence into the street.

Eleazar was first over the fence, in his hurry to inspect his baby for any bumps or scratches. "Just silly," he muttered. The first batch of _Kwali_ climbed back on top of the aircraft, and dropped through the hatch. I decided to climb up and get myself a good look. I ran appreciative hands over the black paint, then noticed what else was painted on the top of the plane. Not in the least bit classy, but completely Eleazar.

The area around the top hatch was painted to resemble a giant vulva. Every time a body popped through the hatch, it conjured impolite ideas.

"You like?" Eleazar asked proudly from beside me.

I shut my mouth and pulled back my hair from my forehead to gain time. "Uh, it's right... impressive," I admitted.

"Tanya airbrushed it," he said proudly. "Based on C-"

I made a lot of spluttering noises, and held up my hands. "TMI, Uncle! Please control the PDA!"

Eleazar cackled wickedly. "Ever the Confederate gentleman, Jasper."

"Yessir," I gulped. "Dare I ask what you have named her?"

"Well, it's a private joke. I will have to explain it," he smirked. "If it will not offend your erm, ... sensibilities."

"A dirty private joke, then," I stated. "Oh, alright. Lemme have it."

"Well, this thing of beauty is based on a Raptor. So, I thought 'T-Rex', but that doesn't fit me very well. So it's name is E-Rex."

"As in Erect?" I asked, not being able to prevent my lips from twitching up.

"Exactly," Eleazar said happily, watching Leah sink through the hole with a dirty look on her face. His face fell sorrowfully. "That _senorita_ does not like me."

"Leah? Did you... happen to say something to her?"

"I only told her she was bad-tempered because it has been far too long since she had a lover. I told her I could easily find someone to take care of her needs. Several someones, should she wish it. She is very pretty, and she is extremely bright, as well. I'm sure she would be most popular, were she to accept a place in Golden Spanish Eyes Productions," he revealed.

"Oh, my. Leah has only ever had one lover, and it is common knowledge that he betrayed her. She is very bitter, and has been unable to find her Imprint, so I would apologize to her, if I were you, and make it clear you were not talking about putting her in a film, but rather to work in your office. She'll still reject the offer, but you might get to keep your manhood."

"That bad?" he gawped. "I shall apologize most prettily, as I did to Renée the time I asked if she and Phil were at all interested in Swinging. I do not mean to offend, you know. Most of the human girls I meet are more than interested in-"

"TMI, again Eleazar. You are going to have to learn to wait until somebody gives you the eye, before asking."

"Oh. That might work," he said, surprised. "I suppose we simply do not interact enough with monogamous humans. The only time we meet humans is when we travel, or when we are dealing with our sex-related businesses."

"Well, it can't hurt to assume humans are monogamous unless they tell you otherwise," I avowed.

"Eleazar? It would be best if you departed quickly, and did not leave this apparent war bird in the street," Carlisle said, climbing up. He glanced at the giant vag, and recoiled. "Leah? You'd better come out if you're staying."

She did, glaring balefully at Eleazar as she jumped gracefully to the ground.

"Alright, I'll be back before dawn for the next lot," Eleazar announced.

"How long does it take you to get to Forks?" I wondered.

"If we can stay above 41,000 feet, it only takes me about four hours one way," he said proudly.

"Wow," I declared. "That's almost half the time." The rapidity almost made it worth crawling down into the womb, beneath the monster vag, that most likely was a replica of my aunt's.

"Yes, a private jet this sleek and juicy is well worth having if one travels a lot. We're off," Eleazar declared, donning an old-fashioned leather pilot's helmet and goggles.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, and we jumped lightly down to the ground. We joined the rest of our kind, Renée, and the remaining _Kwali_, in the driveway.

Eleazar sat inside his glass cockpit, and soon the blue glare from instrument panels was visible. Moments later, the engines started. I was impressed, really, the war bird was not much noisier than an automatic car wash. With huffing sounds, the aircraft lifted straight up. When Eleazar had it to a sufficient height, he hit its forward thrusters. In seconds, it was gone.

"Gee whilakers," I muttered, scratching my head.

"Impressive," Lissy said, linking her arm through mine.

A neighbour stuck her head out of her front door. "Renée?"

"Oh, hello Daisy," our hostess grinned. She turned aside to mutter in our ears "She's blind as a bat."

The blinking retiree joined us in the drive. "Was that a street sweeper truck?"

Renée tittered a might nervously. "Oh, yes. But it started the job, and then just picked up its brushes and ... flew off. Maybe it was out of soap or water."

"Darn, that's a shame. The neighbourhood's so dusty. I hope it comes back," she said, squinting off into the inky night.

"Yeah, um, I'm ... sure it will. I'd like you to meet my daughter's sister and brother-in law, Alice and Jasper Hale. Daisy's one of our Snowbirds."

"Oh, a Canadian," Lissy smiled brattily.

"Oh, Edward and Bella mentioned you," Daisy smiled, clasping hands with us. "Boy, you two must have spent too long in the air conditioning. You're cold as death. You're supposed to be warm in Florida. That's why I'm here, you know. Ottawa is far too cold and icy in the winter."

"Um, yes ma'am. It's kinda nice to be outside in the heat," I smiled. "This is my wife's Dad, Carlisle, and her mother, Esme."

"How do you do?" our parents said, shaking hands.

"I can't complain. How are Edward and Bella?" Daisy asked, feeling nostalgic.

"Oh, they're very well," Renée said enthusiastically. "I'm putting up some of Alice's family members, who fled the hurricane, for a couple of days until we can arrange to move them up to Forks. Edward and Bella are coming to visit on Sunday."

Behind Daisy's head, Carlisle and Esme shook their heads 'no' frantically at Renée. She backpedalled. "But they won't be here long. They're just stopping in to say 'hi' before ... um... before-"

"School starts," Lissy supplied, darkness seeping out of her yellow eyes. "Before school starts."

"Oh, so they're going to college," Daisy beamed. "Where?"

All of us looked blankly at Alice. "Dartmouth, New Hampshire," she said smoothly. Jehoshaphat.

"Oh, Ivy League! How wonderful!" Daisy grinned, looking at us all. "What do they plan to study?"

"Edward's working on his medical degree," Alice said. "And Bella is going to major in English Lit and minor in Biological Sciences."

"Ah, that sounds right up their alleys," Daisy said. "Well, dear, I shall not ... keep you ... from your company." Her mouth turned down sadly.

There was an awkward moment. "Perhaps you would ... care to join us for something to eat," Renée said finally.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose," Daisy said, spirit lifting.

"Oh, I'm certain it would be no imposition," Carlisle said, offering his arm. The rest of us exchanged a loaded look, and trooped back through the house. Hopefully nobody would let anything slip.

Out in the back yard, the Brandons were sitting quietly, watching their children splash in the pool with Paul, Colin and Brady. They all turned to us attentively when we joined them.

"Everyone? This is my neighbour, Mrs Daisy Hurley," Renée announced.

Our family welcomed her in their usual, friendly fashion, and led her over to one of the lawn chairs. Soon, the lady was made comfortable with an Arnold Palmer, a sausage on a bun, and some salad. It all looked revolting to me, but then, I preferred my meat raw, kicking, and easily identifiable.

Speaking of which, something nasty was bumping against my leg. I looked down, and Shiloh, the Saint Bernard, waggled his tail at me, drool cascading down his chin. I scritched his ear a little, and he leaned against my hip. Ew.

I turned to Renée. "May I ask where you are planning to put all these people, Ma'am?"

Renée touched her fingers to her mouth, in a way Bella sometimes did when she was flustered. "Um, about that," she began.

"Yes?" I asked, continuing to pat the dog.

"Well, I've never put people up before. Last time I had to see to the care of a large group of people, I was a camp counsellor," she said, biting her lip.

"Will you allow me, Ma'am?" I asked smoothly. "I have a long history of billeting troops."

"Oh, lovely, Jasper. I was thinking ..." she said hesitantly.

"Yes'm?" I wondered. Christmas would be here before she spit it out.

"Well, I'm house sitting for my neighbour. The house is empty right now, except for her dog, Bubbles, and it has three bedrooms. I only have two here, plus the family room and the office."

"Wouldn't your neighbour be upset, to have strangers in her house?" Leah frowned, eyes flickering as she tried to decipher Renée.

"Oh, that's no problem. We can clean her house in no time, leaving it in better condition than when she left," Esme shrugged.

"When is she expected back?" Carlisle checked.

"Not for two weeks," Renée asserted.

"Then I think that we should take advantage of the space," Carlisle decided. "And you can tell her that you had the house professionally cleaned for her, as a treat."

"Ooh, I'm sure she'd appreciate that," Renée said with alacrity. "She's very old, and she has trouble keeping up with the house chores. She often says she wishes she could afford my cleaning lady."

"Then it's settled," Carlisle said.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Renée said, biting her lip. "I'll have to ... introduce everyone to Bubbles."

"Does he bite?" Carlisle wondered. "Dogs often are very afraid of us, and in consequence they become aggressive."

"Hmm. I'm not even sure Bubbles has any teeth," Renée frowned wryly. "She feeds him this canned food that's really disgusting."

"May we take a look at the houses now? Our humans are plum tuckered out," I suggested.

"Oh, of course," Renée said, sounding surprised. Then, her shoulders shrank a little. She was embarrassed. "My cleaning lady hasn't been here in a week, I should warn you. Phil does most of the cleaning when he's home, and Bella used to take care of everything when she lived with me. I'm not very used to taking care of the house myself."

Poor Bella.

"Don't worry about it, Renée," Lissy shrugged. "This is a real step up from sleeping in trees, trust me. Everything will be great." She pushed past Bella's mother and invited herself down the bedroom hallway. The rest of us slunk after her, leaving Shiloh the Dog behind.

The first room past the living room was Phil's office. It had a pull-out couch inside, that smelled distinctly of mould. There was paper piled everywhere. Alice commandeered Renée's linen cupboard, got bedding, and then she and Esme began to tidy the place up.

Carlisle and I moved on to the next room. It was surprisingly tidy, except for a pile of boxes in the open closet. It had a white captain's bed, a glider rocker and footrest, with blue cushions, and a long white painted dresser with a large mirror attached. A child's suite, I realized. The mirror had photographs taped around the edges, including one of Edward and Bella at the Prom.

This room had obviously been intended for Bella to live in during her senior year of high school. She had refused to move back in with Renée, however, even when she and Edward broke up. I always thought she was waiting around in Forks for him, but perhaps she also preferred living with Charlie. Although he was also a poor housekeeper and cook, he was at least tidy. "I claim this room for Mary Alice and Apple," I announced. They could fit the one single bed just fine.

"Sounds perfect," Carlisle said. After checking the sheets for freshness, and the furniture for dust, we moved on, feeling more encouraged. "Are you keeping your room, Renée?" my Dad wondered.

"Um, I thought maybe I would take the pull-out couch, since it's not very nice," she mused. "And then a family could sleep in our master."

"That's generous of you, Dear," Esme said, giving her a pat. She opened the door to the master bedroom, and quickly stifled her dismay. There was laundry, both dirty and clean, piled everywhere, and the bed linens were used. My wife went back to the linen cupboard, and liberated more clean sheets. Carlisle and I quickly made up the bed, and the ladies enlisted Renée to dictate where to put all the clothes. Then, the three of them decided how to best make the linens stretch, since there were so very many people to accommodate.

"This is a right nice, big room. It will do for Roland, Prudie, Winifred, and Shay, and their shih-tzu, Buford," I decided. "Kids can sleep on the floor." Our womenfolk nodded, and brought in a pair of sleeping bags and extra pillows.

"Let's go see Mrs Phibbs' place," Carlisle suggested to Renée.

"What about the living room?" Renée asked me. "People can sleep on the couches and even the floor. I have um, let's see, two more sleeping bags."

"Yes, the Kwali can sleep here: Jacob, Leah, Colin, Brady, and Paul," I decided.

"Swell," Leah huffed, flopping down on the couch, and crossing her arms and legs.

"Oh, Leah can't possibly sleep with boys," Renée said, wringing her hands. "Why don't you sleep with me, Dear?"

"Okay, thank you," Leah said, smiling a smile that did not touch her eyes. The wolf boys snorted, and she muttered to them at a pitch outside the range of human hearing. "You should be happy, boys. Now you can jerk each other off in peace."

We pretended not to hear that, but Jacob didn't. "You stop it, Leah. Don't take it out on us because you didn't want to be here."

"You're wrong, Jacob. I did. I wanted to help the humans, and I wanted to help make up for the way you treated Bella. But now there are Trads going to Forks, and my mother and brother are there all alone," she said, angry tears forming in her eyes.

"They aren't alone, Leah. Rosalie won't let anything happen to them. They're Bella's family, now," Lissy said.

"Since when does Rosalie Cullen-Hale give a rat's ass about Bella?" Leah said, wiping furiously at her eyes before the tears could fall.

"Rosalie has liked Bella for a while now. At least since she followed Edward to Volterra. She was just too stubborn to admit it," I informed Leah. "And she's really excited about being an aunt. Bella wants her help because Rose knows a lot about babies."

"Lucky Rose," Leah snapped, and pushed past us to shut herself in the bathroom down the hall. We could hear her crying quietly inside.

Carlisle, Esme, Lissy and I just looked at each other, a little at a loss as to what to do.

"I'll go talk to her," my mate declared.

"What are you going to say?" I protested. "She's not receptive to looking on the bright side. Poor girl's so bitter, and she doesn't want any sympathy."

"I'm just going to remind her that when Charlie marries Sue, she's going to be an aunt, too, and that there's always going to be a place for her in this family's life if she wants it."

"Lissy, don't be surprised if she kicks you for spite. Don't forget, we're nothing but a well-behaved group of bloodsucking leeches," I warned her.

Lis zoned out. "I _See_ something that looks like a friendship on the horizon for her and Edward. Of course, I can't _See_ Leah personally unless she decides to let me. But she's close to Seth and Jacob, and I can _See_ her with Edward in the presence of those two. Nothing will be easy for that girl. She's so..."

"Hurt," I supplied. "Alright, Jelli. You go see if you can mop up the spilled milk, and I'll see to getting the humans settled for the night."

"Thanks, Jazzy," Lis smiled, and moved purposefully into the house.

"Anything I can do?" Renée asked me quietly, her eyes full of worry.

"Just remind her that Bella would be glad to accept her as family," I shrugged. "Leah was dealt bad cards. She's the only female _Kwali_, and she can't have children. She was engaged to Sam, and he imprinted on her cousin Emily, who also happened to be her best friend. Sam and Emily are married now, and Leah can't help hurting, seeing as he's pack leader and she has to see him every day and listen to his thoughts. It's a hard row to hoe for that girl, and it's a shame, because she's really a very kind, good-hearted person. She covers her hurts by acting nasty, but it's all acting. Her trouble lies in not being able to trust anybody except her baby brother and her Mom."

"I'll try and talk to her," Renée promised. "I knew her Dad very well. In fact, I knew Leah when she was just a little girl. She was a nice little thing. Always smiling."

"Might help," I shrugged without hope. "Now, I need to get our people settled, Renée. Once they've got their billets, I can get Apple to bed. It's very late for her, and she needs her sleep. Can you take us to your neighbour's house and introduce us to the dog?"

"Sure, Jasper. Carlisle, Esme? You coming?"

"Of course," Carlisle said smoothly, taking her arm.

Renée hurried to get her key, and Lissy joined us at the front door, shaking her head sadly.

"Don't feel bad, Jelli," I told her at vampire pitch. "Give her time to mull it all over."

My wife nodded, and the five of us traipsed next door to Mrs Phibbs' house. Renée unlocked the door, revealing the fattest, saddest Redbone Coon Hound I had ever seen. He woofed once at us, with doleful, bloodshot eyes. Then, he passed gas wetly, presenting us with the most sour, revolting scent imaginable. All of us cringed.

"Bubbles," Renée intoned solemnly.

Aw shit.

**en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Lockheed_Martin_F-22_Raptor**


	16. Chapter 16: Order and Chaos

**Chapter 16: Order and Chaos**

**Merry Christmas one and all! Put your feet up, get some hot chocolate, and let me spin you a yarn.**

**Thanks goes out to my pal Room340C for help finding the weather history for Jacksonville in 2005.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**www(dot)tshaonline(dot)org/handbook/online/articles/lhf01 for Texas State History of Music**

**en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Frog_Went_A-Courting**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #58:**

**'Jerry's Breakdown (Four Hands Guitar)', by Dufour and Gaultier**

**'Freight Train', by Sungha Jung**

**'Frog Went a-Courtin', by the Four Brothers**

**'Blue Liquid', by Andy McKee**

_Renée unlocked the door, revealing the fattest, saddest Redbone Coon Hound I had ever seen. He woofed once at us, with doleful, bloodshot eyes. Then, he passed gas wetly, presenting us with the most sour, revolting scent imaginable. All of us cringed._

"_Bubbles," Renée intoned solemnly._

_Aw shit._

**Jasper's pov (cont'd):**

The stench was astonishingly bad. Like, 'something died in this house' bad. And then, just for joy, it got a whole lot worse.

Bubbles took one look at us dangerous vampires, and sprayed diarrhoea all over the cream-coloured carpeted staircase behind him. We all immediately covered our noses and mouths, groaning. Renée fluttered in to cluck over him, and then Carlisle made a serious error of judgement.

He reached out in sympathy to the dog.

Bubbles snarled insanely and launched his obscenely fat body at Carlisle's face. Of course his teeth only closed on air, but that didn't stop Carlisle from turning three shades of pale. He backed right up into Lissy, who fell right over on her caboose. Seems she was taking a little time out to See something, and didn't have the presence of mind to get out of the way. When her backside hit the ground, she zoned back in.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was lying in an unconscious heap at Carlisle's feet.

"Save him! He's having a heart attack, and if he dies Mrs Phibbs is going to be lifelong enemies with Renée and she'll snoop and find out about us!" my wife shrilled, waving her hands helplessly.

Carlisle stood indecisively. "Couldn't you just move away, Renée?"

"Carlisle!" Esme and Renée yelled.

"Okay, okay!" he surrendered, grabbing the dog and rolling it belly-up. "Jasper, get a paper towel roll or something and blow in its mouth.

"Gee whilakers! Do I have to?" I whined.

"If I have to save this dilapidated hell hound, you have to! Now get moving!" Carlisle snapped, trying to figure out where the heck to start compressions on a dog.

"Tarnation!" I snarled, running for the kitchen. I found the paper towel holder and quickly sliced through the layers of paper with my nails, then ran back to the entryway, where Carlisle was pushing on the dog's sternum. I jammed the cardboard tube down the dog's throat and started huffing breaths down it. Things could not get much more revolting.

Then again...

The dog evacuated his bladder all over Carlisle's formerly immaculate blue Oxford shirt. For the first time ever, I thought I heard Carlisle say a very nasty word under his breath. One beginning with F.

The females stood around wringing their hands and whimpering while we worked. Suddenly, the dog wheezed, opening eyes that went from blank to petrified in nil point five seconds. The ingrate scrabbled to his four feet, as I snatched out the tube and scrambled backward, narrowly avoiding planting my backside in the disgusting mess.

Carlisle and I beat a hasty retreat, clutching each other, but Bubbles had had enough of fighting, deciding he was too much of a senior citizen to take us on. He went ki-yipping up the stairs like all of Lucifer's host was on his stinking ass. Yeah, yippee ki-yay to you, too, mo fo.

"Oh, dear, oh dear!" Renée whimpered, darting about and accomplishing nothing useful. I went back to the kitchen and retrieved the paper towels, and scooted back to drop them on the mess. Alice and I went off in search of carpet shampoo.

"Renée!" our patriarch barked. "Go and see to the dog. Make sure he's alright. And don't reach out for him unless you're certain he isn't going to bite you. Trust me, he has plenty of teeth!"

Renée launched herself up the stairs, wittering on nonsensically, stopped dead in her tracks, and crouched over, snapping her fingers. "Here, Bubbles," she cooed over and over. Quiet, threatening growls were the only response.

Wouldn't you know the stinkiest, oldest, fattest, most unlovable dog on the planet would have to be the one that showed a normal reaction to us?

Finally, Renée located the terrorized critter under a bed. She sat on the floor, crooning to him, and trying to coax him to come out.

"Found the cleaning supplies!" Esme yelled triumphantly. Lissy, Carlisle and I returned to the front hall in time to find her dumping enzymatic pet mess cleaner onto the stains. Good thing vampires didn't have to breathe. That dog's crap smelled so bad, it could probably even make vampire eyes water.

Esme presented us with some cleaning brushes, a sponge and some hot water in a bucket. Within minutes, the offending marks were gone. My kinfolk and I looked at each other, trying to decide whether to pant away our stress, or neglect to breathe. Either way was torture.

Renée tottered into view, and sank weakly onto the top step, heart racing. "He's under Mrs Phibbs' bed," she revealed. "He won't come out."

"Good," Carlisle said, shaking his head as if to clear out the stench. "Leave him there. Coax him out when he's hungry." He stood up, stretching, as Esme held out a garbage bag for us to dump the dirty paper towels in, and then he made a decree. "While we're here, no vampire is to set foot in this house. When it's time to clean it, one of the humans will have to get that animal out of the house for us first. We'd better make it a 'no Kwali' rule, too. Jasper? You make sure everybody knows.

"Yessir," I panted, and tore out of the house as fast as humanly possible. I hurried back into Renée's back yard, sucking in air sweet as nectar, and was met by the incredulous stares of all our human and wolfish companions. "Listen up, y'all! We are setting up places for all of you to sleep. Roland, Prudie, Winifred, Shay and Buford will take Renée's master bedroom, which is the door on your left past the kitchen."

I stopped to suck in some more clean air. "Mary Alice, Apple, and Lucky the kitten, will take Bella's bedroom, which is down the hallway past the living room, the door on the left. Renée and Leah are taking Phil's office, end of the same hall on the right, just past the bathroom. Jacob and his friends, and the black Labrador dog, will take Renée's living room. What are you naming the dog, Jacob?"

"Until my Dad names it, I'm just kinda calling it Dog," he shrugged.

"You can't call a dog Dog, dawg," I protested. "Call it Blackie."

"Blackie Black. Stellar," Jake said, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll call it Raptor."

"Raptor?" I echoed.

"Yeah. When I was a kid, I wanted a dog. I got a turtle, so I called it Dog. Now that I'm grown, I think I want a Raptor. So like that's gonna happen. So, you want me to name the dog, his name is Raptor. The End."

Leah folded her arms. "You know, the desire to possess ridiculously expensive fast vehicles is directly related to the fear of having a small penis?"

Every woman in the yard choked on laughter.

"I suggest we get back to the subject," I snapped, curtailing the subject. "The rest of you are staying in Mrs Phibbs' house. Please be as tidy as possible, and use only the food and drink with which we provide you. Do not rob her cupboards. Need anything, come over and get it at Renée's. As Mrs Phibbs' dog, Bubbles, has taken a dislike to my kind, we will have a 'humans only' rule for that house. There are three bedrooms and a living room. Please move. Now."

It was at this moment that I realized our Snowbird, Mrs Hurley, was still sitting with our people. Oh, shit. Not a good night. Not at all. All our people got up, grabbed their pets, and tripped over each other in their haste to get a place to sleep, leaving me, my fellow vampires, Jacob, Leah and Miss Daisy all alone to deal with each other. To cap a perfect evening, it started to drizzle rain.

Miss Daisy stood slowly, feeling a tad confused. Carlisle walked over to me, and slapped me upside the head, glaring. He was -and this was a first- shirtless. Obviously he considered his Oxford a casualty of the evening's events.

"Sorry," I yelped, cringing. "I goofed. I know. Sorry."

Carlisle walked over to a most disconcerted Daisy, and took her hand and patted it. "Don't mind my son. He's a little crazed because Mrs Phibbs' ugly excuse for a dog just tried to bite him."

I hung my head for shame. Carlisle handed Esme his wallet and watch, shucked his shoes and trews, and dove head first into the pool wearing only black Calvin Klein briefs. Esme was practically drooling.

That was more information than I ever wanted to know.

"Never mind, Jasper," Miss Daisy crooned, reaching up to pat my chest. "I was just going to suggest that you send some of your people over to my house. I have lots of room, and the company would be welcome."

Esme winked at me, and took Carlisle's trousers into Renée's house, presumably to find a washing machine.

"How many can you take, Ma'am?" I asked, happy to know Daisy was writing off my remark as a bad joke.

"How many do you need me to take?"

"How do you feel about dogs that drool, Ma'am?" I wondered.

"Shiloh?"

"Yes'm."

"Shiloh is fine. I'll give him a towel to rest his head on. Gimme his people, young man."

"Eight people, Ma'am, comprising two married couples, one married lady, a teenager and two kids."

"Fine."

"You are a lifesaver, Miss Daisy." I hurried to the Phibbs House, where the Brandon, Richards, Pritchards, and Dempseys were trying to figure out how to squash twenty people into three bedrooms.

"People, listen up! Mrs Daisy Hurley has offered houseroom to us," I announced, standing in the doorway, nose crinkling. "The following people should come with me: Albert, Lorna, Jolene, Terry, Bobby, Hope, Clary and Elliot. Bring your stuff, and the dog."

The clan whooped, and shuffled around again, pretty near driving me out of my gourd with their rapid movements. Soon, I had marched the collection over to Daisy Hurley's house. She stood beaming on the front step, waiting to receive her eight guests.

"Miss Daisy? These here are Albert Richards, his wife Lorna, niece Jolene Dempsey, and grandson Terry Pritchard. And this here is Jolene's son Bobby Dempsey, his wife Hope, and their twins, Clary and Elliot, and their dog Shiloh."

"Come in, come in. Welcome. You must all be so tired. I have a room for each adult couple, and a couch for you, Mrs Dempsey, and I thought we could put the kids together on the sitting room floor," Miss Daisy beamed.

"Thank you so much for having us," Miss Lorna gushed. "It is really wonderful of you."

"Oh, I'm _glad_ to have you," Miss Daisy declared. "Ever since Dick passed away, it's been too quiet. I love to come here and miss the Canadian winter, but my friends usually don't show up until October, and I go a little squirrelly trying to keep busy until they do."

"Sounds peaceful to me," Miss Lorna winked.

"If you will pardon me for interrupting, ladies, I want to get back on over to the Dwyers' and put Apple to bed. Pray do excuse me, all of you," I said.

"Well, you have a good night, Jasper," Albert said, gripping my hand as hard as humanly possible. "I dunno what we would have done without you and Miss Alice."

"It's my pleasure to be of assistance, Sir. Now all of you need to get a good sleep, in case Eleazar decides you will be the first batch going to Forks. He's going to be back here around midnight tomorrow."

"Oh, I thought he'd be back sooner than that," Albert said, right taken aback.

"Too conspicuous," I grimaced.

"Yes. You need to put your tarp back up to disguise your spaceship," Miss Daisy said all innocent-like.

Gah. Everyone gawped at her, and the local crickets definitely got louder.

"Well," she shrugged. "I'm short-sighted, not a moron. If you want people to think there's a pile of rubble in Renée's back yard, it would be best if the pile of rubble remained consistently in its place. It has completely disappeared three times this week already. However, I must tell you that I liked the winged horse immensely."

"Winged horse?" Bobby murmured.

"Don't ask," I suggested.

"Goodnight, Jasper. Go put the little one to bed," Miss Daisy suggested. "But before you do, get that tarp back up."

"Yes, Ma'am," I promised, and bent to kiss her hand. Then, after sharing a conspiring look with Miss Daisy that just begged for a secret handshake, I sauntered back on over to Renée's , hopped the fence to the back yard, and surveyed the damage. My kin folk were busily tidying up after the humans. There was no tarp up.

"Idiots," Carlisle muttered. He had procured fresh clothing from somewhere, and his white blond hair lay slick against his scalp, making him look a good deal younger than usual. "It's a good thing Edward has influence with Aro now, or we'd all be smouldering heaps of ash."

"Let's get the tarp up," I suggested, surveying the yard with hands on my hips. There was some serious clean-up to be done. Lord knows how Renée would be hiding all the trash twenty-six humans and eight _Kwali_ could produce. Not to mention the dogs and cats.

"I wonder what Edward would say about all of this," Carlisle mused as we erected the clothesline and arranged the tarp over various tall objects around the yard. "He's always been so nervous."

"Nervous?" I questioned. Edward had never seemed indecisive or weak to me.

"Oh. This is why I try to not use slang," Carlisle frowned. "It marks me out as someone from a Dead Age."

"Hmm," I said noncommittally. "What did you mean by it, then, Sir?"

"High strung. Edward is high strung," Carlisle frowned.

We finished draping the tarp around, and it looked pretty convincing. "I daresay Edward is not nearly as high strung as he used to be," I avowed.

Carlisle chuckled softly. "I suppose not."

"You're not staying here to see Edward and Bella? Still going home to Forks before they get here?" I checked.

Carlisle sighed. "I would like to be here, but there's really no reason. I'll see them in a few days. If, as Alice says, they're going to school, I'm going to have to get used to having them around less."

"You seem a little nervous yourself, Carlisle," I said softly.

"I think I should go home, and I'm afraid I might be wrong, but I am going to trust Alice and go. I think I'll ask Eleazar to take half the humans first, and make Esme and me, and the other _Kwali_, batch number three. That way, the group here will be less conspicuous. You and she can manage the last dozen or so humans, plus Jacob and Leah. And I think the less ... overwhelming the numbers are for Bella, the better their visit will go. I'm rather worried about her."

"Bella?" I frowned, crossing my arms.

Carlisle modulated his voice to vampire pitch. "Yes. Have you noticed how little work Renée is able to manage to accomplish on her own?"

"Yeah. The lady is an organizational nightmare," I answered back in like fashion.

"I fear it will come to heads. If Bella falls into her normal pattern, she's going to try and become carer to all of these people. I want you to keep an eye on her for signs of distress. That girl is such a nurturer, bless her heart, that she does not look after herself. And in her condition, she does not need to be playing Cinderella to her mother and our charges."

"I see what you mean, but I cannot fathom Edward allowing Bella to get tuckered out. I can't see him allowing her to do any manual labour at all, actually," I mused.

"Edward is notoriously bad at telling Bella 'no'. And with all the stress he's been managing, he hardly needs to be cleaning house either," Carlisle pointed out.

"I'll look after it. Lis will help me," I promised. "I won't let them get worn out. They should still be trying to relax after their honeymoon."

"Exactly. I leave them in your capable hands, Jasper," Carlisle said. I nodded, feeling warmth spread through my innards. It was nice to be trusted and valued. There was a rush of air, and Esme and Alice were beside us.

"Having a war meeting?" Esme teased.

"Sort of," I shrugged. "We are concerned that Bella could take on too much responsibility for chores when she comes."

"You're right. Edward will insist that Bella talk to her mother about it, or else he will. Well, we can take care of the chores, right Jazzy?" Lissy blinked.

"Yes Ma'am," I drawled, sending my wife some affection for her selflessness. Sometimes the love she offered other people, with no thought to herself, was astounding. She smiled up at me bashfully, and I felt her turn on.

I suddenly, really wanted to get to that hotel.

"I had best keep my promise to Apple," I said to everyone.

"Good night, Jasper. Good night Alice. We're just going to sit on the lawn chairs and make sure everything remains under control," Carlisle said. "Here's the key to the rental car, and here's the key card to the hotel room. It's not fancy, but it will do in a pinch."

"Thanks, Carlisle," my mate beamed, kissing her parents on the cheek.

"Thank you both. We'll see you tomorrow, right?" I checked.

"Indubitably. Give the baby a kiss for me," Carlisle said.

"Yessir," I answered, flitting into the house.

Jacob and the other _Kwali _were already camped out in the living room under sheets. Jacob was on one couch, and the other was empty. Paul was rummaging for food in the dark kitchen.

"Cut it out, Paul," Jacob frowned. "We need food for breakfast time, you know."

"But I'm always hungry," Paul protested, his rump sticking out of the fridge.

"I'm hungry, too," Colin piped up from inside his sleeping bag on the floor.

"I could go for a little snack," Brady supplied, beside him.

I rolled my eyes and left Jacob to deal.

I could hear Leah and Renée discoursing in Phil's office on the merits of being an independent woman, which was a real joke coming from somebody who let her daughter and husband monitor her every move and clean up after her messes. Still, if Leah were willing to unburden herself to Bella's mother, I wasn't about to stop her.

I stopped outside Bella's room, and gave a soft tap at the door. Mary Alice came and opened it, wearing a god-awful nightgown that wouldn't have been out of place on a woman from my era. Flannelette in Florida? Seriously? It had to be 80 degrees outside.

"Come in, Jasper. Apple has been waiting on you," my niece revealed in hushed tones.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, ladies," I said.

"Dapsa!" Apple exclaimed, running toward me. Someone, probably Mary Alice, had dressed her in one of Bella's t-shirts, and braided her curly yellow hair. I swept her up in my arms, and gave her a kiss on the forehead as she yawned widely.

"Time for bed, Sugar Pie," I informed her, taking a seat in Bella's glider, careful not to trap or pinch the child's feet. She wriggled around until her head was tucked under my chin, and her feet tucked under my far arm, and sighed.

"What kept you?" she said quite clearly.

"A lot of grown up business and a really annoying dog," I smirked, setting the chair carefully in motion. I hoped I wouldn't bust it, but I figured Edward probably sat in it, and he was almost as heavy as me.

"Oh. Wad it a bad dog?" Apple wondered, looking at me out of those big violet eyes.

"Yeah, sorta. Not a Brandon Dog," I pouted, lip tipping up.

Apple sighed again, mollified, and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Mary Alice walked over, and pulled it out again, and Apple whined crossly. "I want Momma," she whimpered, banging her head against my shoulder.

"We'll phone her in the morning, Sugar. You try to go to sleep, now," I said, patting her. She sighed again, and shut her eyes. I rocked her, humming a lullaby older than Carlisle. The first recognizable version was said to be based on the relationship of Elizabeth I and the Duke of Anjou.

Funny to think it had evolved into a nursery song for Texas children, and people like Bob Dylan and Elvis Presley would be singing it to other words. I sent out a blanket of contentment and lethargy, hoping my overburdened, worried, grief-stricken humans would find rest.

"_A Frog he would a wooing go, Heigh-ho, says Rowley,  
A Frog he would a-wooing go, Whether this mother would let him or no,  
With a Roley, Poley, Gammon and Spinach, Heigh-ho says Anthony Rowley._

_He saddled and bridled a great black snail, Heigh-ho, says Rowley,  
He saddled and bridled a great black snail, And rode between the horns and the tail,  
With a Roley, Poley, Gammon and Spinach, Heigh-ho says Anthony Rowley._

_So off he set with his opera hat, Heigh-ho, says Rowley,  
So off he set with his opera hat, And on the way he met with a rat,  
With a Roley, Poley, Gammon and Spinach, Heigh-ho says Anthony Rowley._

_They rode till they came to Mousey Hall, Heigh-ho, says Rowley,  
They rode till they came to Mousey Hall, And there they both did knock and call,  
With a Roley, Poley, Gammon and Spinach, Heigh-ho says Anthony Rowley._

_"Pray, Mrs. Mouse, are you within?" Heigh-ho, says Rowley,  
"Pray, Mrs. Mouse, are you within?" "Oh yes, sir, here I sit and spin."  
With a Roley, Poley, Gammon and Spinach, Heigh-ho says Anthony Rowley._

_Then Mrs. Mouse she did come down, Heigh-ho, says Rowley,  
Then Mrs. Mouse she did come down, All smartly dressed in a russet gown,  
With a Roley, Poley, Gammon and Spinach, Heigh-ho says Anthony Rowley._

_"Pray, Mrs. Mouse, can you give us some beer," Heigh-ho, says Rowley,  
"Pray, Mrs. Mouse, can you give us some beer, That froggy and I may have good cheer?"  
With a Roley, Poley, Gammon and Spinach, Heigh-ho says Anthony Rowley."_

Pulling in a large breath through her nose, Apple went limp in my arms. I arranged her head carefully, admiring her little cupid's bow of a mouth. The heat poured off her as she succumbed to the comforting darkness of sleep.

"_She had not been sitting long to spin, Heigh-ho, says Rowley,  
She had not been sitting long to spin, When the cat and the kittens came tumbling in,  
With a Roley, Poley, Gammon and Spinach, Heigh-ho says Anthony Rowley._

_The cat she seized Master Rat by the crown, Heigh-ho, says Rowley,  
The cat she seized Master Rat by the crown, The kitten she pulled Miss Mousey down,  
With a Roley, Poley, Gammon and Spinach, Heigh-ho says Anthony Rowley._

I took a little break from singing, breathing in the child's scent. June apples, peanut butter, and grape jelly as usual. I wondered if any of it was natural, or all of it was due to her diet. Slowly, her thumb crept back to her mouth, and she sucked it noisily. I pulled it out again, and her lips smacked loudly, making me laugh under my breath.

Mary Alice watched us tiredly, arms folded. "That baby has taken a real shine to you, Jasper."

"I believe you would call it a mutual admiration society, Ma'am," I said softly.

"Esme says you cannot have children," Mary Alice murmured.

"I have Alice. She is all I require for my happiness," I answered simply.

"A remarkable girl, your wife," she said.

"Yes'm. She has suffered a lot, and despite it, she continues to be cheerful and optimistic," I marvelled.

"I realize that. It's hard to think of her as my ... aunt," the biddy hen declared.

"I expect it is," I grinned.

"You're really vampires?" Mary Alice checked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"I wonder what more shall have changed in the morning," she mused wearily, pulling back the covers and getting into bed.

"You have not fallen down the rabbit hole," I warned her. "Things will be just as... zany in the morning, but you're not crazy."

"I expect not. Jasper, if something has happened to Pippa and Pete, would you...?" she winced.

"I won't have to, Ma'am. Your children are fine. Alice is watching Pippa, out of concern for Apple. She and Pete are safe and sound."

"Thank you, Jasper," Mary Alice said, relief emanating strongly from her. She lay down, and turned on her side, then reached back and turned out the bedside light. I heard her whispering prayers under her breath, including Alice and me amongst the recipients. When she had done, I went back to the lullaby.

"_This put Mr. Frog in a terrible fright, Heigh-ho, says Rowley,  
This put Mr. Frog in a terrible fright, He took up his hat and he wished them "Good night!"  
With a Roley, Poley, Gammon and Spinach, Heigh-ho says Anthony Rowley._

_And as he was passing over the brook, Heigh-ho, says Rowley,  
And as he was passing over the brook, A lily white duck came and gobbled him up,  
With a Roley, Poley, Gammon and Spinach, Heigh-ho says Anthony Rowley._

_So there's an end of one, two, and three, Heigh-ho, says Rowley,  
So there's an end of one, two, and three, The Rat, the Mouse, and little Froggy,  
With a Roley, Poley, Gammon and Spinach, Heigh-ho says Anthony Rowley."_

In moments, Mary Alice was fast asleep.

I sat a few more minutes and rocked Apple in Bella's chair. Then, I carried her over to the left side of the small bed, and lifted up the covers to lie her gently in Mary Alice's somnolent arms. I tucked them both in, and tiptoed out.

Who would have guessed, at the age of 162, I would be tucking in my niece and my great-great-niece for bed?

In the office, Leah was sniffling quietly while Renée shushed her. At least Bella's mother was kind-hearted. That made her useful. How on earth the woman could possible manage a Kindergarten was beyond me, though. Well, the saying goes that whatever a body does in their work, they cannot do at home. Perhaps she was a highly organized and motivated teacher.

The _Kwali_ snored in the living room as I made my way out to the drive. Lissy was sitting, a trifle impatiently, in the passenger seat of a black BMW, parked at the curb. I walked around and got in, taking my place behind the wheel, basking in waves of her desire.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Ma'am," I drawled, lips tipping up. "I do hope this hotel is not situated very far away."

"About fifteen minutes," my wife answered, placing her hand on my thigh.

"Dang," I groaned, peeking at her slyly. I pulled away from the curb, and the GPS started nattering at me in a female voice described as Trudy. I flipped through other voices, disappointed not to find my usual Sue Ellen. Trudy's whiny Yankee voice was right annoying.

Soon, we were heading south toward the river, and then we turned east and headed for the coast, following Trudy's instructions. Rain pattered down on the windshield, but the streets were so parched it dried right in as it landed.

It was a decent hotel, not very fancy, but it had the advantage of providing a place to be alone with my mate. We were pleased to discover that Carlisle had booked the room for the whole of the next week, along with the car. When Lissy and I left town, Edward and Bella could always make use of them.

The minute we got off the elevator, Lis was perched on my back, giggling, and I was racing for our room. The key card was cantankerous. I had to swipe it four times before it let us in. I vaulted for the large, white bed, flipped a giggling Lissy onto her back, and crawled over top of her. I made short work of her flies, but it was blasted hard getting those curve-hugging jeans down her legs. I growled, tugging at them, as my mate yanked hard at my belt buckle.

In the rooms surrounding us, patrons started to stir. Outside, we heard thunder.

"Jazzy, could you do us both a favour and stop broadcasting frustration at everyone in the hotel?" Lissy growled, managing to liberate me from the confines my button downs. I groaned, arching, as she took me in her mouth, lust slamming out of me like a detonated bomb.

"Jelli," I moaned, listening to humans in the surrounding rooms begin to moan and sigh. I did my best to rein in the mood, but my wife wasn't doing anything to support that goal. She reached for my nipple ring, and tweaked it. I tried twice more to control myself, growing mortified as I heard couples get busy, businessmen order pornos, and one pair of lusty females decide they would go out to a nearby bar.

"Jelli? I'm corrupting the local population," I grunted, as her magical tongue swept over my apadravya.

She released my dick with a 'pop'. "Who cares?" she said dismissively. "Let them have one of the hottest nights of their lives. I am waiting on you, Cowboy. Get that mouth of yours busy." And then, she put hers back to work, making my eyes roll back in my head a little.

"Vixen," I whispered as her hands kneaded my ass. I bent to my task as her hips rose up to meet me. I put my hands between her legs and drew her womanly parts up under my chin so that her legs wrapped around my torso, granting me better access to that most heavenly goal.

My tongue traced a lazy line down the back of each thigh, and then I flattened it and lapped a long line down the outside of her pussy. Nuzzling in, I licked her from stem to stern until she was growling wantonly, wet and needy. I traced a line around her entrance, circling, then drooled venom onto her perineum, capturing her backside with one hand, at the same time and, stroking her rosette. Meanwhile, she beat her hand along my wet length while sucking at me greedily, exclaiming when I slipped my thumb in her ass and moved my mouth to suck hard at her clit. The resultant pleasurable noises were damn near enough to drive me over the brink.

Apparently it was working for our neighbours, too.

I nibbled and sucked at my mate's clit, circling my thumb and feeling her loosen. I pressed at her gee from inside her ass, then gleefully sucked up the juices of her first cum. My balls tightened and my skin became electric, tickling between us as I shot my load into her welcoming mouth.

I was instantly hard again and raring to go. Without missing a beat, I pulled Jelli down and flipped her so her head dangled off the bed, until it nearly reached the floor. Jelli put her hands down and rested on her forearms. I scrooched forward until I could pull her back and impale her on my raging hard on.

Once again, I added my thumb to her ass, and Jelli mewled and gibbered at me and just enjoyed the ride. In the room next to us, a man thumped his fist against the wall and gripped the headboard, pounding into his mate. I tipped my head back, letting his amorous feelings nourish my own. Upstairs, the woman keened, experiencing her first-ever orgasm. The couple on the floor below us was rutting like sheep.

My foreskin slid back and forth over the barbell, cushioning my mate's tender flesh and giving me extraordinary pleasure. I thrust in and out of my love's body, thrilled with her receptive flesh, until she cried out my name in ecstasy, juddering and gasping. Then, I hauled her up to sit on my denim-covered knees, pressing her back to my front, while I pushed in and out, rubbing her clit with my right hand, kneading her pert , lace-clad breasts under her t-shirt, with my left, and sucked on her neck, while our hair, damp from the rain, got stuck in our eyes.

I huffed, and panted, and that familiar tickling sensation spread over our skins. Jelli took my hands in hers, and held them in front of her waist. Then, something happened that had not happened to us in sixty years. As we climaxed together, a small ball of silver light kindled between our hands, roiling and twisting like smoke.

"God Almighty!" I moaned, as we watched it turn, transfixed.

"Don't throw it. It's dangerous," my mate warned me tensely, her chest heaving.

"We have a talent," I murmured. " A shared talent, like Bella and Edward. When did you _See_ it, Jelli?"

"Tonight, when Carlisle said he'd give us this room," she whispered, watching the ball turn.

"What does it do?" I begged, pulling our hands a little further apart, as Bella and Edward had done. The ball got bigger: silver streaked with pewter.

"Don't lose control of it. We mustn't make it any bigger," Jelli warned, the light reflecting off her skin. "It makes sharp projectiles. Something that looks like pins."

"Holy buffalo pucks. That is the cat's meow, Darling," I enthused.

"Let's see if we can put it away," my spouse suggested.

"Okay. How do you suppose we do that?" I asked.

"Try projecting calmness at it," Jelli urged. I gathered my thoughts and pushed listlessness at it, and it faded out with a slight sizzle. I reviewed its birth and extinction in my mind, elated. Jelli started to tremble, and leaned back against me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I crooned, brushing her hair back off her forehead.

"We're going to use it. Against vampires," she told me. "In the war against Caius, I guess. When we throw the ball, it dissolves into hundreds of little pins. When they hit our kind, they ... shred, screaming."

"So it's going to be a highly effective weapon," I checked.

"Oh, yes. Highly powerful," Jelli said darkly.

"To use to protect our family," I continued.

"Yes."

"When is the war starting, Love?" I asked, enfolding my mate protectively in my arms.

"At least a year, like I've said before," she shrugged.

"We'd better practice," I decided. "Get good at controlling it, like Bella and Edward do their fireball."

"Things ... change," Lissy avowed.

"We'll take it as it comes," I said, placing a kiss on her silky shoulder. She sighed and relaxed, wrapping her arms around mine. My dick flopped out of its home, falling with a wet thud on my thigh. My mate and I sat, unmoving.

The couple upstairs climaxed again, with a whole lot of hollering, making me and Jelli chuckle a little self-consciously. I rocked her, breathing her in. The couple next door came with muffled grunts ending on stifled exclamations. Several men residing up and down the hall ruined tube socks, tissues and sheets, and two of them spurted mess onto the walls of their respective showers, pretty much all at once. Talk about fireworks. Jelli and I looked at each other, and snickered.

"You saved at least one marriage tonight, Handsome," my wife declared, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I wonder how many times we can make love before they all get dangerously burnt out?" I wondered.

"Only one way to find out," my mate declared, purring like a sex kitten.

"Let's," I suggested, pulling her down to my side.


	17. Chapter 17: Life Essentials

**Chapter 17: Life Essentials**

**Happy holidays to everyone. By reading, you give me a vocation. By responding, you enrich my life. Thank you.**

**If you're not on my Alert, check out my new o/s: 'First Christmas', starring Edward, Bella, and Renesmee.**

**This chapter corresponds to 'I Hunger', chapters 39-43. We are once again caught up. 'Brandons18' and 'I Hunger44' will be sisters.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #62:**

**'Midnight March', by Don Ross**

**'Reality', by Antoine Dufour**

**'Into Your Heart', by Antoine Dufour**

**Thursday, August 31st, 10 pm to Sunday, September 3rd, 2005:**

_**Alice's pov:**_

"I thought you said she would be here at 10pm," Jasper said, rocking from foot to foot with Apple in his arms. She was getting sleepy, her thumb in her mouth again. Jazzy kept taking it out, and if she weren't so fond of him, she'd have been whining.

With that, there was a knock at the door. I turned to my mate and gave him one of _those _looks. He rolled his eyes and kissed me on the forehead. I answered the door.

"Hello, Tanya," I beamed. "How was your trip?" I held out my arms and kissed her on both cheeks. She certainly looked happier than she had the last time I had seen her.

"It's been a little wild," she said, grinning. "The weather has not been the best for ocean floor-walking. The Gulf is all muddy and the water is rough."

"And still, your hair is perfect," I teased.

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Hello, Jasper. Who is this little angel?"

"Tanya, this is our great-great niece, Apple Albright," Jazz said, removing Apple's thumb from her mouth once again.

"Are you a pwincess?" Apple asked, tipping her head shyly.

Tanya laughed. "Sort of. Are you a princess, Apple? You're pretty as one."

Apple looked up at Jasper. "Am I a pwincess, Cuddin Japsa?"

"Naturally," Jazz said smoothly, rocking from foot to foot. He and my competition rubbed noses.

"Oh, I think you are in trouble, Alice," Tanya winked.

"If you will excuse me, I think it is past Apple's bedtime. Mary Alice will be waiting for us," my mate said, bowing.

"Don't be long, Handsome," I winked.

"Yes'm." Jasper headed down the hall with Apple, who was asking for a bedtime story. I turned my attention back to the leader of the Denali Coven.

"Which way did you come up?" I wondered.

"I pretty much followed the scent of the Kwali up from Mississippi," she shrugged.

"How does it look down there?" Cynthia asked anxiously.

Tanya was a little taken-aback. She looked at me questioningly.

"Tanya, it's my pleasure to introduce you to my sister, Cynthia Brandon Richards," I said happily. When introducing people, it is proper to always introduce the younger person to the elder.

Tanya's eyes flickered over Cynthia with interest. "Your sister by blood?" she marvelled. "Yes, I can tell."

"Yes. Cynthia was born in 1908, seven years after me," I said, holding my sister's hand. "Cynthia, this is Tanya Denali, leader of the Denali Coven of Alaska. For all intents and purposes, the Denalis are our cousins."

"So Eleazar is your father? But you are the leader? How does that work?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"Oh, vampire families can be hard to understand," Tanya said, shaking her strawberry blond hair so that her large curls bounced attractively. "Carmen and Eleazar look older than me, but they are much younger, about the same age as Jasper. Irina and I were made in the Middle Ages, but we ... lost our mother after 400 years. Kate had joined our family by the time that happened, but we did not encounter Carmen and Eleazar until much more recently.

"They are, of course, imbued with more human life experience than we girls, and they are very nurturing parents. We take their advice seriously. However, running a coven has nothing to do with nurturing, and everything to do with decision-making and dominance. I was in charge before they came along, making the decisions regarding the welfare of my sisters, and eventually, we asked them to join us. They were happy to do so. Being part of a large coven means protection, the ability to pursue common interests, and the receipt of nurturing and acceptance."

"How interesting," Cynthia blinked. "Would it be rude to enquire about the assertion of dominance in covens? I mean, how do you maintain your ... Alpha status?"

Tanya blinked, then laughed delightedly. "You are not shy, are you Mrs Richards?"

"Cynthia, please. I'm too old to be shy. It's a waste of time. If the Almighty decides to take me Home, I do not want to be in the middle of pussyfooting around getting one of my questions answered. You can call me nosey if you want. But I do apologize if I have given offence."

"None taken," Tanya said, eyes rolling. "The truth is, I do not have to assert my dominance. We are Vegetarians."

"I don't understand," Cynthia winced.

"Let's go in, where we can talk in comfort," I suggested. We trooped into Renées living room, and sat down. Mary Alice and Jacob were sitting there, chatting about pets, and Renée was reading a book about origami. I affected the necessary introductions, and invited Tanya to resume her conversation.

Tanya made herself at home in Phil's big grey Lazyboy chair. "Our family relationships are based on mutual respect and affection, and the acknowledgement of each person's talents. We do not fight each other to maintain our status as some Trads do. In addition, being Vegetarians makes us less impulsive, and more able to tolerate each other. For this reason, Vegetarians are more capable of living in large groups than Trads are. I mean, look at Carlisle. Not exactly a fighter, is he?

"He made Edward, who was just a boy, and therefore Edward looked up to him the way I looked up to my mother. He made Rosalie, who needed guidance. The rest of the family joined him, based on preference and acceptance of his wisdom and ability to nurture. Carlisle is a lovely man, and not in the least domineering. He leads with a gentle hand, which is the best way to keep a family together.

"Aro is the same, although his lifestyle is different. He is sometimes domineering, however. He has to be, to maintain dominance over the more aggressive members of his huge coven. But he sincerely loves his followers, and he is ... civilized. That is why he has maintained kingship for so long."

"Fascinating," my sister breathed. My niece walked into the living room, followed by her two fat tabbies, and Cynthia directed her to come and sit beside her.

"Apple is out like a light bulb," Mary Alice sighed, taking the cats on her lap. "Thank God for Jasper."

"Yeah. Life would not be complete without him," I smiled.

Tanya, meanwhile, giggled. "You are not at all having difficulty accepting our world, Cynthia."

"When I was a young girl, I had a suitor. Albion," she said, eyes getting misty behind her thick glasses. Mary Alice did a double-take, and listened attentively.

"Albion ap Wellins?" Tanya gawped.

Cynthia turned very pale, and reached for my hand as we sat together on the couch. "You ... knew ... my Albion."

Tanya shook her head incredulously. "The Pure White Son of the Lion. I never thought to hear his name again."

"He courted me when I was a young girl. Too young to understand what I wanted. He said he would wait for me. He turned my Mary," she said, indicating me. "He was a doctor in a sanitarium," Cynthia said in a rush, gripping my hand hard, all a-tremble.

"He turned you, Alice?" Tanya repeated, fascinated.

"Apparently. I'm afraid I don't remember," I informed her. Jasper padded out of Apple's room silently, Lucky cradled to his chest. He sat at my feet, caressing the purring kitten's head.

Tanya sat back, sighing, and a soft smile kindled behind her eyes. "Albion ap Wellins. He made my mother. That makes you and mother sisters by venom, centuries apart. Small world, is it not?"

"Your mother?" Jasper gawped.

"Yes. We don't like to speak of her. It is too painful. See, Cynthia, how complicated our relationships are? But... Albion. How fascinating. Of course, he made her in Italy, during the Plague. Then, she made her way to Russia, where she found me, and later Irina, but Albion moved on as soon as Mother could manage on her own. She always said he loved to travel, and went to the New World hoping to find his mate. And here you are, more than five hundred years later. Remarkable."

"I see," Cynthia murmured. "He was murdered. By a vampire named James."

"James again," Tanya said, looking stricken. "I am very sorry to hear it. Poor Albion. The stories he might have told us! Such a waste. He was a great individual, Albion. According to my mother, he taught many of our kind non-aggression. He was a Vegetarian, you know?"

"Yes," Cynthia said, seizing on it. "Yes. The eyes of an eagle, in the face of an angel."

"Mother described him. I assume that he looked not unlike Carlisle," Tanya asserted. "Very fair. He would have had blue eyes before his conversion. He was in his thirties when Marcus bit him."

"Yes, he said so," Cynthia declared, squirming with excitement.

"Marcus bit him?" Jazzy repeated, stunned.

"Yes. You should ask Marcus all about Albion ap Wellins. Born in Wales, you know?"

"Yes, he had a very musical lilt to his voice. And he could sing. He sang old folk songs to me, but I can't remember them," Cynthia said desperately.

"How sad. My voice is not good, but I will sing you some when next we meet, I promise you," Tanya smiled fondly. "I cannot delay here. I go to claim my mate."

"Congratulations, Tanya. You have been waiting for a long time," I said, feeling grateful that my wait for Jasper was relatively short.

"Thank you, Alice. Is Eleazar expected to return soon?"

"Soon after midnight. I'm sure he'll be happy to take you in his next load. I assume you'll be sticking around in Forks for a while?" I asked.

"I hope so. Will I, Alice?" she winced timidly. I zoned out.

_Eric runs to her with open arms, and sweeps her up, kissing her all over her face._

_White flashes..._

"_Eric, I'm not human." He is shocked. He listens incredulously as she explains about herself, and us, then his face turns incandescent with joy._

_White flashes... _

_Eric lies unconscious in Tanya's arms, burning..._

_White flashes..._

_Eric sits amongst the Ticuna, red eyes glowing as he watches Tanya nurse a burning human._

_White flashes... _

_Tanya is in Forks, attending high school: "Miss Denali! No texting in class. Would you care to share what you are talking about with the class?"_

"_I'm sorry, Sir. It will not happen again," she begs._

"_Hand over your cell phone, young lady," Banner growls, putting out his hand._

_At inhuman speed, she deletes her conversation history. Then, she passes over her phone. Banner pulls up the text history, and finds it empty. "Miss Denali, there appears to be no history of a conversation here, but I saw you texting. Explain."_

"_Sir, I did not manage to get hold of my boyfriend. I am truly sorry I disrupted your class, and ask everyone to please forgive me. I was anxious about him, as he has final exams today which should now be concluded."_

"_Which college does your boyfriend attend, Miss Denali?" Banner asks._

"_Washington State, Sir. You may remember him. Eric Yorkie?"_

"_Well, well. You may convey my regards to your boyfriend after your detention."_

I zoned back in, to find Tanya watching me anxiously, her lip trembling. I smiled widely. "It's all going to be fine. He's going to be thrilled. He won't be parted from you, ever again."

She sagged, and then looked as though she were going to leap up. Several futures began, shattered, and changed. "Don't run off," I yelled, then calmed as she sank back down. The future went back to being positive. "That's better. He's been so unhappy without you that he's thinking about hopping on a ferry boat to Canada. You need to phone him now, and tell him you're going home."

"Home?" she asked, brow crinkling.

"Well, he _is_ your home, right?"

"Yes," she said, eyes lighting. Then her face fell. "I do not have his phone number."

I rolled my eyes, pulling out my phone. "Ever heard of the internet? Anyhow, you don't need to Google it. I have it."

"You do?" she squealed.

"Of course. He was in Bella's class, remember? Here, take it, it's ringing."

Tanya crossed the room in an instant and snatched up my phone, pacing nervously at top speed. My namesake looked very taken-aback. "What do I say to him?" Tanya squeaked. "What if he- oh! Hello... Eric."

Tanya's face got all sappy and then she got -to quote Edward- all soggy. "Yes, I miss you, too." She paced some more, slowly this time. "Yes. Yes. I'm coming home. To Forks. Don't move. Wait for me, okay? You ... you do?" Tanya started to sniffle. "I love you, too. Um, I'm not sure. Wait a moment." Tanya turned her attention to me. "When will I get home?"

I zoned out and in again. "About one o'clock in the morning, Forks' time."

"Don't go to sleep," Tanya urged. "I'll be at your house shortly after 1:00am." She paused. "My Dad has a private jet. He's picking me up around midnight, and it takes four hours to fly to Forks, and then it's three hours earlier in Forks than it is here, so 1:00. Wait up for me?" she begged. "Okay. I'll... see you soon."

She handed me the phone, and looked longingly at the door.

"Don't even think about it," I warned. "It will take you too long to run it. Look, as long as Eleazar is on time, you will be in Forks about five hours from now. You can't make it there on foot that fast."

"I know, it's just..." she said hesitantly.

"I remember. We all do. But hang tight, because it's all going to be wonderful, okay?" I pleaded.

"Okay. Is ... Carlisle around?" she wondered.

"Allow me to escort you, Cousin Tanya. He is over at Mrs Hurley's house smirking over her theories about us being aliens," Jasper revealed.

"He's _lying_ to her?" Tanya gawped.

"No, just not contradicting her. He's making sure her house guests are packed and ready to leave. Be just as well if you meet them, if you're all travelling up to Forks together."

"Okay," Tanya beamed. "I just wanted to tell him all about the Yawaruna Coven."

"Edward's coven?" I checked.

"Yes. They call him 'The Panther', you know. It's his trade name And Edward told them Bella's name is Dyäwë, 'The Deer'.

"What else would it be?" I said, eyes rolling. Tanya and my Dad left, and I daydreamed about the joys of the future. I still could _See_ Edward and Bella arriving wearing my t-shirts, and I couldn't wait to see all the parents' reactions Live. I sat in a happy little bubble, thinking about it.

After a while, I noticed a certain _someone_ wasn't very happy with me: Jacob. "What's your problem?" I asked defensively.

He crossed his arms and put one foot on his knee. "You told the vampdomme all about _her_ future," he pouted.

"So?" I growled.

"So you wouldn't tell me _anything_ about mine, and I know you _Saw_," he groused.

"Tanya's future is set. There's hardly any chance at all that it won't come true. Telling her doesn't change the outcome. Your future, on the other hand, is complicated. If I let anything slip, you won't live long enough to enjoy it. A lot of things have to happen in order for it to come true, and the biggest thing is that you are going to have to get Edward to trust you. Chances are, if he finds out too early what your future entails, he will personally end you before you get a chance to find your Imprint."

Jacob's eyes got very wide, and he gulped loudly. "Impressing Edward is that important?"

"You'd better believe it, buster. So be a good boy, and earn his trust. Oh, but don't be obsequious. It will get on his nerves."

"Ob-what?" he winced.

"Grovel. Don't grovel."

Jacob gulped. "Okay."

"Good dog," I said absent-mindedly.

"What do you _See_ in my future, Alice?" Renée wondered.

"Um, I _See_ you and Phil together when you're very old," I said hesitantly. "And I _See_ you both with R- the baby."

"What's the baby's name, Alice?" the future grandmother demanded. She never misses a thing.

"Bella and Edward want to be the ones to tell you, and I'm not taking that from them," I stated.

"Girl or boy?" she pressed.

"When you see Bella, you should try to guess. You're good at that," I smiled. Our hostess huffed, frustrated, and turned to chat with Mary Alice.

A little while later, Carlisle and Esme came in with Tanya. "So your telling me he wore the same clothes for a week?" Carlisle asked, gobsmacked.

"You should have seen him building the tree houses with the males! It was very hot that night, and all the men worked barefoot and shirtless. He was positively filthy, and he kept flirting with Bella until we told her she should just carry him off. So, she pounced on him and hauled him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and whisked him off to their tree house. Her leap left a bit to be desired, but he was too busy giggling his head off, and trying to be still so she didn't drop him, to mind."

"What are the tree houses like, Tanya?" Carlisle wondered.

"Wait, hold up a sec! What do you mean, 'Bella carried Edward' ?" Renée gawped.

Tanya chuckled musically. "Well, it was pretty funny. He is so much bigger than she."

"But... she's pregnant!" Bella's mother protested. "She could have hurt herself."

Jake nodded, looking concerned, too. The vampires in the room sighed, smiling a little.

Carlisle sat back on his couch, and Esme leaned back against his arm. "Vampire," he said simply.

"Huh?" Renée asked, nonplussed.

"It can't hurt her any more, Renée. She's far stronger than she ... _was_ as a human," Esme said.

Carlisle smirked. "Sounds like my son is asserting his ownership."

Tanya snorted daintily. "More than a little. You should have seen how defensive he was around the other males. It was all Emmett, Kate and I could do, not to tease him unmercifully."

"Thank you for resisting," Carlisle said, eyes rolling a little.

"My pleasure. It is quite wonderful to see him happy," Tanya declared, tossing her curls again.

"Hold up a sec. Ownership?" Renée bristled, her mouth thin and disapproving.

"Oh," Carlisle blinked. "Do pardon me, Renée. That's not what I meant. I am a dinosaur, you know."

"It had better not be what you meant," Renée scowled. "Men do not own their wives."

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, reminiscent of Edward. "I think I can safely tell you that nobody is more thankful for that fact than me and my boys."

"Do tell," Renée said sarcastically.

Carlisle sighed. "I was born in the mid 1640's. Back then, women were chattel, as you doubtless know. They were kept down under men's thumbs. Those with talent rarely saw their ambitions fulfilled. They bore children until they died of it. They had no rights in the raising of those children. No defence against abusive, or cheating, husbands. Trust me, Renée, nobody is more grateful for Women's Lib than those who have seen the opposite first hand."

"I think I am more grateful, having _lived_ so long under the old, oppressive laws," Tanya added.

"Of course," my father said, inclining his head at her politely. He returned his attention to Bella's mother. "Male vampires, as predators, are very territorial. Because Vegetarians become less aggressive and impulsive, and usually more driven by morals than Trads are, we become closer to our mates than most Trads. Nothing is more important to us than the welfare of our mates. We are usually monogamous, and we are fiercely protective. Most of us are also prone to jealousy. Some, to an irrational degree. When a pair is newly-mated, and the individuals are feeling a little vulnerable, the males tend to be a little..."

"Assertive," Tanya supplied.

"Assertive," Carlisle concurred. "The male tends to warn off other males, which you will see in any species, and the female can ease his insecurity by asserting her own possession of him."

"And that is exactly what Dona Bella did when she carried him off," Tanya sang. "She loudly declared to all present that he was hers, that he was such a good lover and always ready to go, and that he had better submit to her wishes and hold still lest she drop him on his head."

We all snorted. "See?" Carlisle directed at Renée. "Equals. Everything tends to balance out. I assure you, the best relationships are those where the partners give and take in equal measure. We tend to call it 'ownership', but you would modernize it by saying the couple 'belong' to each other. Bella owns Edward just as much as he owns her. It has nothing to do with dominance and submission."

I bit my tongue, trying not to snort. I looked at my father and addressed him at vampire pitch. "You might want to gift them the suede flogger." The vampires in the room looked a tad disconcerted.

"He's not shy when she touches him in public, either," Tanya smirked.

"Really?" Carlisle checked smoothly.

"None of you are going to recognize him. The Victorian is dead," she giggled.

"Victorian..." Renée mumbled, her pupils huge with shock.

"I'm taking Eric down with me to Edward's colony. We will help out there for a couple of years, while my mate is a Newborn," Tanya declared.

"I'm sure Edward and Bella will appreciate that very much," Carlisle said, dreamy-eyed.

At 11:00pm, Carlisle's cell phone rang. "Hah. Speak of the devil," he said. "Pray do excuse me while I talk to my son."

We all watched as he hurried from the room, taking his conversation out to the privacy of the back patio.

At 11:30pm, Jasper sighed and stood up, stretching. "We'd best get the humans ready to depart."

"Okay," I said, jumping up.

Fifteen minutes later, those of our party who had been hosted by Mrs Hurley were all collected, possessions in hand, milling about in the driveway, and talking to kinfolk. Then, with a thunderous boom, the Raptor was overhead. With a loud hissing noise, it sank smoothly to the asphalt of the street, and whirred to a stop. Colin and Brady ran out of the front door, backpacks in hand, jumping up and down with excitement.

Eleazar popped out of the top, waving to all assembled, and gestured for the load of passengers to come up. "It will take a bit of time for me to refuel," he declared, running a hose from an external storage tank to his fuel tank. Then, he noticed Tanya, who stood smiling radiantly before him. "Cara mia! What are you doing here?" he gawped. "I thought you were staying in South America with Edward's ... family."

"Papa? I'm ... going to get Eric. I need you to take me now." I never thought I'd see Tanya Denali looking shy, but there's a first time for everything.

Eleazar's eyes lit up. "Well. Bravo. We shall not brook delays." He turned and called down to the humans. "Let us go, _mis amigos_. Time waits for no-one."

Carlisle hopped up, pulled Eleazar aside, and murmured in his ear at vampire pitch. "Only Cynthia, the _Kwali_, Renée, and Mary Alice the Younger know what we really are. The rest think we are some kind of aliens or something."

Eleazar threw back his head and laughed. "How wonderful! Fear not, friend Carlisle. I shall keep them all safe."

"Kindly keep them innocent, too," Carlisle asked softly.

Eleazar examined him narrowly, fingering his moustache. "How _very_ like you your son Edward is."

"Thank you," Carlisle beamed, bumping him on the shoulder. He turned his attention to the humans in the street. "My daughter-in-law Rosalie, and Bella's family will be meeting you in Forks, and will see to your comfort," he told everyone. "Be safe and well on your journey. May blessings follow you. Esme and I will see you there, morning after next."

Jazzy and Tanya hopped up on top of the E-Rex, and Jacob stood below. Jacob lifted each human up to Jazz, who handed them over to Tanya, who steered them safely to the entrance to the jet. Eleazar carried them down into the belly of the Raptor, chattering non-stop, all smiles.

The farewells affected, we retreated to a safe distance, and soon the Raptor was gone.

"I'm going to miss them," Daisy Hurley said. "Have you got a few more for me, Jasper?"

"May I bunk in with you, Mrs Hurley?" Cynthia asked. "I love my grandchildren, but I am accustomed to living on my own, and it is so noisy."

"Oh, certainly, but only if you agree to call me Daisy," the lady beamed. "And who else might benefit from the space?"

"Actually, Ma'am, it would probably be best if we leave everyone else where they are. There are only nine people and a rabbit in Mrs Phibbs' house right now, and then the three Kwali Ute, the black lab, the cats, Mary Alice, and Apple are at Renée's."

"And your parents?" she blinked.

"Uh, they prefer to sort of wander around, Ma'am," Jasper declared.

"Why don't you give me the Quileute, too?" she suggested, "and then your parents can take the living room couches."

"That sounds like a good idea, Ma'am," Jasper agreed.

Soon, everyone was rearranged, and off to bed.

The morning brought a sense of routine. All was going smoothly, and the females had a calling center set up in Renée's kitchen. The safety of Wendy, Morgan, Bonnie, Clark, and Cait was soon established. Bonnie had a broken arm, but was otherwise okay. Pippa and Pete talked to Apple, who spent the rest of the day bouncing around, singing. They were arranging to travel as a group to Forks, via a minibus.

Bad news reached us just after lunch time. Aubrey, Albert's son, had been adamant about staying behind in the storm, and had not permitted his wife Maybelle to leave the house on the beachfront. She had pushed her children to go, calmly staying behind with her husband even though the children could see that she was afraid. She sent them away. And they went. Glenna, age 20, had taken charge of her sister Franny and her brother Lou. They trio had managed to evacuate the city by bus before the storm hit, and travelled 6 hours away from Biloxi. They were now waiting at a refugee center in the Mississippi Delta.

Their parents' bodies had been retrieved three miles inland. The house was completely gone.

Paul, Leah and Jacob took one of the row boats, and left to fetch them. They were back in only six hours. Lou, who was 17, was taking the loss of his parents the worst. By all accounts, he had been a rambunctious and sport-loving boy, but you wouldn't know it now. He sat with tears threatening, asking for his grandfather, Albert, who was already up in Forks, as yet oblivious to the loss of his son and daughter-in-law.

I was angry at Aubrey. His arrogance left three children orphans, and killed his wife. Cynthia mourned, because he had spoken harshly to her, and there was no way to make it up, and it was tough on everyone else, especially since everyone in the family had been very fond of Maybelle. Yes, I was angry at Aubrey Richards.

Friday at midnight, Eleazar was back for the next group. We collected to bid farewell to them. We decided that even though the three orphans were exhausted, it would be best to get them up north to their grandparents, so the second load was comprised of Lou, Glenna and Franny, Roland, Prudie, Winifred and Shay, Carlisle, Esme and Paul. When Lou saw Buford, he burst into tears. His own dog, Trixie, was missing in the flood, and the poor kid kept going on about her being drowned. Carlisle took Lou under his wing, and shook his head along with me at the waste of life.

I watched the jet depart regretfully. I would miss having Carlisle around to help keep the group in order. But it wouldn't be long before Bella and Edward arrived. Just another day and a half.

Again, we re-distributed our humans. Now, Leah and Renée would remain on the pull-out couch in Phil's office, and Apple and Mary Alice would remain in Bella's room, with the cats. Brandt and Holly moved into Renée's master, getting a bit of privacy. Trey and Ray remained in Mrs Phibbs' house, along with their respective kids: Kelsey, Hal, Trini and Hailey. They were heard praising their wives for the domestic comforts they regularly afforded. I imagined the wives would be getting a lot more recognition for raising the kids and tending house in the future.

The rabbit, Spot, was unhappy sharing a house with Bubbles, who had come out from under the bed to derive comfort from the children, so we decided to see if Bubbles would accept Jacob. Naturally, both being of the canine persuasion, he did, so Jacob and Raptor moved in to Mrs Phibbs' house, too.

Spot moved into Renée's sitting room. I hoped we could get the stench out before Edward and Bella arrived.

The vampires continued to avoid Mrs Phibbs' house, and Bubbles, like the plague.

Saturday night, Eleazar took the rest of the humans, except for Cynthia, Mary Alice, and Apple, to Forks. Those three remained, along with me, Jazzy, Jacob, Leah, Raptor, and the three cats. The rabbit, mercifully, was gone.

Jazz and I took a break to go hunting in the swamp, and returned feeling much more able to cope, which was good, because Renée, being her usual scatterbrained self, had an enormous temper tantrum on us, insisting that we had the day wrong and Bella and Edward needed to be picked up that evening.

After much review of the calendar, she conceded that she had written down the wrong day for their arrival, and agreed not to call and bother them. I had _Seen_ that they would be extremely busy saying 'good-bye' to friends, and enjoying some last minute alone time, and would not wish to be disturbed. Renée pouted a bit, but I reminded her that she would be seeing Bella the following evening, and that she and Edward would be staying for a couple of days.

We spent Sunday cleaning Renée and Mrs Hurley's houses, electing to leave Mrs Phibbs' house for one more day due to lack of time. After supper, Renée started to fidget and watch the clock. Every few minutes she leaped up and asked if it were time to leave for the airport. Jazz and I kept telling her 'no', while Leah's eyes rolled. After an hour of this, she burst into tears and said she wasn't sure how to handle a renovated daughter, and shut herself in Phil's office. Leah rolled her eyes at Jazz and me, and went to comfort her.

Leah really was a decent person.

" Renée should be leaving now to pick up Bella and Edward," I declared at 8pm.

However, it transpired that Renée had a headache and did not want to go.

"You'd better go, Jazzy," I suggested.

But the future appeared different.

"Please," Jacob said softly, standing in the kitchen, wearing his shorts and a black t-shirt. "Couldn't I go and get them? I'd ... appreciate the chance to be alone with them for a few minutes. To apologize."

Leah crossed her arms, frowning. "I promised I would stay with you, Jacob."

"I swear I'll behave myself," he pleaded. "Alice?"

I _Looked_ carefully at his future. "Jacob can do it," I decided. "But God help you if you screw up. Edward is not going to tolerate any disrespect, and Bella is emotionally fragile. She reacts like a Newborn now, not a human. If you hurt her feelings again, there's a small chance she could attack you."

Jacob nodded curtly, looking solemn.

"Are you sure he should go, Lissy?" Jasper checked, looking wary.

"Yes. Edward will respect him for acting like an adult," I asserted. "Eighty percent chance the meeting will go well for Jacob."

Jazz tossed Jacob the keys to the Beamer, and he marched to the door. We watched it shut, and listened to him pull away from the curb with a squeal.

"Idiot," Leah snarled, coming into the kitchen.

"He's seventeen," I reminded her.

"Quil and Embry are seventeen," Leah argued. "And Edward's seventeen, and he doesn't behave like that."

"Edward has 87 years experience at being seventeen. It's not the same," I avowed.

"Eighty-seven years!" Renée wailed, putting her hands on her cheeks melodramatically. "How am I going to talk to him?"

I felt a surge of irritation. Everything always had to be about her, when it ought to be about Bella. "I'm the same age as him, Renée," I said softly.

She sank into Phil's Lazyboy, knees a bit wobbly, and gawped.

Jasper turned unexpectedly sharp. " Renée."

She looked at him like a lost puppy. "Yes, Jasper?"

He put his hands on his hips. "Do you want Bella in your life?"

She gasped, and shot to her feet angrily. "Of course I do. What you are doesn't matter. She's still my daughter."

"Then I sincerely recommend that you get a handle on your emotions and be ready to act like a proud mother when they arrive," he snapped.

Mary Alice's head dropped, and Cynthia stared at Renée, looking as fierce as I felt.

Renée gasped. "How dare you!"

Jasper sighed, and I could tell he was counting to 100. He softened his tone. "Bella and Edward have suffered a lot during the past two years, and they are both making themselves vulnerable to you by letting you know all about their lives. How you feel is not the important thing right now. Making sure they know they are loved, and accepted, _is._ If you can't do that, I should take them home before any damage is done to your relationship."

"Bella loves me!" she huffed.

"Bella has a temper. Now, more than ever. If you do not respect her adult decisions, she will take offence. She will leave you and cleave to her mate."

Renée stared at my husband, gaping like a goldfish.

"It's not a competition, Renée," Jasper said sadly.

"I know that," she snapped. "This is ... a big adjustment, that's all."

"I know, Ma'am. We will help you feel comfortable, any way we can. But you need to remember that Bella wants your respect, and Edward is afraid of being rejected. You need to think of that grandbaby you're getting, too."

"Alice? Is it... is it all really going to be wonderful?" Renée asked tremulously.

"It will be, if your attitude is positive," I said, lips thin. "If you get upset with them for loving each other, they'll walk out. And you never know how much life is going to be doled out to you. If you say something rash, you might not get the chance to make it up with them."

"But," she said, deflating.

"Be careful what you say to them, Renée," Jasper advised, reaching for me. "I would have a good think while you're waiting for them. You've said on numerous occasions that you like Edward. He's a good person. Think on your blessings, and be affectionate with them. Genuinely affectionate."

He turned and took me toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Bella's mother asked weakly.

"We need some air," Jasper said. "Mary Alice, Cynthia, and Apple? How 'bout some ice cream?"

"Yes, sir!" Cynthia said, springing up like a young girl. Apple squealed and clapped, and ran to take Jasper's free hand.

"Jasper? Can I...?" Leah asked tentatively.

"Sure you can," he smiled, gesturing with his head for Leah to follow.

"You're leaving me all alone?" Renée protested.

"We're giving you time to calm down," Jasper said kindly. "Believe me, Ma'am, I understand your feelings, but Bella needs to come first right now."

To her credit, Renée dropped her eyes, chagrined, and did not argue. Jasper's kitten climbed onto her knee, kneading her skirt playfully, and she picked him up and hugged him to her chest.

We strolled down the driveway, while Jasper hummed a tune to Apple. Putting her between us, we took her hands, and swung her to and fro while she squealed with glee. Mary Alice took Jasper's right arm, and Cynthia took my right.

"Should we really leave her alone, Jasper?" Leah asked, cringing.

"Yes," Jasper said softly. We started strolling down the hot street. There was a convenience store around the corner, a couple of blocks down, and hopefully we could buy treats there.

"But, what if she has a temper tantrum on Bella?" Leah asked, concerned.

"She won't. Not now, anyway," Jasper shrugged. "She just needed to vent, and I was the closest being present who could be compared to Edward. No skin off my teeth if she takes it out on me. She'll be okay with them now. I trust the lady."

"Why?" Leah gawped. "She's not like my mother. She's so ... selfish."

That was rich, coming from somebody who'd been having herself a pity party for a couple of years. Oh, well. Maybe she'd start appreciating her blessings more. It frustrated me that she wouldn't let me _Look_.

"She is that. But I have to give her cred," Jasper said, his lips tipping up.

"Why?" Leah protested.

"Because she did something right," Jazzy declared. We waited for him to finish. "Oh, she's flighty, and disorganized, and selfish alright. But that woman single-handedly raised Bella Swan."

"Charlie helped," Leah protested.

"Charlie gave Bella a solid work ethic, a loyal, self-sacrificing, and dedicated nature, a love for people, and patience," Jasper nodded. "But Renée also taught Bella some things that are invaluable. Things that helped her bond with Edward."

"Like what?" Leah asked, intrigued.

"Passion, an understanding of her own needs, persistence, open-mindedness, and tolerance," Jasper declared. "Now let's hurry, and get you some ice cream, before my brother and his bride get here. I want to be the second in line to hug them."

"Sounds wonderful," Cynthia declared. "Maybe we should take them a treat."

"They wouldn't appreciate it, Ma'am. But Renée would. We'll take her a chocolate sundae," Jazz said, holding open the door to the store.

Apple and my older relatives skipped in, followed by Leah, and I stopped to give my mate a peck on the cheek. We followed after them, happy to find them optimistic, and eager to see Bella and my brother.


	18. Chapter 18: Bella Grows a Set I

**Chapter 18: Bella Grows a Set, Part I**

**Aren't you lucky I'm long-winded? One sister chapter just turned into two, and you're still getting a longer chapter than usual. This is Part One of the set that matches 'I Hunger 44'. I heartily recommend you read it first. Part Two of this will post soon.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to my new channel, youtubedotcom/jmollytwilight2, and pick the playlist called 'The Brandons' to hear great music that I guarantee will enhance your reading. I spend hours picking it. Want to help? Please send any songs or pieces you think would work well for this fic. I particularly want traditional folk pieces from the 1880's, and country music. Please use the new channel to subscribe or contact me. And please do subscribe and contact me. I love hearing from you. This chappie's vids start at #65:**

**'He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother', by Neil Diamond**

**'This is Us', by Keyshia Cole**

**'No Name for Love ', by Antoine Dufour**

_**Sunday, Sept 4th, 2010, circa 10pm:**_

_**Jasper's pov:**_

"Uh-oh... Ohhh, boy. You _Seen _anything, Lissy?" I asked my darling wife. Bella was upset.

Then, I noticed that my mate was zoned out and trembling a little. I goosed her rump and she shook it off. They were going to turn onto the street any second. Renée watched with concern.

Alice whispered at Bella's mother. "They're going to make a scene. Please be patient with them, Renée. It's important for Bella to rant at Jacob."

Seeing as she didn't even know there were issues between Jacob, Bella and Edward, Renée was more than a touch taken aback. "My daughter the wannabe vampire is gonna rant at a werewolf in my house?" she gawped, sucking on her cigarette like it was her lifeline.

Lissy's nose crinkled up. Smoking is foul.

"Swell," Leah said, rolling her eyes. We ignored her.

"Yep. You're going to be so proud of her. And Edward, too. Oh, and be sure and tease them about their t-shirts. If you do, they're going to have a whee of a time wearing various matching funny shirts for a long time into the future," Lissy grinned.

"Okay. Nobody's going to get hurt, right?" Renée checked, sucking on her poisonous crutch again as she rocked from foot to foot. She had started smoking the minute she had decided her 'headache' would keep her from going to pick up her daughter and son-in-law. Since I couldn't smell a trace of smoke in the house beforehand, I assumed she was having a slip. I wondered where she had kept her emergency stash. Well, at least she was sober.

I didn't like to interfere with her emotions, since it was important for her to bond properly with the newly-weds. Lissy had Seen more bad outcomes than good, were I to influence anyone but Bella. So I was planning to concentrate on helping Baby Sister manage tonight.

"Of course not. We wouldn't let anybody get hurt, would we Leah?" Lissy crooned.

"Nope," Leah said simply.

"Bella's really jittery," I told everyone. "She's terrified of Jacob, and defensive of Edward. I wish Jacob hadn't been here, after all. I thought Bella was hunky dory. She's totally not."

"Why?" Renée begged to know, clutching my sleeve.

"We don't have time to talk now. Jacob was her best human friend. He injured her once. Badly," I told her. "You make sure you make Bella and Edward welcome, hear?"

"If you don't, you won't see or hear from them for three years," Lissy added.

"Three years! I wouldn't see my grandchild for three years?" she gawped.

"No. It's time to stand up for Bella, dear. I know you love them. You can do it," Lissy said. She started to jump up and down, beaming and waving. Cynthia started to clap, so Renée joined in a little nervously.

The black Beemer pulled into the drive. Edward was driving. "Here's where the fun begins," I heard him mutter to Bella. She looked so frazzled and felt so frightened, and yet fiercely protective of Edward at the same time, that my heart broke for her. Well, according to Lissy, things were going to get better really soon.

Edward's eyes met mine through the tinted windshield, and hope kindled in them. I beamed. I couldn't help it. Despite the circumstances, he and Bella were functioning as a unit. They were so strong together, it was a sheer joy to see. Without further ceremony, Edward opened his car door, banged it shut, and came to greet us. Bugger looked so human. He obviously hadn't shaved once on his honeymoon started, and his hair was getting pretty nigh on long as mine. I hugged him firmly.

"What's the drama with Renée?" he whispered at vampire pitch, anxiety clawing at him.

"Nothing to worry about. Lissy says despite a few rough patches, everything's gonna work out fine. But Bella's got to rant at Jacob. Like, now," I told him at light-speed.

"But we just got here," he protested. "Won't Renée-"

"Now," I ordered. "Trust us."

"Okay, Jazz," he said, drawing back and smiling a little grimly.

"You look real good," I told him. "So does that Sweetheart o' yours."

"Yeah. We... we're happy," he said.

"I know," I winked.

Lissy took her jiggly, squeal-y turn with her brother, who gave her a kiss on the forehead and a big eye roll. Then, Edward nodded his head at Leah, and made his way around the front of the car. Renée fluttered at him, and he smiled and made small talk while circling to open Bella's door. Jacob was sitting, thoroughly confused, in the back seat. When Edward opened the door, he nodded, understanding, and moved to get out, too.

I guess nobody teaches dogs about opening doors for ladies.

Edward drew Bella forward as she sniffed the air anxiously. Then, Renée ran up to her, squealing. Renée's primary feelings were happiness, excitement, and relief. Apparently, Bella was not as different as she had feared. I had a good feeling. Everything was going to be fine.

"Oh, darling! Oh, you look so beautiful. Hi! _Mwah!_ Come on inside where I can see you better," Renée jabbered, tugging Bella into the house. Bella was rather overwhelmed. When Jacob accidentally touched her arm, while trying to hand me her suitcase, she flinched.

Edward bristled, asserting his rights, while protecting his mate. When he growled sub audibly, Jacob backed up a good couple of feet. I could feel how angry Edward was, but it was a controlled anger. A righteous anger. I didn't see Jacob being in danger of getting snuffed out. I sent my brother a mental high five. He smirked at me.

"Let me look at you," Renée sang, whipping off Bella's Ray Bans. Her eyes snapped shut, and when they opened? A miracle. Bella Cullen stood proudly while her mother had a good gander at her. Suddenly, she was Dona Isabella, princess of the Amazon. It was a moment I would treasure forever. How wonderful.

"So beautiful," Renée murmured, overawed.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite almost-brother," Cynthia declared, muscling her way past Bella's mother and company. "How lovely to see you again, Edward, and you, Bella."

Bella looked down, surprised to see Cynthia beaming up at her. "Oh, hi Cynthia, good to see you again. I'm glad Alice decided to let you in on our world."

Could-a knocked Bella's mother over with a feather.

"So am I, Dear Heart. Come here, Ginchy. I want a hug," Cynthia demanded, grinning just like Alice.

Edward chuckled, and embraced Alice's sister. He listened to her thoughts for a moment, and then bent over her hand to kiss it, which made her giggle.

"Mind reader," she accused, winking.

"Guilty," Edward said, eyes rolling.

"Lord if you don't move like Cary Grant," Cynthia declared, batting her eyelashes him.

"Flatterer," he winked back.

"I bet you can dance like Fred Astaire, too," she sighed.

Edward's mouth wrinkled up like he was trying not to laugh. "Nobody dances like Fred Astaire, Cynthia. I aspire to Danny Kaye. I might make it into his league someday, if I try hard enough."

"Don't listen to him," Bella protested. "He dances like Gene Kelly. Lord, you should see him tap. And ballroom? Swoon."

Edward ducked his head, turning silver around the ears. But he ate up the compliment. He sure had gotten comfortable with himself over the last three weeks.

Bella's mother laughed with delight. "Oh, look at her t-shirt! Look everyone! Bella has the Kraken, crawling out of a hole in her belly, on her t-shirt! What's it say?"

Bella somewhat sheepishly stretched out the t-shirt so Renée could read it. She was delighted. "Growing a little monster!" she read aloud, her eyes fixing on Edward, who looked at her shyly. "Hey, you've got one, too. What's yours say?" she demanded eagerly.

Edward sheepishly unzipped his red suede jacket to show her. His t-shirt had the logo from the movie "The Godfather" on the front.

"The Gothfather?" Renée gawped, astounded. "Oh, Edward! That is so, so ..." she faltered. "You. It's so _you_. Come here and give Momma Renée a hug, you rotten cradle robber."

Edward died of shock, then hugged her, pleased. He pulled back and eyed her with mock sternness. "Watch how you address your elders, young lady, or I'm going to have to eat your liver. Without fava beans."

"Bite. Me," she growled playfully, arching a brow.

"Not _bloody_ likely," he shot back, brow arched back.

"Meanie," she sniffed, flouncing over to her couch with her nose in the air.

A surprised Edward found Cynthia attached to his arm. Somebody had a fan. He gestured for her to accompany him into the living room.

Then, Renée made a tactical error. "I bet you'd eat Bella if she asked you. She says you've got skills."

I choked back a laugh, but everyone else looked at her in horror.

So that's where Bella got her penchant for word vomit. I'd have to tease Edward about Renée being a cougar when things were more normal. Of course she wasn't one, and was as mortified as he by her double _entendre_, but I would gladly wind him up before setting him straight.

Edward paled in horror. His mind was anxious. He always said trying to read Bella's mother wore him out. It wore me out, too. Her mind was so quick to change, her moods mercurial. So I could only think he was trying to suss out whether her she had actually just come on to him. Only she and I knew for sure that she wasn't turned on.

I choked back a laugh, while everyone around me died of mortification. Except maybe Lissy, whose eyes were as big as saucers. Guess she didn't see that comment coming.

"Oh, Edward! I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean I wanted you to- Oh, shit on a stick open mouth and insert foot I didn't mean it _that_ way! Somebody help him he looks awful! Don't have a heart attack on me!" Renée fussed, fanning at him.

"Impossible, Mother," Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. "No heartbeat. And for your information, he's blushing. And Edward's ... skills are none of your beeswax."

"Jeez, Renée!", Edward gasped, pinching his nose and hunching forward. " I'm barely through the door and you want to know what floats Bella's boat. Not in front of the kinder, if you please."

Apple looked up curiously from the floor, pausing in her attempt to stuff Lucky in her purse. I put my arm around Bella, while Alice greeted Ren by rubbing Bella's baby bump.

"How bad was she?" Bella mouthed at vampire pitch.

Pretty bad. Self-centered and temperamental. Lie, Jasper. "Um... 'bout as well as I expected."

Bella seethed. "Not well at all then."

Busted.

"Well, not as well as Charlie," Alice shrugged. "But she's got herself in hand, now. She does love you both, Bella."

"Is her good mood going to last?" she wondered, both irritated and resigned. I could tell she got frustrated more easily than she used to. I wondered if it were due to pregnancy hormones or vampire ones.

"Um, it's hard to say with Renée. She's so ... flighty," Alice winced. "You might have a couple of rough moments. Same old, same old, you know."

"It would be useless to hope otherwise," Bella sighed hopelessly, eyes rolling. I felt so sorry for her.

We all chose places in the room, where Mary Alice and Leah were already seated, and Apple played on the floor with Lucky. Apple crawled over to me, and sat on my feet, to Bella and Edward's surprise. She opened her purse, and Lucky poked out his head. She tickled his ears, and he started to purr.

Jacob walked straight over to Leah and sat on the floor between the two couches, looking for someone to give him direction.

Out of habit, I read the emotions of the people present. Most of them had some degree of apprehension. Renée was nervous. Lissy was ... feeling faithful. Optimistic. So was Cynthia. Leah was anticipating the rant eagerly, and she was, as usual, bitchy. Bella and Edward were on short fuses. Jacob was all over the map. Perhaps he thought Bella and Edward were going to take it easy on him. He was wrong.

"Well, you survived the car ride," Leah directed at him coolly, scraping the last bit of caramel syrup from her sundae dish.

"Yes," Jacob said, peeking at Edward anxiously. His eyes flickered hopefully to Bella, who looked at him coldly. His heart flooded with remorse. Shame he couldn't control his behaviour, because he was, for the most part, a nice kid. I resolved myself not to interfere with their emotions unless it was absolutely necessary. They would be able to work out their emotions better if it wa'n't forced on them.

Bella sniffed the air curiously. She appeared to be cataloguing everyone's scent.

Leah stopped worrying and resolved herself to Start Something. "How was his behaviour, Edward?" she asked, to Edward and Bella's confusion. Then, they realized she was there to supervise him.

"Jacob's behaviour was ... fine. We ... had a nice chat in the car," he said, frowning. Then, Edward's confusion lifted, and he nodded very slightly at Leah. She must have told him what had to go down.

She looked up at my sister-in-law. "Did Jacob offer you a proper apology, Bella?"

Bella squirmed uncomfortably. "Yes. He apologized to... both of us."

Leah nodded, her large brown eyes taking in Jacob, and returning to Bella. "And do you accept his apology?"

"Perhaps this is not the time," Edward suggested, his eyes indicating Mary Alice and Renée's presence.

"I think it is the perfect time," Leah countered. "Bella's mother has every right to know that although he is remorseful, Jacob behaved irresponsibly with Bella, and she got hurt."

"Leah is right," Jacob said, pale with fear. He didn't really want to be exposed. He was hoping she wouldn't do it.

"Your funeral," Edward sighed, feigning indifference. It was Renée, Cynthia and Mary Alice's turn to be confused.

"So do you forgive me, Bella?" He was, in fact, hoping to be let off the hook without any more consequences, knowing Bella's soft heart, and counting on Edward's maturity. He figured he had already suffered, and that he was being punished by not being allowed to be part of the pack, and that he was contrite and seeking help, so everything he did to them ought to be forgotten.

Bella hesitated, evaluating. And then? Overpowering grief. Concern for Edward. And then?

Fury.

Bella met Leah's eyes squarely. "I have accepted Jacob's apology," she said, then turned toward Jacob, "but his mistreatment of me and Edward must never happen again. And just because I accepted it, does not mean that I'm going to pick up our friendship like nothing happened."

Bella was going to set him right. I might just put in a thank you to the Almighty for that. I reckoned that would surely surprise Him, since He had only heard from me twice in my vampire life. If I'd talked to him before that, I surely didn't remember it.

A worried Edward wiped away the tears gathering on Bella's face. She was angry, embarrassed, dismayed, and impatient. She pushed his hand away, concentrating on being angry at Jake. Edward's heart ached. Bella realized she had hurt him, and grew more angry and embarrassed and remorseful for her treatment of Edward. She took his hand between hers, and kissed it, pressing it against her face, and his sadness melted. And she got angrier at Jacob, and at herself.

She snapped at Jacob. "You really hurt me. Not just physically. I ... I trusted you, and although I understand that you were trying to ... r-rescue me, in that attempt, you were both mistaken and ... unacceptably rough."

Hot damn!

Jacob blushed crimson, peeking at the humans in the room. Jacob was mortified. But for once, nobody was going to spoil him by helping him out of his predicament.

Edward's bride was a firebrand! Edward's feelings were all muddled up. He was curious, angry, shocked, embarrassed, grateful, and ecstatic all at the same time. I bet he felt like he was reeling. I started feeling cheerful.

I just became Isabella Cullen's number one fan.

"I know you don't want me to say this in front of people, Jacob, but that's kind of too bad. I want you held accountable for what you did. Letting you off without consequences, well, that would not be in your best interest. You have a temper, and you need to learn to control it before anything happens to somebody you can't live without. Like your Imprint. Like what happened to Emily, right?"

Bella scrubbed at her eyes. "She was so beautiful, and Sam-" she broke off, and lowered her voice. "You could very well lose your temper with another woman some day, when there's nobody around to save her. I have to say it, Jacob, even though I know you already apologized. I have to... feel validated, by saying it out loud. So it might not be fair, and it might embarrass you, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. After this, providing you don't get mouthy, I'm going to drop it. I'll never bring it up to you again. And you will not question it, that I forgive you. I do, honestly. But just because I forgive you doesn't mean I have to submit myself to any abuse from you ever again."

"Amen!" Cynthia put in.

Jehoshaphat! I second that.

Renée was beginning to look at Jacob with loathing, which made Bella even more upset.

Jacob gulped. "I will never disrespect you, or Edward, again, Bella. I swear. I've changed."

Bella was drowning in sadness. "You're young, Jake. You're a hothead. I know you didn't mean to... But... you hurt me. You hurt me, Jake. Trust? Well, I just don't trust you right now. I will ... give you the chance to make amends. But trust ... trust is earned."

"I'll earn back your trust if it's the last thing I do," he vowed sincerely, and turned to look at Edward. "I'll earn your trust, too."

"I sincerely hope you succeed," Edward replied patiently, containing his fury. What a saint! "But you should know that I am still incredibly angry with you, and while I will try to be patient, I would seriously like to kill you right now. Hurt my mate again, and you will not live to regret it."

Edward's pain cut a couple of more feet off his mate's fuse.

Jacob nodded slowly, feeling the worst was over. "I get it. That's ... fair. By rights, the Pack could have taken me out already, for breaking the Treaty."

"I think the Treaty needs updating," Edward mused. "It's not adequately ... functional any more."

"You'll have to talk to Sam," Jacob winced, lamenting his powerlessness strongly. Sam had forbidden him to phase. He had to be feeling pretty vulnerable in a room where he didn't have any strong defenders.

"Back to the subject," Leah interposed, hoping Jacob would suffer more. "What else did you want to say to Jacob, Bella?"

Girl was looking for a fight. She and Rosalie could make great friends. Scary thought.

Bella got nervous, and Edward squeezed her hand, waiting patiently. She debated whether to let him off easy. Then, she felt resentful and angry at the whole situation.

"It's alright. Say what you have to," Edward murmured in her ear. Man was a bastion of strength, and so selfless. People could do worse than model themselves after Edward Cullen.

Bella's resolve faltered. Jacob saw it, and realized that once again he had been selfish. His remorse was staggering, and he steeled himself, and invited her to give him his medicine. A seed of respect for the boy was born in me. "Say it, Bella. I can take it. And you need to get it off your chest, I can tell. I ... deserve whatever it is you're worried about saying. I promise I'll listen ... without interrupting."

Bella questioned herself, confused. When she looked at Edward, in distress, she resolved herself to speak. She was worried about Edward. "You bite your tongue, too," she warned him. He simply nodded, more curious than anxious about what she planned to say. I bet he wished he could read her mind. I waited expectantly.

Bella Cullen was going to defend herself and her mate. Hooray! I was going to let her, as long as the situation didn't get too out of hand. It would be good for Jacob to see what level of suffering he had created.

My sister-in-law tried to put her thoughts and feelings into order. And, without warning, she ran out of fuse. It was so unexpected that even Lissy didn't have a clue it was coming. We both jumped with shock.

Bella snarled in furious abandon, launching herself at a stunned Jacob, frightening the humans in the room, and found herself imprisoned in Edward's arms. Heartbroken, he stroked her hair, shushing her, and cooing at her, but it wasn't helping. His love was just making her feel more upset. And then, something even more unexpected happened, to my shock.

Bella had a flashback. All her dark feelings assaulted her, leaving her confused and broken. And murderously livid.

"Jacob? Leave the room. Now," I said calmly. The subconscious Bella was drowning in vicious memories. The conscious Bella was not impressed with me. The thought of Jacob leaving when she was planning on fixing his ass was making her furious.

"Why? We need to get this sorted," Jacob protested. Idiot! Didn't he see her losing it? "I want to be friends again."

Edward, Bella and I all recoiled in disbelief at his naive lack of understanding. Edward and I watched helplessly as Bella descended into Hell. She was frozen. Terrified by the past. Traumatized. Why didn't I know she was suffering?

"Bella," Edward said, the tears evident in his voice. She burst into tears and sniffled into his neck, and he pressed his palm to her cheek, holding her close, surprised and devastated. So he hadn't thought she was traumatized either. Bella was good at sublimating her pain. Poor girl had been suffering terribly. Edward stared at his former rival, alarmed by the risk he was under from Bella. "Jacob? Get out. Cynthia? You and this nice lady move _slowly_ away from us, please."

Alice was nervous. She must have _Seen_ something. "Mary Alice, perhaps you wouldn't mind getting Apple to bed?" Alice suggested.

Cynthia's daughter swallowed her fear. "That's a ... f-fine idea, Alice. Nice to ... meet you, Edward. Bella dear? You ... take care. We will see you all in the morning." Her nonchalance was the wrong approach. It drove Bella into a panic. Maybe she thought she was insane, and hallucinating.

Apple crawled up my leg and ruffled Lucky's hair. "Cuddin Dapsa, what's wong wif Cuddin Bewwa?" she demanded, and her violet eyes shone huge with tears, her lip trembling.

"You don't need to worry, Darling. Bella and Jacob just have some old troubles to sort out. Never you mind," I crooned, hoping we could get her out of the room before Bella went ballistic. I kissed the baby 'goodnight' as Bella tried to reclaim her control, and then Mary Alice got her safely out of the room.

Unfortunately, Bella thought we were ignoring her upset feelings, and felt she had to remind us everything was not hunky dory. A fresh blitz of terrible feelings issued from her mind as she abandoned sanity, and fought to escape Edward's arms. He wouldn't be able to hold her.

"Edward, she's flashing back," I warned, crouching.

"Jasper, get him out!" he barked.

I snatched up Jacob and carried him bodily from the room. Bella launched herself at him again, furious, and got free. Edward and Lissy tackled her and held her to the floor.

I ran out to the driveway, and set Jacob on his pins. He stumbled a little, and pushed me away with his fists.

"What the fuck was that?" he said crossly.

I rested my weight on one foot and scratched my head. "Do you seriously have a death wish? Bella is having flashbacks. If you go in there before she has regained her control, she is going to kill you."

"Bella would never hurt me," he said hotly.

"You'd better rethink that. You pulverized her loyalty to you when you made her mate cry," I snapped. "She's not your friend anymore. She was never _your_ Bella to begin with. She loves him, Jacob. He's been warning her for two years that you were potentially violent, and you proved him right. Now give her the space to calm down, and grow the fuck up! If you think you are ever going to be part of her life, you are going to have to start to respect her. That starts with knowing her limits."

Jacob opened his mouth to me, about to argue, and then wilted inside. He finally understood the magnitude of his betrayal. He lowered his head. "I'll wait here until she settles down."

I nodded, satisfied. "I have to go and help with that. Don't come in unless you're called for, savvy?"

"Yes. Okay," he said softly, copping a squat next to the garage door.

I marched back to Bella. She was bellowing, and Edward and Lissy were having a terrible time trying to restrain her. She bucked and nearly got loose. I got down on the floor, and grabbed her feet, twisting one over the other, and sent out an ocean of lethargy, hoping to make her complacent. She continued to fight the three of us. In one way, it scared me. It wouldn't do her spirit any good to hurt Jacob. In another way, I was glad. She was in the middle of dumping one shitload of baggage.

"Not working, Jazz," Edward grunted. "Bella! Hey! Bella! Focus on me. Look at me, Sweetheart." He snapped his fingers in her face, and her eyes tracked them blindly. She heaved, and bucked, and writhed like a Fury.

"Try something right brain. Math!" I ordered, wrapped around her shins.

"Bella! Answer! 364 times 17, 370. Equals."

She answered it easily, but continued to resist surrender. "6, 332, 580!"

"Libby has 8 friends, and four hectares of land, two of which are covered in apple trees. If there are three trees per decameter, and each mature tree yields a thousand apples, and two out of three trees are mature, what is the yield at harvest divided equally amongst her eight friends, assuming she takes half the share?"

"Who the fuck cares!" she yelled, hyperventilating. "Apples taste awful."

He laughed a little hysterically. "Okay. Six million humans. Four vampires."

"Four over six million equals sixpointsix to the fourteenth placeholder seven e-7!"

"Didja have to choose the devil's number, Edward?" I asked, hair flopping in my face.

"Accident. Can't you calm her, Jazz?" Edward grunted, holding Bella down harder as she tried to slip out from under him.

Oh FUCK! "She just hoofed me in the balls, Brother. Having a moment here!"

My contrite sister-in-law went limp as Esme's Raggedy Ann doll, and I made the irresistible lethargy clamp down on her again. Alice and Edward huffed sighs of relief, and Alice got up. Edward carried his wife lovingly back to the couch.

Cynthia and Renée sat perpendicular to us, frozen in shock. I sent a brief wave of contentment their way, and then resumed sedating Bella.

Edward rocked Bella, humming her lullaby, for nearly an hour. Out in the driveway, Jacob was crying.

"Sorry," Bella sobbed at last. "I have a terrible temper."

"Whoa! Who knew?" her mother said, rolling her eyes.

"Bella," Edward said softly, rocking her.

"Mmph?"

"Can you think back to a happy memory with Jacob? Give me as much detail as you can."

She frowned into space, and then her heart lightened. "We're in his garage. It smells of turpentine, and machine oil, and car exhaust, and sweaty boys, and mice. He has tools hung on the wall. There are 32 wrenches, and one hammer with a chip in it, and a set of screwdrivers with yellow and black handles. Ten of them. And there are a lot of other tools that I can't name. 104 of them. There's a pot of hand degreaser in the corner, which is good because his hands look disgusting. The floor is dusty where I'm sitting. It has sixteen large cracks in it. Grey concrete. He's got pieces of engine everywhere, and his hair is all knotted up. It's long, which means... he's still my friend Jacob, he's not a _Kwoli_. Innocent and patient and not at all aggressive. He's nice. He doesn't come on to me. We... have warm cans of Coke that's fizzy and syrupy and tastes of carbonation and aluminium. The can I'm holding is dented. I've had ten sips out of it..." she winced.

"What flavour is the Coke?" Edward wondered.

Bella looked confused. "I think they put it in cookies sometimes. I don't know. There's pizza." Then, she gagged and retched, and Edward cradled her head.

"Spit it out," he ordered. Bella rolled her tongue out of her mouth as though she were actually pushing food out of it. She stopped retching.

"Well, there's a rum kettle of fish," Edward said. Bella started gagging again.

"Whoops! Sorry, Love. How do I smell to you?"

She sank into his arms, melting with contentment. I gave Edward a thumbs-up, and he nodded, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"I want to know what's going on," Renée demanded.

I cleared my throat. "We think she's having an episode of perfect recall. Not to be unexpected, I suppose. Her other vampire traits are strengthening. Unfortunately, this incident's not the best thing to recall perfectly." I frowned at Bella. She was starting to get worked up again.

Edward sighed unhappily. " I'd have liked her to not remember it, but sometimes pain and trauma are easier to recall than pleasant things."

"Unfortunate," I remarked. Bella was having a panic attack.

"She'll get over it," Alice shrugged. Bella cried out.

Jacob stood outside the front door, ready to launch himself into the room and prostrate himself at Bella's feet, and beg her for forgiveness.

"Is that little prick suicidal? Because he's frantic to get back in here," I said in complete disbelief.

"What the fuck did he do, Edward? Why wasn't I told about this?" Renée huffed.

"We thought she was coping. She seemed to be dealing with it just fine. I'm sorry, Renée."

"Did he rape her?" she mouthed.

Edward shook his head 'no'. She sagged in relief.

"It will get better now, Renée. Now that we know she suppressed it, I can bring it all out, and gather it up, and make it go away, " I promised.

"Edward!" Bella gasped, at last.

"Hush, Bella. I'm here. We're all here. He can't hurt you any more."

"I know," she said weakly, under a layer of sedation_._

"Let her up a bit, Jazz," Edward ordered.

Bella's senses sharpened. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, there's nothing to be sorry for. You've had an episode of post traumatic stress. Jazz is going to help you with that, okay?"

"Yeah," she said, eyes swimming around blindly for me.

I knelt beside her, and cradled her head in my hands. "You want to let this go?"

"Mmm-yeah," she said.

I barraged her with a cocktail of positive emotions, seeking out the stress, and making her fear less overpowering. Less limiting. More manageable. "The trauma's not gone, but it's more compartmentalized. She should be able to deal with him now, without cracking," I announced. "She might yell at him, but I can dull down the anger enough that nobody will get hurt. I can treat her again, if necessary, until it takes on the illusion of being in the distant past. She's a strong girl, but she really trusted him. It's the betrayal of trust that did the damage, not the actual violence. She's suffered worse physical trauma at the hands of others, and reacted better."

"I'd like to-" Edward snapped, and blew out a frustrated breath. "Yes. I know: Not helping."

"Edward?" Bella asked again, taking hold of his wrist.

"Yes, Love?"

"Did I scare the humans?"

He chuckled, and rocked her a little. "Why don't you ask your Mom, and Cynthia? They're right here."

"Where is 'here'?" she asked, bewildered.

"You tell me, Sweetheart."

The doctor in him was coming out. He wanted to know if she was completely lucid.

Bella opened one eye and looked around. "Are we at Renée's? On her living room couch?"

"Aw, she's baaaack," Edward teased.

"Shut up," she grunted, to our amusement. "Is Jacob here, or did I imagine that?"

"You tell me."

"Why doesn't she know where she is, Edward?" Bella's mother frowned, her arms and legs crossed angrily.

"She's just seen two realities that seem equally real. She's confused."

Bella sat up carefully, taking stock of her surroundings. Her nose crinkled up. "You need to quit smoking Mother! It's bad for us all, and you reek."

"Thank you, Bella."

"I'm not joshing. Are you afraid of me?"

"Certainly not. Get all snotty on me, and I'll have your husband whip your butt for me."

"He won't," she snapped.

"Well, maybe I'll cut to the chase and kick Jacob's ass for you," Renée said crossly.

That, I would like to see.

Bella was getting cross again. I threw some happiness her way.

"Cut it out, Jazz."

"Only when I'm certain you aren't gonna shred anybody," I said calmly. She tried to resist me, without avail.

Bella turned to Cynthia, with affection. "How 'bout you, little birdie? You scared of me?"

"Heck, no. I'd have done the same. You're quite the fascinating creature. My granddaughter, Winifred, would say you were da shizz."

Bella let loose a big bellied laugh. "Okay, Jasper. Crisis over."

"Jacob still wants to apologize to you. He knows now, how much damage he's really done," I told her. "He's crying. You still want to kill him?"

Edward watched his wife anxiously. She reached up and smoothed away his worry lines again. "You'll help me stay in control?"

"We all will," Edward promised.

"Let the little bastard come in," Bella ordered.

"Bella? Remember what we discussed," her mate warned.

"Consequences chase after impulsive behaviour," she stated. Smart thinking.

"Yeah. He's just an immature, damaged kid, and there are parts of him that are good. He needs guidance, and a chance to prove himself. You don't really want to hurt him, do you? He's been a good friend to you at times."

Bella was pensive. "I won't kill him," she promised.

"I'm proud of you, Bella," Edward announced.

"Let him in, Jasper."

But Jacob was already rushing inside, panicking. It made Bella feel twitchy.

"Down. On the floor. And move slowly," Edward ordered.

Bewildered and apprehensive, Jake dropped to his knees, and resumed his seated position, near Leah.

The atmosphere in the living room was murderously judgemental. Bella shuddered.

"What the fuck did you do to them, Jacob?" Renée asked, deadly quiet.

Jacob flinched, then raised his eyes to her. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Edward was good enough to invite me to the wedding. I wanted a chance to talk to Bella alone, but she said Edward was her husband and deserved to hear anything I had to say. So... he knew anyway, because he reads minds, but he never said anything against me to Bella, because he knew he'd won. She'd married him. Yeah, I thought I was in love with Bella, but it... it was ... a crush. And he's a good ... person, so he held his tongue so I could say what I wanted to say.

"When I realized how much Bella was determined to stand with him, united, I knew I didn't have a hope in hell of getting her to listen to me about the dangers of the vampire world, and leave him. I _knew, _once and for all, that she was going to stay with him, and let him turn her, no matter what the consequences. And it was ... maddening. And I was childish. And it was wrong."

"Thank you," Bella said, feeling vindicated.

"That's not everything," Leah snapped.

"No. I ... I had been drinking," Jacob winced.

"_Kwoli_ should never drink," Leah growled. "Besides that, you're under age."

"I ... I know. I'm sorry. It made me more emotional. Less in control. I'll never drink again. And I was already upset. Overwhelmed. And anyhow, Bella and Edward were really patient with me. And then I asked for a hug from Bella. And I wish to God she'd said no. Because I..."

"You lost your temper, and manhandled Bella, and when Edward begged you to stop, you phased to wolf, and attacked them," Leah revealed.

Bella raised sorrowful eyes to Jacob. "Because you ... you s-smelled h-him. You smelled him on me."

"Bella," Edward objected softly.

"No. You promised me you would shut up," she snapped, then instantly drowned in remorse.

"Sorry," Edward whispered, looking away from everyone. He was suffering.

Bella's temper flared again, and her eyes welled with angry tears. I muted down her distress just enough to take the threatening edge off it. She was angry, and felt guilty, and upset for that, and protective of Edward, and anxious to take control. It was all good. I was so proud of her.

"I have to say this. And it's embarrassing for all of us, so don't you dare get angry with me Jacob Black. And I'm angry at myself, because I know it will bother my mate to hear it, and I'm angry at you for making it necessary." She jumped to her feet. Edward's hand touched the back of her thigh, and she nudged him away in annoyance, then regretted it.

She whipped around and took his hand between hers, hating the pain in his eyes. Then she stood, still holding Edward's hand, and looked Jacob squarely in the eye. "You lost your temper, because I took my new husband upstairs and-" her eyes flickered around in embarrassment. "What we did is none of your bloody business. It's nobody's business. And then we had a nap. And when we came down we were all h-happy. And you ruined that, Jacob.

"You are -you _were_- so prejudiced that you couldn't conceive of him being able to love me without hurting me. And you were wrong. Everyone was wrong. You. The wolves. The Volturi, the Denalis, even some of the Cullens."

She glared at me, and I acknowledged how wrong I had been, which mollified her. She resumed ranting. "Edward has never hurt me. He has never laid a finger on me in anger. He has not let me hurt myself, either."

"You hurt yourself after he left. He hurt you when he left you," Jacob protested, looking for justification of his motives, if not his actions, despite everything he had said.

Bella's temper flared again. "You want to know the truth about that?"

"Bella," Edward husked, pleading with her to stop. He knew what she was feeling, and hated it.

"No, let me tell him," she snapped. "He didn't think I loved him. He didn't think I cared about him like he cared about me. Looking back, I understand it perfectly." Her heart broke with remorse.

"Bella, don't beat yourself-" Edward started, unable to bear it.

"I was such a bitch. I never-"

"Bella," he whispered, heart crumbling. Bella shook her head, and he sagged, defeated.

"I scoffed at his compliments. I refused his presents. Every time he offered me advice, I snubbed it. When he tried to protect me, I ran in the opposite direction. When he told me about the difficulties of this life, I downplayed them. When he came back to me, I listened to you more than I listened to him, Jacob. And you kept coming on to me. And even though I didn't want you, and I made that plain, I kept hanging out with you. And you kept ... kicking him in his vulnerable spots, and taunting him, and flirting with me. And I should have stopped you. I should have cut you out of my life the first time it happened. The first time you hurt him. But I didn't. I let him suffer. And I have no idea why he stuck with me. It must be the mate bond, because any rational man with the ability to choose would have left me long before he did."

"Bella, no..." Edward said sadly. "I left because I loved you. I wanted to protect you from the potential horrors of this life. Not because I doubted you."

"See?" she demanded, gesturing violently toward Edward, and making Jacob cringe. "He's so self-sacrificing. It took me months just to get him to tell me anything he wants. He's so generous, you wouldn't be able to credit it. And I'm going to spend all of eternity trying to spoil him, because he deserves it, and that's what I want to do, because I don't want him to be in doubt for one millisecond of the rest of his life that he is the center of my universe.

"We might have had a rocky start, and a heartbreaking separation, but we ... learned from it. We learned how to talk. We learned how to make each other feel safe. In the spring, I can safely say that we didn't know each other well enough to get married. But we did the homework, Jacob. And I can tell you, even though he can't read my mind, he knows me better than anyone else living on the planet. And I know him better than anyone but God does. So stop worrying about me. I don't want or need your concern.

"He ... he's a beautiful lover, and the best husband imaginable. He always puts me first. He ... he's always careful of me: body, spirit and... my emotions. He's careful of my feelings. Even on the couple of times he's lost control of his strength, he has gotten himself in hand before he could hurt me. He's _never _even injured me _accidentally_ Jacob. You could learn a lot from him. He's more of a man than you are. He controls himself," she stated coldly. "Unlike_ you_. And that's the difference between a boy and a man."

"_Brava, brava, bravissima_," Renée sang softly, so proud of Bella that she was applauding quietly. It made Bella smile. But I'd be putting a bee in their bonnets when the dust settled. Ranting once wouldn't hurt him too badly, but making it a habit would be bad for everyone involved.

"I would never, _ever_ have chosen you over him, Jacob. Yes, I _did_ figure it out. When you ... g-grabbed my arms, and s-squeezed them, I was... absolutely terrified that you would try to kidnap me and keep me for yourself. My mate would have fought you. My whole _family_ would have fought you."

"The _Kwoli_ would have fought him," Leah interjected.

"Yes," she snapped, eyes flashing fiercely. "Because they all understand that _this_ is my world." She pointed at Edward, at her face, and then cradled Ren. "_This _is what I chose. _This_ is who I am. You tried to manipulate me, and sometimes you succeeded. But Jacob? You said it best: _I choose him. _ And I'm proud of it. Proud of him. Proud that he chose me. I _like_ me. I love my life. I love Edward, and my baby, and my family. And if you don't like it, well ... it's ... just too bad. And anybody who doesn't like it can suck my cock!"

Well blow me over.


	19. Chapter 19: Bella Grows a Set II

**Chapter 19: Bella Grows a Set II**

**Thanks to everyone who has written and reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to me. Please keep 'em coming.**

**This is Part Two of the set that matches 'I Hunger 44'. I heartily recommend you read it first. **

**Let's get back into Jazzy's head, shall we? It's such a cool place to be.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Cynthia Brandon belongs to Stephenie Meyer, who kicked her off. Um, so I resurrected her, and gave her a whole pile of Richards and Brandons to play with. Grr. Jazz will eat you if you steal them. They belong to me and Alice. Oh. Jazz says they belong to him, too, thank-you-very-much.**

**Go to www(dot)youtube(dot)com/user/jmollytwilight2?feature=mhum#p/c/B054B6B5CDDEAC1D/67/RAg7ZqI8WXs**

**This chappie's vids start at #68:**

**'Joyland', by Andy McKee**

**'(100% Rpattz Content) Lovin' in my Baby's Eyes', by Shannon McNally**

**'Waiting on an Angel', by Ben Harper**

**'Cherokee Morning Song'**

"_The Kwoli would have fought him," Leah interjected._

"_Yes," she snapped, eyes flashing fiercely. "Because they all understand that this is my world." She pointed at Edward, at her face, and then cradled Ren. "This is what I chose. This is who I am. You tried to manipulate me, and sometimes you succeeded. But Jacob? You said it best: I choose him. And I'm proud of it. Proud of him. Proud that he chose me. I like me. I love my life. I love Edward, and my baby, and my family. And if you don't like it, well ... it's ... just too bad. And anybody who doesn't like it can suck my cock!"_

_Well blow me over._

_**Jasper's pov:**_

Bella Cullen stood, panting heavily, while everyone in the room sat frozen. Blown away. She was a little in disbelief of her own mouth, but decided not to make any apologies. And then... she turned giddy. With the best kind of happiness. The bone-deep kind where you are satisfied with yourself, and everything around you.

But the best part was Edward's reaction. After sorting out his feelings, he was evincing the most pervasive, and abiding sort, of acceptance of himself, confident in his mate's love, topped with gratitude and something akin to triumph.

I could have happily bawled my eyes out, and kissed the feet of my new sister, were I the kind of cowboy who did that sort of thing. Which I wasn't. But I felt like it.

And then, to my surprise, it only got better, because Jacob decided to take his whupping like a man, despite his threatening dissolution into tears.

She cut him to the quick, but he acknowledged that he had done more wrong than he had previously understood, and accepted her negative critique without protest. How mature. How wonderful for him! He was going to grow up.

Aside from the day I met Alice, the day she married me, and the day we joined Carlisle's family, this had to be the best day of my life. Not because Bella descended to Jacob's level, and not because she set out to cut him as deep as she possibly could. We all could have done without that.

I was happy, because she had not only defended Edward, and publicly declared her deep admiration of him as a person, but she also admitted in front of everyone that certain things she had done in the past -both personally, and through being lenient with Jacob- had made him suffer.

Lissy's brother had put up with a lot of goading and racist talk from that youth, and had always done his utmost to ignore it, and treat Jacob politely. I hadn't known about it at all until the day of the battle against Victoria, and after the big hoo-hah about Bella's engagement, Jacob had run off and couldn't be confronted. Lissy confirmed that it would not be helpful to rub salt in the wound, so I had not pressed the issue, even though it was eating at me, and had taken down my opinion of Bella a notch.

While Bella _would_ tell Jacob to stop being cruel to Edward, he had pretty much ignored her, and carried on teasing him as he liked. She was fond of the boy, and didn't take him as seriously as Edward did, and it did not ever seem to occur to her that she ought to have at least threatened to stop spending time with him if he didn't cut it out.

Not too long after Jacob ran away from home, Edward admitted to me that it was a relief. And he told me something disturbing about the boy. He said, when Jacob did things to get under his skin, like give Bella a hug, or hold her hand, he wouldn't be looking at her, or thinking how wonderful she was. He would be looking at Edward, smugly, rubbing it in. Telling my long-suffering brother mentally that he was going to steal her from him. Fantasizing about having sex with her. Picturing it. And imagining their children. Pretty near broke Edward's heart, just verbalizing it to me.

Not only was it the worst kind of bullying, since Edward had no defence against it, it also told me that Jacob wasn't in love with Bella. Whether his motive was hatred of Edward, or vanity, I did not know, and I did not care. He was playing dirty pool. He was the Big Bad Wolf in sheep's clothing.

Made me livid. And Edward forbade me to tell Bella about it.

I had asked him why the hell he hadn't confronted Jacob on it, or told Bella himself. He told me, first of all, Jacob was just a kid, who didn't have a mother to teach him about being a gentleman, and he felt sorry for him. He said he was an old man, and he could carry quite a bit of weight on his shoulders. Second of all, his own dearly departed mother had taught him to turn the other cheek. Third, Jake might have won some small skirmishes, but Edward had won the war. Bella was marrying him, and he had finally agreed to turn her. They were going to be together permanently.

But I thought there was another reason he didn't tell her, or disclose to me. Jacob's bullying was so sneaky, that Edward couldn't prove it. And I thought Edward was worried to tell Bella, in case she didn't believe him. So often, if he said anything negative about Jacob, Bella got defensive of the kid. She had never accused Edward of making things up, but I wondered if Edward thought she believed it. I wondered if he was worried that she would leave him if he told her.

I had reluctantly agreed to let it go, although I advised him to tell his fiancée what had been going on. And I had reminded myself that Edward Cullen was a saint. Course, it had to be remembered that he had strayed off the narrow path for a while, to the detriment of 742 humans, and Carlisle had welcomed him home with open arms. And he had left Bella, and she had taken him back. So, having received some second chances himself, he was more than a little disposed to give them to others.

And Edward, having long ago failed to be good in the worst way -something to which I could completely relate- was, as a result, incredibly non-judgemental, and did not hold grudges. It was something he had in common with his wife.

Edward would never have demanded such a speech from her, but now that Bella had given it, his heart was lighter.

Jacob looked at Bella, _his_ heart in bits on the floor, and swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry. I've had a lot of time to think about what happened, and why, and I'm getting counseling. Charlie didn't press charges against me, because he could see I was sorry and I was willing to get help. I... have some ... things to work through. I've worked out a lot of reasons why I am the way I am, but I know that until I can get my shit together that won't make any difference to you, or Edward. Or any of the other people my actions and attitude hurt.

"I can see that you're happy, Bella, and I can see that I hurt you a lot. Not just at the wedding, either. I would never have made you happy. And... you and Edward? You ... fit. I was wrong. I was so wrong to dominate you. Edward is... good. And I should have realized that earlier, but I was angry that you took him back after he hurt you so badly, and I was jealous. I never thought about it at the time, but you pined for him when he was away, just like a _Kwoli _would pine for a lost Imprint. You love him and it's like... perpetual.

"I know he really loves you, too. I knew it when..." he hesitated, "when I phased and attacked, and instead of fighting me back, he ... he hid you under his body, and exposed his back to me. I could so easily have killed him. It scared me. I ... I didn't like who I became. I recognized that I had behaved like a monster, and that's not who I want to be. I want to be good. I want to use my strength and gifts responsibly. If I can't, I don't deserve to be allowed to be a _Kwoli_ warrior."

Bella's frustration with Jacob eased dramatically. He had finally understood and acknowledged his fault. She smiled triumphantly.

"Is that all?" Jacob husked, holding himself together with difficulty. I had never been so impressed with him.

She paused, considering. "Yes."

"I still want your friendship, Bella. But I'll understand if that can't happen right now. Please ... excuse me," Jacob murmured, scrambling up. I actually felt sorry for him. He wanted a good cry. Be the best thing for him.

"No running away, Jacob!" Leah snapped. "And no hurting yourself."

"I can't do either. Sam said I couldn't," Jacob said bitterly. "But I wasn't planning on it. I just need to go and ... Like I said, it's no more than I deserve. Thanks for not holding back, Bella. For treating me... like an adult."

He left, latching the front door quietly behind him, to go and give vent to his own feelings.

"You can let me free, now, Jazz," Bella murmured, looking after her former friend quizzically.

"I haven't been modulating your mood for ten minutes, Bella. Everything you're feeling is genuine." I was so proud of her for venting her anger without physically attacking her opponent. She had emotions that were almost as volatile as a Newborn's, and I had never met one that could have done it. "She's a corker, i'n't she, Lissy?"

"You got that right," Alice chirped happily.

I looked at my thoroughly stunned brother with undisguised enjoyment. He was absolutely reeling.

"Edward?" Bella whimpered, clutching his hand to her cheek.

He checked himself, and smoothed back Bella's hair. "Yeah. Um, I'm okay. Don't worry about me, Minx. I'm just ... trying to process all that, that's all. Everyone here, um, was thinking a mile a minute." His eyes were still creased as he processed the information that was clogging up his head. Tarnation ... I hoped he'd never be exposed to an angry mob. It might freeze him.

Wait. Caius. If Edward were ever in a large battle, the deluge of an army of people's thoughts might leave him vulnerable. He'd never fought more than two opponents at once. I ought to train him to deal with that. I made a mental note to take it up with him at a later date.

"Are you very angry with me?" Bella fretted, pawing at his scruffy bluejeans.

"Of course not, Love. Why would I be angry with you?" he asked, obviously at a loss. "I mean, I was pretty livid with Jacob, at first, but ... he comported himself well. He might make a good _Kwoli_, yet. He... well, he took that like a man."

Although Edward was happy for himself, perhaps _because_ he was happy for himself, his generosity of spirit -as usual- shone through. The new kernel of admiration he had for Jacob was completely free of jealousy, and resentment. Yeah, Edward Cullen was a good soul, alright.

"But I was mean to him," Bella admitted, her lip trembling with guilt. "And I ... didn't comport myself well. Yelling and swearing in front of people we don't know, and talking about private things, and-"

"Oh, brother," Leah said, eyes rolling. "When are you going to stop worrying about what everyone else thinks and just please yourself?"

_There_ was a girl who had no trouble asserting herself. Sometimes she went over the top into hurting people, too, and she never had gotten past venting, to actually solve her problems, but still, nobody would ever step on her again, and that was down to her mother. Sue Clearwater was a mother worthy of admiration. Be great having her in the family.

"I second that," I laughed, putting my booted foot up on my knee. Bella had been raised to be a walking carpet. If she went overboard in castigating Jacob, it was a good first try in expressing her hurt feelings, and he was strong enough to take it. Once.

When she learned to tell somebody off without hurting them on purpose, she'd be able to comport herself like an adult. Yeah, then, she'd be mature. I resolved to help her with that.

"Wait a few minutes before you open your mouths, please," Edward directed firmly. He was pensive. Concerned.

Bella mistook it. "I don't want you to be upset with me," she fretted, blinking.

"Sssh. It's not that. Jacob..." Edward said, Listening. Jacob was within hearing distance, and Edward was being considerate, even though he wanted to vent his happiness. What a gentleman.

"Alright, he's gone," Edward said finally, his face still expressionless. Behind the mask, he was doing the Conga.

"Please tell me what you're thinking," Bella begged.

He's thanking God that he met Bella Swan. That's what.

Edward smiled shyly, ducking his head. And then he chuckled, and put his hands affectionately around her. "Oh, Bella Cullen. What ever am I going to do with you?" he asked, eyes rolling.

"Keep me?" she winced, to his delight. I never thought I'd hear him happy, never mind giggling. There was something infectious about it. "_What _is so amusing?" she growled.

"We were not in your mother's house for five minutes, and she'd _just_ been informed by Dear Old Dad that we're no longer human, when you and Dog Boy make the scene of all scenes. Thank you, Leah, for getting that over with, and turning our expected drama into a relatively minor issue."

"No problem," Leah shrugged. "That was better than TV. You vampires are so melodramatic. Then again, so is Jacob. Well, I guess I am, too. Takes one to know one, right, Jasper?"

"Too true," I grinned. Now Leah was emitting some satisfaction. Could this night get any better?

"I hope you aren't going to think less of me after this," Edward said to Bella, the corner of his mouth twitching, and one dimple coming out of hiding. Joy was bubbling up out of him.

"Huh?" she asked blankly.

"Well, I'm about to gloat like a seventeen-year-old boy," he said, unleashing his elation.

"Huh?" Bella asked stupidly.

"Go ahead, gloat. He won't be seeing anything through the pack mind for a while, so I will be able to remember this drama to my heart's content for some time, until I get bored with it. I promise not to show him on purpose when I'm being a bitch and all," Leah shrugged.

"Thank you, Leah," Edward said, pleasured grin spreading.

"No probs, Bloodsucker."

And then, he was laughing his ass off, sounding like a bear. I grinned at him unabashedly. I never thought to see the day. It was all down to his wife's ownership of responsibility and admission that she had enabled Jacob's bad behaviour. I might just worship her forever and ever. Next to Lissy.

"Oh, I _wish_ we had recorded that. It was _classic_. The rest of the family will never believe it," Edward said, voice cracking. Were he human, tears would be tracking down his cheeks. Thank God for perfect recall, because I wanted to listen to him laugh for at least a week.

"Yes they wi-ill," Lis sang gayly, holding up her phone.

"O-ho! You got it on the camera?" Edward squeaked, eyes alight.

"Oh, no," Bella said, fearing repercussions_._

"Oh, _yes_!" Edward crowed, grinning his face off, and pumping a fist.

"You... you aren't mad?" Bella asked, finally starting to absorb his reaction, her fear and guilt rapidly morphing into relief and incredulity.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked, blushing, and a little taken aback. "Well, what you said made me a little uncomfortable at times, but basically, you just gave me the World's Most Ardent Public Declaration of Love in front of a guy who spent two years actively campaigning to steal you from me. Definitely not mad. I mean, it could be argued that you should have been more patient with the little bastard, but I've been telling you for a long time _not_ to be so patient and kind to him, and to stand up for yourself, and yet you let him walk all over you. Well, now you have done as I requested, so I can't exactly complain, Minx."

He looked at her with stars in his eyes. Thank You God Almighty for letting me see him laugh, free of that demon, Insecurity!

"Jacob will be fine, Bella. I told him that you wouldn't make it easy for him, but he said he would keep trying to regain your respect," Alice said happily, taking a curious look at Mary Alice's abandoned knitting.

Edward gave his wife a playful poke. "Not that I needed you to say nice things about me in public, or flog yourself about the way you used to treat me, because we're both past that, But this rant ranks up in my Top Five Best Memories, for sure. I know you love me, by the way. So before we drop it and move on, let me simply apologize for not being capable of not gloating. Minx! You have completely robbed me of any desire to pummel his body into goo and can it for dog food. All better! Thanks for the memory. Let's move on, shall we?"

Holy shit.

Edward sprawled back on the couch, grinning and staring off into space. "I'd like to say I'm sorry about having that scene in your home, Renée, but I try not to lie. I'll apologize to Mary Alice in the morning. Who is she, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you. How rude of me," Cynthia blinked.

"Well, you didn't exactly get a chance," Edward said, eyes bright with amusement. "Bella? Kindly close your mouth. We have clearly established that the Victorian is dead. Let him rest."

Whoa!

Bella shut her mouth with a snap. Girl was getting to be downright obedient. In a good way.

"Cynthia? Please continue," Edward said.

"I s'pose I didn't get the chance. She is my daughter, Mary Alice Burnett," Cynthia explained.

"Ah, of course. I _Heard _she lost her husband recently. I'm sorry we gave her more distress. I'm glad she has Apple to ease her sadness."

"Mary Alice is a good Christian. She is sad at losing Clive, but she knows she will see him again someday. She grieves, but retains hope," Cynthia avowed.

"Bless her heart." Edward turned to his wife's mother, who was being surprisingly quiet and calm. "Renée? I'm sorry you weren't forewarned. I'm sorry we upset you. We've never wanted to keep secrets. Not about ourselves, or about our complicated history with Jacob."

Bella leaned back against Edward's side, watching him in a state of bewilderment. Probably didn't recognize her formerly emo mate at all. Well, he was still emo, but compared to before? Pfft.

"Well, you _have_ upset me," Renée admitted, causing both Edward and Bella a momentary thrill of anxiety and regret. "You and Bella, and Jacob, and not for the first time. But, I don't think any of my guests would fault my daughter for what she said, or you, for what you said, considering how that young man treated her, and you. I'm pretty proud of Bella for standing up to him, and I'm proud of you for not interrupting her. In fact, I'm pretty proud of you for not killing the little bastard, because I could tell that you wanted to. I wanted to kill him myself, and I didn't even see any of his dirty deeds.

"I understand why you've kept secrets. Carlisle and I talked about it. You were protecting people. I wasn't afraid because you were vampires. I wasn't afraid about her ... physical changes. I was afraid that Bella would be ... different. Not 'Bella' anymore. But she's more 'Bella' than ever."

"Yes. She'll always be our Bella. Just ... more durable," Edward said, his desire for her plain.

"As long as you include me from now on, we'll say no more about it," Bella's mother shrugged.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"But one thing is kinda different about you, Sweetie: Bella Swan was shy," Renee mused, looking at her daughter curiously.

"That's not Bella Swan, it's Bella Cullen," Lissy asserted, winking.

"She turned vampire," Edward smirked.

"I thought human traits were supposed to get stronger when somebody goes vamp," Leah squinted, confused.

"Ye-ah?" Edward answered, nonplussed.

"Then Bella ought to be the most clumsy, introverted, timid vampire on the planet," she asserted.

Bella blushed red as the Merc.

"Leah!" all the vampires in the room yelled in shock.

"Well, okay, sorry, but why isn't she?" Leah wondered.

"Um... everything physical gets... more attractive and functional," Alice suggested, a touch embarrassed.

Edward was having himself some hysterics. "Bella has never. _Ever_. Been timid. Point out danger to her sometime, and you'll see. She'll run straight for it."

"She's never been that introverted either," I teased. "She's just real sneaky about asking for her way."

"Jasper!" Bella howled, completely mortified. Lord, the girl was fun to rile. And I wasn't about to stop.

"You might as well get accustomed to attention, Sweets," I drawled, moving to stand in front of her, where she sat on the couch. "Bella Swan has vacated the planet. But that's not practical, affectionate Bella Cullen sitting there, either."

Wha?" she wondered, still in shock.

"That dainty little thing, there, is Her Highness, Dona di Amazonas, Isabella Marie Dyäwë Swan Masen-Cullen di Yawaruna. There might be a 'di Volturi' in there somewhere, too," I declared, bowing low to the ground before her.

Edward flopped back melodramatically, moaning. "In the name of all that's holy. Her name is going to be longer than mine _permanently._"

Every bit of worry I'd ever had for him evaporated. He smirked at me, the brat. "Emmett is right. Bella is going to be one _scary_ Newborn. And I don't mean about bloodthirst around humans, either. I mean, about the way she is going to deal with _anybody_ who dares to threaten the welfare of her mate."

I grabbed Edward by the ears, and hauled him forward, planting a big kiss on the middle of his forehead, and then did the same to Bella. Edward was speechless. _Best night I ever spent with you. Congrats on picking one fine mate. She sure knows how to kick wolf ass_, I thought at him, as we dissolved into shared laughter. Little bastard slapped me on the backside, too.

"You ... you're all so naughty," Bella gaped.

"Yeah, in front of your mother, too. What have I been telling you for years? Not perfect, never gonna be. Might as well be hung for a sheep. Poor Jacob. You really said everything there was to say. I might just try to get along with him now," Edward said, sighing smugly.

"Lissy? Come and say 'goodnight' to everyone. It's been a long day," I beamed, bending to kiss Cynthia's hand, and then Renée's. Alice hastened to comply.

I grinned at Bella in sheer delight. "It's right wonderful having you around, Bella Cullen. You're real good at shaking things up, and reassembling them into something better than they were previously."

"Thanks, Jazz," she stammered. "You really think things will get better with Jacob?"

"Of course," Lissy scoffed. "He's not a bad kid. He just needed a good flea in his ear."

"Thank God you taped that, Lissy. We need to show it to Rose and Em," I burst out.

"Oh, no," Bella whimpered.

"Oh, yes. She won't have _anything_ negative to say about you after _that_ rant," I said gleefully. "Renée? I am truly sorry if I offended you earlier."

"It's okay, Jasper. You were right," she acknowledged. She was feeling remarkably smug and peaceful. Relieved.

"Thank you, Ma'am. You have raised a fine woman. Strong, brave, and _normally_ possessed of the greater virtues. I give you my congratulations."

"Why thank you," she blinked, surprised.

"That was a backhanded compliment, if I'm not mistaken," Bella complained. Yeah, she's fun to tease.

"So you lost your temper. So what! Considering how many hormones you have floating around in you right now, you still came out of it behaving pretty reasonably. Jacob thinks of his own feelings often enough that nobody else needs to consider them for him, anyhow," I said dismissively. "I'm sure you'll apologize for burning his tail feathers eventually. You and Edward just aren't the type to hold grudges."

Still, Jacob wasn't accustomed to being burned. I hesitated, and gave Edward a message: _I'll track him down and make sure he's alright before we go to the hotel_. Edward nodded, barely perceptibly, relief quashing most of his residual anxiety.

I turned to Leah, who had purposefully instigated the drama, and who was not feeling repentant in the least. I gave her a small salute. "Good night, General Bitch."

"Night, Major Sucker. Thanks for the ice cream," she saluted back smartly, one side of her lip just barely tipping up. She was a lot happier than she was letting on.

"Anytime. My dears, we shall see you all in the morning," I declared, bowing out with Lissy in tow.

She started giggling right away.

"Jellicle Cat?"

"Yessir?"

"I want you to e-mail that video home to Carlisle right now, before anything can possibly happen to it."

She started Texting, practically skipping to the Beemer. "I'll just text Esme, Carlisle, and Rose not to pass it around the 'Net, okay? We don't want Jacob killing himself._"_

I stopped short, right in the middle of opening her car door. "Is that a serious possibility?"

"Not as long as it doesn't go up on any Facebook pages," she informed me calmly, taking my hand and getting in. "He's not a bad boy. He's just really never been made to face consequences before." She smiled at me, and I shut it, walking pensively around to the driver's side. I got in, and we sat.

"Lissy, I've been keeping a secret," I said tentatively.

"I already know what you're going to say," she said as usual.

I rolled my eyes, started the car, and pulled out. "How long have you known?"

She shrugged. "Since the day Edward had his heart-to-heart with you."

I sighed. Busted again. "I don't know why I even bother trying."

"So is that naïve kid _really_ a nasty bully?" Lissy asked, turning sombre.

"Well, it depends how you look at it. He's never bullied anybody before or since, but he certainly did a number on Edward's already miniscule amount of confidence. But somehow, he had his head wrapped around the idea that since Edward was a vampire, bullying was okay. And he thought if Edward gave Bella up, he'd be doing her a favour. So yeah, Jacob's bullying was beyond awful, and yet it's not how he treats anybody else on the planet.

"Billy is a kind man. Jake's friends are kind. I suppose Sam is a bit of a bully at times when he doesn't know how to solve problems. Wouldn't hurt to get Jake a little distance from Sam. I think now that he realizes Edward is just as much a living, intelligent, soulful being as he is, he'll repent of it."

"Jacob is very unhappy," Lissy said, looking up the road. "Bella was harsh."

"Bella was overwhelmed. She's adjusting to new levels of sensation, had flashbacks for the first time, and she knows she enabled his abuse. So part of her lashing-out was from feeling guilty about her own behaviour. Part came from denying her fear of him, and the rest came from the complete sense of betrayal she's feeling. She came down on him too hard, for sure, but I'm just glad she didn't start a bloodbath in her mother's living room. Phenomenal control for someone so young."

"Jacob will be much better after you talk to him, Jasper. He's about a mile down the road, just walking."

"Let's go pick him up, then," I said, picking up my speed a little.

Sure enough, we found Jacob walking down the dark street, his head down, his hands in his pockets and his heart in his shoes. His head turned a bit as we pulled up along side him, but he just kept walking.

Lis pushed the button on her door, and the window rolled down automatically, admitting the heat and humidity. "Jacob," she called firmly. He stopped, dropping his head onto his chest.

"Come to gloat?" he said, wallowing in self-pity. He turned his head and raised wet, red eyes to me.

"I ought-a," I growled. "Get in."

He opened the door roughly, and got into the back, all tied up in knots. "You got something to say?"

"I got plenty. Maybe you ought to listen to it, before you go and make assumptions," I suggested.

He scratched his head. "Okay."

I pulled away from the curb. "First off, I want to congratulate you for your mature behaviour back there."

Jacob looked stunned. "You do?"

"Yup. I thought you were a pissant little bully, but the way you took Bella corn-holing you, back there, proves there's something more noble in you than I thought."

Jacob processed that for a minute. "Thanks. I think."

"You hurt two good people, Jacob, and it impacts everyone around them."

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked roughly, getting all worked up again.

"I know you do, now, so I'm not gonna rant at you about it. But there's something you should know."

"What," he asked gruffly.

"Edward never told Bella about how you taunted him in your mind all the time. In fact he never told anybody about it but me, and that's only because I caught you doing it one day and I forced him to fess up."

"He... didn't?" Jacob cringed.

"No. He told me he figured you had enough on your plate. Didn't want to give you trouble."

Jacob shut his eyes in shame.

"It wouldn't have done him any good, anyhow, would it?" I asked relentlessly. "Bella was in the habit of thinking better of you than you deserved. You were counting on that, when you goaded him. You thought if he brought it up, it would provoke a fight between them. And if he didn't tell, you knew it would bother him. Either way, you would win."

"Yeah. Sure, sure," he said bitterly, knowing it hadn't won him anything in the end. Then, he got a little defensive. "Well, I _actually_ thought it didn't bother him until we were in the tent that night with Bella. He asked me to control my thoughts. I realized that he really was annoyed with me. Jealous because I was touching her. Before that, he always just seemed to ... not recognize it when I tried to get under his skin."

"Edward specializes in letting on that things don't bother him, but he's actually very sensitive," I revealed. "You really tore him up, Jacob. And the worst thing is, he's never been happy being a vampire. Never wanted to be one. Wished Carlisle had let him die. So every time you let on that he just wasn't good enough for Bella, he bought it."

"He... oh," Jacob said, and felt crushing regret. "I've been such an idiot stick, haven't I?"

"Well, I hate to tell you, but now that Bella has acknowledged his hurt feelings, your actions may come back to bite you on the ass," I warned, pulling out onto the highway.

Jacob panicked. "You mean he's going to tell her?" His eyes flew to Alice. Deer in headlights.

Lissy answered smoothly. "The length of time Edward and Bella take to accept your plea for friendship is directly dependent on how you let this issue come out."

"What do you mean?" he moaned fearfully.

"I mean, Edward and Bella are going to have a happy night. That's the reason I wanted her to rant at you, Jacob. He's been insecure about her feelings for him so long, that he really needed her validation of his worth in your presence."

"And you really needed to be put in your place," I added.

My wife smiled politely. "Yes. Their closeness is indestructible now. The thing is, Jacob, he's planning on confessing to her what you did, and how badly it hurt him, at about ten o'clock tomorrow morning while they sit with their feet in the pool."

"Oh, no," he moaned. "She'll never get over this. She'll never speak to me again. Not if she ripped me up like that tonight, and she didn't know. I'm doomed. I'll never get them to make up with me," he said, tears welling up.

"Not if you leave it to _him_ to tell her," Lissy said, her mouth thin.

Aw, shit! Really?

"What do you mean?" he blinked cluelessly.

"Well... let's just say you'd have to put your neck out again if you want to solve this," she suggested.

"Like it could get any worse," he said, eyes rolling. "What do I have to do?"

"Tell her yourself," Lis informed him.

"Who, me?" he yelped, looking like a four year old ordered to speak in Congress.

Lissy nodded. "First thing in the morning. If you do, she's going to yell at you again, but you should just run outside, and wait by the pool. Edward will come to talk to you. He'll really respect you for doing it, Jacob. It will go a long way toward earning his trust."

"Why do you care if I earn his trust, anyway? What's it to you?" he said sullenly.

"I love your Imprint, Jacob. I haven't met her yet, but I love her already. Jazzy and I want her to be happy. And you are going to be her special person. If she doesn't meet you, she might never be happy," Lis revealed gently. "And you definitely won't. Besides, you're going to be a good man. And if you can just get Edward to like you, you're going to get a wonderful extended family out of it, and a pretty terrific life, including a couple of kids."

Jacob mulled it over, hope lurking around the edges of his consciousness, but then his face fell again. "But Bella hates me now."

"Bella is angry and hurt," I corrected him. "She doesn't really hate you. People say all sorts of hurtful things, without thinking first, when they're upset. Doesn't mean they mean it, and it doesn't justify saying cruel things. Besides, the opposite of love is not hatred, it's indifference, and she's certainly not indifferent to you, Jacob."

"So ... you think I have a chance to win back her friendship?" he asked, daring to hope.

"You probably will never be as close to her as you once were," Lissy told him frankly. "But she _will_ eventually trust you again. And she will always love you like family."

"Okay," he said, nodding, committing himself. "I'll do it. Is that all I have to do?"

"Just be the Jacob that you used to be, before you became a _Kwoli_, and don't try to hide your remorse from Edward," Lissy suggested.

"I'll do my best," he said, feeling unsure.

"Atta boy. You hungry?" I asked, spying a Mickey Dee's up ahead on the left.

"Starving," he admitted.

"Get as much as you want," I offered, pulling into the drive thru.

"Thanks, Jasper," he said, feeling cheered.

"You're welcome, kid. What do you want?"

"Um, could I have a Big Mac Combo, Large sized, with rootbeer, please?" he asked.

My eyes rolled and caught his in the mirror. "Come on, Jacob. I know how you wolves eat. Don't stand on ceremony. Besides, you have to order enough to make it look like Lis and I are gonna eat, too."

"Oh. How about the Combo and ... four extra burgers?" he asked shyly.

I ordered him two large combos and eight burgers. The kid behind the window, bored out of his skull, handed the bag to me, and I passed it and the two drinks back to Jacob. He took them eagerly.

"If you don't mind, Jacob, please don't eat in the car. We'll be at the hotel in five minutes," I informed him, pulling back onto the highway.

"Hotel?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I've decided that I'm booking you in for the night. You need alone time before Leah gets her teeth in your backside. Make sure you thank Carlisle 'cause I'm putting it on his tab."

"Oh. Thank you," the kid said gratefully. At least he knew how to respond politely to a gift.

"You'll sleep better if you go down to the weight room, and then have a swim and a sauna," Lissy suggested.

"That sounds... really nice," Jacob admitted, cheering up a bit. Oh, the resilience of youth!

"Don't go down to the free continental breakfast in the morning, though," Lissy cautioned. "The hotel chain is really stingy with the food, and if you eat it all, you will be in trouble with the cook and the guests. Get room service instead. You should order it as soon as we arrive, so it's delivered to you at 7 am. Just charge everything to the room. And be ready to leave at eight. You want to beat Edward to the punch."

"Okay," he smiled, sniffing happily at the take-out bag. I rolled down the window to get some fresh air.

Five minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot, and ten minutes after that, I had an excited Jacob settled in a room with a double bed and a TV. He oohed and aahed over everything. Apparently, he had never stayed in a hotel before. Fancy that! At any rate, he was downright sweet and charming and optimistic, and I got an inkling as to why Bella had become friends with him. Hopefully, the kid would turn out alright after all.

"He gonna work out, Lissy?" I asked her uncertainly on the way to our room.

"You know he is. The future is too concrete. Like you told Bella, being told off once or twice isn't going to do him anything but good. One thing he possesses in spades is self-confidence, and he can be knocked down a couple of times without suffering any permanent damage."

"Is Edward gonna love me for taking this kid under my wing, though?" I fretted.

"Actually, yes. Edward is going to love this kid like a son," she promised. "He'll thank you for this, someday."

"And Bella?" I checked.

"When time has passed," my mate shrugged. "They will all get their HEA, don't worry."

"How long is that going to take?" I worried.

"For them to trust him," she wondered, "or for life to get ideal for all three of them?"

"Uh, for them to trust him, I guess," I frowned, swiping the key card through the lock on our door. I ushered her inside.

"Well, they're going to start to get friendly with him pretty soon," she said, putting down her purse and taking off her shoes. "But it's going to be awful when he imprints. Edward will feel betrayed, and Bella will stand with him. Carlisle and Esme will be totally in agreement with Edward. Jake's going to have to work hard to prove himself worthy."

"To _date_ Edward's _kid_? How long is the separation going to be, Jelli?" I gawped, stopping to stare at her.

"Not as bad as you'd expect. Maybe, two or three years," Lis shrugged.

"Well, that's not bad, considering we're all immortal. Just how is Jacob gonna prove himself to Edward?" I demanded.

Lissy's still heart panged. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I can't tell you. There's no way you would be able to stop thinking about it, to keep it from Edward."

I looked at her, a little hurt. Usually, Jellicle told me everything. Then, I realized that if I was going to help this kid, be a mentor to him, I was going to get invested in him. Knowing something bad, and potentially unfair, was going to happen to him would not make it easier for me to keep secrets from my brother. I had already decided I wasn't going to feel guilty about keeping those secrets, because the result would ultimately mean greater happiness for him. For all of us. Yeah, my mate was right to keep it from me. This secret was big.

"That's okay, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen-Hale," I murmured. "I understand."

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock Hale," she smiled.

"I know that," I teased, picking her up and depositing her on the bed. "Now how 'bout you show me?"

She cupped my face in her small hands, smiling with delight. "I think I can oblige you, there, Handsome."


	20. Chapter 20: Imminent Futures

**Chapter 20: Imminent Futures**

**About, oh, an age or two ago, I promised something to rhanw. Here you go, Darling.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**This chapter corresponds to Chapters 44-46 of 'I Hunger'.**

**Music can be found on my jmollytwilight2 Youtube, and begins at number 72:**

_**'Bless the Broken Road'**_** by Rascal Flatts**

_My heart felt liable to break. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I can't tell you. There's no way you would be able to stop thinking about it, to keep it from Edward."_

_He looked at me, trying to contain his hurt. Usually, I didn't keep secrets from him, but he would never be able to keep it from Edward that Jacob was going to rescue Renesmee. _

_After a moment, Jasper's face cleared. "That's okay, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen-Hale," he murmured. "I understand."_

"_I love you, Jasper Whitlock Hale," I smiled._

"_I know that," he declared, picking me up and depositing me on the bed. "Now how 'bout you show me?"_

_I cupped his face happily. "I think I can oblige you, there, Handsome."_

**Monday, September 5****th****, 2005, in the wee hours of the morning:**

_**Alice's pov:**_

Slowly, Jazz sank onto his elbow, undoing buttons on my crisp, white blouse, revealing a new, demure ice pink bra with a little pink bow that I knew would make him throb with want. "Right pretty, Jelli," he told me. "This one of the ones you've had Edward and Bella carrying around in their suitcase?"

"Yes. You know they didn't need the room. Bella didn't learn to shop until I took her to the flea market in Rio," I told him.

"Edward may come to regret letting Bee go there with you," he teased.

"Do we have to talk about them right now?" I pouted.

"No Ma'am," he said quickly, bending to press a kiss to each corner of my mouth. "Had any spicy visions lately?" he asked me, eyes dancing. It was his way of asking what I wanted.

"A few," I said coyly, looking at the ceiling. "I _See_ us rejoining the Mile High Club on our way to Cornell."

"Ooh. It's been a while," Jasper drawled.

"Nineteen Eighty-Six," I growled.

"Yeah," he moaned, unhooking my bra and slipping it off. He bent to take my nipple into his mouth, and I gathered back his hair, purring.

"We almost got caught that time," I reminded him.

"Mmm. Nobody is gonna catch us out tonight, unless we're downright careless," he said, smiling smugly against my skin.

I reached between us to fondle his straining cock through his jeans, noting the dampness. My underwear was drenched. "Why don't you roll over, big boy?" Jasper did so, and I knelt on my hands and knees beside him, and pressed my nose against his bulge.

I wrapped my mouth around his cock, through the denim, kneading it with my lips and tongue. Soon, his jeans were soaked through with my drool. I was careful not to release any venom. It would ruin his Dolce and Gabanna outfit, and we hadn't packed a change of clothes to wear in the morning.

"Lord, you feel good, woman," my mate groaned, toeing off his boots, and scraping his fingers along my scalp. "Scrootch on over here." Obligingly, I straddled him, and continued masticating him carefully. He pulled me down, and started to reciprocate. His mouth felt so hot and wet, and his breath tickled my clit as it penetrated the wet denim of my jeans. His hands reached up to fondle my bare boobs.

My mate is great at multitasking.

With my mouth wrapped around his ball sack, I undid Jasper's belt, and sat up enough to unbutton his flies and release him. His long cock sprang free and waggled at me. I captured it and took him eagerly into my mouth. Groaning, he lapped at me. I felt his finger run down the seam of my crotch. Then, he put his mouth back on me. To my shock, I realized his lips were wrapped around my clit, and froze.

"Jasper!" I gasped, looking between my legs. "Did you just slit open my jeans?"

"Mmm, yeah," he moaned, and stuck his tongue in me.

"Unh! Jasper! Don't you realize that we didn't pack any clothes to wear in the morning?" I squeaked, caught immobile between horror and arousal.

Jasper's mouth left my folds, to be replaced by his fingers. "Well, unless you go around bent over double tomorrow morning, i'n't anyone going to know. I just couldn't help myself, Lissy, with you talking about sex on airplanes and all." His fingers slid in and out of me slowly, his knuckles doing a marvelous job of contacting all of my sensitive nerve endings.

"You are a bad fellow, Jasper Hale," I told him.

Ignoring me, he gripped my hips, pulled me down and penetrated me with his tongue. I forgot all about propriety, and enjoyed it. He swirled and stroked his tongue around, and dipped it in and out of me, and I dribbled my juices down his chin and throat, getting them on his shirt. Eventually, he urged me away.

"I cannot wait any longer, Jellicle. I have got to have you," he rasped.

"Where?" I asked him. Without speaking, Jasper stood and slung me under his arm, and carried me, arms and legs dangling, through the patio door onto the small balcony. All was quiet. There was only a one-in-ten chance that we were going to get caught.

My naughty husband pushed me up and tipped me over, so that my upper body dangled over the metal railing. I reached out to grip it, feeling the refreshing night-time breeze ghost over my bare torso. I groaned, waiting for the sensation of oneness. "You are such a bad boy," I growled. I felt the head of his cock press against my entrance, and pull out again. He rearranged me a little to fix the angle, and pushed in, making me clench and release around him.

He bent over and growled in my ear, "It takes a bad girl to recognize a bad boy." Holding me firmly, he began to thrust in and out, and I moaned, feeling the ridges under his foreskin rub over the mouth of my pussy. I realized that were anyone to watch, they would probably think we were just dry humping, as we both still had on our jeans. Although I _was _topless. A voyeur would still enjoy the show, not that it was probable that one was around.

Jasper reached down and grabbed me by the ankles, allowing my legs to bend so that I was kneeling on air. My head dipped further over the railing, and I hung on tightly, allowing my eyes to roll shut. "I like the shoes," my mate declared. They were black patent Mary Janes with chunky-soled spike heels.

"I'm glad," I gasped out.

My mate rolled his hips, purring deeply, and his apadravya caressed my g-spot. He tucked my left foot behind his back, and used that hand to hold me up and his right to rub over my clit. Both pairs of our jeans were going to be drenched. I had no idea how we were going to manage in the morning, especially with a _Kwoli_ in our car.

"Fuck," my mate gasped, driving himself deeply into me.

"Ye-ah!" I moaned. He so rarely said the word that it was an incredible turn-on whenever he did it. "Harder, Jasper! You're right on my gee!"

"Okay, Lissy," he said, pistoning his hips. His balls slapped against my clit, gripping it every time he pulled away.

"Oh, yeah!" I gasped, watching cars pass far below.

"Cum for me, Jelli," Jazz ordered me, and I shuddered and trembled for him, releasing jism in spurts between us until both of us were thoroughly soaked through. "Aw, hell, yeah!" he enthused, and then I felt his back arch as he pressed further into me. The base of his cock pulsed as he released inside me, and I continued to spasm as he rode his climax out.

Breathing heavily, he lowered my legs back to the floor, and spun me around. He sat me in the little chair on the patio, and spread my legs wide, kneeling between them and setting my feet on his lap. Grasping his hardening cock, he tugged at it, while bending to lap at my slick pussy, pulling his own flavour and mine into his mouth. I climaxed again, my heels digging at his thighs.

Hurriedly, Jasper stood and bent over, still pulling on his cock, and bent up my chin with his other hand. His pursed mouth descended on mine, and he drooled our mixed juices into my mouth, followed by a chaser of venom. I swished it in my mouth as he knelt again, then passed it back into his mouth, releasing my venom into it. Jazz swallowed it down, gasping, and with a groan, stood, jerking his cock so that the apadravya-adorned glans stood proudly clear of his foreskin. His cum flew out, spattering on my chest, hot and white and so sexy.

Jasper knelt again, and rubbed his essence into my skin, where it shimmered in the light of the rising sun. Then he stood and swept me into his arms, and sat, cradling me on his lap. We watched the hot Florida sun ease its way into the sky, breathing in our shared scent. I rested my head on his strong shoulder, glad we could have a few minutes in the sun before any humans were awake to notice us.

"I suppose we need to find the dog soon," my mate murmured at last, holding me firmly in place nonetheless.

"Yes. I don't know how you think we're going to meet him, dressed like this," I frowned.

Jasper sighed, shifting me on his knee. "Jellicle, we'll clean up as much as we can, but let's face it: the times are extraordinary. We are rescuing a young pup who's meant to be our mortal enemy, in order to preserve him for the sake of our niece. That's what we're doing, i'nt it?"

I swallowed hard. "You're a smart man, Jasper." I checked my Sight. Nothing had changed.

"And we're going to keep everything from Edward for… how long?"

I pursed my lips. "Well, the gig will be up when she's born."

Jasper sighed again. "Nigh on three months. How are we going to keep it from him? Thank goodness we'll be at Cornell most of that time."

"Yes," I agreed. I slid reluctantly off Jazzy's lap. "It will be okay. Everything will work out."

"Join me in the shower?" my mate invited.

"Okay. But will you call Jacob first and make sure he's up? We have to leave the hotel by 7:30 am at the very latest."

"Yes, Darling."

Retrieving my purse, I went in the bathroom to see what supplies I had dumped in it. I never quite paid attention to what I was throwing in there, and the contents sometimes surprised me. I was glad to discover that I had a full complement of make-up in it, plus a fresh pair of underpants and some hairspray.

Shame I didn't have a spare pair of jeans in that little bag.

Jasper strolled into the bathroom wearing only his jewellery and a smug grin. "Jacob has been down to the gym already this morning, working off his nerves. He's presently awaiting a breakfast fit for an army."

"You just had to wreck my jeans, didn't you?" I grumbled, stripping off my clothes. My mate's eyes twinkled entirely too merrily.

"Can I help it if you are temptation on legs?"

"It's a good thing you're cute, Jasper Hale," I pouted as he took my hand and pulled me into the shower.

"I can think of many occasions when I have thought the same of you, Miss Jelli," he smirked, adjusting the water to suit us. "Tell you what: fortunately, our next door neighbour put out an undershirt to dry on the balcony last night. I shall take it, and leave him payment. Then, you may wear my shirt. It's long enough to cover your… assets." Water coursed gently down the back of his head, leaving his silky hair dark on his scalp. Gently, he manoeuvered me under the spray, making my black bangs drip into my eyes.

"Thanks, Jazzy," I said happily.

Jasper picked up the hotel shampoo and sniffed it. "Not bad. Almond," he informed me. I shut my eyes and purred while he washed my hair, then stroked the soap down my body. I anticipated his next words. Politeness dictated that I allow him to say them, rather than pre-empting him with an unexpected answer.

"Jelli," he said pensively, soaping himself. "Are you certain we ought to be keeping this from Edward? Maybe if we warned him now, things would go easier with Jacob."

"No," I said sadly. "If we were to go to Renée's this morning, and tell him and Bella the truth, no matter how gently, they would literally murder Jacob. They're both still too raw."

"Okay," Jazz sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry to put you through this, Love."

He shrugged dismissively. "I'nt like you can help _Knowing_. It will all come out in the wash, like you said. We are just going to have to… have faith."

"Faith?" I echoed.

"In the future," he said, getting out and passing me a towel. He gave me a wry look, knowing I was ruminating on his long-avowed atheism. "If Edward's God exists, Jellicle, He surely has a sense of humour."

"That He does," I murmured pensively.

An hour later, we entered the lobby, wearing clothes sponged as clean as possible of various bodily fluids. Jasper turned a lot of heads as he strolled across the floor in his wife-beater and jeans. Jacob was there, pacing, looking nervous enough to lose his breakfast all over the gleaming white floor. When we joined him, his nose wrinkled, and he eyed our rumpled clothes with disapproval.

"Couldn't you at least have …um," he groused.

"What?" Jasper asked with deceptive innocence.

Jacob's eyes rolled. "Do you have to rub it in that you're … together?"

Jasper regarded him calmly. "Jacob? It behooved us to collect you in a hurry, knowing that you are not allowed to phase and your sorry backside would be extraordinarily uncomfortable spending the night curled up under a tree in the swamp. We did not stop for luggage. I am not trying to flaunt my mated status. However, I will not apologize for it either. I waited 84 years for Alice. You will not be alone nearly that long. So kindly count your blessings."

Jacob paled, stunned. "Just how long will I be waiting for my Imprint?" he asked through bloodless lips.

"Not long," I informed him, avoiding his eyes.

"Not long as in ten years? Or more?" he pressed.

"Less," I revealed.

"A year? More?" he demanded anxiously.

"Jacob, do not ask questions that might impact your future," Jasper warned, leading us to the elevator. "Besides, you are only seventeen. It will not harm you to bide a little time."

Jacob was quiet as we traveled down to the parking garage. We got in the Beemer and rolled out into the early morning traffic. Jasper reached for my hand and held it gently.

"Is Edward really going to forgive me?" Jacob fretted.

"He is," I promised.

"Why?" he asked sadly.

"He's a Christian," Jasper shrugged.

_White mist… Edward is holding hands with Bella as they sit with their feet in the pool. "He… he goaded me, Bella."_

_She looks at him warily. "What do you mean?"_

_Edward swallows hard, running his free hand through his hair. "He used to… picture …"_

"_Go on," she says, eyes narrowed._

"_The two of you, having sex. He'd claim the pair of you had … done things when you visited. Kissing… and groping, mostly. And he focused on how much you were supposedly enjoying it. He has a pretty good imagination, but-"_

_Jacob walks into the yard. Bella flies to her feet._

"_Is it true that when Edward dropped me off so I could visit you, you played mindfuck games about having sex with me?" she demands loudly._

_Jacob meets her eyes squarely, not backing down from a predator as he ought to do. "Yes."_

_Bella is on him instantly, yowling like a jaguar. Blood is everywhere. Edward grasps her wrists from behind, his eyes a frightened black as he fights her Newborn strength._

_Bella's palms are coated in blood, and it drips from the corners of her mouth. She screams like a banshee._

The vision is so clear, I know it is imminent.

"Lissy!" Jasper barks.

"Drive, drive! We have to either arrive five minutes earlier than planned, or we can't take Jacob back there at all!" I yelled. Jasper floored the pedal and three minutes later, we were pulling into Renées neighbourhood.

Jacob's pupils dilated in panic, and his heart beat hard against his ribs.

"Lissy?" Jasper checked.

I mastered my trembling. "We have three minutes. Jacob, you have to get to the back yard right now, before Edward starts to talk. Do _not_ raise your eyes to them. Be submissive. Run, Jacob!"

Jasper caromed into the drive, and the three of us exited the Beemer, slamming doors. In the kitchen, we found Edward and Bella sitting quietly at the table, staring at us in surprise. They had not yet gone out to the pool. When Jacob barged in, Edward's eyes flew to Bella, but he relaxed as he perceived that she was fine. Bella's eyes took in Jacob, Edward and Jasper, then came to rest speculatively upon me.

"Please don't say anything, Edward!" Jacob begged.

Edward hesitated, a million possible futures appearing as he questioned each possible decision. And that's when I realized that it was wrong not to trust him to make the right one.

I thought at him: _I'm not interfering. Let the cards play out. _I prayed that for once, Jacob would behave wisely.

Jacob prudently stopped looking at Edward. He lowered his eyes to the floor.

Good dog.

"What shouldn't my husband be saying to me, Jacob?" Bella growled, taking Edward's hand. Her mate dropped his eyes to the table, sighing.

"Um, it's not that he shouldn't be telling you, it's just that ... I should tell you. It's my responsibility. I know you'll hate me even more after, but I must be honest with you, Bella, because that's what's right, and I want to do right for you and Edward from now on," he admitted, meeting her eyes squarely.

Edward's lips thinned. He shot Jasper an accusatory look, then nodded curtly and stared at the tabletop again_._He was letting his mate lead. I was impressed. It was totally unlike him not to take over.

Bella looked from Edward, to Jacob, to me and Jazz, and back at her husband. "What is going on?"

"Um, it's something I did, Bella," Jacob told her. "That you should know about, even if it means you won't forgive me. Because I did something ... really bad." Wisely, he looked down at the floor.

"What did you do now, Jacob?" Bella asked woodenly. "What could you possibly have done that was worse than assaulting me?"

"Um, I ..." Jacob sighed. "You know I'm sorry, and I'll never do it again. You know I didn't think your mate was a man, so I thought he had no feelings?"

"Yes, you made that amply clear," Bella growled.

"Well... he has ... a habit of turning the other cheek," Jacob winced. "He's actually ... r-really mature that way."

Edward's face cleared. He peeked at Jacob hopefully, and then looked down at the table again. Bella's stormy eyes darted to claim her mate's, and he turned silver all over. "Yes, he does turn the other cheek," she growled. "And you're right, he's really mature when it comes to putting others first."

"Well," Jacob continued. "I didn't know I was hurting him at first, but then during the night we all spent in the tent, I found out I was wrong. And I kept doing it anyway."

"Kept doing what?" Bella asked, perplexed.

"Taunting him. I would show him all kinds of mental pictures, of you when he left, and us together just hanging out, and you marrying me, and having my kids, and ..." he stopped.

"And what?" Bella asked flatly.

"And ... having sex with me," Jacob gulped. "Of every kind I could dream up. I pretty much kept up the stream of bullying all the time."

Bella turned to Edward, her mouth in a thin line. "Was this what you were going to tell me this morning?"

He nodded, not lifting his eyes.

"And you didn't trust me enough to tell me before?" she asked narrowly.

Edward shook his head reluctantly.

"This was an important thing to keep from me. I'm going to turn you over my knee, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," she sighed.

Edward nodded, his face assuming a lopsided grin. Brat. She would, too. But he must have felt very safe to have reacted with amusement. I conveyed my pleasure to Jazzy and he winked.

Bella stood calmly, and walked over to Jacob, looking him dead in the eye.

_Here it comes! _I warned my brother.

"You know, I was feeling sorry for ranting at you last night, and now you tell me this? You took advantage of a ... kind person," Bella told Jacob. "You hurt him purposefully, when he had done nothing to you."

"I didn't know him, Bella," Jacob pleaded. "I didn't give him a chance to show me who he was. I was prejudiced, and selfish, and I never would have done it if I had just paid attention to how well he treated you. I was wrong, and I'll never do it again, I swear. You're right. Edward's behaviour toward me has always been ... gentlemanly."

Wow.

Bella sighed, and gestured dismissively with one hand. "It's not all your fault, Jacob. I gave you ammunition. I didn't stand up for him like I should have. I should have seen it, and stopped you. Or I should have made Edward believe he could trust me enough to tell me about it. Obviously, he didn't tell me because he thought I wouldn't believe him."

"Bella? It's worse. I ... took advantage of that," Jacob lamented. "I was sure you'd say you didn't believe him, even if he told you. I was pretty sure you'd side with me."

I wondered whether I ought to have interfered after all. Edward was looking at me like he wondered the same thing.

Dona Bella Cullen shook her head in disbelief, then hauled back her arm, and slapped her former best friend hard enough to turn his head. Then she pushed past him, and hurried from the room, banging the bedroom door shut as she went through it, bawling. Jasper eyed Edward meaningfully, and he nodded. My mate followed Bella, tapping on the bedroom door, and then just walked in without asking. So I followed him.

As I left the room, Jacob nursed his jaw, blood dripping from his lip. "Well, at least she didn't break her hand this time."

Edward silently handed him a tissue. See? My brother is a saint. He never holds a grudge.

I shut the door and turned to Bella and Jazzy. She was lying supine, sniveling into Renée's frayed 1980's era comforter. Jasper pulled up a spot on Edward's side of the bed, and put out his arm, and Bella tucked herself into his side, bawling. My mate indicated that I should scrootch up next to her on the other side. I did so, and Bella rested her head on both our arms, becoming the meat in the sandwich.

"Make it go away, Jazz," Bella cried. "I can't take it anymore. Edward didn't trust me. When Jake was first around, he used to tell me Jake had a crush on me, and I laughed it off. And then Edward stopped telling me about it, and I thought, 'See? He was just making it up because he was jealous. Jake doesn't feel that way about me'. Bella sobbed. "And the whole time, Jake was filling his head with bullshit. No wonder he left me. I never gained his trust. He seriously thought I loved Jacob, because Jacob was feeding him false stories about us kissing and me responding to that and stuff, wasn't he?"

"You have Edward's trust now, Baby Bee," Jazz said gently. "It's best if I don't medicate you. It's all water under the bridge. Listen: Edward is out there right now, comforting Jacob. Do you hear that?"

We all stilled ourselves and listened.

Edward said, "Thank you. I forgive you."

"I don't want to fight with you anymore," Jacob said tremulously.

"I still want to scream at him," Bella growled _sotto voce_.

"Hush," Jazzy breathed.

"Me neither," Edward told Jacob. "I never wanted to fight with you."

"I know," Jacob admitted to Edward.

"Edward is a prince," I said, shaking my head in admiration.

Jasper assessed Bella's mood. "Alright, Missy, you don't need to hogtie your emotions, but you do need to bridle them."

Bella nodded slowly, wiped her cheeks, and crab-crawled down to the end of the bed. "I understand. Thanks guys. Love you."

"We love you, too," I told her. Bella nodded, and exited the room. Jazz and I exchanged a triumphant look.

"We need to change into our bathing suits," I mouthed at Jasper. Nodding, he retrieved our suitcase, which was piled with the newlyweds' luggage, and we quickly pulled out suits and donned them.

"Come here, Love," Edward invited Bella. "Jacob and I were just ... chatting."

By the time Jazzy and I got outside, Jacob was in tears, and Edward's left arm was draped casually over his shoulders. To Edward's right, a wary-looking Bella had just apologized to Jacob for slapping him. "Just please, never _ever_ hurt me like that again. Or my mate," she ordered.

"Can I have a hug, Bella?" Jacob asked.

Bella flinched. "No. I would appreciate it if you don't touch me, okay? That flashback yesterday was very, very scary." She leaned heavily against Edward's right side, and he put his arm around her and kissed her temple. I was so, so proud of both of them in that moment.

"Aw, it's so good to see the children getting along, i'n't it Lissy?" Jasper winked, sitting down on the side and pulling me down between himself and Bella. She eyed him sidelong.

"Yep," I sang.

"Your t-shirts are highly _appropos_ this morning. You look spanking fine. I do hope they will not make Jacob more nervous, however. Hanging around all you Emos is plum tuckering me out," Jazzy teased.

"Jacob has had enough to be nervous about, without worrying about shirts," Edward smiled, slapping him on the back. "Do Bella and I need to go change clothes, Jacob?" Edward nudged him with his elbow.

"Um, I really hadn't noticed what you were wearing," he winced.

"Oh, come on! These shirts are perfect," Edward protested, sticking out his chest. Everyone snorted.

"They ... are too true," Jacob decided.

Edward seemed to be holding a silent conversation with Jacob and Jazzy. Then, he nodded fractionally at Jacob, who perked up a little.

"Can I photograph you, and send the pictures home to Sam?" Jacob asked slyly.

"Probably ... _not_ a good idea right now," Edward said, eyes rolling. His shirt was white, with a yellow, black-edged road construction sign across the chest, reading 'Danger'.

"Especially since he thinks our baby is a demon," Bella pouted. Her shirt had the same 'Danger' sign on the right breast, and the picture of a U-shaped red and silver magnet on the left one. It also had a big black arrow on it, pointing down to her crotch.

It was one of the best days we had in a long time, sunning ourselves and playing by the pool until Edward carried Bella into their bedroom, and their feelings got so out of control that Jazz told me he couldn't take it anymore. We suggested that everyone go to the beach or the boardwalk, to give Bella and Edward some peace, and then Jazz and I beat a hasty retreat to our hotel to enjoy some of our own quality time. We were enjoying our third climax when my eyes clouded over.

Edward had decided to tell Bella his biggest secret.

_Her eyes are black. "I've never seen you like this, Edward. You look ... ghastly."_

_"I'm fine, Minx. He was a good father. He was no different than any of my friends' fathers. I can r__e__member Laurie once, coming to school with cane marks on his palms. They were absolutely raw. So swollen that he couldn't even write for days. I w__as really glad my father never hit my hands. Only ever hit me on the backside."_

_Bella watches him narrowly. "But he didn't just hit you on the backside, did he? Otherwise, you wouldn't have said you know what it's like to have the whip wrap around and hit-" she stopped dead, comprehension flooding her face, blanching. "Hit the front. He struck ... your front with his belt."_

_Reluctantly, he nods once._

_Bella recoils, reeling. "Jesus Christ!"_

_Edward panics. "Calm down, Bella! It was an accident. I was trying to get away. I'll admit I was frightened, and trying to get away from him, alright? And I rolled, and he... he missed. He didn't mean to, and I remember that he was so sorry. He wasn't a monster, Bella. He wasn't."_

_"Edward! He beat a helpless child with a __belt. He __abused__ you," she says adamantly._

_"No, Bella. I had to have done something really bad to make him lose his temper like that. He was us__u__ally so even-tempered. But he never would have hit me there like that on purpose, I promise you. He loved me," Ed__ward protests._

_He _abused_ you!" she insists._

_"No, no. He loved me. He loved me," he says, bursting into tears. "He loved me. They both did. They were glad I was their son." He turns his face away and hugs himself._

_"Oh, Baby! Sssh. Don't cry. Don't cry, Love__. I hate it when you cry. Of course he loved you. And your mother, too. Of course they loved you. Who wouldn't love you?" Bella says desperately, lifting E__d__ward's upper body into her arms. He clings to her, crying, while she hushes him…_

"Lissy!" Jasper moaned, wiping invisible tears from my face as I sobbed. "What did you _See_?"

"I know what happened to him," I babbled. "It's why he doesn't like to be touched. It's why he's always been afraid of Carlisle. It's why he's so insecure."

"Edward?" Jazzy checked, his face sober. "What happened to him?"

"His father beat him with a belt, and he… missed and hit Edward's … front," I said shakily. My mate's jaw fell. "I don't know what happened before or after, just that it was traumatic."

Jasper's face hardened. "Don't you let on to him that you know."

I searched his face. Surely it would be better to… No. Edward would be mortified to discover that we knew. If he hadn't told us about it after fifty-plus years, he wasn't going to want the story made public now. "Yessir," I whispered.

"I mean it, Jelli. If he doesn't want people to know, it's not our business," Jasper warned.

"Yessir. I know," I said, dropping my eyes.

"So, he's telling Bella what put the stick up his caboose," Jasper mused.

I felt my face lift with surprise. "Yes. He is, isn't he?"

"And she's supporting him?" my mate checked.

"Of course," I confirmed.

Jasper kissed my nose. "They're going to be fine, Lissy. It will take a while, but if he's told her, he's going to start healing. As long as he has Bee, you don't need to worry about him anymore."

_White flashes… The autumn sun kisses the leaves of a golden maple as Edward stands under it, waiting. In a flash, Bella is behind him, covering his eyes with her shimmering hands. He laughs for sheer joy, and reaches for her. _

Jasper is right. They are going to live happily ever after. Like Jazzy and me.


	21. Chapter 21: Jasper's Family

**Chapter 21: Jasper's Family**

**Raum is reviewing this story today (Friday, June-14-13) on RobAttack, and she made me a beautiful banner. You can see it on my Facebook. I'm very thankful and I hope new readers will enjoy the story.**

**When I said I wanted to post, Lissa Bryan and ladylibre kept me company most of Thursday –day and night- so I could get this chapter done. So this chapter is for the three of them, with thanks. And it's not beta'd.**

**This chapter corresponds to Chapters 44-46 of "I Hunger for Your Touch".**

**You may find the hyperlink to the story playlist on my Profile. Songs for this chapter begin at #75:**

"A Hiding Place for the Moon," by Antoine Dufour

"Beloved One," by Ben Harper

_We have both been here before  
Knockin' upon love's door  
Begging for someone to let us in  
Knowing this we can agree to keep each other company  
Never to go down that road again_

My beloved one, my beloved one

Your eyes shine through me  
You are so divine to me  
Your heart has a home in mine  
We won't have to say a word  
With a touch all shall be heard  
When I search my heart it's you I find

My beloved one, my beloved one, my beloved one

You were meant for me, I believe you were sent to me from a dream straight into  
To my arms  
Hold your body close to me  
You mean the most to me  
We will keep each other safe from harm

My beloved one, my beloved one, my beloved one

_**Monday, September 5**__**th**__**, 2005:**_

_**Alice's POV:**_

"Hello?"

I talked to my brother from the car as Jazzy and I sped back toward Renée's. _"__Oh, Edward! We're so sorry. I've been trying to call. Don't you have your cell phone on?"_

_Renee was a very foolish woman! As I told Jasper, the odds were that things were going to get a lot worse between her, Bella and Edward. We had snatched her off the boardwalk at the beach and she was in the back seat, pouting, even though her negligence had caused them to have a very bad day._

"_Uh, I left it in the bedroom_," Edward said.

_"__The dog will be alright as long as you give him drinks every twenty minutes for the next four hours. Jazzy and I are coming home to help out. We're bringing Renée. If Bella tries to help you clean, let her. And you should follow through on your idea, Edward. Call a vet and pay them to deliver some good quality food."_

_"Okay,"_ he agreed. _"Bella's pretty mad at Renée."_

Renee's possible futures were all a mess. No matter what I urged her to do, she would stubbornly choose her own path. Still, whichever actions she chose, it would lead to increased closeness between Bella and Edward. _"__It won't be pretty. Do all of us a favour and let Bella fight her own battle, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"__See you in half an hour."_

_"Thanks, Titch."_ He hung up, sounding dejected.

Renee was supposed to be dog sitting for her neighbour, Mrs. Phibbs. Instead of taking her duty seriously, she had forgotten about her promise. The dog, Bubbles, had been alone for days. I could _See_ my OCD brother on his hands and knees, trying to get canine diarrhea out of a white carpet. I choked on a sob and Jasper shifted smoothly into another lane, taking my hand in his.

"What's wrong, Jellicle?"

"It's not fair," I cried. "Renee! Why didn't you take care of the damn dog?"

She crossed her arms and glared out the window. "I forgot. People make mistakes, you know."

"Your son-in-law is cleaning feces out of a white carpet! On his honeymoon."

The Beamer lurched forward as Jasper floored it.

"Jazz, turn left. Cops if you don't."

"Thank you, Jelli."

Renee gave me the death glare in the rear view mirror. "Bella can help him."

"Bella is pregnant and shouldn't be exposed to the germs," I countered.

_White flashes._

_Bella enters the house, the grateful dog worshipping her every step. "My mother is such a child," she declares, rolling tearful eyes in her embarrassment._

_"It's time she grew up," Edward says, not bothering to hide his upset._

_Bella sighs. "She never will. There's no use fighting with her. I'm sorry about everything, Love." Wordlessly, she dons gloves and joins him in scrubbing the floor. _

_"Bella, if you don't talk to her about this unacceptable behaviour, then I will," he states._

_Bella nods. "I will. But it won't do any good."_

_"It's not good for her to be coddled. You're not doing her any favours by mothering her, or saving her from consequences."_

_"I know," Bella says softly. "But she'll never change, Edward. It's like a mental illness. And I don't want to fight with her."_

"If you don't keep your temper and show some contrition, you could lose your daughter forever," I growled at Renee. She gave me a baleful look.

"My daughter loves me unconditionally. I'll thank you not to interfere."

Jasper huffed. "Your daughter loves her mate and they are inseparable. I would not enter a competition for her affection, Ma'am."

"You don't know her like I do," Renee snapped.

Momentarily, I felt disrespect roll off my mate and then he clamped down on it. Still, Renee was seething and he didn't seem to be able to do anything to calm her.

Soon, the car was parked in Renee's garage and Renee was out in a flash and stomping off to Mrs. Phibbs' house.

"Why can't you calm her, Jasper?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't rightly know, Lissy. She is related to Bella."

"Bella's influenced by your emotions."

"I suspect Bella chooses to be influenced, as she is an empathetic girl."

I crossed my arms. "But Renee isn't."

"Renee is thoroughly self-absorbed." He got out of the car and came around to open my door. "And she does not care to be judged."

I didn't see how I could avoid voicing my disapproval. "We had best wait here a few minutes."

"So be it."

We listened as Renée entered Mrs. Phipps' house. "Aw, I'm sorry Baby," she said to Bella. "Thank you for cleaning up, Edward. You didn't have to do that."

"She's contrite," Jazzy informed me. "But Bella is plumb fit to be tied."

Bella answered her mother. "Yes, we did, Mother. We couldn't neglect the poor dog."

"Well, I'm sorry I forgot, but I'm here now, so you get up, Bella, and I'll help Edward finish." She said it so lightly, like what she had done to the dog didn't matter.

"Mother! We've been working on this all afternoon, and we're stronger than you. Just look how much cleaning is left. If you want to make yourself useful, go in the kitchen and take all the garbage to wherever Mrs Phibbs stores it."

"No, Bella. Let me do it."

"Oh, no! Oh, God, help!" I ran across the back lawn, Jazz on my heels.

Bella was going to push the wrong button and Renée was going to make a horrible decision. "It's all right, Mother. I know you don't want to. I can do it."

"Izzy, let me do it!" Renée yelled. Jazz and I came through the archway, into the living room, just as she delivered a sharp kick to the bucket beside Edward.

It tipped, dousing him and the just-cleaned carpet with filthy water.

"Bitch," Jasper hissed.

Edward knelt in place, frozen and white with mortification. He raised black, hurt eyes, not processing it as Bella handed him a tissue. A tissue that was no help whatsoever.

Jasper gagged and ran out of the house, cursing and lamenting.

"Don't kill her," I entreated him at vampire pitch.

"She does not deserve to be in the same world as them," my mate choked. He was crying for my brother. I realized that whatever they had discussed recently, they had become much closer.

"It's not our place to judge," I consoled him, "but her life is not going to be that long."

"Good!" Jasper snarled.

Renée, unaware that her life was at risk, gawped at what she had done, and rounded on Bella. "Why didn't you listen! Now look what's happened!"

"Mother!" she gasped.

"Oh, I am going to wipe her out!" Jazz snarled from behind me.

"No!" I hissed.

The silence grew glacial as Renée glared without apology at her daughter. Edward stared at his muck-splattered arms as though he just couldn't understand what had happened. Then, he stared at Renée for several seconds, stood silently, ignored Renée's pleas for forgiveness and clenched his jaw in response to Bella's shrill, compassionate words.

Edward handed the brush and sponge carefully to Jazz, peeled off his rubber gloves and flung them down onto the soaked carpet. "Jasper, get a new carpet in here tonight," he said darkly. "Alice, I need you to order healthy food for the dog. I'm going to shower."

He started to run but Bella caught his wrist. "Edward!"

He looked down. "Let me go."

"No, Edward! Don't leave me!" she cried, clutching him.

"Bella. I will never leave you. Let me go, now!"

They stood, frozen. "I have to get it off me," he said, voice shaking.

Bella released him. "Forgive me, Love."

"Forgive _you_?" he asked incredulously. "You didn't kick it, did you!" He stomped out, form blurring.

Bella looked after him, stricken. Behind her, I could see Renée start to gear up for a fight. I took my cell to the kitchen to call a vet and see about fixing the carpets. Jasper leaned against the wall and radiated calm.

"Jazz?" my sister checked.

"I got your back, Baby Bee."

Bella and her mother had an incredibly awful argument and Jasper's influence was the only thing that kept it from getting violent. "You get upstairs and scrub that shit off," Jasper growled at Bella when it was over. It was so unlike him that I was very taken-aback. He rarely failed to think before speaking.

I cleared my throat. "Bella? I've bribed a cleanup crew. They normally clean houses for the families of murder victims, so they're accustomed to cleaning bio-contaminates like this. They'll be here in half an hour to rip out the carpet and clean everything thoroughly. As a bonus, they'll take away all the trash from this house, and Renée's.

"The veterinarian's assistant will be here any minute to give Bubbles a check-up and bring his new food. I've ordered six bags of it because I know it will be difficult for Mrs Phibbs to pick it up on her own. We'll store it in her laundry room since it's on the main floor.

"I _See_ that a carpet company will be here, first thing in the morning, as soon as I've called. They'll match Mrs Phibbs' carpet and fix it all beautifully. Jasper and I will finish cleaning up all the bedding and towels from our guests, in both houses. We were planning to start tonight, but we won't get that finished now. We'll do it tomorrow. You and Edward are not to lift a finger."

More tears flowed, as I anticipated. "Thank you, Alice. I don't know what we'd do without you and Jasper."

"Like they'll even be here to do any work!" Bella's mother said snottily. "They're leaving."

I willed myself not to spank her. "I wouldn't go making assumptions, Renée. They're much more mature than you, and they don't like leaving things at loose ends. They're only upset thanks to your recent decisions."

"I haven't _made_ any decisions!" Renée snapped.

"Exactly. Failure to act and failure to keep your temper are decisions. So is failure to accept responsibility when you are to blame. If you continue down this selfish and immature path, you will not meet your granddaughter."

Renée turned viciously on Bella. "You knew it was a girl, and you didn't tell me?"

"No. And I'm not telling you her name, either, because we may just have to change it."

"I never dreamed you'd grow up to be such a bitch!"

Jasper stared at her in disbelief. He could obviously not absorb it that anyone would speak to their child that way.

Bella, instead of rising to the bait, left her mother and went upstairs to shower, giving me her bathing suit to throw away. An odour like that would never come out.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her fretfully.

"I'm going to do whatever Edward wants. If he tells me he wants to mail her in a tiny little box to Antarctica, I will agree with him."

"You know he's not like that, Bella. But I'm certain he will feel very loved if you decide to let him choose how to handle this."

"I'm going to. He's been a lot more mature than I feel like being at the moment. I'm going to give him a hundred percent control over the decision. He deserves it just for not killing her."

"Good for you, Bella. It's going to go very well for you; and all of us by extension. We have all, always respected Edward. But he's surprising everyone. We never dreamed he was so..."

"Good?"

"Um... like... on a superhero level? I mean, since the wedding, he's a tower of strength and self-control. He's so noble."

She bit her lip. "He'd hate to know you think he's so perfect. I get in trouble for that."

"He's not perfect. He's just growing very, very wise."

I left her, found Jasper (who looked ready to do something very unwise), put both hands on his chest and pushed him out the kitchen door.

In the sunny yard, he looked cadaverous and edgy; his eyes sunken and skin purpled. "That was one of the most humiliating, abusive acts I have ever seen." He winced at me. "And I have seen a lot of horrible things. But I would not have expected this kind of behaviour from the mother of Bella Swan. Maria?" he pushed back his hair. "Maria did things like kick latrine buckets over on people. But she was a psychopath."

I swallowed the painful lump in my throat. "He and Bella are going to be fine once they decide how to deal with Renée. They're going to go home."

Jasper stood straighter and nodded sharply. "I want to go home, too."

I nodded gently. "We should go home."

"I want Carlisle."

I was dumbstruck. "You do?" Jasper had crossed a new line. Back when Edward explained to him on Esme's Island that he had always been a valued member of the family, Jasper had evidently allowed himself to belong. He was finally ready to claim Carlisle and Esme as his parents.

He nodded angrily and his sun bleached hair flopped over his eyes. "I want to see a daddy that loves his kids unselfishly." He shifted his stance. "And Esme." He stepped into my arms and bent his tall frame to enfold me. I stroked his hair and let my love and pride blanket him. It took ten minutes for his body to ease.

After half an hour, I knocked on the bathroom door, entered, declared Bella clean, and handed her fresh clothes I had fetched from her room. A short time later, she phoned Eleazar, but he was busy with Tanya and Eric's mating. "Eleazar can't come 'til tomorrow night. What am I going to do?" she mouthed, her red eyes rimmed in red and welling with silver tears.

If Edward were to see Renée again without a cooling off period, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Jazz scowled at the ground and stalked toward Renée's house. "You and Edward can use our hotel room tonight."

"Thank you, Jazz." Bella mouthed, then returned her attention to the phone. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you, Eleazar, for everything. You've been ... an indispensable help to everyone this week. We owe you big time." She disappeared into the master bedroom.

Jasper and I sat in the living room and waited. His kitten padded onto his knee, purring, and Jazz stroked him affectionately. Snarled possible futures wove in and out of my consciousness. Eventually, Edward exited the bedroom, carrying suitcases.

"Keys, please Jazz?"

My mate threw them, and Edward caught them. With an expression set in stone, he opened the door to the right of the small foyer that led to the garage.

A flood of panic immobilized us all as Renée tackled Edward from behind. He white-knuckled the suitcase handles, life or death in his powerful hands.

"Please, Edward, please! I'm sorry. I know it was my fault. Please don't go like this, and take my family away! Please! I know it wasn't fair. I know I was an idiot. I'm really sorry I kicked that bucket-"

"Renée. Let me go, please."

"No, no! I want my grandchild. I want my daughter and you. Come on! You forgave Jacob. You can give me another chance, can't you?"

"Renée. Let go of me. I cannot talk to you right now," he ordered, teeth clenched. Venom dripped out of the corners of his mouth and he started to shake, his eyes a vicious black.

Jasper flew to his side. "Let him go, Renée. Right now."

Renée started bawling. Jasper took her by the waist, lifted her away from Edward and carried her out into the living room, ignoring her hysterics.

I stood between them and Edward. "You need to hunt. Go for a run. I'll pack the car."

After a pause, he nodded thankfully. He took his leave of Bella, stood in the garage and paced. Jasper slipped past me. "I'll drive you, Tough Guy."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"Any time."

After Jazz dropped Edward in the forest to hunt, I went to Mrs. Phipps' house to clean. Renée just wasn't equipped to fix such a huge mess. Edward was gone for some hours, so once Jazz and I had done all we could we comforted and counselled Bella. When Edward got home, he had a discussion with Renée about partaking in a respectful meeting the next morning, but Jasper and I only caught the end of the conversation.

"Excellent. Then you accept my terms?" Edward demanded.

Renée nodded timidly.

Edward stood and pushed in his chair. "Thank you, Mother. It has been a pleasure setting up a meeting with you. Kindly kiss Bella 'good-night'. We shall see you in the morning, about nine o'clock."

Renée, gobsmacked into silence, reached across the table and hugged Bella, who looked pretty happy, all things considered. Jasper and I stood by the door, waiting to see the newly-weds out.

"Are you sure you want him tonight, Brother? We can look after him if you'd like," Jasper said.

_Hee hee hee hee hee hee!_ Bella looked nonplussed. Wonderful!

"No, you have enough to do. And I don't want to fret about him tonight. Just indulge me," Edward shrugged.

I giggled as Jasper handed Edward a leash. "Bowls and food are in the trunk."

Bella nodded, finally 'getting' it. For a minute there, she had thought Edward was taking custody of Jacob.

"Thank you," Edward shook Jasper's hand and kissed me on the cheek. "See you tomorrow. Try to stay out of trouble, will you?"

"We're staying with Renée, two spritely humans, a kid, a dog, three cats and two _Kwoli_. What could possibly go wrong?" Jasper drawled, his mouth twitching up.

"Don't even say it," Edward said, eyes rolling. "It's a recipe for disaster. Bubbles? C'mon boy. Want a car ride?" He whistled, and the dog barrelled into the garage and practically did a somersault at his feet, waggling all over. Edward snapped on the leash, smiling a little. He popped the fat Coon Hound into the back seat, where a towel was laid out for him to lie on. Then, he helped Bella into the car, got in himself and took her hand.

"They going to be okay tonight?" Jazzy wondered aloud as the Beamer pulled out.

I smiled. "Yes, they're going to talk about going home while all cuddled up under the covers. Our parents' scent will still be on the pillows."

"Sounds like a right nice evening."

"Yes, Sir."

"And what will we be doing tonight, Jelli?" Jasper asked.

"Renée's going to sniffle and Jacob and Leah are going to snore right through it. We, therefore, will have some time to ourselves."

At that moment, the humans and the Kwoli came through the front door, chattering about their day at the beach. Buford the Shih Tzu promptly scared Mary Alice's cats out of the living room. Lucky the kitten remained blissfully asleep on the back of the couch. When Buford barked at him, Jasper sauntered over and scooped up his kitten.

"How's it going, Major Sucker?" Leah asked.

"Ooh, what a pretty dress!" I enthused, clapping my hands. It was peacock blue with silver accents.

"Thanks," Leah said with a small smile.

"You should let me _See_ your future."

"No, thanks." She opened her purse and tried to hand money to Jasper. "Here ya go, Major."

"That's for you to keep, General Beeyotch."

Leah looked at the money uncertainly. "I can't take this."

Jasper gently folded her fingers around it and pushed her hand away. "Maybe you want to keep it for the next outing."

"How was your day?" Jacob asked. "Did the newly-weds make it out of bed?"

"Hah!" Renée said, still feeling sorry for herself. "Don't even go there!"

Jacob and Leah looked at me curiously and I shook my head. "Tell you later," I promised.


	22. Chapter 22: He Ain't Heavy

**Chapter 22: Allegiance**

**Hello, and thanks for sticking with me. I wasn't planning to give you a chapter of this right now (**_**I'm sick as a dog: strep**_**), but I wanted to thank the person who nominated this story for Best WIP of 2013 over at Rob Attack. I'll place the link on my Profile. Please vote for your favourite stories, the poll is open now. And my sincere thanks to those who love this story, who stick with me despite the huge gaps in posting. I'd love your review. Missing you all terribly!**

**Speaking of posting gaps, I only have enough time to either write the chapter or give a summary of what's already happened in the story. So, please forgive me for not summarizing. If you're lost, please skim past chapters. One small reminder: Dom is the term for a male coven leader. There's nothing nasty about it. Usually. LOL**

**This chapter corresponds to **_**I Hunger 47**_**, in which Ed lays down rules to Ren****é****e after she has an abusive outburst. There are a couple of surprises for you that I'm cackling about. In a few short chapters, Jazz and Lis will be moving away from Forks and their story will (mostly) veer off from Ed and Bee's. So please stay tuned.**

**You may find the song for this chapter on The Brandons Playlist, starting at #77. Link's on my Profile.**

"**He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother," by The Hollies**

_The road is long  
With many a winding turn  
That leads us to who knows where  
Who knows when  
But I'm strong  
Strong enough to carry him  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

So on we go  
His welfare is of my concern  
No burden is he to bear  
We'll get there  
For I know  
He would not encumber me  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother

If I'm laden at all  
I'm laden with sadness  
That everyone's heart  
Isn't filled with the gladness  
Of love for one another

It's a long, long road  
From which there is no return  
While we're on the way to there  
Why not share  
And the load  
Doesn't weigh me down at all  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother

He's my brother  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother... 

**Tuesday, September 26****th****, 2005:**

_**Jasper's POV: **_

I was not much help with the restoration of Mrs. Phibbs' house. Renée had made me a pretty apology as I folded clean linens in her laundry room, but I guess I wasn't as good at accepting it as Edward. Every time I smelled the mess caused by Renée (whether through intent or neglect) I got angry again. And that irritated all our _Kwoli Ute_ helpers, so, I was hiding out near the pool, trying not to broadcast negativity.

Jacob padded over to sit near me. "Jasper?"

"Mm?"

"Why didn't Edward kill Renée?"

I turned to evaluate his motive for asking, and under my stare, he shrank. I realized that he hadn't meant any disrespect by his question; his motivation in asking was simpler. Perhaps a _Kwoli_ wouldn't have been able to keep his temper as Edward had. I radiated reassurance.

"If your father had thrown a tantrum like Renée did, would you have killed him for it?" I asked mildly.

"Not on purpose, but my brothers have lost their tempers before, and once in a while, someone important has gotten in the way and been hurt."

"Like Emily."

"Yes."

Edward always worried about Bella when she went to LaPush. I rested my forearm on my knee. "Had anyone kicked over a latrine bucket on me, I'd have killed them. Would-a been the last straw." Edward, in contrast, laid down the law. He told Renée how things were going to be, and she sat there and ate it even though it stuck in her craw like an old boot.

Jacob nodded vehemently. "So, how come Edward didn't hurt her?"

"Edward's stronger than most."

"Why?"

I gnawed my lip, trying to come up with a satisfactory answer to that. "It's not age, for I am far older than he. It may be the Victorian culture in which he was raised. They habitually reserved their emotions in accordance with decorum. It may also come from experience, although I expect I've been treated worse than he."

"Vampires mistreat each other?" Jacob broadcasted shock.

"Traditionals often do," I clarified. "We've been right fortunate to live under Carlisle and Esme's rule. In fact," I shifted to wrap my arms around both knees, "that may be how Edward manages his emotions so well. He'd soak up a ton of information from Carlisle, who is renowned for his compassionate and affectionate nature. Yeah, I bet that's where he's learned it. Edward loves Carlisle. Wants to be just like him."

Jacob's forehead wrinkled. "Don't you?"

Good question. "Frankly, I've had a hard time relating to Carlisle. Being good comes too easily to him."

"Being good doesn't come easily to you?"

"No. I did not receive the same upbringing as Edward, Emmett, Rose or Esme. The first century of my life was brutal and I did not know there was any other way to be. Alice saved my life and made me sane. And I expect…" I listened to Edward and Bella in Renée's house. They were finishing up their discussion with her. "…Edward's found my soul."

"Your soul?" Jacob couldn't have been more surprised. "How did he do that?"

I shook my head. "Most people have preconceived notions of how things are. Immutable notions. Things like vampires being lost to God, enslaved by their lusts, or emotions in general. Edward? I'm not sure how to express this… He thinks about how things are, and if he doesn't like it, he thinks about how they should be and he makes it happen. It's as though he's looking at a piece of clay and doesn't like the shape of it, so he just picks it up and carves it into a new one. And that's how life becomes. It's sort-a magical." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck and pouted a little, and I realized he was still sore. "You oughtn't-a be jealous, Jacob. He's been odd-man-out for near on ninety years and it's time he had his reward."

"Ninety years," Jacob breathed. "He's over a hundred years old?"

"He's almost a hundred and four. And don't you go spreading that around; he's real sensitive about being an old man in a kid's body."

"A hundred years as a teenager," Jacob mused. "That has to suck."

"It i'n't that bad. We're at least attractive. Think how it would be to be a young man in an old man's body."

"Huh?"

"I once knew a Trad who was turned when he was eighty. He hadn't found a mate in more'n 400 years."

"Ooh, that really would suck." Jacob grimaced.

"It was hard enough, waiting 105 for Lis to find me."

"It must have been hard, going without sex all that time."

I raised a brow. "You are under a misapprehension. Vampires don't have to wait for their mates to show up, to have relations, any more than _Kwoli_ do."

The pup was very confused. "But Edward waited, didn't he?"

"That's down to personality, not biology," I laughed, getting up. "He stayed chaste for moral reasons and his bond will be all the sweeter for it. Doesn't mean he had to. But if I were you, Jacob Black, I wouldn't let on that you weren't intending to wait for your Imprint, especially if you were planning to sow your oats on someone he fancied. And if I were you, and I wanted to stay on everyone's good side, I'd keep your dungarees buttoned up good and proper until your mate shows up."

As I walked toward the house, I turned my thoughts away from the dangerous subject of Jacob's imprinting, and allowed myself to miss Carlisle. I wasn't sure how it was that I'd never fully accepted him as my Dom, even though I had finally, fully accepted him as a father. I abruptly realized it wasn't Carlisle that I looked up to the most. When Jelli told me, back in 1948, that she'd seen a coven for us, it wasn't clear that I was meant to be a permanent part of Carlisle's.

I finally understood it. I wasn't given to bowing; Maria had unwittingly turned me into steel. I needed a Dom who wouldn't insist that I bend.

Inside the house, Lissy's heart leaped for joy.

Edward stepped through the patio door, his hair and clothes tidy –obviously for Renée's benefit. He'd even trimmed his beard. "I was just coming to find you."

I dropped my eyes even as I picked up on his confusion. When I sank to one knee, his sensibilities sharpened to a pristine blue. _I would serve you._

"Why?"

I couldn't put it into words. Perhaps I saw a bit of me in him. The vampire I might have been if I had not been twisted by Maria. I only knew that I didn't want to be a Dom ever again, and he was the only one I thought I might be able to follow without resentment. I could relate to him, so he could guide me.

Very slowly, he reached out and rested his hand on my head and I felt the warmth of the blessing in it.

"Okay," he said simply. "Just don't start kowtowing to me. I need you and Bella to keep my ego in check."

The happiness of acceptance warred with insecurity. "Yessir."

"I want you to keep this quiet," he warned. "Alice, too."

_Why?_

"I don't want people lining up to belong to me. I'm not ready for that, yet."

_Oh._ I lowered my eyes again, fearing I had mis-stepped. _Why accept me, then?_

"It's what you need. Maybe, what I need. Never question Providence." Edward put his hand on my shoulder and stepped behind me. I didn't move or breathe. "Warrior brothers," he growled. "Nothing changes. Promise me."

"I swear."

He pushed gently against my head and I exposed my neck to him. It was a symbol; that was all. Over the years, he'd nipped me many times so he didn't need to bite me to make me part of his coven. But this time, he poured a lot more venom into my veins and held me up as it burned through me. Lissy skipped out of the door in time to watch him lower me to the ground. Beaming, she held out her own wrist.

My Dom made me a promise. "I won't hurt her, Jazz."

_I trust him. I trust him. He's not going to hurt his favourite sister._ Regardless, I lurched to my feet with a feeble growl. Edward sank his teeth into my mate's wrist and she flinched, not at the razor-sharp bite, but at the venom's sting.

"Easy," he said gently, grasping my forearm and pulling my mate to me. "Easy, it's okay."

Lissy admired the new set of silver teeth marks on her wrist. "Crap, that stings!" She held it out to me, oozing venom.

"Seal it," Edward ordered. "And Alice, you seal his."

I felt uneasy. _But that will confuse the scent._

"That's what I want. It will make you less of a target to my enemies. We'll discuss this when we're alone."

Nodding, I picked up my mate's wrist and licked it, closing the punctures. Immediately, they began to fade.

"I'd like to go hunting before we get stuck on Eleazar's aircraft with a bunch of humans," Edward said casually, sticking his hands in his pockets as though I wasn't presently licking my mate in front of him.

"Jazzy will drive us, won't you?"

"Yes'm."

Edward raised a brow. "Twenty minutes?"

I nodded. "I'll be ready." I took Lissy's hand and led her back to Mrs. Phibbs' house. It was blessedly clean and restored to order. The _Kwoli_ were gone. My mate took me into the upstairs bathroom and carefully divested me of clothing.

"I wondered when that would happen," she confided. "You've made a very wise decision."

Doubt was my long-time companion. "He has no leadership experience."

She canted her head to the side. "How long did it take you to learn to ride after _she_ handed you the reins?"

I shook my head. "It was ride or die."

Jelli steadied herself on my arm to remove her shoes. "Exactly, and you know how quickly he adapts. It's all good. I'm proud of you."

"I know, but I'm not sure I understand why."

"You seek goodness."

I lifted her t-shirt dress over her head. "I've found it."

Her tongue rasped over me, dulling the throb of Edward's venom and provoking throbbing somewhere else. Gently, I lifted her into position and did my best to make her feel my love without doing any damage to the shower stall. My brief exercise in self-discipline made me feel pretty smug, I must say.

Fifteen minutes later, the sky opened and doused Jacksonville in acrid rain.

"I'll be glad to be home," my mate admitted as she pulled on her dress.

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, the four of us piled into the car. Lissy and I took the front and Edward and Bella scrooched up in the back. Dang newlyweds. Couldn't they ever get enough? Emmett used to be bad, right? And Edward loved it that he was annoying me. _Are you trying to push my buttons on purpose just to rub in your dominance?_

Bugger nodded. Then, he snickered at me. "We good?"

"Yessir." I turned to my mate. "Where we going, Lissy?"

"Take this road to Chaffee St South, past the Chamber Lakes. We should be able to find a spot to put the car, and go to the Jennings National Forest. It's only about 10 miles south-east of Jacksonville."

"Should I bother with the GPS?"

"No, it's too easy. You only turn once before we hit the lakes."

"All right." In the back seat, things were heating up to an uncomfortable degree. _I thought nothing was supposed to change. _I eyed my Dom in the rear view mirror. "Edward! Would you kindly contain the ardour until we can get out of the car?" He continued to lick his mate, undeterred. "Edward!"

I felt his light-hearted mischief and knew I was being teased. "Mm-hmm? You got a problem Jasper?" he mumbled against Bella's mouth, then deepened the kiss. Lis stifled a snort as my body responded to their pheromones.

Two can play at that game!

"You're gonna have a problem in a minute or two, Brother, if you don't cut that out. Unless you are suddenly into _sharing_." I didn't think he was into using sex to dominate his subordinates, but the best ideals could be compromised by a moment's carelessness. "In case you have been too busy to notice, the sun has come out. Not like there's any way we can get out of the car, here. No place to hide." _I will take my mate right in front of you and let the cards fall where they may. _I pushed down my Johnson. "You keep it up? This is going to become a shared activity."

Edward sat up so fast the air whooshed around him. "Jeez Louise! Ew. Not my bag." He rearranged himself and Bella into a properly-formal position, scratched his head, and blushed silver all over. I had made my point.

I laughed at him silently in the rear view mirror. "Thank you, most sincerely, for being repulsed." _In my experience, polyamory destroys covens. I'm not sure any of us would survive if one were to touch another's mate._

"Likewise, I'm sure," Edward said woodenly. It reassured me that I'd exasperated him. _Remember what a hard time you've given Carlisle with your joshing? Payback's a bitch. Your brother is going to be just like you._

Edward surreptitiously scratched his temple with his middle finger. I aimed my affection Bella's way. _You're so much more fun since you found her… Are you dreaming about slapping me upside the head?_

His hand twitched. Swear.

"Oh!" Alice squeaked.

"What do you _See_, Lissy?"

"Sorry, we need to use a different route. Instead of going south on Chaffee, we should stay on the Interstate and pass the top perimeter of the park. The Forestry Commission is doing a planned burn on the upper east side today, and farther to the south-east there are way too many humans. If we stick to the middle portion of the park, on the west side, we're going to find lunch right away."

"Sounds like a plan."

Soon, we arrived at one of the entrances to the park, and as we waited in line, Alice pulled one of our props –a white knit bandage normally used under a splint- up my left arm. She wrapped it in two layers, from my fingertips to elbow. I used the bandaged hand to place the admission fee in the booth operator's hand, and gingerly accepted the proffered map. All of us breathed a sigh of relief when the window rolled shut, leaving us in shadow.

Excited humans overran the parking lots. Bella's breath came shallow and fast.

"Now, Bella," Edward said. "We're going to park at the edge of the lot, near the trees. When Jazz says 'go', open your door and run full-tilt for the forest. The humans won't be able to see you, don't worry. Do _not_ unleash your senses."

She bit her lip. "Okay." Edward pulled it out of her teeth with a cocky grin. She remained nervous as I parked the car as closely as possible to a large group of trees. _Normal, right?_ I asked Edward mentally, and he nodded as he removed his shoes. To Bella's shock, Alice peeled off her dress and pumps as Edward and I shed our shirts. All Lis had on was a black bra and thong. In the interest of keeping things normal, I ignored her.

"You'll want to take off your shirt, Bella. Hunting big game can get messy," Lissy said. Wordlessly, Edward's mate struggled out of her shirt, trying not to die of embarrassment. Nobody paid her state of undress any mind. Normal. We all scooted close to our respective doors.

"Bella? Calm down," I ordered. "We do this all the time."

"Okay." Pushing away her fear, she put her hand around the door handle, semi-crouching on the seat.

"Three, two, one, go!" I barked. As I met Lis in the brush, Edward caught Bella in his arms, laughing.

"Don't break the trees, Madam, this is a protected area."

"Sorry," she panted.

"You can stop shaking now, Minx. We're in. Where we going, Titch?"

" 'Bout fifty yards in," Lissy pointed. "Bella, you don't even need to look for the scent. Edward will do it for all of us. We're going to trip right over the pigs. Please don't be startled, because there are some American Woodcocks on the way and they're going to scatter when we run through."

"Okay."

Edward said, "Jazz and I will herd the pigs toward you. Just vault onto one's back and break its neck. It will go down like a freight train, don't worry."

Alice grabbed Baby's hand and ran, which forced her to keep up with everyone. As Edward and I fanned out to the sides, the woodcocks surged into the air and Baby jumped with fright and stumbled after Alice.

The pigs didn't know what hit them. Flashing evil grins, Edward and I ganged up, split the herd and sent five bristly-haired animals thundering toward our mates. Alice crouched and Bella stiffened her knees in terror as the buggers ran at them point blank. Lissy nicely demonstrated how to take one down, swinging herself onto its back effortlessly. Edward and I pounced onto a pair at the rear, pulling them down with ferocious snarls.

Baby Bee, to everyone's surprise, panicked.

Edward and I took one black-eyed look at each other and streaked to the rescue, but Bella's mood swung abruptly. She was mad as blazes. Hissing and baring her teeth, she vaulted onto its back. The pig squealed like a mofo, transformed into a bucking bronco and ran lickety-split into the forest with Bee clinging to its back.

Edward and I stood and gawped at one another.

"You reckon she understood instructions?"

"No."

We fired ourselves like machine artillery after Baby Bee.

No sooner did Edward's pregnant mate come into view than the pig's front legs collapsed. Bella put her bare feet on its front haunches and rode it like a pro. The pig's body was sliding so fast through the slippery moss, its passage left a rut in the ground behind them. That's when Hybridella decided she was having fun.

"Oh, fuck," Edward moaned. A gigantic fallen log lay directly in the path of Bella and the pig.

"Jump!" all of us urged, yelling and gesticulating like that would make a difference as we ran to help. I gave my sister-in-law a mega dose of emotional courage. The pig's skull crashed wetly into the log just as Baby let go, and she went sailing through the air, flipped upside down, and hit a tree. Hard.

"Shit," I muttered.

Before Bella could fall to the ground, our Dom caught her. His black eyes raked over his mate, in a face white as rice paper. "Bella!"

Jelli and I hovered over her. The Baby was wryly amused at the thought that she was going to have to calm us down. "I'm okay, I think." She touched the back of her head and brought away a hand covered in blood. Didn't smell like blood, though; didn't smell like food at all.

"Oh, Jesus," Edward said weakly, collapsing onto the forest floor with The Baby on top of him. He was having kittens and she was merely bemused.

"Are you truly all right, Bella?" I realized I was panicking everyone and shot a dose of calm everywhere.

"She's all right. Head wounds always bleed more than other injuries," Alice shrugged with a smile. Our incredulous eyes focused on her. "What!" she demanded. "She and Ren are fine, Edward."

Bella's temper flared. "Did you _See_ that coming, Alice?"

"Of course not. You didn't decide to ride the damn pig until the last possible second. That was really funny, by the way. I wish I could have gotten it on camera."

"Why the hell didn't you guys tell me the damn things were so big?"

"They're not _that_ big," Edward said.

"They're almost the size of rhinos!"

Edward alone had the sense not to roll his eyes.

Lissy shook her head. "They aren't nearly that big, Bella. And had I told you, you would have been too afraid to attack it and it would have bitten you."

"Good thing nothing serious happened, or I'd have introduced you to Bella's chipper shredder." Edward probed at the back of her head. "It's just a cut. Your skull's fine. Spit."

Bella drooled into his hand and he massaged venom into the back of her scalp. "Does your head hurt?"

"Um, it's not bad."

I pushed her shoulders back against Edward's knees and put my head on her belly, searching for Renesmee's heartbeat.

"They're okay, Jasper," Edward said, patting me on the head. I sat up.

"You done scared the Sam Hill outta me, Baby Bee."

"I'm okay, Jazz. Just a little scared, that's all." She wouldn't meet my eyes. "Actually, I was having a blast until I saw the log."

"You were supposed to let go, Bella," Lissy whined, eyes rolling.

"And how was I supposed to know that, exactly?"

"Sorry. We didn't think to warn you. Please remember next time," Edward said, running a muddy hand through his hair.

"Okay," she smiled.

"So are we gonna eat before lunch gets cold?" Alice grinned, sharp teeth flashing.

Oh, yes! Edward and I dragged our booty under the trees. I started feeding. With persistent tugging, Bella was able to bring her victim closer to the group.

"Three males down, and one female," Edward said smugly. "Better to kill the males than the females, because then they can't breed."

"Good haul then," The Baby said, rearing to bite.

"Hold it! You don't want to bite it, Minx. You'll get its hair stuck in your teeth." Edward used his nail to slit his pig's jugular, bending to catch the blood in his mouth.

"Oh," she purred, libido kicking in. However, she took the opportunity to eat rather than pounce on her man. Bella positioned her prey's head comfortably in her lap and slid her nail along its carotid. Nothing happened.

"Here, Bella." Alice did it for her. "I guess your nails aren't tough enough for a hide this thick, yet."

"Thanks." She bent to lap at the running blood before any could go to waste and joined in our obsessive enjoyment of feeding. I slapped my pig upside down, and drank with its legs sticking up in the air. Lissy cuddled hers around the neck, her shimmering legs wrapped around its middle. I finished feeding and picked up her pig by the hind end, allowing the last of the blood to drain into her mouth.

Bellies full, Edward and I spit four ragged chunks of pig throat onto the ground, so it would appear the animals were wounded by mountain lions.

Alice lifted her hair off her neck with both hands, legs spread, purring. Yeah, you all know where my mind went. And my talent sent Edward's feelings caroming in the same direction. Time to separate with our mates.

"Fifteen minutes," Lissy chimed.

"_Fifteen minutes_, Alice? Is that all?" Edward objected.

"Unless you want Bubbles to be sick all over the new carpet tonight," she warned.

Aw, hell no.

"Shit," Edward hoisted Bella into his arms and disappeared into thin air. Lissy turned to me.

"It's nice that he's fast," she remarked, twirling hair around her finger.

"It is, huh?"

"Mm. Can you be fast?"

I popped the catch on her bra. "I prefer to be slow, but in this case I can make an exception."


End file.
